Shade the black
by Ennael
Summary: Well then, clearly, being sent to the D. Gray-Man universe wasn't planned. Besides, not directly obtaining badass powers as every other self-insert guy complicates my chances of survival a little. But being hired on my first day as the Kamelott's cleaning lady? Please, kill me.
1. Welcome to Kamelott manor

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Livre 1 : __Shade the Black__.

Date: 25 octobre 2017

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Lyra :)  
  
Beta: Nouilleverte (you can see her wonderful draw on tumblr).  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : hum... maybe you can read the chapter, first?

French version: 13 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too)

* * *

 **WE NEED BETA!**

Please, PM me if you can help. Even if Lyra do her best, she's always a school french-speaker girl :/

We hope you'll enjoy reading this :)

* * *

A Touch of Color in Gray

 **Book 1:** _Shade the black._

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kamelott Manor

My foot was tapping the ground to the rhythm of a random Celtic music. Yes, I was stressing out a bit. But in my defence, it was my first job interview.

Forcing myself to calm down, I timidly smiled at the man in front of me.

Seriously, I'd never have thought I'd look for a job as a maid one day. First, because I was more oriented towards the arts and secondly because, who still employs chambermaids nowadays?

But here was the problem: I wasn't in the good old 21st century anymore, with all its pollution and chemically treated fruits. No, I had found a way to land in the past.

Because otherwise it wouldn't be funny, of course. Who wants the normal life of a secondary school student?

Okay, maybe I did not seem to be very stressed out right now, but it was because I hadn't digested what happened to me yet.

You know, it's like when someone dies. You don't fully realize they aren't here anymore until the day of the funerals. Or the crematorium. Well, you get what I mean, right?

Anyway, I had only discovered my condition when I woke up that one morning at an old lady's house on the outskirts of the city. After briefly explaining that she had found me in a neighbouring village recently destroyed by some bandits, she felt pity for me and my apparent lack of memory. Moved, she had quickly sent me to her brother, who apparently worked in the house of a rich nobleman to find work there. She must have had pity on me. It seemed we were the 26th December 1888 (shit!). It was already snowing, and we could feel the cold.

I was amused by the name of the family, which was « Kamelott », just like Road and Sheryl in -man ! -Seriously though, I didn't believe people actually had such a name-. But I was also completely disoriented, so I followed the move… which led to the present time.

When he was done examining me, the old man began to question me.

"Eglantine let me know that you seemed to have memory problems", Eglantine was the old lady who had taken me in, "do you remember your name, at least?" the old man asked.

Fortunately, I was doing well in English, because given the archaic language...

Trying to form a grammatically correct sentence, I smiled again at the old man.

Well "old", maybe not so much. Perhaps for the time, with his 60 years well packed, the employee forced respect with his fellows, but for me, despite his frown furrowed like McGonagall, he only reminded me of my uncles.

« My name is ... Eve Campbell, sir. » I smiled hoping he could help me.

My name wasn't really Eve Campbell ... not at all in fact. My name is Ennaèl, but I thought it wouldn't fit in this era. And, when you arrive in a new place without knowing how, you must always find a new alias! Yes, I know, too many adventure movies and shonen mangas... but what can I say?

Or at least not often. And since it's been ten years since I didn't let go of mangas, it can be hard to stop. Although if I stay long enough in this time period ... that could happen.

By complete manga withdrawal. Urgh ...

Anyway, let's not digress any further, I chose the name Eve Campbell because Man was my favorite manga and that, you know, with people called Kamelott as my employers, it was a little private joke.

But if I wasn't hired, I would surely rethink my name, because I think it would quickly annoy me to be called "Eve" all the time. Even if between the two, I'd prefer to be hired, because how was I supposed to find a job in this nineteenth century when I literally did not exist?

Even if it hurt to admit, being hired through string-pullling was my only chance.

Determined to get this job, I did my best to meet the butler's expectations. Even though I did not really have the faith to be a maid. Seriously, have you ever watched "Gran Hotel" or "Downtown Abbey"? Employees get up at dawn, go to bed late, and are treated by most people like they're rubbish. And they never stop working! I'm not sure I could keep up with the rhythm when I need a vital minimum of 8 hours of sleep...

Anyway, I'll try and if it really doesn't work, I'm sure I could be a teacher in the countryside. Seen "Little House on the Prairie"? I clearly have the level…

Hell! Now that I think about it, I should be part of the educated group of society! I even know several formulas and aspects of Chemistry, Physics, Biology or Mathematics that haven't been found yet!

Wow. It feels good to feel intelligent from time to time...

The old man seemed interested in my knowledge of French. He explained that they often received guests from other countries and that it was interesting for them to have bilingual employees. Something I assume was rare at the time, given his approval. He was even more pleased when I told him that I have some rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and cheerfully informs me that his master speaks Portuguese. I failed to see the link... Perhaps he thought I could learn the language more easily? In any case, he seemed happy so I didn't say anything.

Finally, to my great relief, he welcomed me.

Good or bad thing, I was hired in the Kaamelott mansion.

* * *

The first days were... difficult. No, actually downright awful. Seriously, I was even surprised to have been able to do half of what I did: I never thought I had the necessary stamina.

Quite frankly, life as a maid at the end of the nineteenth century was as I thought: tiring to the possible.

I couldn't even open a book in a week! Not that I have any books now... wow depression.

Every day, it was necessary to be operational at six in the morning, meaning, to get up at five and a half maximum. Because, to wash yourself with cold water, you needed to have faith ... But not having much choice, I gritted my teeth and went with it.

We can say that I was lucky though... there were toilets! I almost cried of joy when I found them near the bathroom. Another maid told me they had just been installed so they could use them. Apparently, it was quite a recent and revolutionary thing.

I could only agree.

After eating in the large kitchen along with the butlers, we met at six o'clock with our supervisors, so they could assign us tasks. There followed a frenzy of cleaning, since everything had to be completed by eight o'clock at the latest. At this point, some employees would wake up the family while others, including myself, would help in the kitchens and set the table.

As our employers were having breakfast, we would clean up their rooms. Then we would get a longer or shorter break, depending on the work that needed to be done for the day.

At this point, it would be nine and a half, and I'd already be exhausted.

I was then assigned to the kitchens, to peel the vegetables or potatoes for lunch.

After the meal, I'd help my superiors with any task I was assigned to until dinner, where I was sent to clean the library or any other room that was used during the day. Just after eating, we'd finally get a break, and I'd collapse in my bed until the next day. It was so exhausting, that even on New Year's Eve, I couldn't keep up until midnight.

But, believe it or not, even after a week, even after examining every corner of the house, I had never seen one of my employers! You'd think they were doing it on purpose.

Sure, they weren't present during my first three days of work but still...

Anyway, that afternoon, the brother of Eglantine, who happened to be the head of the butlers, came to see me. After several questions about my life at the mansion, he handed me an envelope containing my weekly earnings (my first pay!) And told me that I could take a break until dinner, to visit the city for example.

Ecstatic, I was eager to join my room and change my maid outfit to one of those old dresses that Mother Eglantine had given me, before I left and headed outside.

On January 3, 1885, the weather was particularly mild. Despite the snow covering the ground and the very cold weather of the last days, the sun had finally showed itself.

Calmly, I began to walk along the path leading to the big door. Quite frankly, I did not really know what to do with my spare time. Usually when I have a little time, I take a computer and I read fanfic, or I write and draw, but I couldn't really do that here.

I quickened the pace and left the beaten track hoping to get to the city faster. I needed a distraction. Throughout the week... I haven't had much time to think about what had happened to me.

Everything went so fast! I didn't even remember how I got here...

Lost in my thoughts, it took me a moment to notice the footsteps in the snow in front of me.

Jumping at the opportunity to change my mind, I eagerly followed the clues, and reached a small clearing.

In the middle of it, a blonde woman wrapped in a white cape that looked very comfortable was breathing with difficulty, sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

Rushing to her side with anxiety, I helped her regulate her breathing as best as I could. After a few minutes and a final fit of coughing, the woman raised her head in my direction and smiled shyly.

"Are you feeling better ?" I asked, removing my hands from her shoulders, still sitting at her side.

"Yes, thank you," she said, straightening up. "I apologize, I seem to have had a seizure, I thought I could have made it to the entrance." She sighed, saddened.

"No problem. Do you want me to accompany you to the mansion?" I was hoping for a positive answer. I really did not want to be alone with myself.

She seemed surprised for a moment, then nodded, smiling. I helped her to get back on her feet and I took hold of her arm, offering my support.

"So," she began after a few moments, "What are you doing in the forest in the middle of the afternoon?"

Moving aside a branch from our path, I replied awkwardly. Even after a week immersed in the English language, I still had trouble forming my sentences. "I work at the mansion, and the ... um, our supervisor gave me my afternoon. I didn't know what to do, so I thought why not going to town..."

"Oh, you've been working at the mansion for a long time?" She asked nonchalantly, examining me.

"No, a week I think ..." I said, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "The work is difficult, but all the staff I met were kind to me and I have a bed and food ..." I stammered.

Her eyes softened and she offered me a new smile. "Yes, the mansion staff is very nice. "

Not knowing what to say, I let the conversation die and focused on the path. Slowed down by the snow, we had just reached the main road. Soon we would see the mansion.

Fortunately, the awkward silence did not last, and I was soon engaged in a very interesting conversation about the job as a maid with the blonde woman. I didn't have much knowledge on the subject other than my week working as one, and the few movies and series I had seen on this theme, but the conversation was interesting and nurtured by anecdotes from both sides.

For the first time in a week, I laughed heartily to what the woman said, and was almost disappointed when I saw the main door of the mansion.

"By the way, I did not ask you what you wanted to do at the mansion. I inquired curiously.

"Well, I'm going home." She said, amused. "I wanted to go to the back door to greet my husband and daughter, but it would seem that it was too difficult for me." She explained as she gracefully climbed the steps leading to the manor. "What is your name?"

Still shaken by the implication that she was, in fact, my phantom employer, I took a few moments to answer her. Meanwhile, the doors of the manor had opened, and two chamber women ran out of it, hastening to bring their mistress to the warmth.

Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to go and help in the kitchens, attracted by the promises of a hot soup.

* * *

"Miss Campbell, Master Kaamelot is waiting for you in his office." Said a butler before leaving the kitchen.

A potato in one hand, a knife in the other, I blinked in surprise. A week without seeing anyone and then bim! The day after my meeting with the mistress, the master called me to his office? If that's not sketchy...

Giving an unfortunate look at my pile of potatoes to peel, I handed the knife to another Maid present in the kitchen and went to the upper floors.

Stopping for a few moments to wash my hands and put back a rebellious wick in place (I may as well make good impression...) I smoothed my skirt nervously and knocked at the office door.

To the sound of a tired "come in!", I pushed the door open and entered the comfortable study. There was no one inside the room, but I could clearly hear the sound of paper sheets in the library next to the study.

Waiting calmly for the master to honour me with his presence -because seriously he was the one who had asked me to come, was it a tactic of intimidation or what?- I let my eyes slip on the decor with a bored air ... before I stop sharp, mouth open.

"Oh my Go ... uh, I mean.. hum... Merlin? "

Yes, Merlin. Because frankly, it was better not to invoke God in this room ... or even in this house. No, not even in this universe!

Dull from the shock, I closed my mouth I did a remix of "poker face" by Kaito Kid. A remix because despite all my efforts, I probably still looked shocked.

It was confirmed to me when "Master Kaamelott" gave me a strange look as he entered the room.

Sweating, I watched him sit down in his comfortable chair with a tired sigh. In his turn, he looked at me for a few moments before showing me the chair before him with a wave of his hand.

Doing everything I could to avoid falling into the seat indicated, I put a fake smile on my lips and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Campbell ... Mr. Clark told me you knew how to speak French, right? He said removing his monocle.

I nodded, not trusting my voice for now.

« Comment vous plaisez-vous au manoir ? » He said suddenly in a clearly accented French.

« Tout va très bien »I calmly articulated. Wow, more than a week without hearing a single taste of my native language, I missed it.

He looked at me a few moments before asking me if I wanted a promotion:"My wife ...", he started with a serious tone, "has very important health problems. I would like to assign someone to look after her at any time, and as she seemed to appreciate your company yesterday, I would like you to fulfill that role. "

Still a little shocked by my earlier discovery, I replied that I would be very honoured to do what I was asked.

He then explained my role to me in detail, my duties, as well as my advantages, and half an hour later I left the office, still in a daze.

Walking up to my room, I collapsed on my bed, vaguely noting that Amelie, my chambermate was not there.

Clapping my face in the pillow, I shouted as hard as I dared, stifling the noise while trying to choke myself.

Urgh, seriously, I had played enough The Legend of Zelda to find out that ... coincidences do not exist. Even Yuko said it herself: everything is "ineluctable."

I who had fought so hard on the subject, I had to go to the obvious.

Because in all seriousness, what were the chances that I found myself in the Man universe?

* * *

I hope you like it :) If yes, please thank Lyra and Nouilleverte!  
Unfortunatelly, Nouilleverte don't have the time to betaed each chapters so **we need a Beta!** If you can, send me a PM! I think this will be a lot of work...

Don't hesitate to leave a review to help Lyra improve the translation and I, the story!  
I hope to see you again on November the 25th for the chapter two!


	2. A pencil can change evrythings

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : _Shade the Black_.

Date: 25 november 2017

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Lyra :)  
  
Betaed: the 29 January 2018 by AxZi  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 14 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Eogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

* * *

Please, PM me if you can help with beta things. Even if it's just one time. Lyra do her best but she's always a school french-speaker girl :/

We hope you'll enjoy reading this :)

* * *

A week had passed since my transfer as Tricia Kamelott's lady-in-waiting. And I must admit that it was much more ... hum ... relaxing than I thought. Tricia passed her time sleeping.

I don't know whether it was the winter weather having an effect on her, or if she's always been like this, but this new routine was very annoying. And left me with much too much time to think.

It's very simple: Tricia wakes up at 7am when the maids come to bring her breakfast in bed. Then she washes up and I would have to help her dress (yes, like Sebastian with Ciel but with much less shonen-aï involved), then I brush her hair and together we go for a walk in the inner garden—inner, because it is still too cold for her outside.  
We would stay there till noon precisely, at which time we'd be brought our meals; then at one o'clock, she'd return to her room to sleep till 5am. Then we'd go to a small salon to have tea and I would keep her company until 6:30.

Afterwards she would eat in the main dining room with Sheryl and any guest present, while I would go and eat in the kitchen. Then I'd take Tricia back to her room and she'd be sleeping before eight o'clock. And again, this orderly schedule only passed if Tricia felt "fit" enough. Enough said that the schedule was somewhat lacking compared to before.

Tricia sleeping 15 hours a day, I did not really know what to do with my six hours off. But ho! Miraculously, on my second day, Tricia gave me permission to borrow books from the library. Certainly, no manga or fantasy novels, but we do with what we have ... To my surprise, I found some books of authors whose name I knew from my world. Following from that the bizarre thinking that maybe, -man was really our past and I just wasn't aware that akumas existed in my world. Naaaaah ... ... we would have noticed, right? In short, having ruled that I was "just" in a parallel universe CLAMP style, I had undertaken in a big bout of nostalgia and in the hopes of distracting myself, to reread my classics. Indeed, when you have nothing else to do, the 513,000 words of Les Miserables are perfect. (I assure you, I did not count them, they are from vague memories of Wikipedia for a presentation made in the fourth grade.) It may have helped me to see a really bad adaptation, automatically causing parallel and mocking of the film along with the book.

In any case, I had renewed my respect for Victor Hugo. The guy is a genius.

And you will not believe it, but I was so bored that I tried to re-read Pierre and Jean de Maupassant! Attempt being the key word obviously. Whatever, you probably do not know about the visceral hatred I have for this book. I never thought that I would ever hate a book, but my second teacher happily proved the opposite. During 6 months. But anyway, I spent my mornings with Tricia in the little garden and my afternoons reading in the library. You could say that I didn't come across many people. So I had not seen Tyki, Road, Count, or any other Noahs yet. In fact, I had not even met with Sheryl since he'd brought me to his office. So I did not really know if Road had been adopted by Sheryl and Tricia yet, in fact I did not know when I was in relation to the story. Even if I saw Road, it would not help me assess that because, you know, she doesn't grow older. Same for the Earl.With Tyki, I would know a bit more, but he was nowhere to be seen, as were Allen, Lenalee and the other exorcists, I had never seen them and frankly, what we would meet?

Oops, calling to the universe ...

So, well, in the manga, we were just told that this was happening at the end of the 19th century, and so I did not know if I was in the ten years before the story started (but I doubted it, because that Sheryl was already a Noah ... well, I think?) or ten years later. Or in the middle So I had a good range of twenty years and, already aware I was not going away soon, I had to think about what I was going to do.

Ah, the good existential question of "am I trying to change the story or not?" That all SIs have at one time ... or even time travelers.

Sitting in the armchair that I had declared mine in the back of the library by the fireplace, I put down my book and finally thought about what I had tried to push back these two weeks. I couldn't remember my last memory. Everything was a bit fuzzy. I had a lot of memories of the 11th grade and also the summer that followed, and I think I remembered being in my last year of high school, but I couldn't be sure ... But I remembered a philosophy assignment on the conscience, so was it that I had finished high school or not? Or had that been a subject of Alon's and we'd tried to help her?

So, no last memory. I couldn't even know if I was still 16, or if I was 17 years old. Or even 18, 19, 20... Since I woke up on December 26, does that mean I had "left" my world on the same date? But perhaps the time of my world was not the same as the time of this world? I couldn't be sure of anything. And if I couldn't even figure out how I was here, how could I hope to leave? I didn't fool myself. I had tried to conjure it in my room, but no badass power had appeared. No innocence, no dark matter, nothing, nada.

It was just great to succeed getting into D Gray-Man but NOT have power!

And besides, why D Gray-Man? Ok this is my favorite manga, but if I think it was me who decided to reincarnate here, I would smash my head against the wall.

Many Times. 

Because really, Man is THE manga where you don't want to reincarnate in. because if you reincarnate in a Noah or an exorcist, well you're destined to kill and if you reincarnate as a civilian there's a good possibility that you'll have a tragic backstory and die at the hands of the Akumas.

Well there were worse ... like Tokyo Goul, Owari no Seraph, Shingeki No Kyojin and many other.

Though actually -Man is not bad on the level of mortality: we are between Pandora Hearts and Black Butler. But we are still well above the random shojo manga like Seyuka or Academie Alice or even Manga with Specialties like Eishield 21 or Hell's Kitchen.

Anyway, I can't do anything, so let's go back to our problem:

What in the name of Go... Merlin, should I do?

Because I still have a very ... ah ... privileged position. If we assume we are before the story (because the universe has a serious sense of humor, because otherwise I miht found myself in antiquity, because in 7000 years of history, really what are the chances of finding me on the 2 years of canon stories?) then I still have access to every Noahs and the Earl!

Not that I could kill them, I do not think I could do it either physically (hello Road tears the skin as she passed quietly in a barrier of innocence) but especially mentally. But I might, I don't know, try to give relational thrusts here and there? Like show them that there are humans who aren't rotten? Well, I had read a very interesting theory that the Ark took the form of a city to shelter the best humans in the three days of darkness … But wait a second, all this could totally be part of my imagination! I might, I don't know, be in a coma? Or in a truly long dream?

Waw, it's pretty disheartening.

But it could mean I can wake up!

Looking in the direction of the door to be sure that no one was present, I pinch my arm hard.

"Ouch."

Well, so in principle it's not a dream. But it could always be a coma? Ugh, why …

I'm short in information.

In the manga, we know almost nothing. In fact, we do not even know who the "good guys" and the "bad guys" are. Because with the story of Lenalee and Kanda, the Order and especially Central, really do not seem to be attentive pals. But the Earl with his Akumas and Tyki and his craving for people's hearts are not right either. I know that the world is neither black nor white but that it is full of shades of gray, but it's still pretty frustrating not to have a marker.

Feeling fed up, I slumped into the chair, Le Rouge et le Noir by Stendhal completely forgotten on the floor. Well, it's decided, I'll let myself live. I will meet them, judge them myself without the pink manga glasses, and see what I do next.

Maybe Kanda is really a big jerk or maybe he has a melting heart and he just can't express it.

Maybe the Earl is actually "nice" and it is Jerry the demonic cook who pulls Luberier's strings so that the Order is filled with traumatized child soldiers.

Maybe Road is really in love with Allen but that Lavi, Tyki, Kanda, Lenalee and Johnny too and it will end in an orgy.

Really, who knows?

* * *

" Finished!" I exclaimed before collapsing on the bed all my way.

A few days after my decision to move forward at my own, Tricia had decided that it annoyed her (let's translate that pissed her of) that my room was so far from her own.

Indeed, I was usually in the servants' quarters with my roommate and it took me at least ten good minutes to cross the whole manor as morning stirred.

Very firmly, she had announced to me this morning that I was going to change rooms for one right next to the masters.

She had brought me to this one at the end of breakfast, a feverish air I didn't recognize of her contaminating all her movements. The room was a bit bigger than the one I currently share but it was less than half that of the masters.

Considering her disposition, and the door leading to an adjoining room, I could deduce that it usually served as a room for a governess.

It was decorated very soberly but it had a large window that let in the light, and a fireplace that warmed pleasantly. The wallpaper was a neutral blue and the floor was covered with a dark wooden floorboard attached to the large desk, cabinet and bed frame.

The set looked comfortable and I could not wait to decorate it as I wanted.

"Do you like it? I know there is not much, but can we bring other furniture if you want?" Tricia asked, smiling. She seemed a bit worried about my answer, so I smiled at her and said it was perfect.

She beamed with happiness and began to speak a mile an hour about what could be done to improve the room. In the end, I yielded on a comfortable armchair and a large shelf in addition. She went to lay down for her nap of the afternoon. And so it was after going to seek and install my meager possessions (made exclusively of what Eglantines had given me) that I rested on the bed wondering what I could do next.

"I want to draw ..." I moaned on the ceiling. Suddenly remembering that Jane, one of the housekeepers, had given me writing paper the other day, I rushed to the office.

Except that I had forgotten that I had nothing to write with. Frowning, I looked demoralized at the blank page, sighing, suddenly got up. Having nothing to do for the next three hours to occupy me, I went to search for a pen. Suspicious, I opened the door. In fact, apart from going to the library, I had never really wandered into the mansion and I still did not know my way very well. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to explore until I realized my goal, which I remember was to find a pen. Preferably a pencil.

Ho Merlin, do pencils still even exist?!

Yes. They're vital: I couldn't draw exclusively with just a pen! And then I'd thought Conté and Fabercastell had existed for a hell of a lot longer, hadn't they? Oh well. At worst I was going to have to use charcoal instead.

But where do you buy some? Are there specialized stores for them? We are on the outskirts of London, if I had understood it correctly. There must still be pencil shops close by, right? 

Sighing, I grabbed my coat and my first pay, then opened the door wide and went out to explore. Anyway, it's not like by staying in my room a pencil will fall directly in my lap.

With the intention of going to see the intendant to ask him where I could buy pencils and maybe also clothes even if I did not think I had enough money, I went up the corridor towards the lodgings to use them. However, while I was going to take a little hidden corridor leading to it, I graciously took a door. It was not me who did not look at where I was going! It was the door that opened when I passed by ... Hands on my nose, hissing in pain, I narrowed my eyes full of tears at the author of this appalling mischief ... and hastened to stop glaring at him in favor of trying to smile.

"Excuse me, I did not think you were in front of the door." Sheryl said tiredly as he picked up my coat, fallen to the floor during our altercation. "You needed something?" He said, handing it to me.

"Uh no, I just wanted to buy some pencils," I mumbled quickly, sparing a hand to catch the coat.

"Pencils?" Sheryl said, flashing his eyes in surprise.

Ok, did I say something wrong?

"Yes, to draw," I said hesitantly, letting go of my nose, before covering it hurriedly, seeing the blood on my hands.

"To draw?" he asked again, his face strangely empty.

Do women do not have the right to draw at this time or what?

"Yes ..." I said slowly, looking at him oddly. "Because I'd adoooore drawing."

Oops. I might have had to limit the sarcasm. Ho shit, blood had poured on the carpet! I took a step to hide the stain under my foot before waiting anxiously for his answer.

However, to my surprise, this time, Sheryl lost his empty air in favor of a small smile that was clearly amused.

It's official, I did not understand anything of what had just transpired!

"And you no longer have a pencil, even though you looove to draw?" he replied, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

I can not believe! This guy had mastered sarcasm! I was so shocked that I stammered at him, "I don't. That's why I want one. Do you know where I can buy one?"

There he looked at me completely lost. It can understand that. I just told him that I did not have a pencil but I love to draw. Trying as best I could to catch up, I quickly linked up with a: "Yes because I ... uh ... lost all my belongings. " To be more precise: my life. "And if it is not too much of a bother, could you possible tell me where I could find a store that sells cheap clothes, for when I have enough money?"

Oh yes, I must warn you, when I'm stressed, I tell everything that goes through my head as quickly as possible.

"Do pencils come before clothes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

And I, without hesitation shouted practically at him, "Of course!", with an outraged air.

I think it was at that moment that he lost it. He began to shake, his hand pressed to his mouth, the other his stomach, laughing in a low voice.

I, with my hand at chest height, was a little perplexed. Not because I had just made a Noah laugh and I didn't even know how. I was not sure if I had to run or hide.

Finally, I chose to approach it from the front.

Yes, my friends have also said that I have suicidal tendencies.

"Um, how are you? Do you need a glass of water? or to rest maybe? My sister also laughs ..." Hysterically. But I do not know how to say it in English. It isn't worse anyway. "... when she is tired," I asked awkwardly, not daring to touch him.

Finally, or a few minutes uncomfortable, he finally calmed down and wiped away the tears of laughter that had beaded his eyes.

"You're right, I should go to bed," he said, re-entering his office and then coming out with a pencil in his hand.

"Here. Tricia will wake up soon, you do not have time to buy one today. I'm lending it to you, you will just have to go to town when you have more time," he said smiling, then shoved it in his hand before he went to his room.

Fixing my gaze on the innocent pencil in my hand, I wondered for a moment what could have happened, before shrugging my shoulders and going to my room, mind occupied by sketches of Manga ...

... and stop me hurriedly past a mirror, because ho Merlin the mess! My face was smeared with blood and it had happily run over my dress.

I understand better why Sheryl was blatantly fucking with me. Blatantly.

"Okay. I admit that clothes may be more necessary than pencil," mumbled to my reflection in bad grace.

Currently anyway ...

* * *

I hope you like it :) If yes, please thank Lyra !

Don't hesitate to leave a review to help Lyra improve the translation and I, the story!  
I hope to see you again on December the 25th for the chapter 3!


	3. Let's go to the mass

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : _Shade the Black_.

Date: 25 decembre 2017

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Lyra :)  
  
Beta: None (someone want to do it? PM me!)  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 15 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic 3 chapters long now but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

* * *

Merry Christmas! Or just vacation for the other :)

Good reading :3

* * *

 _January,Sunday the 11, 1885_

" Knock Knock "

Moaning, I turned around in my bed, still enjoying the warmth of the blankets for a few moments, and thanking Clarisse, the housekeeper who had to wake me up. True, the mansion was rather secluded and the fire burned all night, but we're still in the middle of winter.

And it was cold.

And it was early too.

Certainly, 7am, it was better than 5:30, but not by much. Sighing, I sat down and removed the scarf that hid my eyes, the slightest glimmer could wake me up, then passed my hand through my hair. The brushes of this period were a miracle for my long, disheveled hair.

Burying my feet in the carpet, savoring his sweetness, I got up and began to prepare myself for the day.

Being careful to leave the basin of water near the fire the night before, I washed quickly with lukewarm water and put on a simple dress of Eglantine. It was a little wide and somewhat washed out, but I didn't really care about it to the great misfortune of Tricia.

Quickly raising my hair in a bun as I had become accustomed to since I had arrived in this world, I quickly put on some boots a bit big for me and went to the door overlooking the corridor. Opening the door, I took two steps outside to pick up the breakfast tray which lay on a small table near the door.

Laying it on the desk, I hurried to swallow it before bringing it out and then knocking on the door adjoining another room.

Today, I had planned to go into town to buy a pencil. Sheryl had lent me one the day before, and I had cheerfully used it, but I preferred to give him back as soon as possible.

" Come in ! Tricia said softly.

Pushing the door, I entered the master bedroom. As every morning, Shreryl was leaving. He gave me a quick gesture as a sign of hello, then kissed Tricia on the hand and left by the door leading into the corridor.

"Are you feeling good today? » I asked as I approached the bed.

"Good morning Eve. Yes, I feel great, "Tricia said as she got up from the bed. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped suddenly when she saw my dress. "Eve! you don't intend to go out like that, please? » She said with a distressed air.

Blinking in surprise, I wondered vaguely how she knew that I was planning to go to town while muttering: "I have nothing better to put myself in."

She looked at me confusedly before claping her hands and throwing me a radiant smile. "I'll lend you some clothes, you'll be radiant! "She said, heading for a very large wardrobe at the back of the room, near the door leading to my room.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Even though she was sick, even maybe because of this, Tricia was thin like a mannequin. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she fint in 34 ~ 36.

Me, I was waddling more towards the 38 ~ 40.

And don't even talk about the difference in breast, I will depress ...

"Tricia," I began, dragging behind her. "I don't think I can fit into your clothes. "

"Nonsense." She replied, opening the cupboard overflowing with dress of all colors. "I have a few cute dresses than Sheryl had given me when ..." she began, rummaging frantically into the clothes before stopping and resuming more gently. "Well, I think they should do." She finished calmly before shouting.

"Ha! Look at this one! She said pulling a light blue dress from the wardrobe. It was simple but still very pretty. A gray ribbon wrapped around the waist and a knot of the same color underlined the cut. Finally, the bottom of the skirt was embellished with embroideries of silver roses.

A little skeptical with the size, I quickly returned to my room to put it on. Indeed, it was a little tight at the chest and belly, but it wasn't untenable, and finally I was really pretty.

But, in short, Tricia was even more excited when I returned to the room, suddenly deciding that I had to wear jewelry and that's when I had a realization very bizarre that I had pierced ears!

My parents had allowed me to do in the interval of memory that I missed? Wait, I didn't even want to do it, how could it have happened?

In any case, I had a silver-plated necklace and blue earrings and then she decided that my hairstyle was not extravagant enough and wanted me to change it.

sadly, she discovered that I had very long hair and that they were pleasant to comb. I shouldn't have foolled myself, I definitely became her favorite doll. After a crown of braids and a bun a little more complicated, she left me at last alone and I helped her prepare in return and put on a very pretty pastel pink dress.

Finally, around 9:30 am Tricia and I were ready and I really wondered why we had to make as much effort just to go into town.

" You are beautiful ! She exclaimed, looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"You look very pretty too, Tricia," I said with a smile.

"We are really going to be the most beautiful of the mass. She concluded happily.

"Yes, I think so..." I began to say before her words caught up with me.

Wait a second.

Mass ?

* * *

With my head resting on the glass, I looked, morose, at the landscape.

I really didn't want to go to mass.

But of course, it was Sunday, and I had forgotten that in late nineteenth, a large majority of the citizens were fervent religious.

Sighing, I watched the people in front of me, still surprised that Sheryl came with us. I didn't know if he was really in love with his wife to the point of going to adore a God in which he ... well believed in fact, since he was fighting against him ... or if he was just trying to mingle to the mass of noble religious of the time.

After telling me where we were going and without listening to what I was saying, Tricia dragged us into the small living room to chat a little before we left at 11am.

Shortly after the appointed hour and still no success regarding my attempts to escape, I finally had to make up my mind to get into the cab with Sheryl and Tricia.

At last the coachman stopped near the church, and Sheryl, just as elegantly dressed as us, helped Tricia and I to get off, before giving his arm to his wife to support her.

Indeed, the church was still quite far away, and it took us a little time to get there.

Walking behind my employers, I watched the people flock to the church.

Quite bizarrely, all the social classes mingled in a confused movement.

Ho, of course, the nobles, who strutted in the middle of the square leading to the Church, could be distinguished as if they were better than everyone else. The bourgeois were also remarked, who tried by every means to separate themselves from the commoners, and to attract the attention of the nobles, to propose here and there business to unite their families.

And finally, the common people, who crowded around to find the best place.

Paying more attention to what Sheryl and Tricia were doing, I followed them into the Church.

I had little, if any, religious education. I had certainly been baptized and my sister had spent her first communion and my brother had also done catechism, but I didn't.

My mother had said she didn't agree with the philosophy of the priest who officiated or something like that.

But in short, in doing so, I had just the basics that could be learned by combining, some marriages, visits of churches with my father and civic education.

Then, dipping two fingers in what I thought was holy water, I made the sign of the cross following Tricia. Except that ... is it the left side or the right side first?

Leaving my eyes looking for the right answer, I met Sheryl, who raised an eyebrow when he saw me stop in the middle of my gesture.

Hurrying to finish, I saw him smile with an amused air before market after Tricia.

Oops

seems like, it was the other side ...

A little red with embarrassment, I followed them in turn and sat next to Sheryl, himself next to Tricia who looked impatiently at the hotel.

It hadn't even started, and I was already looking forward to it ending ...

Among the chattering of the faithful, I let my mind wander. The church was large, and we felt we were in a beautiful part of the capital. Of Gothic style, it was very bright and colored thanks to the large stained-glass windows.

To my surprise, I noticed the cross, which I naturally associated with the exorcists, to overlook the hotel.

Was it like Hakkenden or 07Ghost and that cross was actually the official symbol, or did Sheryl have the nerve to walk every Sunday (where Tricia felt good) in a church governed by the Black Order?

Sending a furtive glance to my neighbor Noah, I told myself that he was clearly capable of it ...

Finally, the mass began, and there followed for an hour alternating phases of sitting / standing and singing / listening.

In the end, it wasn't as boring as I thought. Ho, it's true that I would clearly have preferred to do something else, but it was nice to sing after nearly a month of abstinence.

Even though it was yoghurt.

Well, I didn't know the lyrics at all, and I didn't have any songbooks like Tricia did, so I generally imitated the sounds and made up for myself by singing the "Alléluias" and "Amen" to the top of my lungs.

But even if my imitation would lured most people, I was very conscious of Sheryl's amused and trembling smile on my side.

And it wasn't just my imagination as I tried in vain to make myself believe it, for after about half an hour he borrowed Tricia's book and handed it to me, still his stupid knowing smile on his lips.

Again, I didn't know if I should be vexed or relieved.

And then the dreaded moment of the Eucharist arrived.

This time when the faithful must eat the body of Christ ... and seriously, 2000 years they do this and they didn't realize it was really morbid?

But for short, in the few marriages I had visited, the priest asked those who wished to come and take the host, because he knew very well that the number of Christians wasn't as unanimous as before.

However, we were now in this "before" and I was really panicked about what I had to do.

On the one hand, to discover myself in the Church or listen to the sermon was just respect for a religion that wasn't mine. I would have done the same if I had been in a Mosque or a Temple.

On the other hand, participating in the Host was more of a disrespect to me because I wasn't a practitioner and it was the symbol of faith for Christians.

However, considering how everyone above 10 years old got up to fetch the Host, I didn't really feel I had the choice to still sit.

But taking the host and throwing it to me was still worse.

"Eve, what is it?" Tricia asked me worried standing next to me when I didn't move.

I was going to get up to reassure her, but Sheryl spoke before I could make any gesture.

"I think she isn't feeling well, I'll stay with her while you're fetching the Host. He said to Tricia.

She seemed even more worried but nodded and passed in front of us to go to stand in line.

Alone with Sheryl, I feel uncomfortable that I shouldn't have thought so much and pretended to go looking for him by mingling with the crowd.

"It's funny to think that with a name like Eve, you aren't a Christian. » Sheryl said, cutting the heavy silence.

"Um, thank you for the excuse. I replied beside the point. Seriously, but what did took from me to choose that name? Me and my stupid private joke ... I knew it was going to play tricks on me.

"I knew that atheism had taken on a great deal in recent times in France, but that you have no religious education ... Or maybe you support a different religion? » He said nonchalantly.

"Well, I was raised in the unbeliever mind ..." hello public schools of the 21st century. "But I think I'm pretty deist. I think there is something, but I really can't say what. » I replied uncomfortably. Seriously, how can this guy always make me feel like I'm going to be devoured every moment?

"Then why a name like Eve?" He inquired genuinely curious.

well ... "Because it sounded good? "

And hop back to the surprised look then an amused smile. Was that the only emotion I provoc in him? Well, as long as it wasn't the want to murder, I had to esteem myself happy.

"You know, I have a daughter, Road. She's younger than you, but I think you might get along well. He said after a few minutes of silence. I squinted in response. But why was he talking about it now?

" Really ? I didn't saw her, she is in boarding school? I asked carefully.

"No, she's with a friend of ours, Duke Campbell, with my brother. He said, scrutinizing my reaction.

The Duke Campbell? he spoke of the Earl no? But wait, in the manga everyone calls him the Earl and they never said he was called Campbell! I just took the name because it was the name of Mana but ... Ho shit, Mana would really be Earl? No, there it goes in all directions, I have no information that would prove it! But seriously, what took over me to go into the pass when the manga had finally started again?

But wait, maybe he said that to try to appeal to me? Urgh, the headache ...

Well, when you don't know what to choose between the left and the right, you take the middle so ...

"Ho, you have a brother?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, a little brother of six years my younger. He said, squinting.

"Ho, are you talking about Tyki?" I'm sure you'd get along very well with him, Eve. Tricia said behind me. She had come back without either Sheryl or me noticing. I got up to allow her to pass and she resumed her seat next to Sheryl.

"Do you feel better?" "

"Yes, but I think the fresh air would do me good." I replied with a smile.

"It's almost over, we'll just have to walk through the park after the ceremony, what do you think?" It would be wonderful, sweetheart! Tricia said, looking at her husband.

Sheryl seemed to hesitate a moment before asking if she was sure she felt good enough and before her obstinacy, hield and accepted to my surprise. He really seemed to love her. Yet in the manga ...

No ! I said I wouldn't asumed things.

Caught up in my moral dilemma, the mass ended without any further hits and I followed Tricia and Sheryl outside.

However, as we walked down the steps leading to the church, Sheryl and Tricia were approached by an impeccably dressed couple. The man holding the hand of a boy who didn't seem to be more than two years old and the woman seemed pregnant.

"Marquis Kamelott!" The woman said as she approached us. It seemed to me immediately antipathetic my impression being reinforced by the stiffening of Sheryl and the frozen smile of Tricia.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drebber," Sheryl began with a sweet voice and a charming smile that surprised me. I had never seen him make such a false expression.

"We hadn't seen you since the birth of the young Maxime it seems to me, how are you? "

On hearing Sheryl, Madame Drebber totally abandoned Tricia, approaching him with a hungry hyena air glued to the face.

In any case it gave me this impression.

" Very well thank you. As you see, I'm waiting for my second child, surely another son! "She said proudly as she glanced at Tricia who could have gone as discreet if we had found ourselves in two rooms separated by two walls and a corridor.

Tricia looked even more uncomfortable and lowered her eyes to the ground with embarrassment.

Ok, there must surely be a story of jealousy misplaced within.

Shéryl quickly watched as his wife broke down before glancing at me, who might or might not have asked me to intervene.

Not really knowing what to do to pull the cow to the shrew, I raised an eyebrow in his direction and he closed his eyes as if he reflected a few seconds before reopening them and placing his hand in the bottom of my back then to push me a little forward.

Remembering all that my more than 10 years of theater had managed to teach me, I pasted a pretty smile incredibly false on my lips, preparing myself to improvise.

"I'm very happy for you. Ho, Mr. Drebber, Mrs. Drebber, you surely don't know Miss Eve Campbell, the daughter of one of our very good friends. "He said, pressing forcefully on the gentleman and madam. Their lack of nobility must certainly have been a painful affair then.

Sheryl leaned on my back, forcing me to choose between a bowed curtsey or a tender hand.

Choosing the last option, I straightened up, earning a few centimeters and looked as superior as I could realize without falling into the parody before reaching my hand in the direction of Mr. Drebber, snubbing without the slightest embarrassment Mrs. Drebber.

The latter hastened to kiss my hand while complimenting my beauty. Caught in the game, I gave the woman an icy smile before turning to Sheryl.

"Sheryl dear, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for lunch with Monsieur le Comte. "I say, forcing on the French accent while being careful not to give a name. Speaking of name, it was the first time I called Sheryl by his first name in front of him, realizing in passing that I had spoken to him more than badly for my "place".

Let us hope that my audacity will not cause me to be dismissed.

I had no reason to worry, because Sheryl immediately tackled me in the same tone as me, with my right hand still on my lower back and my left hand holding Tricia's arm, now staring at us with a surprised air.

"You're absolutely right, Eve, and we wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Drebber, good day. He said coldly before turning to the Fiacre waiting for us down the steps and helping us climb into it.

As soon as he had closed the door, the coachman started and I relaxed, my back becoming curved rather than taut as a picket. Through the window of the Fiacre I could see that Madame Drebber looked particularly bad-humored and looked at our cab with anger.

"Thank you for your help Eve, Mrs. Drebber is usually a woman ... persistent. » Sheryl said.

"It was a pleasure" I say, the smile can be a bit vicious before I reconcile on Tricia who always seemed a little uncomfortable. " Are you doing OK ? "

"Yes, I'm just a little tired that's all. She said, still a little pale.

"It doesn't matter, we'll go for a walk another time ». I reassured her.

* * *

The rest of the journey was made in a rather awkward silence.

Soon the Fiacre slowed down in the driveway to the manor and a few minutes later, we were eating with Tricia in the small living room, Sheryl leaving us a few moments earlier.

"Ms. Drebber was one of Sheryl's pretendant. Tricia said suddenly. "Her family didn't have much money but she was noble so she hoped to find a good part. However, she couldn't bequeath her title of nobility, unlike me as a single girl and I married Sheryl in her place. She then took a great fragile inspiration.

"I got married two years ago, and I got pregnant a few months later, and you wear one of the dresses that Sheryl gave me when he heard the news. But I always had a fragile health, and there were complications and I ... lost the baby. » She finished in a broken voice.

"The doctor said I could never have children again, Eve. "And a man like Sheryl needs an heir. I've been very lucky to get married to a man like him, but I cann't even fulfill my role. "

"But you have a daughter, Road." I whispered, taking her in my arms, not knowing what to say to cheer her up.

"We adopted her, she is a child so sweet," she replied. "Sheryl was so nice. He could have rejected me and married someone else, but he kept me and I feel so bad ... "she whispered, her wet face resting in the hollow of my neck.

I'm silent.

I really didn't know what to say to fix things. For me, she was much more to be pitied than Sheryl and I personally knew that I would be totally devastated if I lost my child.

But the manners were very different and the woman hadn't really any other role than that of "mother" in this nineteenth century.

So I just held her in my arms and wondered what kind of future I could hope here, with this soceity firmly opposed to everything I thought ...

* * *

I hope you like it :) If yes, please thank Lyra !  
Also, like i said earlier, **we need a Beta!** If you can, please, send me a PM!

Don't hesitate to leave a review to help Lyra improve the translation and I, the story!  
I hope to see you again next year for the chapter 4!


	4. The Chaos's agent

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : __Shade the Black__.

Date: 25 January… 2018 :D Happy New Year !

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Lyra :)  
  
Beta: None (someone want to do it? PM me!)  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 16 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic 3 chapters long now but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

* * *

Hey guys! It's a little message from Lyra the one who is doing a disastrous traduction. So I'm doing my best and still learning English but you can help me by pointing out every mistake. And a big thank you to everyone who is reading the work of Ennael.

And it's Ennael, now, just to wish you a good reading!  
(Ho, hey, see, we're just at the same time in the story! Well, of course, a few years in the past...)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Chaos's agent**

 _Thursday 22 January1885_

Thursday, January 22, I had still not returned the pencil to Sheryl and I was going to keep it for a long time.

Indeed, a sudden storm broke shortly after our return from the mass, leaving in its path more snow I had ever seen.

It was easily going up to my waist!

Even more than a week later, the fallen periodic snow had kept constantly it too high so that I can expect to get into town on foot.

Adding to this that Tricia was left bedridden due to bad weather, the week was rather boring.

But even with all that, I should have never pray for entertainment.

Never.

Because chaos, happy to answer to my call, had sent one of its most dedicated agents.

Indeed, this day, Tricia felt well enough so that we were going to eat in the lounge. In the middle of a soup with vegetables of seasons, she began to ask me some uncomfortable questions.

"So, Eve" she began quietly. "Sheryl told me you have a sister?

Despite almost a month spent in this world (one month!) I was not even thinking about a story for my family. So I quickly decided to stick to the nearest, because the best lies is where truth is, isn't it?

"Hum, Yes. I have a sister eight years older than me and a brother, six years my senior. " I answered, with a white face.

Was I supposed to tell her they were dead? After all there were little chance that I return to my world and even less that they come in this one.

Whatever I had no idea how I got here, so...

Yes, it's better not specified and if one day I have to tell her that they are 'dead' I would say that I didn't say anything before to not worry her.

But wait a second... wasn't I supposed to have amnesia? Oh hell... What do I do?

"Well I think. But... I don't remember anything else... "I added quickly, frowning.

Good Job Ennael!

"Oh, forgive me Eve, I forgot, it must be so awful!" said Tricia with a sad look.

Sure, I feel suddenly very bad to tell her stories... But what, I can't really tell her: "so yeah actually, I come from another world or I'm crazy, your choice. Oh and your husband, your daughter and their family are supermen who want to destroy humanity, here it is!"

Meh, even in my head it goes bad...

"No, it's fine... And so you have a daughter, Road right? "I went on, trying to engage the conversation on another subject. Well, Yes, always looking for information on when I was, you know.

Suddenly, Tricia seemed radiated. "Yes. She is currently at a friend of ours with his uncle, but she soon should get back, because the school already started again. "Okay, same response as Sheryl so...

She then clapped her hands closer to me. "Ho, I'm sure you'd get along very well. Unfortunately I have not enough strength to follow in most of her games... But you could very well, Eve!"

Hum... do I have the right to tell her that it is not in my applications?

I don't really know if this world is canon, because I don't have much to compare with, and even if it did it wouldn't change much actually.

What everyone agrees on is whether in the manga, the fanfics or the anime: you should never play with Road.

Never.

But well, it isn't as if the person concerned is present and Tricia is sick enough so...

"I'd be happy." I replied, smiling.

Tricia seemed relieved and made me a radiant smile in response. I was wondering then on the uncle whom she had spoken of.

"Oh, yes Tyki. It is the little brother of Sheryl, we talked about last Sunday I think? I don't know when we will see him on the other hand... He takes care of our friend... The poor Duke lost someone dear not too long ago, and he doesn't feel to good... "Said she with a sad look.

Right now I'm lost. If the friend they are talking about, the Duke Campbell, _is_ the Earl... is that being in question? A Noah? craaap, it irritates me not having the info! I theorizes in the void, here.

Suddenly, little after that Tricia has finished her sentence, we heard a door slammed. Then another and yet another, getting closer.

"Mother!" cried a young voice from behind the door until it is opened in turn.

Without even distinguish what it was, something pink ran in front of me before plunder right in front of the seat of Tricia and slowly take her in her arms.

"I have missed you!" Now says who I recognized to be Road. But a Road far more... younger than in the manga.

She couldn't have been more than eight years odl, but it's not possible when Wisely has awoken as Noah he said that she hadn't changed, no? So she should still look like a 12 year old child, wouldn't she?

"Road, Darling, are you all right?" Said Tricia embracing Road which was nestled in her lap. Road nodded. "And the Duke Campbell?" whispered Tricia.

At this point, Road looked sad. "He's better, but... well, uncle Tyki stayed with him." And then she pouted crossing her arms. "I wanted to stay, too, but he refused, because the school had started again and he didn't want me to be late" She mumbled, frowning before noticing me and fixed me with curiosity.

Tricia, seeming to notice the interest of her daughter and laid her down so that she could sits on a free chair and introduced me. "Road, here's Eve Campbell. Sheryl hired her to take care of me. Eve, this is my daughter, Road."

"Hello! Thanks for taking care of mom. "Says Road jumping of the seat where she just sit in to shook your hands in her own.

"With pleasure. I'm glad to meet you too, we already talked a lot about you. "I told her, smiling and trying to push all the images from the manga of 'games' of Road on the exorcists, akuma and human.

It helped a bit that she looked like a cosplay done very well for itself and not a manga character. Even if I wanted to see what I look like in a manga...

Ha Yes, I didn't said it because it seemed normal, but people here look like normal humans, not manga characters.

That's why it's a little hard to recognize someone. But Sheryl with his haircut and his monocle or Road with her froufrou pink dress and her hair in battles it is not complicated. Especially if we meet them by their names too.

"Then, Road, what to did you do with your uncle lately." Asked Tricia after our introductions.

Road began to babble about what she had done in recent weeks until Tricia started to feel tired.

"I'm sorry honey, but I must go to bed" said Tricia rising towards her room. As I got up to accompany her, she raised her hand to stop me. "I can go alone, you could stay with Road until tea time? I'm sure you have many things in common. "She said before smiles at us and slip away.

sitting down again slowly, I turned to Road who was watching me unblinking.

"I think your mom is worried about you. This is already the third time she's trying to get me to spend time with you. You have no friends? "I asked curious. Well of course, is not really like that I would have talk to a child of eight, but it's Road, she should have 40 years old mental age, right?

Road blinked surprises "no, the other kids my age are idiots." She answered simply.

"I understand...". I mumbled trying to imagined Road in the middle of a group of children without trying to tear them apart with sharp candles. Uh... "So, what do you want to play?" I asked.

"You want to play with me?" she asked intrigued swinging her legs under the table.

"Why not? I really have nothing else to do and I'm sure it will be more fun than read Maupassant. "I said with a shrug.

Amazing, even if I tell myself "Attention! It is Road! "The way she is automatically puts me at ease and I cannot help but relax and talk to her as to a friend.

"All right. Any idea what kind of games? "She asked smiling at me for the first time.

"um, I want to move a bit, it's been long that I didn't do sport so... TAG! You're it! "I told her poking her arm and running the other way.

It's pass or break. Either she take to the games and have fun, either she lets me run like a maniac, I'll spend my afternoon to draw and when I see her again for tea that's going to be very uncomfortable.

Wait, do the games of tag exists at this time? At worst, it's not complicate to explain...

Fortunately, I didn't have to worry, because a few seconds later, I heard the door slam and a little girl run all smiles after me.

However, I already couldn't take it and I slow down the pace.

I shouldn't have, barely a few seconds later, a small weight jumped me, causing me to stumble and fall.

"You're it ~ " said a voice close to my ears.

I shuddered. Her tone was clearly predatory. OK, this game was a bad idea, we change.

"You run too fast Road, I'm never going to catch you! Hum... and what about hide-and-seek? "I was proposing before realized that it was even worse.

Too late, Road accepted with a smile a little too wide and told me to count to 30 before fleeing in the hallway.

Quietly, I lifted myself to go on the quest. A good 10 minutes later, I found her under the dining room table and we exchanged places.

Trotting in a hallway on the first floor, I was looking in vain for a hiding place when I heard a "I'm coming!" much too close for comfort.

Dropping the search, I hurried into the nearest room...

.. .to be welcome by a raised eyebrow. I had every empty rooms of the House, but I had to fall on the office of Sheryl.

However, before I can justify myself in any way whatsoever, was heard Road screaming too close for comfort.

"Eve ~ Wheeeeere aaaaaare youuuuuuu?

I grimaced. Road and the art of scaring you with any sentence. Returning to the present moment, Sheryl sighed and pointed me to a door next to the library before getting back to work.

Taking that for a. "Go hide down there." I thanked him and engulfed in the room before sliding in the closet.

I did well, because barely two minutes later, I heard the door fly open and Road talk with his father.

"Dad, Did you saw Eve? You know the one who cares of mother? "I heard Road before hearing noises approaching.

"I'm busy Road, we'll talk later." said Sheryl in a clearly tired tone.

"But Dad..." Whined Road. "Well, allright, I will look elsewhere." Then I heard steps leaving and a door slam.

I waited a few more minutes before slipping out of the closet and ajar the door. "Um, she's gone?

Always focused on his work, he nodded without looking at me.

Opening it a little more, I crept into the room before going to the front door of the office, not knowing what to say.

Arms dangling, I waited to say something, but he didn't let go his papers so I turned to the door to leave.

However, the hand on the handle, Sheryl stopped me "It's nice of you to play with her." He say nonchalantly.

"It's a long time since I'd done that... It feels good too. "I mumble before pushing the door.

' WHAAAA! Cried Road while jumping on me.

"AH!" I was screaming by falling on the floor. _"_ _Merde,_ _Road tu m'a fait flipper! "_ . I started to laugh nervously.

She surprised me so much that I had spoken in French causing the two Noahs staring at me with confusion.

"It was French?" asked Road

"I don't know these words...". Mumbled Sheryl rising to come to us.

Of course they don't know... Well damn they should, no? Whatever I guess these aren't the words learned in nobility...

"Um, sorry you surprised, it was um...» "How we're supposed to tell dialect in English? "Sub-language? I don't know the word in English..."

"In any case, I found you, I won!" Says Road happily helping me up.

"Of course, but if you could refrain from jumping on me whenever you win I'd be grateful." I said rubbing my lower back.

"What? But it's not funny if don't! "said Road crossing her arms.

"We'll play quieter game then, otherwise I won't hold up to the hour of tea." I said turning to Sheryl. "Thank you for allowing me to hide here and excuse me for bursting in." I told him a little embarrassed before leaving with Road.

"How did you know I was hiding in the office?" I asked Road as we walked into the family room.

"Dad always has time for me and he never lies to me! So if he told me that we'd talk later, is that he saw you and you still had to be there. "She replied, smiling. "Come on, let's play in my room!

Urgh the room of Road with millions of Slayer and slain Toys Dolls...

Well, that's me who said that I didn't want to play hide-and-seek... I guess it's my fault.

"So you're French?" asked Road, with a curious face. "I noticed that you had an accent, but I couldn't know which country you came from... Ah! I know! You've traveled a lot that's why?"

Hu? I had visited a few country with my family, but just for a week or two... It was surely not what gave me this "weird" accent... it's a shock, I who have always believed that I had a good British accent...

"I traveled a little, it's true, but I don't think that this is the cause." I replied. It can be the evolution of the language that did that? I could manage to speak in a French 19th century standard, but for English... I had a mi-solarize English / mi-fanfic full of twist and weird expression. Sure lately I had read books in English, like Shakespeare, in the library of the Manor, but I had not yet printed all of the language.

It is true that all this was quite confusing...

Before we can continue the conversation however, we reached the House of Road and she was quick to blow the door open and run in the room.

The room was... pink. And well arrange.

Me who imagined a colorful torture chamber with pieces of dolls hanging out here and there... But I am stupid, well of course household women rank the room!

A large canopy bed with a desk matching was pushed into the left corner of the room, a huge Cabinet taking the second corner, leaving all the right side, near the fireplace, occupied by large chests toys arranged on a large fluffy carpet. Finally, a huge window looked out onto a large balcony, currently covered in snow, but that was to be very pleasant in the summer.

Road was kneeling in front of one of the chests. She pried it open avidly, throwing a bunch of toys over his shoulders until she suddenly grows a cries of victory while raising her hands in the air, holding a large wooden box.

The image reminded me vaguely of Link... Oh Merlin! I could never play breath of the wild! Or Kingdom Hearts III! Seriously? Since the time that I was waiting for them to come out...

A little depressed, I was sitting in front of Road on the carpet. She gave me a surprised look at my sudden change in the mood, and I forced myself to smile at her.

She frowned in response but shook her head and placed the box between us two.

"I wanted to do a tea party, but as we'll soon join mother to do exactly that... well I chooses toy soldiers! She said opening the box to show me the small figurines.

"Isn't this a boy games? "I asked taking one of the small figures between the thumb and index. Personally, I preferred it to the dolls, but it was quite odd of Road in seeing as how she is girlie. But it's true that when you think about it she like to explode the akumas and kill humans so...

"I do not see why it would be reserved for boys! We girls also have the right to have fun. "She said pouting.

Sensing the dangerous ground on which I was walking, I preferred to work around it.

"You're right. I sometimes played with my brother and my sister" it was with Legos, and we fought to see who was going to have the bath and toilet, TV and train yes, but I guess it's a little like this...

She smiled at me suddenly and began to separate the soldiers into two parties. As there was nothing for the differentiated and seeing that I really didn't want Road take me for an enemy, especially for a game, I propose her to team up.

To her puzzled look, I smiled and grabbed two soldiers to which I attached a Purple Ribbon and a rose one that exceeded a drawer. «We will create a story um, look, we are two generals of the weapon of the Roses that are moving the city coffers to the beds to bring... um... precious stones!" I started to say I look up to her to show the two 'towns' and our cargo of stones that strongly resembled tiny balls of glass.

"Unfortunately, the path isn't safe! We have to go by uh... The Goron Mountains. "I say by placing several books each against other to form "mountains ". "But also by the swamps of Bionis" I added by catching a beret that was hanging on a chest next to me. "And finally, by the Grand villain heartless, who rode in Castle Oblivion! I finished by placing a large porcelain doll in front of an Assembly of wooden cubes that vaguely resemble a House.

"And all along our road, wicked wild animals can attack us!" Suddenly added Road fetching wooden animals in one of the chests and starting to put them everywhere on the way.

"Exactly!" I replied before seeing a dice to play. "To fight animals, it must be four or more, otherwise they take two points of lives. Uh, so we have twenty life points each, and the heartless have forty. »

Road nodded, intrigued by this way of playing and we started the story. The beginnings were a little clumsy, she had not understood the lives system, but after three animals massacred, she really started to have fun and I added some challenge here and there.

"No!" The mountain is so steep that our soldiers move slower and wild animals catch up with us! "I say looking at our poor soldiers out of a false desperate air before turning to Road. "What can we do General?"

"Um, we have no choice, we must bring these materials to the city of bed... Place all the riders carrying precious stones in circles, the foot soldiers surround them and will fight wild animals! " Said her voice serious moving little soldiers.

After much adventure and the dead soldiers in the swamp pink ("General Road, this color isn't natural, she takes away points of lives!" "Let's move General Eve!") the troupe arrived finally in front of the evil doll. Catching him, I put behind the House of cubes and started to move it by doing the mean speech in a nasal voice.

"Generals of the rose army, you bravely managed to come here despite my obstacles, but you won't get any further! Suffer poor mortal, I am the heartless demonic doll Mouhahaha! »

"We won't let you do, evil doll! We, the Rose army will get to bed city with our cargo! ' Cried Road by moving the small general soldiers with her hands. »

"All this is only words, you have almost no life left!" I shouted, pointing to the small group of soldiers with the hand of the doll.

And it was true.

Road gritted her teeth. Her eyebrows knitted, she grabbed the dice with force and flung it to the doll. It bounce on his nose and fell on a Honorable 5 that follows from points of lives of the boss with a Road victory screams.

Smiling, I caught in turn the dice to launch under the encouragement of Road, but someone knocked at the door.

A maid then entered to announce with a apologetic voice that Madam was waiting in the lounge for the last ten minutes already, for tea.

Grumbling about the injustice of it all, Road abandoned her dolls and I followed in the lounge to see a Tricia much better.

Then tea was served to us and Road began to tell excitedly to her mother our game with the little devilish soldier. On hearing what I did from the mouth of Road, I could not help but feel a little ashamed, and I hid my red cheeks in my tea.

"But we have not beaten the demonic doll..." ' Said Road shaking her arm to her mother who laughs before turning to me with a smile full of hope. "But we will continue another time, right Eve?

Without hesitation, I assured her that we will finish the game. Finally, I had fun, and Road was not as scary as a thought...

Right?

* * *

I hope you like it :) If yes, please thank Lyra !  
Also, like i said earlier, ****we need a Beta!**** If you can, please, send me a PM!

Don't hesitate to leave a review to help Lyra improve the translation and I, the story!  
I hope to see you again february the 25th for the chapter 5!


	5. The Twins

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : _Shade the Black_.

Date: 25 February 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Lyra :)  
  
Beta: AxZi !  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 17 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her and our Beta AxZi :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

* * *

 _Italic_ : french, important thought (or both)

Even from Belgium and without a computer, I'll update my fic! Nothing but death will stop me XD

I wish you a good reading :D

* * *

 _Sunday, January 25, 1885_

 _"J'ai maaaaaaal."_ (It huuuuuuuuurts)

I turned around in my bed and sank my head in my pillow to scream.

Yesterday, I'd had the pleasure of the unfortunate surprise of my monthly gift. Yes, surprise, because it'd been exactly a month since I arrived in this world and I'd completely forgotten about it.

Hey, it's not my fault! Never had anyone one else mentioned about them in their fanfic.. Honestly, I been hoping that they had disappeared.

Yes, just like that.

As they say, many lives by hope...

Usually my period already wasn't pleasant, but now... It's become one of the most painful moments in my life! Worse than when I once sunk a shard of glass in my front arm!

Rolled up into a fetal position, a cushion in my arms, I rested awkwardly on my bed and waited for the pain to peter down.

Of course, they had no Tylenol here, only teas which barely worked which Tricia brought me regularly.

Ah, speaking of Tricia, see the irony, she was feeling like, super good! In a great mood, she was definitely planning on braving the snow to go to mass today.

And logically speaking, I was definitely going to be expected to accompany her.

Unfortunately, or fortunately... no really unfortunately, I had started feeling ill shortly after lunch, Saturday.

Tricia, very worried, passed into mother mode and insisted that I go to bed directly. In the end she spent the afternoon at my bedside to read me a collection of poems in English, which I understood only barely. Oh, I'd improved in the language, true, but you try and understand the subtlety of poetry comparisons in old English when you're sick as a dog and we'll talk after.

Finally, I fell asleep to the soft sound of her voice and I woke up this morning with a killer stomach ache and a red stain on the sheets.

I tell you how shameful I was when I realized that there was no way I'll be able to clean this because, hell, there is no running water!

Oh, I'd never before felt shameful for my period. Seriously, it was already quite unpleasant to suffer, if was now going to feel embarrassed 5 days per month for the majority of my life too... No really, I've never had problems from it to discuss with others, nor was I able to complain.

However, I was literally in a time where the female gender was generally speaking considered to be lower in status than men, only good for perpetuating the human race, and I had no idea how they would react.

In any case, I hope they have a good stain remover.

So, Tricia had found me standing in front of my bed with an empty look and had taken things in hand. The maids came and went, Tricia made me a tea she was given by her grandmother, absolutely disgusting, but surprisingly useful for pain and I was back in my bed, this time clean. It had been so long since I depended on someone like this...

Much too compassionate, Tricia wanted to stay with me, but eventually yielded and grudgingly went to church with Sheryl. She'd been looking forward to it for so long, I definitely didn't want to ruin her day!

But soooooo… back on topic...

"It huuuuuuurts..." I groaned once again, pressing onto my stomach more firmly.

"I have tea if you want," said a voice behind me startling me violently, pulling an abrupt new moan of pain.

"Road, you really have to stop doing that," I stomped by rolling on my left side to be able to view Road. "You're not going to go to mass?

"No, it's boring," she says sitting on the chair next to my bed. "I told mom I was staying to take care of you because I was worried," she said with a contented smile. "Tea?"

"You're welcome for the excuse," I said amused before hanging pathetically on the mattress, supported by the multitude of pillows pushing against the headboard. I told you, Tricia is in mother mode. When I was more comfortable, I stretched out my hand to grab the cup and saucer that Road held out.

"Thank you," I said while swallowing a sip and grimacing. "Urgh, it's horrible."

Road smiled before drinking her own cup of tea that had a different color than mine.

"Can't I have yours instead?" I begged Road.

"Nuh ~ uh mother said you had to drink this tea here. She said that it would be good," she said, much too happy.

Murder in my eyes as I looked at the cup, I nodded grudgingly before pinching my nose and swallowing it all in one gulp. Shuddering in disgust, I gratefully took the cupcake Road handed over to mask the taste.

Sighing in comfort, I snuggle more comfortably in the stack of cushions behind me, feeling better already.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Road. "Preferably, something where I can stay in my bed."

Road tilted her head to the side curiously. "You'll play with me?"

I looked at her oddly. "You didn't come for that?"

She smiled suddenly, sprang from the chair and ran out of the room without saying a word. A few seconds later, she came back running and plopped down on the chair, a small box in her hand. Opening it, I could see it contained a couple of sheets of paper and colored pencils that she poured out onto my lap.

"Draw me something!" she asked, waving her legs under her chair. ''I will color it in then.''

Looking at the sheet dully for a few seconds thinking about the little prince, I turned my head towards Road.

"I will, but you're going to be bored you in the meantime... oh, I know! You know the game of the Exquisite corpse?" I don't remember too much of when this game had been invented, but it seems to me that it was in the current of Surrealism so... during the first half of the twentieth century? Urgh, the dates...

In front of the puzzled expression of Road, I began to explain the rules, offering to do two at the same time so that we could take our time and that the other wouldn't have to wait.

"We can also do the same games with phrases, but since you wanted to color, we'll draw," I said holding out a piece of paper and bringing pencils to her so she can use them without difficulty.

Soon, Road played along and when Tricia came to see us after returning from the mass, we were both laughing watching the final result of our collaboration.

Tricia brought the meals in my room and we ate while showing her our "masterpiece". Amused, Tricia decided to participate too and I was proposing to add the version of Scripture in addition to the drawing.

About five o'clock, Sheryl was surprised by the silence of the House, knocked at the door and offered to drink tea.

Even though I was completely comfortable with Tricia and, to a lesser extent, Road, I had talked very little with Sheryl except for that memorable episode of the pencil and the mass. I struggled to understand his character, I didn't know whether he liked me or not, so I preferred to spend as little time as possible in his company.

Pretexting fatigue, I convince Tricia and Road to go have tea with Sheryl while I was resting.

However, Road had left her pencils. Not resisting a bit of color, I drew until I felt really tired.

* * *

 _Sunday, February 1, 1885_

A few days later, I was finally rid of this debilitating pain, to the point of even being able to accept a new game of hide-and-seek that ends significantly the same as the last time, that is, with Road pinning me blithely on the ground. However, this time, I avoided the office of Sheryl, even if I knew he wasn't in the manner as I saw him leave in a hurry this morning.

When I couldn't bear falling to the ground any longer, I proposed to continue the story of the generals of the army of roses. Since the first time we played nearly two weeks ago, Road and me had expanded our playground, adding to the city chests and of the bed, the Royal Palace of the Cabinet, the village of the door and the hamlet of curtains.

Today, we planned to discover a new country beyond the village of the door, taking our army to the edge of the corridor.

After nearly two hours of tumultuous explorations, we finally had to resign to join Tricia for tea.

".. .and then Eve prevented the evil demon of casting a curse on our troops. So, I took advantage of her heroic act and I pierced the wicked witch with the magical sword that we had found in the city of the bed!" In the end, Road mimickeda shot with her hand.

Tricia let out a laugh, amused and turned to me. I had long ceased to worry about what she thought of the games of the boyish games that we played. Tricia was not at all concerned, she was simply happy that Road has a playmate and had participated once in one of our games as a princess in distress.

"Really, Eve, I don't know how you have so much imagination!" she said while taking a handkerchief to wipe the mouth of Road which was very messy.

"Oh, I have several sources of inspiration... I read a lot" or at least I read a lot of manga, fanfics, light novels... "... and Road helps me build the story."

Tricia smiled and opened her mouth to say something but some quick knocks at the door cut her off.

At the "enter!" of Tricia, the door opened to let in a somewhat tired Sheryl.

"Ah, Tricia, Road, you're here," he said, opening the door a little wider but still remaining on the threshold. "That's perfect. Our friend has again taken in children, but with everything that's happened recently... well, I offered to host them here for a while. I present to you David and Jasper, I'll..."

"Devito and Jasdero," mumbled suddenly a voice behind Sheryl. The latter turned towards the voice, finally allowing me to see two skinny boys covered with wounds.

The two boys were clean and well dressed, but they seemed uncomfortable and several bandages covered their hands and forehead. I couldn't really guess their age, they were obviously malnourished, but I thought they had to be younger than me by two or three years. In any case, we could not deny that they were brothers, maybe even twins. Their resemblance was striking, they were the same size and both had hair and black eyes. Currently, they held hands, but one of the boys was a little in front of the other with a scowling expression on the face, as if he wanted to protect the other.

But really, there is a little thing that bothers me... hair dyes exist already at this time? I'm pretty sure that Jasdero is supposed to have blond hair...

"We talked about it David, these are not proper names. You no longer live in the street," said Sheryl with an impressive air of authority around him.

However, Devit did nothing than to curl up more, putting his head in his shoulder and dropping Jasdero hand, bare fangs and knees bent, ready to attack like an animal.

Sheryl stiffened, quickly throwing a glance at Tricia. However, before Devit or Sheryl can move, Tricia rose suddenly and knelt down before Devit and Jasdero.

"Devit, Jasdero, hello," she said in a soft voice. "My name is Tricia, I am the wife of Sheryl and at the table behind me, there is my daughter, Road, and my good friend, Eve." Road waved her hand with a big smile at the mention of her name, and I did my best give a calm, friendly smile.

I wasn't too…too sure I successfully did it when I saw the movement of Sheryl eyebrow but ho, well...

"Tricia Darling, do not encourage them, you know that..." began Sheryl in an annoyed voice.

"Come on Sheryl, all children have nicknames. We will call them David and Jasper when we will be in good company, and this will be the names written on their identity papers, but between us, we can call them as we want."

Sheryl sighed and accepted the demands of his wife. Tricia thrived and then turned back to the two boys to speak with them, Road approaching them also.

Me however, I stayed in my seat because...

Identity papers.

Fucking identity papers.

Hell, I literally don't exist! I hadn't realized those were in this time! I vaguely remember that there are booklets of work for workers, and that churches record the births of civilians in the cities but...it was in France. I'd been nebulous about how things worked in England.

Well, it's okay, nothing serious, all right. I already said that I don't remember anything, and it must be frankly very difficult to find someone in the France without internet. Even while being a wealthy noble.

...Wouldn't it?

"Eve," suddenly says Road next to me touching my arm.

"Sorry, I'm lost in my thoughts. What is it?" I asked Road, noting that Tricia and both boys were no longer in the room. Only Sheryl, was left near the door watching us, his face erased of all emotion.

"Mother went to show the twins their room. You come and play?" Asked Road.

I smiled at her, nodded and followed her out of the room with a clumsy greeting to Sheryl.

* * *

 **ENNAEL NOTES : Tired Author**

I'm sorry, it is a bit short (compared to the last two chapters where I made 10 pages O.o) but I like it like that and I did not add anything... The next will also be shorter but to compensate, the 7th will be extra long! *cought*, but really worst *cought*

And so we leave the arc "arrived" and we enter the arc of "the twins"! It will last three chapters and then... well, we'll see :3

Those I told it would be this chapter where Road will try to kill me, sorry I was wrong, that's the next!

...

Oops, this is what is called SPOILLER, worse than a so called cliffhanger :p

You can visit my tumblr or my instagram for draw about this story and other stuff, for the two of them it's _ennael_ and please, say a great WELCOME to our new Beta girl :D

 **LYRA NOTES : Translator Slave**

OK so we have a new girl who is checking every little words of my poor job of a translation.

Yay! i'm still making errors everywhre but…you will not see those any more. I hope.

For those who unterstand french go read the other _Wonderful incredible importand and nice work_ of Ennael….she payed me with literally nothing to say this.

 **AxZi NOTES : Overmotivated Béta**

I exist! I shall try and indeed help with the translation. Hope you guys will have an even better fun time reading this magnificent story as how it was supposed to be. :)


	6. the shame dosn't kill (Generally)

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : _Shade the Black_.

Date: 25 March 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Axzi for this chapter  
  
Beta: AxZi !  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 18 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her and our Beta AxZi :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

* * *

 _Italic_ : french, important thought (or both)

This chapter was translated by AxZi with the help of google translation. The cause is that Lyra is depressed at the moment because of a disease which she supports for a long time but who seems to go worse and worse. It would be really great if you could give her al kind word, I am sure that cheer her! And of course, thank very strong AxZi for this chapter because otherwise, being in my final exam, there would not have been a chapter this month.

Happy reading!

* * *

 _Tuesday, February 3, 1885_

"I worry about them," sighed Tricia, putting down her cup of tea with a small audible click.

I understood immediately who she was referring to. There wasn't any need to say who they were. After all, they'd been the only subject of conversation for the inhabitants of the mansion for three days now.

"Leave them be for a little while longer, Tricia," I calmly told, before swallowing a gulp of tea.

"I know ... But they haven't come out since I installed them in their room ... They haven't touched the food brought to them... They swallow only a little water ... I don't know what to do," she said, a pained look on her face.

Then she suddenly burst out into a coughing fit and I hurriedly put down my cup to rush to her side and calm her down.

"You should go and rest Tricia, you're all pale," I told her when the crisis was over.

She nodded begrudgingly, and I helped her get back to her room so she could sleep.

It had been a whole two days since Tricia's health started going downhill and I was getting seriously worried.

Ho, I understood her health depended on her mood and that her concern for our two new residents was the cause of her fatigue ... but I didn't know what to do about them.

I only saw them for a few minutes, but the twins looked like two wild, trapped, animals. Sheryl had mentioned they'd been on the streets. They had to be feeling suspicious, maybe they thought the food was poisoned?

Frowning, I went to the kitchens to fix them something to eat.

Let's see, for two undernourished children who have not eaten in three days, if not more, better be soup, right?

Ah, that's good! Christine made a full pan. Quietly approaching the stove where the soup was simmering on low heat, I poured the broth into a jar of earth that was luckily there already, folded a lid on top, grabbed three spoons and noiselessly left.

Even if it was for the masters of the house, it was better not to be caught taking food by Jean or Auguste. These butlers were terrifying and I strongly suspected them to be akumas.

Anyway, escaping triumphantly from the kitchen, I hurried to go upstairs, where the family's rooms were.

Without even a glance at the twins' room, (they didn't respond for three days, they didn't doing it know) I knocked on the door to Road's room, the jar of soup in the other hand.

"Eve? What is it?" Road asked curiously as he saw me on her doorstep.

"Road, can I ask you for help with something?" I asked, patting the jar of soup. "I would like you to help me access the balcony from the twins' room through yours. "

Hearing my request, she tilted her head to the side and gave me a smile that was a bit too wide before letting me enter.

I'm suddenly feeling very afraid for my continued state of physical wellbeing.

No, seriously, here was suddenly a very violent reminder of who was in front of me. Feeling discreetly troubled, I followed her to her door window.

"You know its February right now, right? The balcony is still frozen ... " she said, looking doubtfully at me.

Following her gaze, I groaned when I saw the impracticality of the dress that covered my legs. Taking a look at the small space between the two balconies, I moaned more.

"I can not climb the balcony like this, I'll slip, fall, break my neck, die ..." I mumbled before sighing and quickly loosening my skirt.

Sliding it down my legs, I thought softly that even if I did not fall, there was a good chance that I would die of cold.

Shivering, I glanced my way towards Road, who was looking at me with a suitably shocked expression.

"What? I mumbled uncomfortably, squirming under his gaze.

"It does not bother you…?" She asked me in a bit of disorientation, her eyes going back and forth between my bare legs and the skirt left on the floor.

"Well no," I began, frowning in misunderstanding. What was the problem ... Shit, Eve, the modesty of the nineteenth century, of course!

Holding an exasperated growl and dressed only in my tunic and my shorts (which was used as underwear at this time) I took off my shoes whose small heel would surely send me flying, and took hold of the pot of soup and accompanying three spoons to take with me over the balcony.

"If I die, give my meager possessions to an orphanage please, Road," I told her, trying to relax the atmosphere. Not sure whether three old dresses and some books would help them out, but still, they always do need stuff...

"Okay!" She twirled, now completely recovered from her shock and far too joyful at the possibility of my very stupid future death.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck the spoons in my pocket and gave the pot of soup to Road before climbing onto the frozen railing.

The jump itself wasn't so big, but I had a tendency towards vertigo. Certainly, I reacted much less strongly than my father, but it was still present enough to make me tremble when I saw the small meter of emptiness over which I had to jump.

"I cannot do that" I whispered, my hands clinging to the doorframe.

"But yeeeeees" replied Road, far too close for comfort. She had put the pot on the floor at her feet, and was looking at me now with a curious smile, her head resting on her arms.

Swallowing hard, I tried to focus on the goal to achieve, that is to say, the other guardrail frozen and filled with fresh snow.

I almost grumbled at that. It was already very cold on Road's balcony but there was no snow, the constant chimney fire in the room melted it before it even settled. The twin's balcony, however, was crumbling underneath the pure white snow.

"So, are you going?" Road asked, losing patience.

"Yes, yes ... let me just a few instaHaHaAHAHA!" I shouted, feeling the ground disappear from beneath my feet. Waving my hands in all directions, I somehow caught hold of the guardrail opposite and managed to close my arms around it.

"ROAD!" I screamed, tears beading from under my eyelashes. Legs in the air, arms clenched around the railing, I was shaking all over my limbs and it wasn't because of the cold.

Road had pushed me.

In the void.

It was an attempt to murder!

"What are you doing ?! Get on the balcony!" She said hurriedly from somewhere behind me.

"I cannot!" I sobbed terrified.

The worst idea of my life.

Shit seriously, what made me want to help the twins? They were fine from what we see in the manga! They didn't need me! And then go through the balcony? While I'm dizzy? Seriously Eve? But what went through my head, shit!

"How can you not?" Road asked, his voice a little sharper than normal.

"I do not have enough strength in my arms!" I managed, eyes closed so as not to see the emptiness below. I didn't have any abs! It's not like in movies; it's super hard to climb over an obstacle with just the strength of your arms! And now, I'm starting to slip ... the stress, the stress ... Focus Eve!

"As if! C'mon Eve, you can do it!" said Road encouraging. And why, by the way? Didn't she want to kill all humans? I know we'd been having fun and everything in recent weeks but it was still SHE who pushed me! This girl is so bipolar, it is impossible!

Ah.

Right, that's true.

Noah.

Trying as well as I could, I loosened my grip with my right hand to go over the railing and planted my bare feet against the bottom of the balcony.

However, my left feet slipped due to the snow and I lost grip on the stone.

"Eve!" Road shouted behind me, panicking.

Letting out a little terrified cry, I somehow got my foot on the ledge and managed to reconnect with the frozen stone.

At that moment, suddenly something strange happened. I do not know if it was the adrenaline that made me perform miracles or if Road had done something with its power of the dream, but I suddenly had the strength to pull myself over the rail and fall into the cold snow on the balcony of the twins.

"Never again."

Panting, I got up, trembling, already without any feeling in my toes.

"Never do that again," I said calmly to Road, who wore an unreadable look.

She huffed and grabbed the pot at her feet, avoiding my gaze.

"Promise. I ... I'm sorry," she whispered, putting herself on tiptoe to hold me over the sinkhole.

I grabbed the pot without a word, scrutinizing her. She seemed quite sincere. She looked like a child who had made a mistake and really regretted having done so.

It did not really fit with the sadistic Noah of my memories as a reader.

But it was totally inline with my image of the little girl that I had made these last weeks.

"Go back inside, you'll catch cold," I murmured, my eyes softening as I watched her play with her fingers nervously.

She let out a small laugh at that and told me not to be too late either before slipping inside her room.

Taking my courage with both hands and my pot of soup too, I approached the door window to open it.

As I hoped she was unlocked, and Merlin, what would I have done if it had been closed? Eve, you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw! Too much impulsive Gryffindor here!

Sighing with relief, I squeezed my feet with delight into the soft carpet of the twins' room.

I could not see much of where I was, the room was in the dark, but in response to my sigh, I could see a dark mass stir near a corner

Suddenly, the mass moved very quickly, footsteps accompanying the movement and before I could blink, a child was in front of me with a large piece of mirror in his hands as a weapon.

"What are you doing here?!" he growled, curling up on himself, his gums showing in a parody of a wild animal.

"Devit?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. He nodded suspiciously and I brought the jar of soup in plain sight without any sudden movements.

"I am an employee of the manor. Tricia told me that you have not eaten for three days and that you refuse to open the door, so I brought you some soup, "I said awkwardly as he slid his eyes on me incredulously.

At the same time, it can understand that ... No need to for me to look in the mirror, I already knew what I looked like. A poor, disheveled girl, wet and bare-legged, without shoes or coats ... really, I must have looked more like a soaked waif than a servant of a noble house.

"Who tells you I'm going to eat your food?" he said without real spite. His eyes swayed between the soup and my face, as if he was just hesitating to take the soup and push me through the still open door.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked him. He opened his mouth, probably to retort that he was not afraid, but I cut him of before he could let out a word. "I can taste the soup in front of you if you want. That way you'll see she's not poisoned. Or if you just do not want to see other people for now, eat at least something. You can even hide the food without eating it, I do not care, but do something. Tricia is worried about you and her health is getting worse," I finished as firmly as I could, trembling with my entire body because of the cold weather.

He watched me for a few more seconds before taking a quick look at the dark mass still in the corner of the room and then looked at me again.

He then crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. As I was not reacting, he ended up looking back and forth between the pot of soup and me.

"Ho! do you want me to drop it? uh, yeah wait two seconds ..." I mumbled crouching to open the pots and catch one of the spoons. I plunged the utensil into the still smoking soup and I put it in my mouth.

Really delicious, I thought swallowing, but not as good as that of my grandmother ...

Somewhat demoralized, it took me a few seconds to notice the gaze of Devit always on me. And then, I don't know what came over me. Unable to stop myself, I dropped my spoon and suddenly began to grip my neck while coughing.

"Are you okay?" Devit suddenly asked, crouching next to me. "Water, you need water!" he said panicking, starting to frantically look around him.

"Right here!" Said a new voice, holding out a pretty, ornate pitcher full of water. He took it before looking even more terrified than before. "There is no glass, Jasdero!"

The two boys looked at each other, their eyes wide and it was too much for me, I burst out laughing.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry, ahaha!" I say, holding my stomach in the hilarity.

"What?" Jasdero dropped completely, while Devit stared at me.

Forcing me to calm down, I settled more comfortably before laying the soup in the middle of our small circle, the two boys looking at me without saying anything. "All is well, nothing's wrong," I told them, a smile present on my lips. "Sorry, it was too tempting ... But I assure you there is nothing wrong with this soup it is very good!" I told them, bringing the pot closer to them.

However, the boys still had not moved. A little afraid of their reaction, I gave the remaining two spoons in their dangling hands and took another spoonful of soup while keeping eye contact with them.

At the end of five spoons, Jasdero's belly groaned and he timidly drew his hand towards the jar despite Devit's dark eyes.

Despite his reluctance, Devit ended up eating soup when nothing seemed to happen to Jasdero. Between them, the boys hurried to scour the pot, grimacing in displeasure when they had nothing left to eat.

"Well, well it's not that I do not want to stay longer ... but I really need to put on some clothes otherwise I will die of cold! You should light the fireplace elsewhere, it's really cold in here," I said, getting up and heading to the door.

However, I was stopped in my tracks by a hand that caught the corner of my blouse. Looking back, I saw Jasdero, who, his face a little red, avoided my eyes.

"Are you bringing food back tomorrow too?"

I watched him confusedly with his words. "You only have to open the door when you're hungry. The servants leave a tray in front," I said, wondering for a moment whether they had even noticed that they were being fed. But yes, they should have, as Sheryl had knocked often enough, in those first days, to ask them to eat with them downstairs. And I distinctly remembered that he had finally given up in response to Tricia's request and shouted through the door that he was leaving them food in the hallway.

"I do not want their food," Devit grumbled, crossing his arms with an air of defiance.

"... you know I brought you exactly the same thing, do you not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two boys blushed clearly before falling into silence. Devit avoided my gaze, frowning more and Jasdero shot me anxious glances.

"Okay," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I'll bring you something to eat tomorrow, but you better open the door! I do not go back to the balcony!" I warned them before turning around and leaving their room.

But not fast enough to miss their small clumsy smiles.

* * *

 **ENNAEL NOTES : Tired Author**

Here we go! Hope you enjoyed it :) It is rather difficult to give a character to the twins because they owed evolved a lot and it is what I try to show in my story. Thus, now, keywords are "Suspicious" and "protector" for Devit and "Shy" and "Hope" for Jasdero. And for both: " clumsy socially ". But do not worry, they are going to evolve little by little. :) There is one more chapter with the twins and after that we will see some important charaters, can think as who it is? :3

 **Lyra Notes: Translate girl on hiatus**

I'm really sorry to don't be able to doing the chapter, i wasn't in a good state.

 **AxZi NOTES : Overmotivated Béta and translate girl**

This took a lot of effort, you better like it, you readers.

Please, think about leaving review!


	7. Two (3) little devils

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 26 April 2018...

Author: Me -_-'

Translate girl: Me too this month

Beta: AxZi ! 3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga.

French version: 19 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her and our Beta AxZi :)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic :_ french, important thought (or both)

* * *

Lyra do her best this month but fate was against us and even if she succed to translate the chapter with all her problem, her computer decided to lost it… I do all i can to re-translate it this night but AxZi is really the girl you have to thanks, here, cause she make the whole thing understandable. And she motivate me to do it in the first place, I really, really decided to leave this month's chapter when Lyra warned me but AxZi convince me to do it anyway.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Atchou!" I sneezed before shivering violently. Catching one of the pink cloth handkerchiefs that Road lent to me, I mumbled loudly, shot an angry glance from an old maidservant passing by.

I didn't even have the strength to care about it.

After the most shameful adventure of my short life, aka climbing-happily-the-snow-covered-balcony-while-half-naked-and-then-dizzy, I, even more shamefully, had to retreat back to Road's room to retrieve my skirt.

Not that I was ashamed of just walking in shorts, but eh, it wasn't the most appropriate attire to wear and I already was much too tired due to the stupidity of my almost death (seriously, in D Gray Man, and not even because of an akuma!) to deal with these people's outrage.

Thank Merlin I didn't meet anyone in the small stretch between the twins' room and Road's. Thankfully, I could also enter the latter without issue.

At this point, I had lost feeling in my toes and nose, the rest of my body was frozen, I felt a headache begin to take root and I was shaking all over. Seeing me, Road was gracious enough (or pitied me enough) to allow me to take a hot bath in her bathroom and bundled me underneath a series of fluffy blankets when I exited. She began making a fuss about how my wardrobe was almost non-existent (she had to go get me clothes ...) and promised me with a glimmer in her eyes a future trip to the tailors (the tailors!) to remedy this "serious problem".

According to her anyway.

Feeling much too tired and with the sniffles, I went to bed early that night. Unfortunately, even sleeping for more than a 12 hours stretch was not enough to get me back on my feet and it was with a big headache that I was dragging myself out of bed that morning.

After washing and dressing, I headed down the hall to bring the twins their meals. Fortunately for me their trays were still in front of their door.

Mine too for that matter.

Hesitating a couple of seconds, I ended up bringing my tray with me in addition to the twins' and kicked open their door, having no more free hands to knock.

Two kicks later, a growl asked me what I wanted.

"It's Eve, I'm here with breakfast," I told them in annoyance, looking up at the sky even though they could not see me. Devit finally opened the door and let me sneak inside, closing it immediately afterwards and then turning, eyebrows still closed. What am I saying? Frowning eyebrows! Not closed!

Fucking headache ...

Seeing Jasdero a little behind, I went to him and handed him his tray, putting my one on the floor, on the carpet near the fireplace.

"What're you doing?" interrogated Devit aggressively as a confused Jasdero put his tray next to mine.

"I don't have a long time till I'm at Tricia's, so I'll eat breakfast here," I said distractedly, opening the curtains all at once, causing two pained grunts from the twins behind me. A naughty smile on my lips, I opened the window just enough to bring fresh air in without freezing us. Usually, I was not this vindictive ... but well, I guess escaping a Darwin Award-worthy death just does that to people ... true, it was not really their fault but, oh well ...

Marching over to the fireplace, I threw in a couple logs before handling some matches over that'd been lying there to Devit. "You know how to strike a match?" I asked him. Now, I could do it, but I have a mild fear of fire so if I could do without ...

"Of course!" He spat, annoyed, before tearing the matches from my hands and crouching next to the path. "You take me for an idiot, or what?" He added, scratching the match on his sole violently, breaking it in the process.

Biting my tongue so I didn't answer, I sprawled down onto the floor before grabbing my plate and a fork to eat. Hmm ... these eggs are such a delight! I've never managed to make an omelette as good...

Halfway through my plate I still had to stop eating for a sec to meet Jasdero's eyes.

Devit was still trying to light the chimney, the logs taking pleasure in not catching fire, but Jasdero stood awkwardly standing next to the tray looking alternately at his food and at me.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" I finally asked him after a new round trip between my person and his plate. At my words, he jumped and hastened to sit next to me, stiff shoulders and eyes fixed on me. But he still did not touch his food.

Perplexed, I looked alternately his tray then him.

Attentive, he followed my gaze and then refocused on me.

Hum…

Ho! Hold on! Maybe he wants me ...

"Do you want me to taste?" I asked, nudging my chin in the direction of his plate. It's weird how I spoke crassly to them. Well no, not crassly, but ... "normally".

As if I were talking to my friends.

Pushing back the wave of sadness that assailed me, I stole a piece of potato and omelette from Jasdevi before placing them in my mouth with a noise of contentment.

Jasdevi smiled awkwardly at me and finally began to eat. But only the omelette and the potatoes. Sighing, I took his glass to taste the orange juice then did the same with the scones and the rest. While I was in the middle of a piece of lemon cake that made me wince, a shout of victory came from somewhere behind us. Turning my head, I see with fun Devit with a big smile victorious in front of an amused fireplace. Uh lighted. I really have to go to sleep ... Hum, it was the first time I saw a positive expression adorn his face. However, feeling my gaze on him, Devit turned and hastened to drop his smile in favour of his usual frowning eyebrows.

"Thank you very much, Devit," I told him before returning to my plate, almost missing his puzzled look and then the shy blush on his cheeks. But I could see him. And it hurts that he's never had anyone wishing him, "thank you".

"Oh, that was easy," he mumbled with less anger than usual before slipping by Jasdevi's side and starting to eat.

Our breakfast continued without noise, only interrupted by chewing sounds. After a few minutes, I got up with my now empty tray, quickly followed by two pairs of attentive eyes. "What are you doing?" Devit grunted, stretching slightly.

"To work," I said to them as I walked towards the door.

"Are you coming back?" mumbled Jasdero's small voice. With a grim smile I nodded before opening the door to leave.

It took one step at a time, but it was worth it. They were worth it.

The same story followed for the next few days. I had become used to eating with them in the morning before joining Tricia. The latter was also much better now that the twins were eating and drinking again. Still, she was still resting a lot and I was spending my free time torn between Road and the twins.

I did not know if it was amusing or terrifying, but Road was very angry that I was spending time with the twins instead of her and was doing everything she could to stay with me.

Enervated, I ended up telling her anyway that if she could not get along with the twins, I would not play with any of them and she ended up agreeing to spend some of her time with the boys.

Unfortunately, the twins were not immediately so conciliatory and they first took Road as an intruder, even refusing access to their room. So of course, Road cracked and red with anger, forced me to choose between her and the twins.

Exasperated, I put my threat into effect, and did not spend as much time with them, just breakfast with the twins and tea time with Road.

And so of course, Road, used to having everything she wanted complained to her father and I had the joy of Sheryl's visit just before bedtime on Saturday, February 7th.

* * *

That evening, I had started a new drawing representing a chibi-road pulling the left arm of a chibi-me, and chibi-twins were doing the same with the right arm. Sitting at the little round table, I frivolously enjoyed my evening, already in nightgown and a few minutes to go to bed. I was not at all ready when someone knocked on the door.

Surprised, I shouted an "enter" while returning my drawing mechanically. I, who was waiting for me at Road or one of the Maids, with round eyes, saw Sheryl come in.

Opening the door quietly, he looked at the room for a few seconds before his eyes fell on me. Suddenly, he hurriedly closed the door with an incredulous look on his face. A little puzzled, I approached the door to open it, shooting at once Sheryl in the room, his hand still on the handle.

"You needed something? I asked a little confused, his eyes fleeing mine.

Eyes fixed on a vase probably very interesting to my left, Sheryl coughed to clear his throat before answering me. "Um, yes, I wanted to thank you for spending time with David and Jasper," he said clumsily, still avoiding my gaze.

"... and to say to play with Road. She rarely gets along with ... could you put something on?!" he shouted, looking me in the eyes before turning his head to the side and putting his hand to his face.

"Um yes, of course ..." I mumbled as I turned to grab my jacket that was hanging on a chair near the door. Putting it on quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest and asked Sheryl to continue.

"Yes, so ... ah! Road," he said, looking at me in the eyes. Ok, I was in nightdress, but still! It was not the mini shorts and t-shirt that I loved so much to sleep in, it was a long sleeve dress that covered me from head to toe! Frankly, it's becoming ridiculous! I know we do not have the same notion of decency, but honestly, Lenalee strolls around in a miniskirt all the same!

"My daughter is having trouble making friends of her age, however, she really enjoys your company. I would like you to spend some time with her while my wife is resting. Compensation, of course," he said, glancing at his pocket watch.

"... you know I would do it anyway, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I was not against a bit of pocket money, but to pay me to play with children is a bit odd. Again, if it had been a babysitting where I had to take care of them eating, doing their homework, games, showering, lying ... Ok, but this is just playing, as if they were paying me to be her friend.

"Road, however, complains that you spent very little time with her lately," Sheryl said, frowning.

"Ah, that ... She did not want me to play with the twins and the twins did not want to spend time with her. So I told them I would not play with any of them until they could get along," I replied with a half-sighed conviction that he would not believe me. After all, he was so crazy about his daughter in the manga that I do not think he accepts anything negative about her.

However, once again I was proven wrong and Sheryl sighed in turn, confessing to me that he thought it was something like that. Then we went on talking awkwardly a few more moments, especially on the matter of Road and Tricia, before Sheryl apologized with another glance at his watch.

Left alone, I continued my drawing a few minutes more before going to bed.

* * *

The next day however, I decided that it could not last anymore. The breakfast trays in my arms, I was ready force a change. I did not even get to the door of the twins' room until it opened slightly, allowing me to see a familiar blonde head peek out.  
"Jadero?" I called surprise as I walked towards him. Seeing me, his face lit up and he opened the door a little wider to let me in.

Laying the two trays on the desk near the path, I turned around to see a diverting Devit and a bright Jasdero staring at me with hopeful eyes. Eyesbrows wrinkled, I wondered what happened—then finally noticed.

"Have you washed? and dressed in the clothes Tricia gave you too!" I say, impressed, as I slowly approach Jasdero to lower his shirt collar.

A little tense, he did not move back and I took it as a victory. For the last five days, I had not only had to fight them to make them eat something, but also to wash, dress and get out of their rooms.

And then to get them used to human contact too.

Anyway, Thursday, I finally got them to wash a little. Good, only hands and face, but it's a start! However, I had never managed to get them to put on anything other than the filthy clothes they were wearing when they arrived.

Now however, not only Jasdero (who was the most obedient of the two boys) but also Devit were totally clean (visible from their hair that no longer looked like a rat's nest) but dressed in new clothes and of their own volition, furthermore!

A happy smile on my face, I mentally check my to do list while gently ruffling Devit's hair as he screamed back hurriedly.

Now I only had to get them out.

Easy to say, hard to do. Just for them to meet Road, I had to use all my cunning for two consecutive days before they agreed to see her. And again, they had to see her on their doorstep, adamant that they would not leave the room and that Road was not allowed to enter.

During all the breakfast that was taking place around the table now, as I was trying to teach them a minimum of how to live so that Tricia would not have a heart attack by seeing their way (I was clearly not an example, but I was still clearly light years from them thanks to my ... grandmother).

I returned to the problem again and again in my head.

How to get them out?

A flick on Devit's hand for him to use his fork and a contemplative look out the window later and I got my answer.

"It's snowing again," I pointed out, an evil smile already taking place on my lips. Devit gave me a flat stare and I heard clearly in my head Kira sarcastically say "the art of highlighting evidence! ".

Swallowing a sob at the sudden onslaught of memory, I forced myself to smile before clapping my hands to attract the attention of the boys.

"Would you like to help me prank somebody?" I asked with my best, mysterious smile on my face. Even if according to my brother, I looked more constipated than anything else. Heh, my subconscious is in fine shape today ... I cannot stop thinking about my loved ones, first my grandmother, then my best friend and now my brother? How depressing ...

Let's go back to our sheep and avoid thinking about it. I had never pranked anyone before. In any case, not like the sort you think about when you think about the Weasleys. I was too much of a goodie two shoes to do that. If I had to compare myself to someone in Harry Potter, I would be ... the random student we hear about once in the books. Honestly banal, I was clearly part of the common masses. Even though I'd like to look like Hermione or Luna, I do not have that much character, I'm just the masses.

A true sheep of panurge as Azy would say.

No, again?! I would never get to finish a line of thought if this continues!

Soooo, I had never done real pranks before, but hey, as they say, new name for a new life! And I, I jumped a altogether new universe, so I was determined to change ... even if it was for the worse.

I do not fool myself. I knew very well that I had been incredibly lucky so far. Fall on that old lady, get spotted by Tricia, be loved by Road and twins ...

It won't be too long before Murphy's Law catches up and I'll be hurt.

Really, really badly.

But for now... I'll enjoy it as much as possible!

"A ... joke," squeaked Devit, clearly not impressed while Jasdero looked at me curiously. With a smile that I hoped was mischievous, I got up from the table and headed for the door of their room. "Yes, a joke against Road," I told them, stopping near the entrance.

The mention of the girl caught their attention and Jasdero followed me to the door, dragging a grumbling Devit behind him. " What are we going to do?" Jasdero asked, glancing at the door before turning to Devit for permission.

Devit glared at me. He could not resist Jasdero and I knew it very well. He sighed and nodded at his brother before pouting.

"We're going to bother Road a little," I said, smiling. "It's Sunday, she won't wake up for another half an hour, so I suggest we… help her rise and shine," I told them mysteriously, opening the door to take a look down the hall. There was no one. Looking at the twins again, I held a finger to my lips to signal them to shut up before whispering. "It's about time that I join Tricia, so we'll have to be quick and discreet, okay? No noise!"

The twins nodded and I opened the door a little wider so they could pass. Hesitant first, they ended up going down the hall, looking around, surprised and amazed by the luxury of the place.

"All right, first we have to go outside," I told them, slipping down the hall after them, at the small log seal near the chimney. "We're going to have to get some snow for our joke to work."

Devit looked at me a little sceptical before looking at his brother who was already totally excited, and rolled his eyes. Already into the game, I led them through the corridors of the house, making them stop when we heard a noise or hide when someone passed. After a few minutes, we finally reached the living room and opened a window to retrieve the snow.

At this point, the boys were both full of energies, excited by their success in hiding from everyone and insisted on filling the seal themselves and carrying it into the Road's room. With all this, they did not even notice that we could just take the snow on their balcony, saving us precious time.

"Are you sure you do not want me to wear it?" I asked them when I saw them toil filling that huge bucket. They refused loudly and I let out a laugh as I saw Devit trying to carry the bucket alone. "Let Jasdero help you, at least," I said a little too loudly.

" There is someone?" Suddenly asked a male voice from the hallway.

The panicked expressions of the twins would surely have made me laugh if I didn't wear one the same. Signalling for them to hide behind the sofa, the twins did not make themselves pray, taking the bucket with them to my relief.

Before I could do anything else, the door suddenly opened, letting in Sheryl looking at me in surprise. "Eve? You're not with Tricia?" He asked as he entered the room. However, I did not even have time to answer before he visibly relaxed and an amusing smile formed on his lips. The return…

"Um, yes, I'm going, I just had to see if I had not left my ... uh ... book? um, here ..." I say evasively, making a big show of looking around the room. It's crazy how this man makes me feel uncomfortable I always felt like I was doing something stupid or hiding something when I talked to him.

Which was the case.

Hum.

"You lost a book? It must not be far away ... I can help you find it," he said, stepping into the room towards the sofas where the twins were conveniently hiding.

"Ho, do not trouble yourself, you must be very busy," I replied, taking a step away, placing myself directly between him and the sofas.

"No, I insist!" he said, taking another step, his lips contracting slightly. Is it me or… ? Nah, it's not me, Sheryl is laughing at me! This little… Hum. He does not even care about what i'm going to say. At the same time, I should have known that he would easily notice the twins are here, it's a Noah after all, a superman. And…

Even I felt the negative feelings oozing from behind my back.

I was pretty impressed that Devit had not thrown himself at Sheryl's throat. I bet you he wanted Jasdero to hold him by force.

"No, really, I don't want to bother you," I said to him, taking a step of a turn, finding myself directly in front of him, doing my best to block the passage despite not having a big enough head.

To my great relief, he didn't insist any longer. With a heavy, subdued look at the couch, he sighed dramatically, saying, "If you're sure ..." before turning around and out of the room. I could almost see the approving nod.

Almost.

After this, our journey continued without difficulty. After reassuring Jasdero that "No, of course he didn't notice you!" And to confirm to Devit that "Yes, Devit, murder is punishable by law" they grabbed their bucket and followed me again on the floors.

When I arrived at Road's door, I motioned them to be quiet and I opened the door as gently as possible. I then put the twins in front of me and showed them how to dispose the snow on the ground so we were absolutely sure that Road would walk on it. Then, with the excess of snow, I added water from the pitcher of her bedside table and then signalled to the twins to hang it on the curtains of her bed. That way, as soon as she opened them, the bucket would roll over. Ho, not necessarily on her, but there was a huge likelihood ...

Satisfied, I motioned for the twins to leave, and I did the same after checking again that Road was sleeping. In the corridor, the twins were visibly overflowing with energy, the adrenaline making them quiver with excitement.

"So what do you want to do now?" I whispered, gently pushing them away from Road's room. "I have to go see Tricia now, but I'm afraid that if you stay alone, Road does not think it's you and ... avenge," I said to them apologetically. "But you can come meet Tricia! I'm sure it would please her, and that's the least you could do after all, you're still in her home," I said to them in a normal volume now that we were at a sufficient distance from Road's room.

Devit frowned, crossing his arms. "We already saw her," he growled in irritation before Jasdero pouted at him and then sighed and grudgingly agreed, glaring at me. Proud of myself, I directed them to the door of the master bedroom and knocked on the door. "Tricia? It's Eve."

At the sound of an "Enter! " I opened the door to let the twins pass before entering.

Tricia was still in bed and propped up by a multitude of pillows, looking surprised at the twins.

"I'm sorry for being late, I was trying to convince these two young men to get out of their room," I told her as I approached the bed to sit at her bedside, signalling the twins to do the same.

Timidly, Jasdero came to us and stopped near me, out of reach of Tricia, Devit dragging his feet after him.

"I see you've had success!" she said, smiling peacefully at the two boys. "I'm so happy that these clothes fit you well." Tricia suddenly said glancing at the tunics of the twins. "I picked them for you after my husband told me we'd welcome two sweet boys" she said softly, a pleasant smile on her lips.

Tricia really knew how to put at ease, I thought watching Jasdero return her smile and must blush shyly. After only a few minutes, the twins were answering Tricia and did not even realize they had come close to her. Admittedly, I was pretty proud of myself, especially when you could hear a high-pitched roar from the hallway.

Ok, the revenge was small, but I still wanted her terribly for pushing me from this balcony and especially for sending Sheryl to me. I really, reallyyyy don't like to deal with him!

And then, it was really worth it when I saw the twins smile while Tricia worriedly wondered what was happening.

As she got out of bed to see the event in the corridor, and with the shrieks of Road in the background, I extended my hand to the twins.

"What do you want?" Devit asked, looking suspiciously at my hand.

"You have to hit me in the hand," I said smiling, gently taking Jasdero's to bounce on mine. "Like that. It is to congratulate oneself." I said, extending my left hand to Jasdero and my right to Devit.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, as if they were communicating without a word before turning back to me and gently slapping each of my hands with theirs.

"Hey, you're done, are you happy now?" Devit grunted, turning slightly to the side, his cheeks sprinkled with red.

"Extremely" I say smiling from one ear to the other before catching them both in my arms for a group hug.

And to my surprise, they squeezed me back.

* * *

Here it is. Late, yes, but just a few hour instead of not having it at all so, yeah... hope you love it :) A review for saying it? :3


	8. One Family

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 May 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road and the twins ...

French version: 20 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic :_ french, important thought (or both)

* * *

I'm at one week and two days to finish my exam, i can't wait for it o  
I hope all yours go well :)  
Happy Reading!

* * *

Shade the black, chapter 8

Saturday, February 28, 1885

Breathless, I hid behind a tree. Jumping at a noise to my left, I looked hurriedly to the side, clutching the stick in my right hand. Hearing nothing, I slowly slid my head outside my little shelter.

No one.

My heart beating in my chest, my legs trembling with fear, I went on. One step, one second, nothing. Sighing and calling myself a fool, I was walking less cautiously, trotting up to the end of the forest.

There was still no noise and I began to worry. When I reached the edge of the trees, I could finally see the back of the manor and the large snow-covered lawn that surrounded it. There was still nothing. Eyes piercing, I scanned the surroundings, walking carefully so as not to fall.

The remains of the massacre were still very eye catching, and I swallowed hard when I saw one of Road's dolls protruding from a mound of snow.

Approaching the doll, I picked it up with my left hand, my right still firmly holding my stick just in case.

Suddenly, I heard footprints behind me. Terrified, I turned while stepping back directly into the mound. I wound up tripping.

Badly enough, three snowballs crashed into my chest, effectively cutting off my breathing and knocking me down.

Collapsing onto the snowy ground, I didn't even have time to move a finger when a small weight settled on my stomach. I grimaced.

"I got you~" Road grinned, bringing her face close to mine wearing a psychotic look. Behind her, the twins watched us, their arms still loaded with snowballs.

Shivering (and not because of the cold) I let out a dramatic sigh. "I give up, you won ..." I told them before pushing Road slightly to the side.

Excited, she stood up and began screaming with joy, jumping around as the twins laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them clapping their hands while smiling as Road helped me up.

After walking back to the mansion to get a change of clothes and warm up, I contemplated the last three weeks.

The twins had gone a long way since their arrival. They were shy at first, not even wanting to leave their rooms but had gradually became more open. Of course, they still did not want to be alone with Sheryl, (that's understandable ...) but they were looking for Tricia's company and even playing with Road without me being constantly present. Recently, they had been eating with the family instead of hiding in their room.

In doing so, I found my free time in the afternoon was no longer dominated every day by being called to play with Road, the twins or even all three. I had been able to start drawing again, making me think seriously about buying more appropriate material.

In my ... "old life", I had not really had extraordinary materials, only a few criteriums and a box of 12 colored pencil Faber-Castell. However, now that I was making money and I did not need to use it for shelter and lodging, I could allow myself some expenses. I had always wanted to try oil painting or watercolor ... and then, there was no more video games (Breath of the wild ... nooooo ...) or manga or graphics tablet to postpone their purchase.

And then, I was deciding to return his pencil to Sheryl.

Short.

We had just passed the door of the manor, sighing happily in the heat, that a voice stopped us in our movements: "Dear god, what has happened to you?" Tricia cried, hastily descending the steps of the grand staircase, Sheryl following lazily after her.

Of course we should not make a very beautiful picture: four children, from 8 to 16 years (17?), Soaked and sprinkled with snow, trembling limbs and gout in the nose.

"We had a snowball fight!" cried Road, throwing himself at her father who had joined his wife at the foot of the stairs. "It was great! And then Eve showed us how they make snowmen in France, with carrots and Uncle Tyki's clothes," she said, squeezing her father, getting him soaked. At his words, Sheryl turned to me and raised an eyebrow in question. Without being able to answer in any way, he smiled in amusement before catching Road in his arms and turning her with loud bursts of laughter. I was always surprised to see how his behavior changed when he was with Road. He seemed immediately more cheerful and teasing unlike his amused look towards me or even his deep disdain and serious demeanour when in contact with other people ...

Um, anyway, how was I supposed to know they didn't make snowmen with carrots in D. Gray Man? No, because I'm almost convinced that I've already seen pencils of the nineteenth century... and then about the clothes, it was not my fault. It was Road that came back with a top hat and a vest when I said it was a shame we did not have a scarf. Ok I admit, as a senior, I should have been the most responsible (Though, Road ...?) But I had always dreamed of making a snowman like in movies, I could not pass on the opportunity!

"... great! and then, we all allied against Eve and we shot at her with snowballs when she picked up the doll and we won!" Road continued, telling us of our afternoon at incredible speed while I clumsily waved at the twins who were being inspected by Tricia from every angle.

"I'm glad you had fun my darlings, but you'll catch cold like that ..." Tricia sighed, seeing that she could not say much else. At the same time, it was not the first time we came back soaked after a snowball fight a little too intense "Come on, all upstairs! Marguerite, could you fill the baths for the children? Put the oil Mrs. Trablinsky brought me back from India, I think they need it" Tricia asked a maid who was passing by. The latter bowed and hastened to do as she said. We were then all four pushed on the staircase of the family wing.

"Really, what an idea to play so long outside, you're going to be sick ..." Tricia mumbled, taking Road off of her husband so he could walk to the suite. Anyway, Tricia was in great shape and I think I would not cut the visit to church the next morning. What a shame, I had avoided it so long ...

Arriving on the master floor, Tricia commandeered an amused Sheryl to look after the twins while she worked on Road and me.

In a bad mood, the two boys followed their eldest but I was ready to bet that they would run away at the slightest opportunity.

On my side, Tricia put her daughter in her own room, asking her not to delay because it was soon time for dinner and took me to the master bedroom so I could enjoy her bathroom, cause I not having one myself.

Two hours later, I was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, playing cards with the twins, while Road brushed my hair on the seat behind me. On the couch to our right, Tricia was reading a book alongside Sheryl who was examining some paperwork.

In itself, it was not the first time I participated in a similar scene, moments of this type having occurred several times during the last weeks, but I always felt a little uncomfortable in the middle of this family so united.

Finishing, for the third time, president of our card game, (I had learned how to play trouduc to the twins. Hey, it was one of the only games where I had a good rate of success!) I let the twins finish and fixed my gaze on Sheryl.

I did not know how to approach the subject of my leave. On paper, I had never taken a single vacation in three months, but in truth, I had plenty of free time compared to other employees in the house and I wondered if it would not be rude, asking for more.

Before I could decide the question though, Sheril, who must have felt the weight of my gaze, looked up and looked down at mine. "Yes, Eve?" He asked curiously, slightly lowering the sheet he was holding to give me his full attention.

Coughing lightly to clear my voice, I spoke with what I hoped was assurance: "Um, I was wondering if I could go to town to buy me ..."

I started before being cut by Road, "Oh yes it's true! We must absolutely go to the tailor!" she said turning to Tricia who seemed surprised by the sudden turmoil. "Mother, you would not believe the state in which her wardrobe is, the moment is critical!" she said as I let out an outraged groan. Criticism, criticism ... my wardrobe is perfectly fine, thank you very much!

"No, I was thinking of buying desks ..." I murmured desperately feeling the situation escape from my fingers before being cut again. "Yes, I see what you mean Road, we can not leave poor Eve like this! Oh, I know, we only have to go tomorrow after Mass," Tricia said happily, but neither Sheryl nor I could put one.

For my part, I did not know if I should be terribly embarrassed or annoyed. Choosing exasperated, I slumped on the seat behind me desperately trying to ignore Sheryl's amused look.

"If you feel good tomorrow, I have no objection. I think it's a wonderful idea. In the meantime, I would accompany David and Jasper to our friend's house for a visit," Sheryl said, not at all bothered by Devit and me glaring at him.

But he did it on purpose, plus!

Road and Tricia chatted for a few more minutes to iron out the details as Sheryl returned to his papers. Near the fire, Devit and I were leading, causing Jasdero to worry how to react.

"He called me David again ..." Devit growled in a low voice, throwing his cards on the floor between us with a sulky childish air.

"At least we'll see the prince tomorrow," Jasdero said happily, trying to comfort his brother. The latter relaxed a little and proposed a new part.

Shortly after 8:00, Tricia announced that she was retiring to her apartment and forcing Road to do the same. "It's late enough for you, madam, especially with everything you've done today!" she said as Road did a mini-fit of anger.

"And why should the twins have the right to stay? They played just as much as me!" she said angrily to her mother.

Tricia glanced at the twins before sighing and asked them to come to bed. A new round of shouting ensued, with Devit saying he did not have to go to bed and Road saying she would not sleep if they did not.

"And besides, we are almost the same age as Eve and she doesn't have to sleep!" Devit finally shouted at me pointing at me.

Surprised to find myself suddenly mixed in the debate, I watched for a moment without saying anything.

"Um, I do not mind going to my room ..." I said, getting up in front of the betrayed look of twins and Road. "Eve!" the little Noah moaned, pulling my hand so I could sit down.

"Eve is already an adult, unlike you, young men! She is not under my responsibility and can take care of herself," Tricia answered exasperatedly.

Me, however, I felt slightly uncomfortable. Major? I was pretty sure that I was under 18 years old ... In addition, at this time the majority is at 21 years old right? How could they have thought I was 21? I did not say anything that went in that direction and I do not think I was as adult ... especially not seeing how I behaved with Road and the twins!

"Speaking of that, I had forgotten that your employment papers were not fully filled. Sheril said with a sigh. "Eve, how old are you?" He asked, putting down his paperwork and lowering his monocle. He who had until now been impervious to the little tragedy was now giving us his full attention.

Thank you Sheryl, always there to annoy me ... what did I say? 16, 17? or lie completely and say 21? If that happens I would not even lie because I just did not know how old I really was! "18 years old" I declared suddenly before I could regret it.

Tricia looked at me in surprise. "18," she said weakly as if she did not believe it.

"That's a problem ..." Sheril mumbled, looking in the air as if thinking about something. "I assumed you were an adult ... I guess you do not have your papers either?" I shook my head negatively a little worried. Still, I wonder why he's asking me this now and not when I arrived ... Well, it's true he was not there, but then why Eglantine's brother, the chief butler, had he not made me fill papers?

"Never mind," he said, sighing. "We'll leave it that way for now, I'll take care of it later," he said as he went back to his paperwork under Tricia's surprised look before understanding came over his face. It's true that Sheryl was particularly busy lately. Road told me that he was in the good graces of the King of Portugal (and, well, Portugal still had a King?) And was trying to get himself appointed as Prime Minister. What had led me to ask Road why they lived in England, which she had responded to me with a shrug that her mother could not stand the heat.

"Well, that changes things. Go Road, Devit, Jasdero, Eve, it's high time to go to bed!" Tricia said leaving no room for discussion.

 _Sunday, March 1, 1885_

The next morning, the little drama of the day before had been largely forgotten in favour of more urgent things. Indeed, my lack of proper dress was again cruelly felt. Or at least I felt it. Because of that, Tricia and Road had allowance to treat me like a living doll.

When I finally suffered (well, it was not that bad ...) in their hands, it was then necessary to convince Devit and Jasper to put on their Sunday clothes and it was not an easy task.

But finally, finally, everyone could board the carriage in the direction of London at 11am.

Road and Tricia were talking animatedly about all the dresses they were going to buy for me (which I was trying not to listen to, because just hearing about Road Pink Monstrosity she wanted to put me on, gave me the shivers) and Sheryl was still working on her paperwork.

For my part, I took it upon myself to teach the twins other games like stone-paper-scissors, the Deli-Delo and even the three little cats to stop them from fussing. I think it was at that moment that I remembered that, yes, the twins were the bonded Noahs, because as soon as it was a game of chance like stone-paper-scissors, they were doing always the same thing.

And yes, I was not ashamed to play the three little cats. Even when Sheryl gave me a strange look.

Finally, we arrived at the Church. Fortunately, because I did not remember other games and the twins began to stir again. Calmly following Tricia and Sheryl who had taken the lead of our group, we arrived painfully at the church after much too many stops to greet such or such noble who _absolutely_ had to speak with Sheryl.

In the crush of the nave, Sheryl stopped us near a row in front and began to place us so that there is the least possible problem. Road settled down first and Tricia took a seat beside her to make a barrier between her and Devit. I slipped next to the scowling twin and Sheryl sat next to me, Jasdero finishing our group by sitting next to him.

I rose to the arrival of the priest. Before I could start, however, Sheryl pressed a little book in my hand. Looking at him I noticed that it was a prayer book like the one Tricia held.

"Can you help Devit? He does not know the songs," he said, pulling out another one and lowering it so that Jasdero could look at him too.

I gave him a flat look.

Yeah. Devit did not know how to read and Sheryl was aware of it. The book was clearly more for me than for him. "Of course," I hissed between my teeth a little embarrassed. " Thank you "

He nodded before focusing on Mass.

Finally, an hour later, Mass was drawing to a close, only the host remained, and I wondered how I was going to get by this time.

Before I could do anything though, Sheril stood up to help his wife. "Eve could you stay with Road and the twins? They have not yet made their first communion," he asked me calmly.

Jumping at the opportunity he gave me, I accepted very much.

"Are you sure Eve? You could not go last time either ... I can stay if you want," Tricia asked, worried. "No, everything's fine Tricia, I do not mind," I said to her with a smile. "If you're sure ..." she said sceptically before going into line with Sheril.

But what's happening to Sheryl? He was exceedingly kind today. Not a sarcastic remark or a mocking look! Is it the revelation of my age that did this to him or ...? Finally, I do not complain, but I must admit that it's a bit confusing ...

"Miss Campbell? Suddenly asked a voice behind me as I tried to stop Road from scaring the twins after they made fun of her dress.

My stomach clenching somewhat to the familiar voice, I turned to see a man waddling towards us. Feeling my embarrassment, Road stopped chasing the twins to stand beside me, quickly followed by the two boys.

"Mr. Drebber? She said, giving me a quick glance before bowing.

"Ha, the young Miss Kamelott! " said the man I knew to be now Mr. Drebber, the husband of the ugly wife of my last visit to the mass.

Speaking of her ... the cow waddled in our direction, the belly even bigger than the last time. She should not be long in giving birth, I noted absent-mindedly by sticking a smile on my lips and straightening up, gaining some good centimeters in passing.

"Mr. Drebber," I say with a thick French accent, extending my hand so that he can kiss her. " What a surprise. How are you?"

"Well, good! The Marquis and Marquise Kamelott do not accompany you today?" He asked curiously looking at the twins half hidden behind me.

"Oh yes, they are here, but they seem to have caught in the crowd ..." I said vaguely waving my hand to the monstrous mass of people who were hurrying to the priest. In my mind, I prayed that Sheryl would come back soon. I saw the ugly Mrs. Drebber open her foul mouth to talk and I had no desire to deal with her. Desperately searching for something to say, I saw their little boy half asleep near his father's legs.

"Ho, looks like the young ... Maxime is growing up!" I said quickly, barely hesitating on the child's name. "Yes, he is approaching his three years," his father said proudly. "And I see that you also have two brave fellows who accompany you," he said, clearly waiting for clarification as to the identity of the twins.

Damn.

"Ah, yes," I say, glancing at Road. I had to say what? Road shrugged, clearly it was beyond her. "These are the ..." I began to say, not knowing how to continue.

"... my godchildren. Sheryl said suddenly to my right. I did not even see it coming! Gushing out a quiet sigh of relief, I stepped back to let him take my place but he placed his hand on my shoulder manipulating me adroitly in front of the twins and Tricia. I felt a bit taken for a shield for once, but ho, well ...

"Your godchildren?" said Mrs. Drebber in a sweet voice, finally getting one.

"Yes, the little brothers of Baroness Bell," he said with a detached air. Uh ... what? I thought they had been adopted by the Kamelott? Well it is true that we spoke only Road and Wisely in the manga but ... "I am sorry to have to leave your company, but we booked the Palace for lunch and we do not want to be late," Sheryl said with a sorry sigh before saying his farewells and maneuvering all our little group towards the exit of the church.

"What an horrible woman," growled Road and Devit in unison when we were all settled in the carriage. Their horrified look at being on the same wavelength made me laugh to the surprise of the other occupants but they soon joined me in my good mood.

So quickly extinguished when Tricia recalled, happy, our next visit to the tailor.

But hey, I must admit, I would not regret it.

* * *

 **Ennael:** And that it for this month :) I hope you love it, i'll return to work now...

 **AxZi:** Humf, you better like it readers


	9. The gray kid

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: Technically 25 June 2018 but i mix chapter 9 and 10 so...

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road and the twins ...

French version: 21 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french :/ It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic :_ french, important thought (or both)

* * *

Ok, so if you're one of the 141 person who read this chap the 25 and 26 of June 2018 you maaaay certainly found that strange because, "wasn't it the chapter with this new handsome characters?" (that i didn't name if you didn't read chapter 10) So, yes, buuuut in fact I made a mistake in chapters and it is the one there that I should have put at first... Thus, well, sorry, we can say that you had a taste of the next month, eh X)? In the worst case, you will lose nothing there, you will always have a new chapter to read next month, just... chapter 9 instead of 10...

I swear, one day i'll lost my head...

Well, Happy Reading ?

* * *

A touch of color in the gray

 **Nuance the Black Chapter 9:**

 _Sunday 1st March 1885_

"The Palace". As the name indicated, was a luxurious French restaurant not afraid of clichés. With its tiny and ridiculously expensive dishes or the classical music played by a quartet at the back of the room, he atmosphere couldn't be heavier and it was hard not to squirm in my chair like Jasdevit did. and it was hard not to squirm in my chair as Jasdevit did.

This was the first time I was eating with Tricia, Road and Sheril. Sometimes I had lunch with Tricia or tea with Road but I've never had such a formal meal before. Uncomfortable, I stared at the far too many cutlery that framed my plate before shooting my hosts a quick glance. Sheril was quietly eating his fish, her business mask firmly in place on her face, while Tricia was happily talking to her about Mass. At their side, the twins ate properly and I could not help but be relieved that Sheril had reprimanded them before they could make a scene. Finally, Road ate her dish while listening to her parents. Under the weight of my gaze, however, she turned her head toward me before leaning over her side as if wondering why I was not eating.

Quickly reminding myself of all the etiquette lessons my grandmother had forced into my head, I slowly took the rightmost knife and imitated my neighbours. Between two spoons, (we must take the soup by bringing the utensil to me and without scraping the plate), and fork, (we fold the salad with his knife and fork, we should not cut it ... ) executed with a foolproof concentration, I vainly tried to stay afloat with the conversation.

"What do you think about Eve?" Tricia suddenly asked, turning to me. Rushing to swallow my bite, I made a mental note to take smaller ones in the future and hiccupped an "excuse me?" a little too high to be normal.

"I asked you if you have a preference of tailors?" Tricia reminded me with a strange look.

"Um, no, I'll let you choose" I said, a little red with embarrassment.

"Wonderful! I know exactly which tailor you should see for the dresses!" She said with a smile a bit too wide.

"The hatter of Saint George Street would be perfectly fine I think! But I hesitate between the shoemaker Baker Street or Bedford Street ... Both are so pretty shoes!" Road cut in with a thoughtful pout.

"You're right, darling, we can always start with Mr Clement for hats and advise afterwards," Tricia concluded.

"I thought we were going to buy dresses ...?" I asked weakly my boss.

"Of course, but you cannot possibly want to skip the accessories?" Tricia asked, a vaguely scandalized look on her face.

"No of course not," I mumbled as Road began planning our future trip.

"This is the first time I've see a woman who is not excited about buying a dress," Sheril calmly told me, an amused smile on his lips.

"Maybe I'm not one then," I mumbled sarcastically in response.

Feeling Sheril's gaze on me, I raised my head to look at his surprised, evaluative eyes. "It was a joke," I added hurriedly, finally realizing what I had told him. Really, be more careful and limit the sarcasm at this time, me ...

"Of course ..." he said slowly, giving me a strange new look. "I do not understand French humour well. He added with a clumsy smile.

"I do not understand English humor either," I answered in a tone of confidentiality.

Sheril opened his mouth to answer me but he was cut by Devit who was complaining about the time we needed to eat. Sighing, Sheril sped up the pace and soon got up with the twins. "Ladies, I'm going with our two boys, we'll meet again tonight," He said before kissing Tricia and Road and leaving, the twins on this heels.

A few minutes later, the three of us had finished eating and followed the boys' way to the exit where a cab was waiting for our coming.

At the controls was Auguste, the empty-faced butler who I thought was an Akuma. At Tricia's instructions, he snapped his reins, leading the horses to our destination.

After that, the afternoon was a sequence of shops all more colourful than the others and I had to barely keep Road and Tricia from robbing the hats shop. I finished myself with a wide-brimmed hat, wrapped in white and stitched with multi-coloured fabric flowers that could easily be combined with any outfit. A little later, I discovered Jacques, a French tailor who hastened to speak to me in our language on hearing my origins.

It's amazing how much I'd missed it! After months of stilted English, I had to do my best not to speak like a good old Frenchman of the 21st century.

But after ten minutes of searching for my words, I was soon talking as fast as he was. Unfortunately, we did not really have a topic of conversation in common except the clothes and so we quickly moved on to my order.

As Tricia told him that we were in a hurry (I guess we had lots of shops to explore) Jaques said to go on a small platform in the shop and an assistant began to take my measurements while he showed me a pile of fabrics with varied patterns.

After deciding on a purple fabric, my favorite colour, and a flowery fabric to match, he showed me different sketches of dress patterns. To Tricia and Road's despair, I did not choose to follow their fashion tips and chose a rather old-fashioned dress style instead.

The train of events was repeated twice more for a dressier blue-and-silver dress that "showcases your beautiful eyes" and another dark orange and brown that supposedly brightened up "your wonderful hair" then I finally get off the platform and remove the clothes I'd tried on.

Miraculously, I had convinced Tricia and Road on buying "only" three dresses but I could not ignore the coat and the accessories. So I chose a simple white coat and, thank you Merlin, without fur to accompany the hat and we could finally leave.

After a few other shops for a shawl, ankle boots and a thousand other things supposedly "necessary" (the words of Road, not mine) to my wardrobe we could finally return to the cab to go home.

It was so exhausting that I went to bed tonight, without even being able to go to a drawing supply store ...

* * *

 _Friday, March 6th, 1885_

A little less than a week later and shortly after lunch, I took the opportunity of Jean buying the next day's supplies in London to accompany him.

Leaving me behind down the street containing the dress shop, he told me that he'd be back for me if I returned here at about six o'clock. Not really wanting to walk to the mansion, I was mentally preparing to kill time until the appointment.

As I found it a little silly to walk around all afternoon with my arms full of dresses, I decided instead to walk around and pick them up later.

A great action taken by the way, because I discovered a little further ... a shop of arts supplies! Finally!

Turning my eyes off their goods, and my fingers itching to buy as much as possible, it was with difficulty that I forced myself to turn around to find a bag store.

After asking for directions, I found my happiness a few streets away. Choosing to think about the future, I held onto a big shoulder bag, which should not be too difficult to change to make a backpack and I dreamed about without daring to buy it in the other world before leaving towards the pencils.

My purse was becoming lighter, I limited my choice to a notebook and some pencils, promising to return later before returning to stroll the streets.

Going to get my dresses and coat now that I could carry them in my bag, I went in search of a new goal: men's clothes.

I did not know when I would come back to London and it was still easier to buy them here, in this big city where nobody would remember me, than in the small village not far from the manor.

Going down street after street in search of an affordable shop, the rich neighbourhoods disappeared quickly. Walking along the alleys trying not to get noticed despite me being a woman, certainly bourgeois, with such a big bag, I finally found a small cosy shop filled with mismatched clothes.

Tugging on the rope hanging from the ceiling to bring someone over, I smiled at the chubby lady who seemed to be keeping the counter near the door and walked down the aisles. Without a glance at the women's department, I was going to see the teenagers, quickly finding my happiness with dark brown trousers, suspenders, a wide white shirt and woollen socks. Swaddling a pair of big shoes which looked nicer than anything I had worn so far in this world and a light brown coat that would easily hide the curve of my breasts, I grabbed a matching brown newsboy hat to hide my hair and I paid all under the sceptical look of the shopkeeper.

"My brother needs a new outfit but he hates shopping," I quickly told him before taking all my belongings outside.

Hiding in a dead-end street, I quickly changed clothes and put my old stuff in my bag. Turning the newsboy on my head and passing my bag over my shoulder, I was ready to explore the lush London.

I did not really know how that came to my mind, but since Tricia had told me about this London outing, I could not help but think about exploring the East End described in the manga. It's silly, I know, I was going to see scrawny kids, whores or thieves, but I could not help but want to go anyway.

If only to become aware of what could have happened to me.

Pushing back this terrifying thought, I pulled up the strap of my bag and I went away from the beautiful neighbourhoods, still paying attention to the time.

In my new outfit, it's like I've become invisible. No one looked at me like when I was in a dress. Now I was just a middle-class kid like any other. Despite this, I kept my eyes on the ground for fear that we recognize that I was a woman.

London's slums were dirty and dark because of factory pollution, but strangely, they stank less than the beautiful neighbourhoods. Indeed, the sieve was at that time considered a giant trash easy to access, the people there throwing his trash whether its bins ... or bodily waste.

A lot of grimy pubs strew the streets and people buzzled around after a long day of work. However, for the moment, it was not even four o'clock and the streets were quite calm unlike the docks a little higher which were full of animation.

I had walked for half an hour in these series of alleys when I decided to take a break. Choosing a cafe which didn't seem that bad, I pushed the door and dropped my bag with relief on the old wooden floor.

Glancing around, I spotted a crowd at the bottom of the bar. Curious, I approached on tiptoes to observe past the gathering of men.

There, at the table, three gentlemen faced each other. Staring at their winnings, they seemed to be in dispute over a memorable card game. In the middle of them, on the table, a small pile of random objects, including a large number of coins, seemed to constitute the stake.

Not having much interest in the game and despite the odd feeling that one of the players gave me, I went over to the bar to get a drink.

I had not made three blocks, however, when I heard voices grow in volume. Looking quickly around, I spotted their coming from a small alley without issues. Approaching the entrance, I hesitated to get closer when I heard a sharper cry.

Nibbling my lip with worry, I glanced down the aisle, ready to flee at any moment. I really did not want to leave someone in a bad spot if I could help them, but I had to be realistic, because of my abyssal physical abilities, I was more likely to put both of us even more in the shit to save him.

However, I was not at the leisure to make a choice because he made himself when I saw the child.

There, in front of me, eyes wide with terror and held in the air by two men caging him in, stood a skinny little boy who could not be more than ten years old. This alone, already, would have probably tipped my heart in a clumsy attempt to help him, but add to that very recognizable features and there was not even food for thought.

Spotting a conveniently placed iron pipe, I left my bag at the entrance of the driveway to get it as discreetly as possible. Silently approaching the two men, I grabbed my weapon of fortune with both hands, trembling with fear.

"... kid debts! The owner of Bordel want your money and you're the only person who knows him, you're going to see him snatched," growled one of the gorillas, shaking the child roughly.

"I don't know him! I have no money on me, I swear!" desperately shouted the kid, holding himself to the man's hand in an attempt to avoid the strangulation. Suddenly, our eyes met. With a simple widening of his pupils, he immediately focused his gaze on his abductor.

I almost let out a sigh of relief at his gesture, a little more and the gorillas could have followed his eyes and discover me. Raising the hose, I aimed at the ankles of the second man who was not holding the boy, preparing to apply the strongest blow my weak arms could provide.

My choice was carefully pondered. Certainly, most people would have hit the head of the man holding the boy, but in this case, the blow could have killed him and the second would have been immediately on my case. Hitting the back or the arms would not have been smarter,

Certainly the risk of death would have been minimal, but considering my strength and their steel bodies, I risked them not even feeling it. Ankles, then, would be the best idea. I did not need to control my strength at the risk of killing him and I could even slow them down if they took the legitimate urge to pursue us. Or in that case, that's what I thought afterwards to rationalize my spontaneous choice.

Silently exhaling, I slammed the stick on the man's legs with a sickening crack.

"AAHAAHRGH" he shouted as he dropped to the ground. I did not even take care of it, however, for in the same movement I slammed my staff, my eyes half closed in terror, on the second man's arms.

The effect was immediate. The gorilla hastened to let go of the child, who crashed to the ground, to rock his injured hand to his chest.

Catching the kid's hand, I pulled him to his feet and ran towards the end of the driveway. "Take this!" I whispered, thrusting the hose into his hands so that I could grab my bag that was waiting for me at the entrance.

The adrenaline really works miracles, because despite the big bag I was able to sprint for several minutes through the maze of alleys, the child on my heels and the cries of his pursuers on our heels.

Unfortunately, luck could not last and, exhausted, I took a bad turn in a dead-end street.

"We must go back! My little companion whispered quickly, glancing anxiously behind his shoulder.

"I cannot ..." I gasped, opening my mouth wide to catch as much oxygen as possible. Hands on my knees, I tried in vain to resume a normal breathing rhythm. I had never run so fast in all my life! "But ... you can go ..." I said softly when I found my breath. I really did not want him to go away, I wanted to get to know him, help him, support him because I knew how horrible his life would be. It was amazing to meet him here ... if I let him go now, how lucky was I to see him again? We may not have been 7 billion on this planet yet, but we were still way too much to rewind it one day.

"I can't leave you there ..." he whispered, as if he was talking to himself while looking down the recesses of the alley for a proper hiding place.

"I have an idea," I said suddenly, staring at the bag in my hands. "I'm not sure you like that but ... put your pants up. "

"What?" The boy's voice strangled, he stepped back with a horrified look on his face.

"Do not do the child!" I say, a teasing smile taking place on my lips as I take a step forward.

"Out of the question!" he cried terrified. At that moment, one would have almost said that he was thinking of going back to see his pursuers rather than staying in my company. Even if it could be understood, I was strangely hurt.

"Do not worry, I just want you to do that," I said, rummaging through my bag and pulling out my white coat, which I threw at him. "My other dresses are too big for you, but the coat should go," I explained by taking out a skirt that I quickly put on top of my pants before removing my brown coat in favor of a small matching sweater. Removing my gavroche, I let my hair fall on my shoulders to completely hide the straps that could be seen from underneath the sweater.

"You're a girl?!" he said shocked, my coat dangling between his hands.

"Yes, and now you too," I said, pushing my white flowered hat over his head, taking care to hide his hair inside.

Hesitating only a few seconds, he finally sighs and quickly put on the coat before rolling his pants to the knees so you cannot see under his makeshift dress. On him, the cape stopped at the calf and with the hat, he really looked like a little girl from a good family.

"Perfect! Stay behind me and drop your head. If someone speaks to us, you let me answer, okay? I'm going to take you back to the beautiful neighbourhoods ... unless you know a better place?"

"Um, yes, I'm staying in a house of an old lady in the red neighbourhoods with my mas ... teacher. I think I'll be able to go, we're not too far," he said right before we heard the cries of our pursuers again.

"Okay, I trust you, get out of here," I murmured, grasping my bag with one hand, ready to conceal it at any moment, even if I doubted that my pursuers had seen it, and extending my other towards the boy.

Hesitant for a moment, he took it anyway and I guided him out of the driveway, letting him take control of our destination when we were there.

Leaving the lane, I had to force myself to keep moving. In front of us, walking with a threatening step, were the two men who had attacked my protege a few minutes earlier.

Squeezing the boy close to me, I quickly guided him down the street, praying that the men would not pay attention to us.

Unfortunately for me, my prayer was not heard and one of the fellows hailed us when we passed on his level.

"Hey lady!" He shouted trotting toward me, his friend dragging his leg behind him to lean against a wall, his face frozen in pain. Viciously, I noticed that his ankle had doubled in size. He probably won't be able to walk for a long time… I thought a little shameful when the anger subsided. Redirecting my gaze to the guy who had spoken to me, I watched his arm dangling at his side, no doubt in agonising pain from my shot. However, the man showed no sensation of pain - on the contrary, his body language implied he was furious and I trembled in response.

"Did you see a weird kid, about this size ..." he said, raising his hand to his waist. "... with a teen asshole? They owe money to the boss of the red ch'val," he growled as if the name should make me run off in terror after confessing all they wanted to know.

Well now, lie and send them the other way? Or lie and tell them I did not see them? On the one hand, the idea of a track would probably make them go much faster but on the other hand, if one day I re-crossed them and they remembered me ...

"I ... I did not see anything," I say shaking, unable to stop myself from stuttering. At my side, the little boy ... girl, the little girl, tightened her grip on my jacket, making herself as small as possible so as to remain unnoticed.

"Come on ladies ..." he said threateningly as he approached me, causing me to stumble back, far too close to the wall for my comfort. "They weren't there so they had to have come past here, didn't they?"

"No, I did not see anything, now if you'll excuse me ..." I say a little more firmly, raising my chin and guiding my little protégé to the next lane.

But I could not take three steps when a big hand gripped my forearm, forcing me to turn to its owner. "Don't turn your back away from me, you'll tell me where they went right now!" he growled, his foul breath echoing in my face.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to grab his weapon without much success.

And then, in a fantastic moment, the little boy next to magnificently kicked the man in his knee.

Cursing under the pain, the fat man let go of me to grab his bruised foot. At my side, the little boy grabbed my hand and I ran after him in the streets, slowing a few streets further to rush into a rickety house.

"Tth-th-thanks," I was panting, my breathe trying to withhold my gratitude. I really had to play more sports ...

"No-no, thank you," He said, letting go of my hand. And then he seemed to hesitate a little before raising his hand in my direction. "My name is Allen, Allen Walker. "

I wanted so much to shout a smashing, "I KNOW!" In this alley, with her white hair and scar, how can you fail to recognize it? Honestly, even Azy who does not like DGM would have remembered! Although he looked smaller, frail, and inconstant than in the manga, there was no doubt that this child in front of me was Allen Walker.

Or in any case would become it.

* * *

AxZI notes: Don't try any of this at home, that could have ended badly… actually, I should have written this when she decided to drop herself onto the twins' balcony... Pfft XD. anyway, please enjoy^^

Ennaël notes: Sooo... welcome Allen :3 and new-handsome-characters-i'll-didn't-name-but-we-know-all-who-he-are :D I hope you like this chapter and that i didn't make too much OOC... think that we are four aproximately year before canon so they don't have they're mind exactly as the canon yet! Please, think about review :)


	10. The poker player

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 July 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road and the twins ...

French version: 22 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french / It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic :_ french, important thought (or both)

Ok, so if you're one of the 141 person who read the 9th chapter the 25 and 26 of June 2018 you maaaay certainly found this chapter strange because, "wasn't it the chapter of the past month?" So, yes, buuuut in fact I made a mistake in chapters and i put chapter 9 before chapter 10 (for 2 days!!!) So, yep, sorry, for those 141 people. But, hey, nothing loose! you'll have anotber chapter too (you just have to go read the chapter nine... again.)

also, please read the end note if you're interested about the fanart for this story.

Well, then happy reading :p

(someone will be interested to make the same job of AzXi for another story?)

Shade the Black 10

 _Tuesday, March 10, 1885_

"Eve? What _are you_ doing?"

Trembling, I stopped moving. My shoes in one hand, my bag in the other, I had tried to go down the stairs without any noise because ...

"Shhh, Road! Tricia is resting!" I whispered furiously. Road narrowed her eyes, crossing his arms before following me down the big hall as I sweated heavily.

In truth, it wasn't exactly for Tricia I'd put in this effort, I thought putting my shoes back on to save time. Of course, during her afternoon siestas, I was careful to limit the often-noisy sound of the twins to not wake her up, but going from there to walking barefoot… the walls were insulated pretty well like that, not need to make diapers, either.

No, this time it was all the inhabitants of the manor that I had wanted to avoid. And in particular, the suspicious girl currently in front of me.

"Um, did you want to tell me something Road? I asked her at the edge of my stammering while painstakingly stopping myself from playing nervously with my hands.

It seemed to trigger something in her and a spark of something was suddenly born in her eyes. Suddenly, she unfolded her hands and a big, happy smile stretched her lips as she jumped up to me. " Yes! I wanted to play hopscotch with you! And then after, we could have a tea party with mother! We could even invite Father when he returns, it would be wonderful!" She twirled, clinging to my arm with a mischievous look.

Trying to drive out of my mind the somewhat disturbing mental image of Sheril drinking honey milk between Mr. Ducky and Mrs. Bearry, I smiled peacefully, wondering: how was I going to do this? I was going to get out of this bad situation.

"It looks wonderful Road, unfortunately, I've already made commitments elsewhere and I cannot stugraaayyyya.." I was choking, my eyes beading with tears due to the much too sharp nails of the girl who had sunk them into my forearm at my words.

"Excuse me Eve, I do not seem to have heard, what did you say?" she asked happily, her nails digging deeper into my skin despite my dress.

Although I longed to respect her wishes, I would avoid physical and mental pain in the process and leave a happy Noah with me, which was always a great plus in my humble opinion, I unfortunately could not.

"I said ..." I began by praying to every god of ancient Egypt whose name I remembered (having already prayed to the Viking gods the night before ...) to help me. "... that I cannot play with you toaaaiiïe!" I hissed in pain, tears ready to flow. "... this afternoon, this afternoon! Promised, I'm all yours tonight! We will play the game you want, even It if you want!"

At my words, she seemed to calm down and gently removed her hands from my arm. Bloody marks were engraved in my skin and I could already see a huge hand-shaped bruise.

"Promise?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Promise!" I swore with relief, praying she would choose a _normal_ game like the ones we used to do and not, oh, I do not know, _the hunt for humans_ for example?

"But all the same, what are you going to do every afternoon?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Since you went to get your clothes Friday, you disappear at the end of the meal who knows where! You didn't even accompany us to Mass last Sunday, even though you came to London with us," she said with a sulky pout.

"I'm just going to see a friend ..." I answered evasively before quickly moving on to something else to distract her. "Anyway, should not you be at school, girl? "

"School is boring and the other kids are idiots! Anyway, father is not there, what he does not know can't hurt him. And anyway, if the twins don't go, I do not see why I should go!" she growled, a sulky pout on her face.

Letting out a laugh, I was going to answer him when footsteps were heard behind us. "Miss Eve, we need to hurry." The butler behind me said clearly when he reached our height.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much for warning me and, again, Jean, just call me Eve. See you later Road!" I said with a smile before leaving with John to the exit of the manor.

Straightening my gavroche to take all my hair well, I hurried down the now familiar streets. Arriving at the bar, I pushed the door open quickly to engulf me inside. Letting my eyes wander, I fixed my gaze on a table a little further. With a smile, I approached the players and put my hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey Allen!" I say, exaggerating my voice.

The white-haired boy gave me a smile over his shoulder before turning to his game. He hesitated for a few seconds but finally threw his cards in the middle of the table.

"Looks like I lost ..." he said quietly, pocketing the rest of his winnings and getting up to follow me, just taking the time to greet a black-haired boy in his twenties.

I also shook my head in his direction and he gave me a quick smile in response.

This was not the first time we'd met. I'd already seen him on the Friday when I first set foot in this bar and we'd seen him every day since playing poker. I was wondering what he did as his job ... in the afternoons, we often saw the guys who played before taking the night shift and in the evening, it was the men who came out of a day job who attended the place.

However, no matter the schedule, the black-haired man was always there to play. Even on Sunday morning, he had been present as usual.

Letting out those trivial thoughts, I turned to Allen. "You could have stayed playing, it did not bother me to watch," I assured him with a smile as we engulfed in the street.

"No, that's fine. Anyway, I had already won a lot, it was better that I lose so that I can replay with them later," he said to me with a cheerful smile before taking a quieter look and pulling out a few tickets with a victorious air.

"I won a little more than expected ... what do you think, ice cream?" With a smile, I shook my head and led him to the upper aisles.

And that's basically how it was my last four afternoons. Every day since Friday, I took the opportunity for Jean to supply the manor by accompanying him on his way back and forth. From 14h to 18h, so I had free time to explore London thoroughly with Allen. We had already found our favorite bar, the one where we were earlier, which did not take care of our age and thus allowed Allen to play without any boredom in poker while throwing the pissers out, but also our favorite ice cream parlor, which always added chocolate chips to our ice cream, and our dreamy square, on the edge between the shopping district and the east end.

It was almost a tradition to start with an ice cream in the square before exploring a new area of London. And what fun it was to compare this old London to the one I remembered! One of the first things I did when Allen suggested traveling to London was to ask him to go to Baker Street. Of course, unlike our time, there was no fake policeman in uniform in front of 221B Baker Street who proposed to visit the Sherlock Holmes Museum or the statue of the great detective, but seeing it made me smile, especially when Allen asked me sceptically what could be interesting about this tasteless row of buildings.

Today, after visiting all the great monuments already built that will make London famous, Allen had offered to teach me some useful tricks.

Already the day before, he had timidly shown me how to hide important objects on myself, even helping me to cut the heel of my shoe to slip some emergency tickets. Then, in the time we had left, he had shown me where to knock to incapacitate someone or what was the most effective way to get out of the grip of a person taller than I am.

However, today's program was a little less innocent: I was going to learn how to throw knives.

Going in an alley not far from our bar, he pulled out a pair of sharp blades and showed me how to throw them with precision. "I used to work in a circus before and I often watched the artists as I cleaned the caravans," Allen explained to me as I adjusted my grip on the knife. "If you go in a circus, you will notice that the thrower can take his knife by the tip and turn it while throwing. It's good to impress the crowd, but for a better speed, better to throw them directly like that," he said, grabbing the second knife and tossing it with a flowing movement from his wrist to the poster that served as our target. At a speed almost too great for me to follow, the knife bore deep into the clown's head.

"It's awesome Allen!" I told him, restraining myself with difficulty from cheerfully applaud. The boy blushed and bowed his head with a shy little smile "Thank you, but I have a lot of training behind me. In any case, these knives are not very good because the guard prevents it from cracking the air at full speed. It may be prettier like that, but it is better that you buy several smaller knifes without guard," he assured me as he went to take the knife off the wall and hand it to me. "Your turn!" he said with a smile.

Swallowing hard, I raised the first knife and I threw it with concentration. To my surprise, it swung and imbedded into the wall not far from the poster. With Allen's advice and encouragement, I quickly made progress, even though I was far from equalling him, whether in strength, speed or accuracy.

A little later, we left our improvised shooting stand to migrate to one of the shaded tables of the hostel. A game of poker was under way at some table of us, and still welcomed the black-haired man who waved to us as he passed. Installed in our corner, I took out a book of my bag to put it between us two. The day after our meeting, Allen told me that although he had some notion of reading, he still had difficulty with certain words and did not read very quickly. I had then offered to help him and it was three days that we read painfully "around the world in 80 days" from Jules Verne.

An hour later, we watched the perilous adventures of Phileas Fogg in Hong Kong when a fight broke out between the poker players sitting a little further. All of a sudden, the table that supported our cups of tea was violently turned upside down by the overwhelming arrival of a young man slamming into it.

My cup on the edge of the lips, the book in the hands of Allen, I looked with round eyes the young black-haired man get up painfully from the debris of the table, his left arm bleeding.

"Cheater!" howled an old, stout man, quickly supported in his remarks by a balding man and another guy.

"I assure you, gentlemen, I have done no such thing … you're just that bad," said the man in front of us, clear amusement in his voice.

With his hands in the pockets of pants too wide, an old gravy jacket that had probably seen better days on his shoulders and a cigarette between his teeth, the young man was the image of nonchalance and was clearly a resident of the East End.

"Little idiot, you'll see what we do to thieves like you!" grunted the bean, approaching the young man dangerously to hit him, quickly followed by his two friends.

With a quick gesture, the boy took the cup from my hands with a wink and threw it into the eyes of the Bean who screamed in pain. "Come on, sir, you'll scare the little ones," he laughed before deftly avoiding the bald's fist. I could not continue to watch the fight, however, because one hand grabbed my jacket and threw me to the ground. Grumbling with pain, I looked up to see Allen fight the fat man who was holding him by his shirt, a knife too close to his neck for my comfort.

"Allen!" I screamed, getting up quickly. But shit, where was the bar manager when we needed him? He would have stopped the fight long ago if he had been there!

"Don't move or I'll cut you," the man grunted, leaning his knife a little more on Allen's neck, beading his blood. Frozen in my movements, I watched the scene with wide eyes, not knowing what to do to help him. I still had the knife I used to practice earlier but ... would I be able to use it? As I swallowed, I slowly moved my hand towards my coat pocket, touching the blade.

"Hey there, man! Do not involve random guys, I do not mind me," the boy said worriedly, raising his hands in front of his chest, the other two of the man prostrate at his feet just starting to stir.

"What are you talking about? I thought you knew them?" The big man asked confusedly, slightly loosening his grip on Allen. The little boy did not pray and stuck his teeth in the hand that carried the knife, and the screaming fat man let go in surprise.

" Come!" The young man shouted as he grabbed Allen as he fell and ran with him to the door. Catching my bag on instinct, I slipped it over my head in the middle of the race and I joined them without being asked.

Following them in their mad rush to the posher quarters of the English capital, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Slouching around the corner, I ran into an unexpected obstacle and would have fallen if strong hands had not stabilized me.

"Shhhh!" the young man hissed as he dragged me into a nearby alley before dropping Allen in front of a half-hidden security ladder behind smelly garbage cans.

"Climb, we're almost there," the boy assured him in front of Allen's lost gaze. Glancing at me, I shrugged, a clear sign that I had no idea what was going on. Resolved by some miracle, Allen climbed the ladder, quickly followed by the boy, then me.

Despite the sunny weather, the roofs were covered by London's pollution fog and it was in a real mash of pitch that I followed the boys and prayed for my life.

Finally, the young man stopped us. In front of us, between two roofs, planks of wood and debris formed a makeshift habitat that seemed solid enough to withstand most of London's weather.

"Welcome to my home!" said the boy, pushing the boards that shut the door. "I'm not really used to showing my landmark to foreigners, but hey, I was not going to leave you with the idiots and it's not like I'll stay here for very long, so it's good ..." said he confidently, his cigarette swinging according to his words.

"So what's your name?" he asked, leaning on the wall of fortune, a playful smile never leaving his lips.

Quickly exchanging a look with Allen who was looking around the place uncomfortably, I refocused on the man. "It's Allen" I say, not speaking louder than a whisper to hide my voice. I had already shouted earlier, no interest in lying now ... "And I'm ..." I started before realizing that no, definitely, I shouldn't say that my name was Eve. And my real name, Ennael, was even worse. So what, the name of a friend? or my godfather? From my father, an uncle, a cousin? Decide yourself, decide yourself ...

"Robin," Allen cut his eyes into the man's eyes.

"Hooo, Allen and Robin, huh?" the boy said interestedly, removing the cigarette from his lips, his eyes scanning us in turn. "So tell boys, would you say a little poker game?" He said suddenly, pulling a pack of cards from his pocket and flapping them with an expert hand. "But it's not funny if there are no stakes is not it? What would you say the winner asks a question of his choice to the other two?"

"It doesn't bother me," Allen said, crossing his arms, looking unimpressed. "But the least you could do is give us a name," he remarked, accepting his cards.

"You only need to win and ask me that question," the boy said mischievously.

"Challenge accepted," Allen said with a matching smile. I knew how proud he was of his poker skills, after all.

"I do not know how to play poker," I warned them on seeing him give me cards. In fact, I knew some of the basics, but I certainly did not want to play with Allen or the young man. I had watched them enough to play together for the past four days to realize that it was mental suicide to stand between their games.

"No problem, I'll explain to you! It's mostly a game of chance, and then it's not like we'll bet money," he said, putting the pick in the middle and placing three cards on the floor. I gave Allen a desperate look, but he was already in his game and seemed to be studying the cards carefully.

Sighing, I took my two cards, which unfortunately only offered a miserable 2 and a knave. The boy then began to explain the rules and returned the three cards that were on the floor.

It didn't help me at all.

Casting a dejected look at my package, I lay down with a sigh, leaving Allen to win the game so that we could finally know his name.

"Three of a kind," Allen finally said with a satisfied smile as he laid his cards on the floor.

"Um, you play well, but ... Continue." Said the boy lazily, laying his cards on the floor and inhaling a puff of cigarette.

Allen frowned but accepted graciously and listened to his question. "Um ... Robin went to bed so the question is only for you ... Are you really brothers?"

"No," Allen said simply before elaborating in front of the man's watchful eye. "But we can pretend to be if the situation demands it. "

A few steps further, I had completely given up my slim hope of winning a day. And Allen was almost at the same point. Frowning, he was staring at his cards mechanically while the man was looking at him with an amused smile.

Allen had not won a single game.

I, who was convinced of his supremacy in poker, I fell from above. But we still had to remember that we were a few years before the events canon and that Allen may have not yet learned his future cheating techniques that will make his pride. Or maybe the black-haired boy was just very strong? Argh, and I, an ardent supporter of the Friend!Poker Pair, who dreamed that Allen could only be defeated by ...

Nooooo.

Can't be possible?!

What would be the chances?

No, unlikely.

Definitely impossible.

Still scrutinizing the black-haired boy, I ended up calling myself a fool and slept mechanically watching my pitiful pair, the only combination I could hope to make with my game.

By my side, Allen was watching his game with a dark look, he should not be much better off than me... I still wondered what time it was. John would be likely to wait 5 minutes if I was late but I was not even on ...

"Say, do you have time?" I asked the two boys, a little embarrassed to cut the almost electric atmosphere between them. Raising his sleeve, the boy glanced at his watch. Whether at this time or my old, I did not know the masses in shows, but it still looked pretty damn chic for a boy neighbourhoods who did not even have what to pay a real roof. He had stolen it?

"A little more than 17:30." He said before giving me a teasing smile. "Well, Robin, a date with a damsel? "

"No, I just have to meet someone at six. I can't wait any longer," I sighed, rolling my eyes. Allen glanced at my words before looking at his cards with a hint of hesitation. He seemed to make a decision, however, because soon he threw his cards on the floor between us.

"Square," he said with a smile far too wide.

The boy opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. His eyes wide, his eyebrows high and his cigarette swaying dangerously on his lower lip, he was the representation of surprise. Finally, at the end of a time that seemed much longer than it really had to be, his cigarette fell to the ground, his next cards may be after. "Full," he said in a sigh before his eyes took on a strange glow and a far too wide smile stretched his lips. "Well done kid! I thought that the provisions of the cards were strange ... You sorted them for three games already and I did not notice!" he said in a burst of laughter rubbing Allen's hair before leaning back, the cards completely scattered throughout the dwelling.

"As promised," he said, catching our two eyes with deep black eyes. "You can call me Tyki. "

Well…

Fate had a good sense of humor ...

AxZi Notes: Tyki's finally here! Oh my god everyone, dive underneath your tables or desk or whatever you are reading on! I'm sure everything's going to be fine. *wink* (Seriously though I haven't read further so for all I know it is, hahaha).

Ennael: Ok, so, last year, in october, i ask my french lector if they want to send me fanart for october. (these are the draw and fic you can find in my tumblr.) this work pretty well so i redo it this year. Sooo **if you want to create something as a draw or sidefic, send it to me or the link in october :D**

 **And if someone want to make the same job than AzXi for side fic or another story, please, PM me.**

i think tat it, thank you and please, think about review :)


	11. A little goodbye

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 August 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road and the twins ...

French version: 23 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french / It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

oopsie! 5 minutes before midnight, fiouuu, that was close X)

Hope you'll love this chapter :D Allen, Tyki aaaand Eve :3

Good Reading !

Friday, March 13, 1885

"Again?" I sighed as I sat down at the bar table where Tyki and Allen were playing a raging card game.

Allen blushed shyly, rubbing his head. "Tyki is teaching me new cheating techniques," he said with a smile.

"And we don't only play poker, Robin – I am also teaching him a bunch of betting games for if he needs them to bail him out one day," Tyki answered, throwing a pair of cards into the loot in front of the two boys, causing Allen to moan. "You should thank me. Allen is talented, and I'm a good teacher. With his skills, you will not have any problems getting money for food or lodging and you won't have to go to the mines. "

"Yes, thank you for your extreme kindness, Tyki," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He and I knew he was playing with Allen exclusively for fun and not really to save our lives. Although, this could always end up being useful abilities for an exorcist to have, which was why I wasn't protesting much.

"My pleasure," he replied with a wink, managing to snatch a laugh from me in spite of everything.

Watching them swap cards, I thought back to the last days. Fortunately for me, I managed to arrive on time on Tuesday. In addition, Sheryl had returned that night and had fought hard with Road, forcing her to return to school, even threatening her with a boarding school. So I could sigh with relief and avoid confrontation, the girl being too angry to pay me more attention.

So I continued my little ride these past few days, managing to leave every afternoon to join these two rogues. And I must say, Tyki really knew the city like the back of his own pocket. He had taken us to beautiful places, traversing unknown passages and guiding us to unusual places. The day before, he had even taking us to behind Big Ben's clock! I was terribly disappointed that I could not stay to watch the sunset while eating ice cream ...

"So what are we doing today?" Tyki suddenly asked, picking up the cards from the table to put them away.

"Well, you see," Allen began hesitantly, drawing our attention. "It turns out I'm going to be leaving tonight for India ... it's going to be our last afternoon together. "

"Already!?" I asked surprised, my voice going higher in pitch.

"You're not going to stay together?" Tyki asked with surprise.

"No ... Allen was apprenticed. I'm staying in London," I say quickly, Allen nodding to my side.

Tyki sighed, leaning against his seat. "And I thought I would leave tomorrow. He said thoughtfully, lighting a cigarette. "Well it was a pleasure to know you. "

"Hey, we're not separated yet! We still have all the afternoon, let's do something together," I say to try to make Allen smile that looked grey.

"But what?" The boy asked. "We should do something memorable!"

"Memorable ...?" Tyki whispered before a sly smile took hold of his lips. "I have just what we need. "

"Really?" I asked sceptically, moving slightly away from him. "I have the feeling you're going to bring us into something I won't approve of at all…"

"But no, trust me, we'll remember it all our lives!" he said with a laugh as he got up. "Go boys, on the way!"

Jumping from his seat, Allen ran after Tyki and I followed them soon, not without letting out a tired sigh.

Next Tyki through the streets, we quickly crossed the poor neighbourhoods to approach dangerously beautiful neighbourhoods.

"What are you doing?" I whistled as we reached the main street. Impossible that we could cross the beautiful neighbourhoods in our clothes without being stopped by policemen ... Still, they passed over me because I just looked like a student with my canvas jacket granted to my street urchin outfit. In a pinch, Allen could be ignored with his knee-length shorts and white shirt.

But Tyki?

Impossible.

Even considering the beggars of the East End, I had never seen a man caricature the homeless so well.

And Tyki had to think the same thing, for he hastily pulled his shirt back into his pants, tightened his suspenders over his shoulders and straightened up to adopt a much chicer body language.

"Wow," Allen exclaimed as I hissed, impressed as he curtsied.

With a wink, Tyki led us through the alleyways of the market, deftly pulling out a black jacket he put on and a grey cap that he stuck on Allen's head with a big laugh. To my disapproving air he gave me an insolent smile and dragged me by the shoulder to a large building half-embedded between two old red brick buildings.

"What are we doing here?" I asked while reading the sign.

"Tyki ..." Allen said sadly as he looked at the store. "We cannot afford it. "

"Worry not," Tyki smiled furiously, putting his hands on our shoulders to gently push us inside. "And don't say a word! Let me do it. "

Pushing open the big wooden doors, Tyki stepped into the hall with all the presence of a nobleman and approached the small office where a lady typed on the machine. Sensing her visitor, the woman lifted her eyes circled with thin glasses and blushed deeply.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she stammered, her gaze dreaming. From where we were, we could not really see the face of Tyki but having seen several times at work in recent days, we could easily imagine his charming smile.

"Good morning, Miss," he purred, letting his hand play on the desk. "We would like to make a family portrait. "

Seeming finally to notice that they were not alone, the woman gave us a suspicious glance. Despite our hard work, we did not go beyond the middle class and the services offered by this store were generally reserved for the upper class, or at least for adults who have put a lot of money aside. It must have been the first time that three teenagers of various ages came to his store without a good opportunity.

"Of course, gentlemen ... but I have to ask, you are able to pay, aren't you?" she said awkwardly, not trying to scare Tyki away.

"Of course," Tyki said condescendingly. The woman blushes again, surely feeling silly Getting up, she rushed nervously into the next room, passing her head before returning to us, defeated.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but the photographer is away this afternoon and his replacement does not seem to be there as well. Maybe we could make an appointment for another day?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It's boring ..." Tyki began, frowning. "I'm going on a business trip tomorrow with my father and I will not see my cousins for a while ... We wanted a souvenir, you see," He said with some annoyance in his voice. "And I know that your firm is the only one to offer colour photos in all the capital, a revolution, if I may say so myself!"

"Yes, yes I understand, of course," said the secretary in all haste. She seemed to hesitate a little, but meeting Tyki's gaze, her eyes became dreamy and she opened her mouth. "I've been working here for a long time, I know how to operate the camera ... if you really want a photo, could I take it? If you do not mind, of course!" she added hurriedly.

After she was thanked, the secretary hastened to the next room, inviting us to follow her. At her back, Tyki turned to us and gave a complacent smile as I rolled my eyes and Allen smiled with amusement.

The room was just as small as the lobby, featuring a nice richly decorated living room, a big black box on the side.

Beginning to manoeuvre the device awkwardly, the secretary asked us to sit in the sitting area, the way we were most comfortable.

Deciding to ignore the chairs, Tyki stood in front of the curtains, inviting us to do the same. Standing next to him, Allen in front of us, we waited in uncomfortable silence for the secretary to stop tampering with the device.

"I told you it would be memorable," Tyki muttered, amusement in his voice.

"You're right, it will be impossible to forget you like this," Allen said in the same tone.

"And I was convinced that you would take us on a crazy adventure again ..." I mumbled with an annoyed sigh. "I'm almost disappointed!" I teased him before taking a more serious look. "But, I do not understand why you want to take a picture. We have not even known each other for a week. And these things are dreadfully expensive. "

"Well it's not like we're really going to pay ..." Tyki said quietly. "And you're always complaining that we cannot stay in place for you to draw us. With this, you'll finally have willing models. "

Allen gasped with laughter and I put on a false expression of outrage. "You spend hours playing poker, I have to take care of it," I say rolling my eyes with a smile on my face. Hey, I was going to get a picture of Tyki Mikk in white mode and a Chibi Allen Walker. On the same picture. With me also in it. Any fan of D Gray Man would dream of being in my place and get it at a golden price!

"Are you ready?" The secretary finally asked with apparent relief. She must have finally managed to operate the device. Tyki nodded and she gave us the instructions, recommending us to stay neutral and not move because the photo would take a while.

"Out of the question, we are not at a funeral, make me the most beautiful smile you can," I whispered to the boys as the secretary passed under the black cloth of the camera.

"I never saw a single picture where people were smiling in the hall ..." Allen pointed out.

"We will steal these photos anyway," Tyki replied with a shrug. Allen seemed to think about the question for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and making his famous innocent smile.

Ten minutes later and the photos were taken. The secretary then asked us to return later on, while she developed the photos, and we were again on the street wondering what to do.

"If Tyki gives us a farewell gift ... could we make one too?" Allen suddenly offered as we strolled through the shopping district.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked the youngest.

"Well, you gifted us with a picture, it would be nice if we offered you something in return too. "

"We did the picture together, I'll have one at the end too and I will not pay for it, it's not really a gift," Tyki pointed out, adroitly avoiding a street kid.

I remained silent, pensive, a plan was slowly forming in my head. Seeing that Allen was ready to answer, I pinched him slightly on the arm, so he could look at me before winking at him. "So what are we doing now? We go back to the bar?" I asked Tyki slightly, Allen frowning.

"Okay, but I'd have to go home and get my things back, so I can be on time at the port afterwards," Allen added slowly.

"Let's go back to the bar then. We have two good hours to kill before I have to go get the pictures, and I still have a few things to show you." Tyki smiled before spoiling Allen's well-combed hair under his protests. "And then Robin has to work on his knife throws." I moaned at his words, it announced a long and trying training ...

I was not wrong. When, two hours later, Tyki announced that he was going to get the photos, I could not feel my arms anymore. Making fun of me, Tyki ruffled Allen's hair and told us he would join us around 5:30 pm at the bar. Reminding him that I had to leave before 18h so as to not be in a hurry, Tyki imitated a soldier, making Allen laugh, and assured me that he would be there at the appointed time. As soon as Tyki crossed the door, a sly grin came over my lips and I turned to Allen. "Lets' go!"

" Now? I just have to go get my stuff, you know. It's not far away and Tyki has it for a while, we can do it later ... "Allen said, voice starting to get lonely.

"Come on Allen!" I moaned, grabbing his cards under his angry yelps. "We're going to get a present for Tyki! "

Surprised, Allen put away his cards and followed me to the street asking where we were going first. "We do not have much time ... so I think we should go get your stuff looking at the shops on the way, and if we do not find anything, we'll go a little further back, what do you think?"

Allen nodded, and we started to walk down the street towards the red areas, unfortunately none of us found anything before we got to where he was staying.

Entering the filthy alley where the door to Allen's room was, he opened the door. Ho, we could have gone ahead but ... well we were in the red-light district and Cross's friends did not have the most respectable work.

"Could you stay here?" He asked suddenly when I was going to follow him into the house. He seemed uncomfortable, as shy as our first day together, nothing like the sneaky and curious little boy I had come to know in recent days.

"Yes, of course, I'll wait for you," I said to him with a smile. He looked strangely relieved and smiled back before entering the house and climbing the stairs at a brisk pace.

Sighing with fatigue, I slumped against the wall of the house, waiting for Allen to return.

"So it's you he spends his time on …"

"AHHHH!" I shouted taking back a couple of steps before putting my hand on my heart, the adrenaline flowing in my veins.

In front of me, half hidden by the shadows, was in all its splendour, the famous Marshall Cross. As I screamed, his suspicious look quickly gave way to misunderstanding and he was now still speechless, his eyebrows raised and his cigarette on the floor.

"Never do that again!" I hissed, leaning against the wall again, taking deep breaths despite the putrid air of the driveway.

"Sorry?" He apologized as if asking a question. In my opinion, the discussion wasn't turning out as he expected. But, hey! It wasn't really my fault! If you waited, alone, in a sinking alley, in the middle of the red neighbourhoods and a deep voice suddenly speaking behind you when you thought you were alone, there is something to be afraid of, right?

"No, it's okay ... you wanted something?" I asked, watching him.

It was good, anyway. With a half mask on his face, half-moon glasses, long red hair, almost blood-red, and the long black and gold coats of the generals on his shoulders, there was no place to go wrong. Especially with a huge Timcampy, bigger than my head, floating just behind him.

Relighting another cigarette, Timcampy eating the one fallen on the ground, the Marshal took a few steps towards me. He seemed to have regained his full self-control and seemed to want to reorient the conversation as he pleased. "Only to meet the boy with whom my idiot apprentice spends so much time ..." He was now only a few steps away and he kept getting closer. "But it seems to me that I'm wrong ..." he added before grabbing my newsboy and pulling it off at once, my hair falling blithely on my shoulders. "Well. He said with a charming smile. "It's a very pretty girl we have here.

Before I can answer something probably witty ... yeah, no, I'm sure I would have stammered a bullshit but, in short! Before I could do anything more or less intelligent, the door slammed shut and Allen came to my side, a big bag slung over his shoulder and his eyes wide. "Master!" He shouted shocked.

Of course I was not in the best position.

Plated against the wall, the hair in battles flowing down my shoulders, Cross's left hand resting beside my head and his other hand holding my cap, it's sure that could be confusing.

"I'm alright, Allen," I said, taking my gavroche from Cross's hands and moving away from him.

"Don't be an idiot, your girlfriend doesn't have anything," Cross growled rolling his eyes as Allen blushed and mumbled that I was not his girlfriend.

"Yeah, no thanks, he's too young for me," I said with a grimace before glancing at the pocket watch that Road had lent me. "We really need to hurry Allen," I said to him as I walked towards the end of the driveway. "Well, happy to have met you, regardless?" I hurried to Cross who seemed once more caught off guard by my reaction. Allen glanced at his master, but seeing his confusion, he hurried to join me, muttering to Cross as he passed him he'd meet him on the boat.

"I think there is a shop that sells a bit of everything at the end of the alley next to the park, do you want to go see?" Allen suggested as we walked quickly to the bar.

I agreed that if we did not find it, we would have to go back empty-handed. We arrived quickly at the little shop. It was a shop like we rarely saw in my world, filled with random things piling up on top of each available square meter.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something good in there ..." I whispered to Allen who made a sceptical face as he looked at the pile of rubbish.

Going to search, I quickly found a lot of interesting trinkets and I promised myself to come back and poke around later when I had a little more time.

Less than ten minutes later, Allen came back to me with a nice pack of checkered cards.

"I think I'll take it from him ... his cards were completely destroyed the day before yesterday when there was this fight in the bar," he told me with a shy little smile. "Let's go?"

"We still have some time and I would like to find something for him too," I said to Allen, looking for me again. He nodded and continued to walk around the store.

Barely a few minutes later, I came across a little wooden box that didn't seem to hold anything very large in it. Intrigued despite everything, I approached and opened it to discover a lot of very different glasses. Rummaging through the box to see if one of the pairs could go, I soon found one without much correction, ringed iron and which was quite pretty.

"Hey Allen, how are these?" I asked the boy. I was lucky to have a physique with which hats and glasses were generally good, but it did not hurt to ask. Returning to me, the boy watched me for a few seconds without saying anything. "It's a bit weird, but it's pretty good, " he said with a smile. "You're not very recognisable in them. "

" Really ? I asked for surprise. "I'm going to keep them aside so, in case I need to make a better disguise ..." I say quietly before going back to the box to close it. However, all of a sudden, a pair of black-rim and big-frame glasses caught my eye. Taking them, I was surprised to see Tyki's manga glasses in real life.

"Perfect ..." I murmured with a smile before taking them too. Closing the box, I stood up to join Allen and leave as soon as possible. Finding him at the bend of an alley, I was going to call him when I noticed he was looking at a pile of cravats with nostalgia. Approaching slowly, I put a hand on his shoulder, asking what to do.

"My father always put on a tie like this," he said sadly, pointing at me with a piece of brown fabric with fine stripes. "He said that as an artist, the impression was everything, and that living on the street was not a reason for being badly dressed. "

Suddenly, he seemed absentminded and told me he would wait outside having already paid for his purchases.

I pretended not to notice how his his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Looking at the neckties and biting my lips, I thought again about the problem Mana / Count Millennium. I knew it was useless, without new information provided by the manga, all that was conjecture but ...

Suddenly, a flash of red caught my attention, and I saw a beautiful carmine ribbon. Not far from it, a grey ribbon with white piping kept it company. With a smile, I rushed to grab them to pay with the glasses at the counter.

Joining Allen in the street, we hurried back to the bar, arriving panting just before 5:30 to resume our place at the table.

Less than five minutes later, Tyki entered the bar with an envelope in her hand.

"There you go," he said proudly, taking a seat at the table, throwing the envelope between us.

No longer able to stop myself, I grabbed the envelope to take six photos, barely different from each other. Passing two to Tyki and Allen, I watched my own picture eagerly. The quality was much higher than I could expect, I thought by observing the rich scenery that did not fit very well with us. The colours, on the other hand, were a little yellowish, but really, they added a warm side to the whole.

"These are really good!" Allen said with surprise, scrutinizing every detail of the photo.

"Yes, they have very good materials," Tyki agreed. I glanced at Allen who nodded and took Tyki's hand to put his deck of cards on it.

"Here, happy last days with us," he said with a shy smile. He had told me earlier that it was the first time he had given a gift to a friend.

I had mentally translated him that it was the first time he had a friend ...

Tyki's eyebrows rose and he took the pack of cards curiously, opening it to see the cards. The cards in his hands, he spread them on the table to look at them.

And, oh! The joker reminded me of something ...

Seriously, had we found Tyki's glasses and the iconic Poker Pair card game in the same store?

Well when you think about it it's logical, it was close to where Tyki was beating people in cards and how he had bought both ...

"Thank you kid, they're great," Tyki said ruffling Allen's hair, who blushed with pleasure in response, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, don't forget me," I said laughing before throwing the pair of glasses at Tyki who caught him without difficulty.

"Glasses? He asked me perplexed.

"They have no corrections and are thick enough so that we do not see your eyes," I said, putting my head in my hand. "With that, it'll be impossible to recognize you I assure you!"

"Wow Tyki, it is difficult to recognise you!" Allen laughed when Tyki tried them.

"It's perfect," he said with a sly smile that did not bode well. "Thank you, boys. "

"No problem" I tell him before a piece of tissue is suddenly pushed into my face. Following the arm that held him, I saw Allen, his cheeks red but his gaze determined.

"Happy last days with us," he said again. "It's a scarf for uh you know, hiding a little more ..." he mumbled quietly before jumping out of his seat and whispering in my ear. "... because you still look a lot like a girl!"

"Ahah, thank you Allen," I say grabbing him for a quick hug, even if he stiffens slightly. "We had the same idea," I say with a mysterious air, taking out the red and grey ribbons before attaching one to him. "You're a little too young for the tie, but a ribbon is good too. "

"Hey, I feel like I'm missing something ..." Tyki said puzzled. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to cut it short, you have to go now if you do not want to be late," he said in a sorry tone.

"Ah!" I looked at my watch before picking up my bag with my dress behind the counter, taking the picture and wrapping the scarf around my neck. "It was great to know you boys, I hope we'll meet again someday," I say before going for a quick hug with a surprised Tyki and a longer lasting hug with Allen before making a decision.

The idea had been in my head all week and even this morning when I made the preparations, I was still not sure of myself. But this time, I was. Quickly rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a pile of envelopes where the address was already written, and I pressed them into Allen's left hand, raising the little finger of my right hand.

"Promise me that you will write to me," I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally raised his left hand and squeezed my finger with his.

"Promised," He assured me most seriously of the world.

With a huge smile, I told him to put in his letter to which address I had to answer him and I kissed him again before running at full speed to change and try to catch my cab.

AxZi Notes: Aww, we saw the dream team get together, but now they've split up. I guess not everything lasts in this world, and after all, the plot waits for no one. :P

Ennael Notes: okay so it's a biiiiiit cliché. But, hey, that's not so bad isn't it? :3

Also, so, last year, in october, i ask my french lector if they want to send me fanart for october. (these are the draw and fic you can find in my tumblr.) this work pretty well so i redo it this year. Sooo if you want to create something as a draw or sidefic, send it to me or the link in october :D

And if someone want to make the same job than AzXi for side fic or another story, please, PM me.

i think tat it, thank you and please, think about review :)


	12. Shamefull points

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 september 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road and the twins ...

French version: 24 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french / It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

I was just about to forget to post this month chap...

Hope you'll love this chapter :D For today, Tyki and Eve play a little shamefull game :3 _litterally_

Good Reading !

* * *

 _Saturday, March 14, 1885_

Three knocks at the door were enough to wake me up.

Sitting up, I stretched out and yawning, let my legs dangle off the bed. Preparing myself mentally, I let my feet meet the cold floor with a grimace.

In any case, I said to myself, grumbling and adding firewood to the fire with difficulty, it is not as if I had the leisure to act like a lay about. Not that I did that often in my life before, but I confess that it has often happened that I put my alarm clock for eight and half o'clock …. And then stay in my bed reading until 11 am.

Long live productivity.

Pulling my nightgown off past my head, I threw it into a corner before plunging my hands into the warm water. Then, I groaned. Because I forgot to tie up my hair and it now fell to my shoulders, covering my breasts and shaving the floor. Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders, the worst it could do is get it wet. After taking a swig of water from between my cupped hands, I threw it in my face without more ceremony. The guy who told me it'd wake me up was a liar: my head was still in the cl-

BAM!

A loud sound came from the door and reverberated through the wall.

Round-eyed, hands still in the basin, and my face still trickling water, I saw Tyki Mikk in the doorway, a big bag in his hands.

Unlike during our week together, he now wore a white shirt and suit pants. He had also shaved, and his hair was slicked back, leaving only a few curly locks framing his neck.

"..." I raised an eyebrow.

"..." He opened his mouth ... then closed it, a little lost.

"Hello…"? I asked, not knowing what else to do. I was still very naked in front of him. Well, I had on shorts and my hair covered my breasts, but I had spent the last few months hiding every inch of exposed skin, so it suddenly seemed strange to ... well ... not do it?

"Hello …?" He repeated slowly as if he didn't comprehend. Frowning, he let his eyes glide over my room before suddenly turning back to the corridor, abruptly coming to a realization. Locking eyes with me, he nodded towards the corridor with a guilty smile. "I apologize for the inconvenience, I made a mistake. They changed the table from the side and ... well I'm sorry, I'm going, um, maybe leave you alone?"

"Uh yes, please ..." I replied, blinking, still stuck in the same position.

He muttered another apology before closing the door.

"Well that a wonderful first impression ..." I mumbled before pushing my face into the basin, my cheeks no doubt blazing a hot pink.

To an outsider, no doubt the scene looked akin to a suicide attempt.

Abandoning, not without regret, my basin, I rubbed my face quickly with a towel before finishing my morning routine. In less than five minutes, I was freshly dressed and peeking through the doorway.

No one.

With a sigh of relief, I came out of my room, grabbed the breakfast tray and knocked on the door of the twins, my eyes nervously running from the doorway to the hallway. Of course, I could not avoid Tyki forever, but I did not want to see him right away either. It was far too embarrassing ...

After knocking on the door of the twins, it was not long before Jasdero came to open it with a shy smile. Handing him his tray, I lowered myself to take theirs before entering the room.

The wide open windows inside pleasantly aired the room despite it being dim lit, and Devit was already starting on the food. Not one moment were the trays laid on the table, the next they were completely empty. I had been a bit late this morning though, so I had to leave them quickly to join Tricia.

Surprisingly, I did not meet Sheril this morning, Tricia told me that he had not even returned after he went to see the chief butler. Not paying much attention to it, I accompanied her in our morning routine. It was one of few good days for Tricia, and as the snow had almost completely melted thanks to the warmth, it was easy to go for a walk as soon as it was finished. And I who had never loved to walk to the annoyance of my parents ...

However, we did not go very far. We had just reached the main hall when we heard voices arguing from the parlour. It was strange, because the servants were not used to fighting where the masters of houses could hear them, and it did not sound like children's voices either. After we exchanged looks, Tricia flicked the door open with a twist of her wrist.

At the scene appearing in front of us, I could not help but let out a laugh that brought all eyes on me. In my defense, Sheryl, the authoritarian Sheryl I had known in the last three months, was being battered by a Tyki trying to escape his big brother's hug.

Surprised by our sudden appearance, Sheryl hastened to release Tyki, who fell on the cushions of the couch with a startled cry, and dusted his jacket, his usual professional air in place.

"Come on, Tyki, get up. It's inappropriate," he said as if he had not tried to smother his brother a few seconds earlier.

For his part, I did not know if Tyki was looking at his brother in disbelief or if he rolled his eyes. Honestly, I think he was trying to do both of them at once, and it was an odd expression, a kind of sting mixed with oddly placed eyebrows.

I think that was what did it for me.

Backing away hastily, I was quick to leave the room and collapse on the wall right next to the door leading to the living room. Shaking with an inordinate laugh, I tried my best to smother it, giving birth to a kind of hiccup hissing, which was no doubt very disturbing.

"Eve? Is everything alright? You are turning all red!" Road suddenly asked from the top of the stairs. Zipping down the stairs, she soon skidded by my side, still in nightgown, a teddy bear in hand.

It was just heart.

Hmm. Trying to regain composure but still hiccoughed and legs trembling, I still couldn't answer and just pointed the door, tears beading from the corners of my eyes. With a strange look to me, Road leaned to one side, her face brightening suddenly as he recognized the people inside.

"Uncle Tyki! She shouted before running in full speed into the living room. I just had time to hear a "No, Road, don't-" Before a huge noise reverberated throughout the mansion. When I was ready, I'd entered the doorframe to see Tyki on the floor, one leg awkwardly raised on the couch, Road still tight in his arms.

"Road, sweetheart ..." Sheryl sighed as she approached the small pile of limbs to pull her out, Tricia on her heels, her face worried.

They both seemed to have forgotten Tyki. The latter, still on the ground, sat mumbling under his breath.

Approaching him, a smile still on his lips, I gave him a hand to help him get up. "Well, I think we're gone," I told her, causing her to look at me strangely before a look of understanding appeared.

" Oh really? I'm not sure public and private humiliation are the same," he answered me once standing, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Humiliation? You're being a bit unfair, I do not think that ... " I began to answer him in the same tone before a small weight gets into my legs.

"What are you talking about?" asked Road, his parents already approaching our small group.

"Oh, nothing of interest to you ..." Tyki began nonchalantly, making me wince. Seeing that Road did not seem to want to let go of the song, I was quick to continue his sentence.

"We were just talking about the status of human relations in French literature during the sixteenth century," I said to her in all the seriousness i can put to my face.

She gave me a flat look before letting go to cross her arms. "And how were you able to drift on this subject in just two minutes?"

"We were just continuing our ... morning's conversation, Road," Tyki supported me, advancing slightly towards her niece.

"Oh, so you have already met!" Tricia said happily as Sheryl put his hands on the shoulders of Road, the usual professional look that he always wore in my presence on his face.

"Oh yes, we met each other this morning" I replied with a smile that may be a little too forced.

"A very pleasant meeting, if I may add," Tyki continued with a smile that I called mentally sly.

Before I could test a well-felt replica, Sheryl put a hand on his brother's shoulder and told us pompously that they had things to say to each other. Tricia soon nodded and turned to her daughter to ask if she wanted to accompany us for a walk. She nodded and we had a walk up and down the garden until lunchtime.

The lunch itself was quite strange. Generally, I ate it with Tricia and, if she was there, Road and if they were in the mood, the twins. Sheril never ate with us, usually on business lunches or too busy to waste time on us. However, his brother _finally_ being present, the master of the house spontaneously decided to keep us company. This, of course, triggered cries of joy from Road and his wife and the refusal of the twins, who escaped quickly to their room seeing Sheryl arrive.

On my side, apart from the time I had eaten with them at the restaurant, I had never taken my lunch in the big room in their company since my ranking was too low. And since I absolutely did not intend to engage in a two-hour meal that probably included too much people for the state of my mental health, I pretended I was discomforted because of my lack of social standing to start a strategic retreat to the room of the twins, despite Tricia's disappointed pout.

Quickly passing by the kitchens, I took with me a large, well-stocked tray and I quickly went upstairs to have lunch with the twins.

"Eve? Jasdero asked in surprise as he opened the door. "Don't you want to eat with the others?" Added Devit, coming towards us, his usual scowl on his face.

"To be honest, Devit, I think Sheryl is far from being a fool," I started by putting the tray on the little round table before turning to them with a knowing smile. "But to answer you, no, I don't intend to eat with them, as I much prefer to come and bother you two. "

Devit rolled his eyes but did not add anything and come and sit near Jasdero at the table. After quickly eating lunch in a comfortable silence, I proposed to the twins to play something.

"A game?" Devit grunted as I orderly placed the cutlery and dishes on the tray.

"Yes, is there a game you would like to play?" I asked as I headed for the door to set the tray outside, the twins following me as ducklings to my great amusement.

At my words, they exchanged a puzzled look before turning back to me without saying anything.

"I can also teach you new ones outside the ones you already know?" Or if they did not know any other than what I had already taught them, I finished mentally.

"Yeah, go ahead," Quiely muttered Devit as Jasdero smiled, excited.

"Okay, so ..." I think, taking one of the cushions from the bed to sit comfortably on the floor. "Could we play card games? I know several ... ah! But I do not have a pack ... " I mumbled, thinking spontaneously of Tyki before rejecting the idea. "After that there are the usual suspects, hide-and-seek, poule renard vipère, gendarme et voleurs ..." I listed as their eyes widened. I had already shown them these games, maybe something new? "Ho I know!" I suddenly said, clapping my hands, causing Jasdero to jump. "We can play un, deux, trois soleil!... huum... one, two, three: sun in english, i guess?"

"That sounds stupid ..." A sceptical growl from Devit contradicted his brother who let out an excited laugh.

"But I assure you, it's funny!" I replied with an encouraging voice, grabbing Jasdero's hand to pull him up before extending tentative ones towards Devit, patiently waiting for him to take them by himself ... or send me on a hike if he wished.

With a sigh, he stood on his own before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Undaunted by his misplaced pride, I rolled my eyes with a sigh before explaining the instructions.

"Okay, so when I turn around and say 'one, two, three, sunshine' you have to move towards me as quickly as possible, your goal being to hit the wall. Warning! if, when I turn to you, I see you move, you must return to the beginning!" I tell them, Jasdero nodding to the explanation as Devit pretends not to be interested.

Surprisingly, the game went on without much problems. I was expecting Devit to challenge me when I told him to go back to the start, and he did, but after five minutes Jasdero got fed up and made big eyes to his brother, who started off by dragging feet.  
Unfortunately, I quickly noticed that, although the room was large enough, the game often ended in two or three times, which was rather uninteresting.

"We can go down the hall, it's longer," Jasdero suggested to my surprise. He didn't speak a lot... Happy to hear from him, I gave him a big smile and moved our little game down the hall. It is not as if the house owners will have finished their meals anytime soon anyway.

Once in the hall, I let Jasdero take over as master of the game. With room, it was immediately more fun and even Devit let out a smile when Jasdero rushed into a wall.

We had already done a dozen games when I again took their hands.. Devit had very quickly understood the game and was already close. In one or two movements he would be on the wall. " One two Three Sun!" I screamed before turning back quickly. However, instead of telling Jasdero to go back to the beginning as I should have been when I saw him stumble, I was momentarily frozen.

There, just at the top of the stairs was the entire Kamelott family in full swing.

"What? You play without me!" groaned Road before running to me to grip my waist. "It's not fair, I want to play too! "

"Of course, Road, you can play with us," I replied distractedly as Sheryl stared at us apathetically before pulling his wife to their room, no doubt for her afternoon nap. Tricia looked at us enviously and seemed sorry to leave us, but she gave me a smile and followed Sheryl.

"Well, what do you do? 2 to 1? For you of course," Tyki said calmly as she stepped toward me, the twins having decided to bother Road.

I rolled my eyes to his comment. "Are you sure you want to count the points? And on this account, I want to say that our first meeting was as embarrassing for you as for me. "

" Really?" he said incredulously, "I think what I've seen ..." He began to say before suddenly collapsing on the ground, due to a kick in the crook of his knees, perfectly dispensed by a bored Road

"Uncle Tyki is playing with us too, Eve!" she chirped cheerfully as the twins looked at her with a mixture of terror and admiration. That is to say, even Devit.

"Well thought off, Road," I agreed with an easy smile. "What if we play hide and seek? Go hide yourself, I'll be it," I didn't even have time to finish my sentence that they were already off at full speed. Turning to Tyki who was getting up badly, I could not help but let out a vicious smile. "A gentleman being knocked down by an eight-year-old girl? That deserves a point, do not you think? "

A bad smile spread over Tyki's lips. Ok, I think I just did a stupid thing.

At the end of the day, the twins and Road had just completely exhausted me, we had run everywhere, and I was pretty sure there was not one room left that I did not know in this mansion. Throughout this race, we also took the opportunity to continue our stupid battle with Tyki. We were now at 8 each and the good majority of these embarrassing situations had been produced by the opponent. I had personally used the children without limits and I am pretty sure that Tyki had used his powers once or twice.

Fortunately, the day was coming to an end and I had only one desire: to collapse in my bed with a good book. So I withdrew, again without embarrassment, from the usual family gathering in front of the fireplace I had participated more and more recently, claiming to Tricia to want to leave them as a family.

However, while I thought the day had been saved from any new drama, there was a knock on my door. Tiptoeing down, clearly remembering that episode with Sheryl, I approached the door with curiosity. And yes, you guessed it, it was Tyki who was asking me if I had Shakespeare's Hamlet. It seems that, having not found it in the library, Tricia had told him that I could have it, since she'd given me permission to borrow books.

"Oh, yes of course. I finished it, I'll give it to you," I said to him with a smile before turning to grab the book from my bedside table. However, when I turned to give him the book, it was not me he was watching. Following his gaze, I landed my eyes on the only picture in my room and could not help but moan mentally.

"Robin?" Tyki asked with surprise and looked at me from head to feet, trying to recognise the little loquacious boy he had palled with the last week.

"Tyki …" I replied, imitating his tone.

"..."

"..."

"I say nothing to my brother for you and you do not tell him anything about me," Tyki suddenly dropped, grabbing the book still in my hands.

"Deal," I replied, leaving him without further ado.

"..."

"..."

"We're tied then?" he offered with an amused smile, his hand on my wrist.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest," I replied with a matching laugh.

* * *

AxZi Notes: I think it's amusing how only at the end Tyki could recognise her. Not very observant, is this boy? XD

Ennael's Notes: Naah, he really isn't :3 well, i don't really like this chapter, i think it's weird or i don't know... but, well, with my sheldue, i'm not going to rewrite it and it'll be funny later to see what i wrote when i was youger :3 did you like it? Please think about review!

Also, as always, if you want to try make the same job as Axzi, i have another DGM fic i want to see in english, PM me!


	13. Meltdown

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 october 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road, the twins and Tyki ...

French version: 25 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

 _ _The psychological part isn't as long than I had planned it and don't maybe show the real awareness that Eve had but well, say me what you think of it :)__

 _ _For all which concerns the fanart project of October, see the end of the chapter!__

Also... "Shade The Black" have one year! please, thank AxZi so we can have the next 12 chapters and more translated in english too :3

Good Reading !

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 13

 _Tuesday, March 31_

A pencil in hand, I couldn't help thinking that the moment would've been just perfect with a little music ... Almost anything could've done the job. Even jazz if necessary.

I sighed tiredly.

Three months since I arrived in this world and nothing had really changed since then. I still didn't remember my "accident", I periodically felt depressed randomly when something reminded me of my loved ones and I still wasn't sure why I still was alive and in well health.

Honestly, my most probable theory to date was that Fate was drunk and sent me here by mistake. Then, when she realized it the next day but still drunk, she had at least alleviated my suffering by finding me a stable and pleasant position. Well, with the greatest villains of history who wanted to eradicate the human race ... but a comfortable life all the same.

It only showed, instead of slaving away the day like a gofer or even worse, ending up on the streets as a prostitute, I was currently drawing quietly in my room during my spare time.

I was there with my wonderful thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Pausing my pencil, I got up to go open it, curious enough about who could come to bother me in the middle of the afternoon. Tricia was sleeping, Road was at school, it was a good week that the twins agreed to see a private tutor (And Merlin, what a hassle it it had been to make them accept ...) and Sheryl simply had no reason to come here, especially since he was in Portugal for the week. So then only remained ...

"Tyki" I greeted with a smile as he opened the door wider, so he would not be left on the landing. "I thought you went to town to settle things with a lawyer?" I asked curiously as he looked in my room. Fortunately for me, I did not really have a lot of business, so there wasn't a lot of interest to see.

"Tell me about it..." he said with a sigh, "I have never seen a more incompetent man, I swear."

"To that extent?" I laughed, resuming my place at my desk, in front of the drawing which was still in progress.

"Maybe not, but still..." He said before approaching me, watching the drawing over my shoulder with a curious look. "It's of Road?" At my nod he continued. "It's really good, I didn't know you draw."

"Thank you," I tell him with a beaming smile. I was pretty proud of this drawing, so I was doubly pleased with her compliment even if it was just to be polite. "So, what brings you here?" I asked him curiously.

"The chief butler gave the keys of the library to Joseph, but of course, the latter forgot that he had them and went with Jean to London," Tyki explained, leaning against the wall. "And since I don't really want to break into my own house by climbing over the balcony ..."

"A very bad idea, I confirm," I whispered, half amused, half terrified by the memory.

Tyki gave me a puzzled look but was quick to follow. "... I was looking for someone to pass the time with."

"Ho, you hurt me Lord Mikk, and here I was thinking you enjoyed my company," I declaimed with an amused smile as I crossed my hands over my chest, where my heart lay.

The guy soon joined me in the game and grabbed my hand to kiss my fingers. "Of course, my lady, how could you believe anything else? This is obviously all an excuse to meet you there."

"Ho really? In that case do you know of a way to spend our precious time?"

"... a card game?" he said, resuming his usual tone, a recognizable pack appearing miraculously in his hand.

"As long as it's not poker ..." I said, shrugging my shoulders before putting my things away so he could sort out the cards on the table.

In the three weeks since he had arrived at the Manor, and no doubt thanks to that stupid game we did on the first day, we had come a long way closer. The fact that we were close in age, had common interests and too much free time on our hands had certainly helped, and it wasn't uncommon for us to read or discuss things in the library afterwards.

In fact, astonishingly, I had even begun to do what I used to with my friends, that is, use a lot of sarcasm, silly jokes, and roleplaying. Well, he didn't understand the Internet references ... but he was quick on the uptake and we have shared several laughs at the expense of the inhabitants of the manor. Our last game was to act like nobles of the high society (like he's supposed to be) before quickly follow on the ways of the people (like I'm supposed to be).

It was fun and silly and Sheryl was already considering me a bad influence on his brother. Now I was not even invited in the evening, family get togethers, and Sheryl kept giving me suspicious look when he saw me near his brother and put a lot of effort into separating us.

Personally, I didn't really miss those family parties. Okay, it was nice to spend time in front of the fireplace playing with the kids but Road was not really the sweetest person when she was taking care of my hair and Sheryl left me feeling cold when he stared at me. I had the impression that he dissected me in his mind to decide on my usefulness at those times ... in fact, on reflection, it was probably exactly what he was doing ...

"Shit ..." Tyki looked at the card he had drawn from my game. With a smile, I took the other card before throwing the pair formed on the table. Tyki, ending up with the joker, threw him on the pile with a sigh before grabbing the cards to mix them. I always felt impressed when I saw him do it. His flowing, quick and graceful gestures gave the impression that the cards were blending together magically and it was a pretty gorgeous sight to behold.

"A game idea?" He asked, not even looking up from his folding hands and turning the cards over mechanically.

"I am full with game ideas," I answered falsely outraged before resting my chin in my hand with a neutral expression. "But don't really feel like playing cards ... I'm a little bored, I admit. "

"I understand you," He replied in a conspiratorial tone. "But what else can we do? The library is closed, and the children are gone," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We could visit the town?" I proposed. "That way you can finally play poker against people who really know how to play. Finally, no more cheating. "

"I don't really want to waste my time on an hour in the cab and even then, it's becoming late, Tricia is going to wake up soon," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Although, it makes me think, have you heard news of Allen?"

"None yet," I said, shaking my head. "But that doesn't surprise me, he told me that they were going to India and that even if they make stopovers for a few days, they'll surely depart again before a letter can arrive so he told me that he would send me a letter only when he is sure to stay a few weeks in the same place. It's only been three weeks, I'm not even sure they've arrived in India yet."

"Ho ..." Tyki let escape, looking strangely disappointed. "I was hoping to hear about him ... And your knife throws, have they improved?" I grimaced at his words and he laughed in response. "Well then, I think we've finally found what we're going to do. Come on, you'll be able to hit the target before the end of the day!" he said, getting up to reach me.

"Well, I see someone is certain of his abilities," I teased, putting my hand in his, shooting up to my feet.

" Of course," he said with a smile before waggling his eyebrows, making me laugh. "I'm still a Lord, don't forget it."

"Well Lord Mikk, show the way!" I laughed, following him down the hall.

"And the worst part is that he was right, that idiotl." I grumbled as I climbed the stairs four at a time with a proud smile on my lips. I managed to touch the centre three times! Fifteen meters away! This personal victory had still required a lot of effort and therefore, sweat, especially in my impractical dress and so I had left Tyki tidy up our little corner near the forest to go take the quickest washing up of my life before going to wake Tricia.

Tricia, precisely, was in a phenomenal form. It had been months, she said, since she'd had her very bad days, so she had quickly decided to take advantage of her newfound health and good mood to go horseback riding.

And who knew that the Kamelott had a stable ...?

Anyway, after our tea much faster than usual, I followed Tricia in the gardens to the edge of the forest, the opposite of where I had been with Tyki earlier in the afternoon. Indeed, there, several large wooden buildings in place, cleverly hidden in a clearing. There, Tricia explained to me that they had a small farm that was attended by a few servants and where rested the horses.

In less time than it would have taken Allen to eat a sandwich, a resourceful kid brought us two ready-made horses and it was there that I realized that Tricia wanted me to ride with her.

So of course you have to say, "But she's stupid, she's a pet lady, of course she's supposed to do that kind of thing!" And yes, you would be right, but in my old life I was not used to being able to ride as long as I felt like it. In fact, in my life, I had only two internships of a week and maybe some scattered walks and all this before I hit my twelve years. That was enough tell you that I had not touched an equine for no less than ... four, five, six years? And even though the beasts had been rather docile and the rides almost boring out of safety's sake, we could not say that I really knew how to ride.

Although it hurt to tell her the news when Tricia was beaming with happiness, my life was still on the line and I resolved to announce my lack of competence.

"You've never done it?" She lamented, looking a little puzzled.

"I have ... but I was really young and I'm afraid I do not remember it anymore." I confessed, praying that it would not alter her plans. She was so rarely so healthy, I wouldn't want to ruin her moment.

"Are you scared?" she asked, lovingly caressing the white mare's snout at her side. "Clarisse is very sweet I assure you, even maybe a little too soft, you have no fear to have, but if you feel it anyway, better not go up: The horses may feel your fear."

Taking a look at the brown mare still held by the hand, I thought for a few moments before reaching my hand out for the horse. When she had no negative reaction, I stroked her and told Tricia that I wanted to try. Radiant, she gave me a lot of advice and, soon, we were on our proud steeds on a muddy road to the forest surrounding the manor.

Frankly, it wasn't that difficult, in fact, I didn't even have anything to do. Tricia never increased the pace and the horse wandered by itself following the paths more or less formed by old walks. In an hour we had returned home, and I had never seen Tricia so alive, except maybe when she had returned from an evening at the opera with Sheryl.

Not half an hour later, while I was busy braiding Tricia's hair, the door of her room slammed, letting in a pouty Road that soon collapsed on the bed of her parents despite the disapproving air of her mother and complaining that her day constituted, according to her, of a horrible and unjust tutorship.

Less than ten minutes later, it was stormy looking twins, (even Jasdero!) Who dragged their feet in the room before sitting down on the big carpet muttering. By then, I had finished dressing Tricia and it was almost dinner time. Seeing their dismal face, Tricia did her best to cheer them up, even offering to let them eat in the greenhouse instead of the dining room as her husband was not there. It seemed to brighten Road up a little because she began tweeting of his day to his mother as they went downstairs to announce the change to the servants of the manor.

"So what's going on?" I asked the twins as I approached them as we followed the two Kamelott quietly.

"Villard is a dirty bastard," spat Devit, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "He's not stopping us from fooling around for a yes or a no," he growled as Jasdero nodded quickly.

"Won't you continue teaching us? I like it when you read your books," Jasdero told me.

"I'm not sure I can ..." I replied to the twins, biting my lips. "I don't have the qualification of a teacher, especially not for children of nobles, Sheryl will never accept, but I can tell him what you said and ask him to change tutors when he returns if you want"

Jasdero looked at his brother, half-uncertain, half-hoping. Devit seemed against the idea and I thought it was because he did not want to show Sheryl weakness, but he finally nodded grudgingly.

With a smile, I changed the subject, dragging them into a conversation about their favourite food and it is with a grumbling belly that we sat at the table alongside Road, Tricia and Tyki who joined us a few minutes later.

The meal was fun and happy, and we soon moved into one of the pleasant little salons of the manor. Despite the mildness of late March, the nights were still cold, and it is curled up around the fireplace that you could find us.

As I chatted quietly on a sofa with Tyki, Tricia was doing embroidery in a comfortable chair and the three children were sitting on the floor on the big carpet reading or playing dolls.

When Tyki asked me which novel I liked the least, it wasn't long before I made a face and poured out why "Pierre et Jean" was not to my liking. Wanting to show him a passage that I found particularly annoying to support my comments, I got up to get the book from the library.

In the light of a candle, I gazed at the old volumes, enjoying the dusty smell radiating from the room. Having already located the location of the book a few months earlier, it did not take me long, despite the gloom, to find it.

Removing it with a sound of victory, I was quick to blow my candle and close the door of the library before hitting the steps towards the living room. However, as I approached the room, indistinct noises much louder than they should be attracted my attention. Approaching the ajar door, I slipped an eye inside to observe the scene. Sheryl, who had come home two days earlier than expected, still wearing a coat and hat, was holding onto his hip Road, laughing as he hugged her, and holding back a tense Tyki with the other arm. On the couch, Tricia had placed her embroidery to observe, with a look filled with lover for the trio, surrounded by twins who seemed either confused or uncomfortable.

A smile on my face, I watched them all, leaning against the wall, not wanting to disturb them. Sheryl seemed so happy to be back and see his family! He never smiles like that when the servants or even I was in the vicinity ... And Tricia had never seemed more radiant than at this moment, surrounded by the people she loved. And even though Tyki was cursing and rolling his eyes, I knew it did not really bother him to be there and then Road ... and then ... and ...

My throat knotted, I passed a finger on my wet cheeks, looking at my wet hand with incomprehension before fixing once again my eyes on the radiant family.

Why do I ...

OH.

Oh…

As if my understanding had broken a dam, my eyes became blurred and it soon became difficult to hold back my tears. Quickly putting the book on the nearest table, I put my left hand on my mouth to suppress my sobs and left my right hand to cling to the railing of the stairs. Each step was like a cliff that had to be climbed and I had to do my best not to collapse there, right in the middle of the stairs. Finally arrived at the top, I stared at the end of the corridor where my room was before a shaky sigh escaped me. It's too far! I won't be able to reach it, I had to stop, cry, cry _now_ , right _now_.

Stumbling through the door closer, I barely had the time to notice that it was the music room and that there was no one that I was collapsing on the floor against the wall, my body quacking uncontrollably with tremors. My breath short, panicked, I naturally imprisoned my knees with my arms before hiding my head. It was silly, ridiculous, it was even worse to breathe, but ... it reassured me.

A sob passed my lips yet tight and I could not hold them back. One after the other, my tears were heard, echoing in the empty room. Even if I couldn't find in me the care to worry about it now, luckily my moans were still soft, and you could surely not hear them from out down the hallway.

My brain confused, I tried to calm myself with a long, steady exhalation. It was stupid, really stupid, why was I cracking now? I had been here for three months, and I had often seen family scenes of this kind, yet, yet ... I missed my family so much! Perhaps, my heart had finally assimilated what my mind had understood right away. It was not a dream, a game or a fixed-term trip ...

It was reality.

How could I even hope to return to my previous life when I had no idea how I got there? It was stupid, unrealistic, I was just running away from reality, I had to make a reason, I was no longer Ennael but ...

"Eve? hesitated a small voice on my left.

Raising my head, the face surely ravaged by tears, I saw a thin dark silhouette cut out in the open door frame.

"Road ...?" I whispered in a hoarse, brittle voice before running a hand over my face as if I could just erase all the evidence of my tears.

"What's the matter?" She asked, taking a deliberate slow step toward me.

"It's nothing ... nothing at all ... I'm just a little tired," I replied, forcing a smile on my lips before putting a hand on the wall to try to push me to my feet. But before I can do so, a small hand came close to mine, forcing me to lock my eyes with those of the little girl.

"Eve, what's going on?" She asked again, her voice calm and calm, far from what one would expect from a girl of that age. It was not his question that revived the pain, but rather the name that I had only worn for three months and which now defined me. Like a puppet whose threads were cut off, I collapsed again against the wall, eyes shining with tears and my lips resolutely turned down as if a weight prevented them from going up. Not even a second later, the little girl was settling into my arms, one hand caressing my hair and another gripping my shoulders. Automatically, my arms tightened back, desperate for the lack of hug in recent months and as if it was the signal, my body shook again under violent sobs.

It could've lasted a minute or two, or even ten, before I opened my mouth again, other than to choke on the air.

"I ... I ... I miss them so much ..." I finally said, trying to form my diffuse thoughts into intelligible sentences.

"Who do you miss?" Road murmured as if not daring to raise her voice lest I shut up.

"My ... my family," I stammered before a laugh without joy escaped me. "I'm ... 18 years old ... Now ..." I say incredulously, thinking about the random age that I had released a few weeks earlier. "And I ... I ... now ... I'm never going to celebrate my birthday with them again because they ..." because I ... "because they ..." ... no longer ... "are ..." ... no longer there. "No longer here," I murmured at last, my voice breaking on the last words.

And all of a sudden, as if saying it aloud had made me accept the fact that I would never see them again, my tears calmed down, evolving to mere inelegant snorts.

Road's arms tightened around me, and I savoured that human warmth, or at last almost human, that made me think of a protective cocoon. Finally, my crying calmed down until I only had their ravages on my face to show their presence. Unlatching my arms from the girl, I let her go while I breathed in very deeply to regain my bearings.

It may have been cliché, but I felt like a weight I had never noticed had just been removed from my shoulders.

"Thank you." I murmured with a smile that was probably too fragile as she squeezed my hand in response.

Still half asleep, I scurried a little deeper into my blankets. I knew I would have to get up soon ... but I just couldn't care about it.

Suddenly, the door slammed with a sound to wake the dead and a demon from hell landed with an inhuman cry on my bed, a misplaced elbow sinking into my belly and cutting my breath.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted a shrill voice far too close to my ear for comfort. Moaning, I tried to catch a few sips of air while ...

Wait…

What?

"What?" I choked on my back to see the devil, aka Road, in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" she repeated, chirping as the door of my room opened up again to reveal a worried Tricia, a bored Sheryl, a yawning Tyki and curious twins.

But what had she taken that from ...? Thinking that perhaps this sudden exclamation was due to our conversation last night, I racked my brains trying to find the cause. Ah. I thought I knew where the problem was coming from. In my nonsense speech, she must have understood, when I mentioned my birthday, which was just a way to evoke the absurdity of the situation as I didn't even know my age, that I was in this state because of my birthday. Which wasn't at all at this time of year, by the way. Sighing, I took a look at my bedside table, discovering my new, unexpected date of birth.

Hmm ...

April first.

If that was not a divine intervention of bad taste ...

* * *

AxZi Notes: Man, that end was really the cherry on the top, don't you think? I find it really goes with the unfortunate series of events that her birthday is now thought to be April the first. Also, Road is cute, isn't she? I enjoyed the hug too- indeed, human or not, still human warmth, like that time with Allen! Thankfully she didn't get stabbed in the eye to. Haha :)

Ennael Notes: I wrote a 23 pages (about 12k words) long bonus chapter for STB were Noahs talk about some secret 'cause my french chapters hit 100 review some month ago. You know what you have to do if you want a translation of it :p

Also, so, last year, in october, i ask my french readers if they want to send me fanart for october. (these are the draw and fic you can find in my tumblr.) this work pretty well so i redo it this year. Sooo if you want to create something as a draw or sidefic, send it to me or the link and i'll regroup it on tumbler so everyone can see it :D

And if someone want to make the same job than AzXi for side fic or another DGM story, please, PM me.

i think that it, thank you and please, think about review :)


	14. Embarassing Talk

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 november 2018

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: AxZi :3

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road, the twins and Tyki ...

French version: 26 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 14

 _Saturday 11th of April_

"Say, Eve ..." Jasdero asked timidly, pushing his food around his plate. Curious, I put my fork to give him all my attention, patiently waiting for him to elaborate. "You're a bit ... weird these days, as of late, I mean, you're not as usual," the boy mumbled.

I frowned, a little perplexed and Jasdero hurried to stammer an explanation, "It isn't bad! But, it's just…. uh…" The boy cast a beseeching glance at his brother who rose to the occasion to speak the words his twin was desperately searching for: "Yeah, you look happier," said Devit, Jasdero nodding furiously beside him.

"Oh, really?" I asked, the comment surprising me. "Maybe it's because I finally let myself mourn ..."

"You what?" muttered Devit, folding his arms, seeming quite unhappy to admit his lack of vocabulary.

"Mourning is when you finally accept the disappearance or death of a loved one," I explained, carefully choosing my words. "Before we mourn, we say there are five stages, denial, anger, negotiation, depression and, finally, acceptance." And that reminded me of Majora Mask ... Urgh, no, I never got to finish that either! Uh, but wait, when did I even start it? Frowning, trying to remember, I drew my thoughts from the innocent question.

"And, so you mourned now? That's why you look happier?" Jasdero asked, truly curious.

At these words I could not help but smile sadly. "I think, or at least I hope so. It's been a long time now, it'd be pretty pathetic if I couldn't move on."

Jasdero nodded, seeming to think about my words. Catching Devit's eyes, I raised an eyebrow when I felt him hesitate. "And, who was it?" He finally asked, and that's where we saw all the progress they had made in recent months, because it was with some care, certainly clumsy, but still present, that he asked the question, contrary to the barely intelligible words he would have grumbled at me two months before.

"My family," I replied softly, and saw him cast an unreadable glance at Jasdero. No doubt imagining how it'd be like to lose his brother. "But, as I said, I think I've accepted it. And now, I have a new family, one very different from my first!" I said, and the two twins blushed at the implication.

"Pff, as if I'd want you as family," Devit replied, crossing her arms, chin up.

"Ho, really?" I say with a teasing smile before putting my hands on my heart in a very exaggerated pose. "Alas! It only remains for me to return to my depression ... "

"No!" Jasdero shouted, jumping up from his knees before blushing and sitting down more softly. "Before, even if you smiled, your eyes were sad ... so, I'm glad you're fine now," he murmured, and I felt a bubble of emotions burst in my chest.

"Thank you very much Jasdevit, I'm so happy to have met you," I whispered, grabbing Jasedero to give him a hug with one hand, the other waving Devit's hair, who grunted but did not hit my hand.

* * *

The rest of the morning then passed without much event. As usual, I joined Tricia in her room and helped her get ready for the day. Unfortunately, she seemed even more tired than usual and there wasn't much excitement to be found. In fact, we spent our whole morning in the small living room, she half asleep in a comfortable chair and me reading aloud a collection of poetry. Hey, in my defence, she insisted! Being told that reading poetry would help me improve my English. Well yes, that's true, but it's still pretty tiring to stumble on every second word because of archaic vocabulary. She could have given me a poem in Latin that it would have been the same catastrophic result. Fortunately, she was far too tired to really listen to me ...

As soon as the living room clock struck noon, I hurriedly snapped my closed book with a sigh of relief and stood up to wake up Tricia. A little out of it, it took her several minutes to wake up properly before I could guide her to the dining room. There, the twins and Road were already in the middle of a quarrel and Tricia hurried forward to calm them down.

It would have been strange to think that the twins come from their own free will and at the hour, to a family event, and you would have been right if you made that assumption a few weeks ago. However, since the twins saw a preceptor, they took advantage of every moment to get out of his clutches. So, instead of hanging out in their rooms until an insistent maid or me, did not bring them to the table, they practically jumped out of their classroom as soon as the first gong of the clock sounded.

"Ho, Eve, could you go get Tyki? He must be still absorbed in his novels," Tricia asked me, one hand on the shoulder of Road, another on Devit's head, physically preventing them (or at least in appearance, because it was not Tricia who was going to stop two determined Noahs ...) from being at each other's throats.

"Yes of course," I smiled before heading to the library, the first place I thought I could find him. Climbing the stairs, I met Emilie, a particularly smiling maid who often took care of Tricia in case of problems. She held in her hand the mail of the day that she could not give to the hostess at breakfast this morning because of her tiredness.

Finally arriving at the library, I found Tyki in a comfortable chair by the window. Looking up when I arrived, he glanced at the clock before getting up with a sigh. "I lost track of time again, it looks like ..."

"Oh, yes, it's far from the first time and I guess it will be far from the last," I replied with an amused smile before holding the door open.

Quietly descending the stairs in a comfortable silence, we finally arrived at the dining room where reigned a very different agitation than a few minutes earlier.

Indeed, as soon as I put a foot in the room, all eyes converged on me. That, in itself, was not really surprising, everyone was watching when someone entered a room. No, what was strange was the length of this look but also their nature.

Tricia's seemed guilty, while Jasdero's was confused. But it was mostly the mutineous look of Devit and the innocent mine of Road that put me on the defensive ...

"What's the matter?" I asked sharply, taking two small steps in the direction of the group, ready to decamp at any moment ... although I was hoping it was not the beginning of a new battle between the twins and Road ... I found pink paint in my hair last time and it had been a real headache to remove.  
I vaguely noted that Tricia was standing near Road. It was strange because she had felt so tired since this morning that I had to support her all the way to the dining room.

"Nothing!" Road responded too quickly, and I felt Tyki cough behind me to hide his laughter. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms and took my pose of I-know-what-you-lie-you-interest-to-me-answer-all-in-a-row which had surprisingly worked several times. However, I did not even have the time to hold it for a second that Tricia was already shaking.

"Road, darling, please give him the letter," Tricia begged her before putting a hand on the table hastily when a dizziness took her. However, before I could fly to meet him to inquire about his well being, Jasdero had beaten me to the task and now seemed to help the mistress to return to her seat.

"The letter?" I asked, curious, still keeping an eye on Tricia.

Road sighed theatrically before pulling out a letter from behind his back and pouting. "You've never received a single letter since you came here! I wanted to know what she was saying ... "she whined as Devit grabbed the letter and gave it grudgingly. At first, he too was curious ...

Me, on my side, I wondered if it was a mistake. After all, I did not know anyone in this world except the people of this manor, who could have sent me a letter?

Ah.

I am stupid.

"Maybe it's the kid?" Tyki said curiously, moving closer to me to read the letter over my shoulder. And wasn't that excessively impolite? Merlin, my bad manners were rubbing on Tyki, Sheryl was going to have a heart attack ...

"Yes it's him," I replied when I saw cursive writing. Surprisingly, despite his slowness in reading, Allen had very nice hand writing ... Quickly, I tore the envelope as cleanly as possible before extracting the letter and looked at it with a smile on my lips.

"Ah! There is a message for me," exclaimed Tyki, a distinctly recognizable smile in his voice.

"So? Who is it? What does it say!" Road asked, hanging on to my dress and standing on tiptoe trying to read the letter. However, even so she was still too small and I could keep her out of reach without any trouble.

"He's a friend, Road, you do not know him," I replied absently, still reading the letter, smiling.

"How can Uncle Tyki know him, then?" she asked, pulling on my skirt so that I could pay more attention to her. I usually had a lot of patience for the kids, but I had to admit that Road was getting on my nerves. I had only one desire, to read this letter and she knew it very well, but as she could not know its contents, she did her best to prevent me too.

"Eve introduced me to him when you were at school," Tyki answered, grabbing his hand, preventing Road from pulling off my skirt. Ho, thanks, this guy was a healthy! Technically, it was true. Indeed, the day we met Tyki with Allen, Road was at school ... But if the situation was correct, although very lightened in explanation, the whole case of the street and vagrants momentarily forgotten, Road would surely assume that the meeting had taken place after my official date of meeting with him, when Tyki had returned to the manor.

"But why did not you introduce him to us then? You could have brought him back to the mansion, we would have played together!" Road complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

And me, in my mind ...

NOPE

Present an innocent 12 year old Allen to Road?

haha,

As if.

Just the word "play" reminded me that Road had ... well no, she was not, she would? Hmm in short, that she would stab Allen's eye.

And then she would kiss him afterwards.

Before sifting it again with a candle ...

And then give him a big hug to calm him down.

A couple of times.

"It's decided, you'll invite him tomorrow for tea!" Road said, clapping his hands, effectively bringing back my attention.

"Oh yes, I would like to meet your friend!" Tricia agreed, having picked up the colors again.

Taking my most desolate look, I gave them a heartbreaking sigh while inside I was almost crying with relief ... I had almost sent the storyline of the manga in the nettles and it was not even six months !

"Ho, I'm really sorry, but it's not possible. He is in India right now, that's why he's sending me a letter. "

"He? It's a boy?" Tricia exclaimed, approaching me, her eyes shining with ... something I really did not want to know. Suddenly, Road began to shriek loudly, causing the twins to clap their hands over their ears, and nudge Tyki's belly to let go of her and hang on again. my dress.

"He is cute? Is he courting you? Is he of high birth? What did he offer you? Does he ... " began tweeting Road at full speed before I could put a hand on his mouth. It may not have been the etiquette to maintain with his employer, but if it was effective…

"Road, no, stop! He is twelve, it is practically my little brother!" I replied, cutting her off. "And anyway, it's not like I want to get married now. " Or ever for that matter ... but we do not know, despite my thoughts, I could perhaps find someone intelligent, funny, not sexist ...

AHAHA

As if…

"What? Why! You're still young," Road said, Tricia nodding to her words and the twins waddling uncomfortably behind. For once, I would like to stay out of the limelight like them too ... why were they talking about my future non-marriage, again?

"Perhaps in the eyes of society, but personally, I certainly do not feel mature enough to choose a person to be attached to for the rest of my life. Because there is no question of divorce here." And how I have the choice ..."

"Well, technically, since you have no family, you are under the jurisdiction of your employer, so ... Sheryl. Tyki told me quietly.

I ... sorry?

Did I just learn that my future depended exclusively on a guy who, at the moment, did not seem to carry me in his heart because of my closeness to his brother to whom he had a love more than suspicious?

haha

As if ... uh no, I already said too much, let's change the registry.

It was a joke ... was not it?

Unfortunately for me, the girls nodded in the background.

"He wouldn't dare?!" I hissed and, yes, my voice was maybe a little sharper and higher than usual.

"I do not see why you're absolutely against, it's wonderful, marriage! Look at me, I'm quite fulfilled." Tricia told me, the love talk having apparently given her strength. I had to bite my tongue not to answer him that she was maybe happy, but that her family was constituted exclusively of superman who wanted to destroy humanity so, automatically, that was a no. "But I understand, it does not have to be right now ... but think about considering it," she added before casting a glare at Tyki. "You are still young after all. Tyki, on the other hand, should begin to think about it seriously, he is a good old age, and my dream is of nephews and nieces to spoil. "

Tyki, who had literally spent the conversation smiling stupidly at my misfortune suddenly lost his smile in favor of a painful grimace. Looking at me anxiously, expressing no doubt that it was my fault to bring this subject back to the carpet, he again focused on Tricia with a softer look.

"As Eve rightly said, I do not feel mentally mature enough to choose a single girl to love for life," he declared with finesse. Oh, hey, he was trying to bring attention back to me. He was a traitor, and I made him well aware of my discontent with a glare to which he replied with a curvature of the lips assuring his sufficiency.

Before I could find another way to send him the hot potato though, Road crashed into the conversation again gracefully: "Ho, you have so much in common! "

Ho.

No.

She would not do that?

"You would go _so_ well together!" She added sadistically, practically hammering the word 'so much'.

She did it…

I saw Tricia's delighted gaze and Road's devilish face, and I could not do anything but exchange a panicked glance with my companion, and man of the hour Lord Tyki Mikk.

Ho, about Lord ...

"See, it's not possible, I clearly do not have an acceptable rank to marry in the nobility, let's be reasonable." I said hurriedly, trying to catch Tricia's eyes with mine.

"Yes, Road, do not talk nonsense," Tyki added in vain.

But the damage was done, and even though it seemed impossible at the moment, Tricia had her ways ...

Following this, the meal was spent in a relative silence, barely interspersed with conversations of little interest between Road and Tricia. Personally, I had preferred to remain calm at this meal and not to say a word, it was useless to revive the girls after all.

Without much surprise, Tyki decided to do the same.

* * *

Finally, with nothing else to feed her hysteria, Tricia felt tired again and did not linger much longer at the end of the meal. Taking both of us off without even a dessert (lemon pie, I would not have wanted anyway) I guided her, half-supporting her, in the long corridors to her room where she sat with a sigh of relief on his bed.

"Do you want me to read something?" I asked her as I approached the small library near the window that contained all her favourite books.

"Oh no, it's so beautiful outside, do not stay here, go walk! I'm not going to do anything more than sleep anyway, " Tricia replied as she sat down on the pile of pillow.

"It does not bother me, you know," I assured her sitting on the chair ideally placed at her bedside.

"I know it ..." she said with a tired smile as she took my hand. "Oh, I know! Why don't you go to the stables to take a horse? "

"I'm pretty sure I'm not skilled enough to ride alone ..." I answered dubiously.

"Who said to go up alone, you just have to go with Tyki, he's a very good rider, you know. He has not ridden since his return, I'm sure it would please him. "

I raised an eyebrow at that. I felt she was not going to let go anytime soon ... "I do not think ..." I started to answer before she cut me off when we saw Marie walk down the hall.

"Marie! Could you go and ask Tyki to join Eve at the stables?" Tricia asked without even listening to my protests.

"Of course, Mistress," Marie bowed before executing.

"You should change Eve, you cannot ride in this outfit! Take the one I lent you last time. You might as well keep her anyway, she's fine anyway, "Tricia began to chirp until she was finally exhausted enough to let me go.

There was no way to cut it anyway so I put on the dress barely less impractical than mine but certainly not adapt to the slightest sporting effort and I went down to the stables.

With all the time it took me to change (in my defense, the dresses of the time were really not easy to put on when we exceeded the poor quality of the common people ...) I was not surprised to find Tyki already dressed and ready to go.

"You know I had something else planned ..." he sighed as soon as I arrived. Charming. Well, I could not blame him, I myself had planned to finish this portrait of Road that I had put aside and I had to shoot a head three feet long.

"Complain to your sister-in-law, I have nothing to do with _that_ " I mumbled as I approached a box containing the same horse as the last time.

"No luck in hell" he replied. "She would talk to Sheryl who would complain at me for the rest of the day." He rolled his eyes before shrugging with a teasing smile. "And anyway, it is not so bad a ride on horseback, especially in pleasant company. "

"Hoo, I'm touched," I laugh with a good dose of sarcasm to water the whole thing. It was this moment that one of the servants brought us our horses and I rode on it with the least effort because of these stupid dresses. Ok, it was nice to watch and nice to wear when staying at home, but play sports with these monstrosities? Which in addition were supposed to be special clothes to ride with?

Yeah.

"Well, you looked better when you were Robin," Tyki mocked, already on his horse, watching me galling up on mine.

"Well, listen, we exchange clothes and we talk about it again, okay?" I answered a little curtly when I was finally installed. Patting my horse's flanks with my heels trying to stay as dignified as possible, the latter started and walked quietly on the small dirt road leading to the forest. Behind me, Tyki whistled a little and her horse trotted quickly up to me.

Finally, the ride was rather pleasant. The air was mild enough for a month of April and Tyki had a lot of inexhaustible anecdote about the idiocies of his brother. So we laughed all afternoon at the expense of Sheryl, our conversations barely interrupted by some annoying low branches. After probably a good hour of walking, however, Tyki told me that he had something to show me and, leaving our horses in a clearing, he guided me through a grove of trees particularly thick that I would not have thought to cross otherwise. The further we went between the trees, the steeper the slope became, even to the point where we had to climb the last meters.

But it was worth it, the view was splendid.

While around us, the trees were still as tight, as to surround this little corner of paradise, in the middle of the bowl, the situation was quite different. In front of us, the vegetation was nothing more than a grove of sparse trees descending gently to a small lake. Surrounding half of it, however, it quickly gave way to a field of weeds. Only a massive tree, the only leafy tree in the middle of the field, let its branches run over the lake and I had only one desire: to climb and jump into the water.

However, Tyki was present and I had to come back to the mansion anyway to help the twins with their homework as I promised.

Turning against my heart, I thanked Tyki and followed him to continue our ride.

However, I made the promise to return soon enough.

* * *

AxZi note: Was a nice little bit about her moving on and also the Tyki part with the horseriding.

Ennael note: I had totally forgot about this chapter but i laugh when i read the part with Eve being in trouble 'cause of Road so i guess, i'm pretty happy with it even a year later :)  
Hope you like it! Have a nice day and think about review :) this will be a nice reward to attack monday morning -_-'


	15. The Duke Campbell

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 20 january 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: Me too… **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story. So if someone want to try beta it would be wonderful.**

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road, the twins and Tyki ...

French version: 28 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

This chapter ... Merlin this chapter ... Uuurgh!

I wrote eleven pages. I deleted four. I have rewritten two.

(For those who do not follow, that's 9 pages ^^)

I thought I was going to eat his hat so much the new character is horrifying to write

$ ù§ *% /!

Anyway ... good reading!

Shade the Black Chapter 15

* * *

 _Friday, April 24, 1885_

Slowly closing the door so as not to disturb Tricia who had already fallen asleep, I rushed to my room, a smile on my lips. Since Tyki had shown me this lake last week, I had been there twice and I had only one desire: to bathe there!

Unfortunately for me, the old adage "En Avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil!" (something like in April, do not remove cloth) was certainly true in my case and it had been too cold these last days to even think about it. Yet, to my great joy, the sky had cleared yesterday and it had been getting hotter and hotter until today when we enjoyed a comfortable temperature for a month of April. So much so that I leased Road internally for having bought the orange dress because it was much thinner than my other clothes. Threading the latter, I took care to put on my pants Robin below and hang a towel around my waist. You do not need to draw attention to me by wearing a bag after all ...

Fortunately, this precaution was not necessary because I did not meet anyone on my way. Of course, neither Road because she was at school, nor the twins, caulked in their room with a tutor, nor Tyki who was in London for business with Sheryl. What was stranger was not even seeing one of the servants of the manor. Neither Cassie, nor Jeanne, nor Edward or Eliott (whom I very much suspected to be an Akuma) nothing, nada.

Afterwards, I realize that everything was much too good so that it does not shit somewhere

But at that moment, I did not know anything about it, and I went off by the ways, a frightfully joyful whistle on my lips ... Naivety to its best effort, ladies and gentlemen!

Anyway, during the last two times, I realized that Tyki had made us a nice detour, and instead of the one hour horse we put, I could actually do it in thirty minutes on foot without even hurrying. So, about half an hour after leaving my room, I climbed the leafy slope leading to the bowl containing the small lake. The last two times, I had painfully down the coast with no ant, my skirt being taken in each end of branches possible ... But this time, I was prepared and, removing my towel, I was soon to do the same with my skirt and my corset, finding myself in pants and shirt, a bit like a pirate, but in less class.

Down the slope, I landed on the grassy banks and put my clothes on the low branches of a tree before removing my boots, shivering slightly. We were still in April after all. All the same determined, I approached the calm expanse and touched it suspiciously with one of my toes, grimacing at the temperature. We were far from the beautiful 30 ° C heated pools of my time ... Hesitant to turn around and bathe me again, I finally decided to try the shot.

I should not have.

Raising my hair in a bun to avoid getting wet, I kneeled on the shore to plunge a hand into the water and wet my neck. I had absolutely no idea why it was necessary to do that, but I vaguely remembered that my father was telling me that it was related to a shock due to the difference in temperature ... or something like that ...

Entering without difficulty to the waist, I admit that it took me a little more time for the rest ... But once launched, I paddled in the lake with happiness.

Me who preferred my baths, these last months had been hard ... The hot baths were for the richest and I had to actually consider myself lucky that Tricia let me take one after we played in the snow with the children.

Seriously, I could spend hours reading until the water was completely cold. And now it was good if I could take a lukewarm shower ... I did not want to go for a privileged idiot girl who could not be happy with what she had, but for my defense, I had just lost all people I loved before, all my possessions and dreams of the future, so wish a bath, in comparison it was not very bad ...

Leaving me floating, I savored the sensation of the water flowing over my body and I swam a little further in the lake, until I no longer have feet. Noticing the big tree facing me, I wondered if I could climb to the lake. A sneaky smile on my lips, I made a few awkward fathoms in her direction (I had never been a very good swimmer) before climbing onto the ground with one of her roots ...

... and fall back into the water with a loud noise, my teeth slamming against each other. It was way too cold! Mumbling nonsense in my beard, I decided to stay a little longer in the water before going out.

Quietly puffing, I certainly did not come sneezing that shook my body a few minutes later nor the "There is someone?" Sounding faintly behind me, making me jump with terror.

Hands clasped on my mouth, I retreated slowly into the water, until I had my back stuck to the big tree. Glancing behind me, I could not see anything, but I knew that the person who had said these words was not far away because I heard footsteps approaching.

" There is someone ? The voice asked again, which I analyzed this time as that of a man. His voice sounded curious but sweet and I just could not place it so it could not be that of one of the mansion's servants. Uncertain, I wondered for a moment if I had to announce my presence but I quickly rejected this idea when I realized that if it was an inhabitant of the manor, the ensuing conversation would be very clumsy, and if it was someone totally unknown ...

I preferred not to think about it.

Sliding in the water until only the top of my head protrudes, I pressed against the mound, determined to hide and hope that the man leaves as soon as possible ...

Of course, it was not counting on my wonderful sense of timing.

As the man seemed to be heading back to the field behind the lake and fortunately, the opposite of where my dress, my shoes and my towel were waiting for me, another sneeze tickled my nose and came out in a loud noise. without my consent.

Oops.

"... This time I'm sure who's here?" The voice asked, curious but cautious, coming dangerously close to the tree as I panicked silently while slipping gently away from the voice.

And while I thought I could stay hidden, not one, not two, but three sneezes bent on shaking my body in rapid succession.

"May God bless you." I heard the voice reply with certain amusement, a little higher on my left. "I would suggest a handkerchief, but I think you'd rather need a towel. "

Feeling no new sneezing coming, I stopped squinting and looked up at the hill next to me. There, a man in his thirties was squatting, an arm firmly attached to the big tree by which I had so desperately tried to hide myself.

"I have one, but thank you." I calmly replied with a neutral face while inside my head, it was chaos ... what should I do? what should I do ?!

The man smiled and unfolded his legs to sit next to the roots, his shiny shoe grazing the lake without him seeming to care. It seemed as if he was settling comfortably for a conversation and I was getting down a notch in the water, only the top of my neck and my face sticking out of the water now.

Fortunately for me, the water in the lake was far from crystal clear ... Of course, I was still in shirt and pants, but a wet white shirt was not one of the best protections ...

"So ..." the man started with a soft, strangely reassuring smile, seemingly enjoying the rays of the sun as if he had all the time in the world. "What is a girl doing in a lake in the middle of the afternoon? On the Kamelott lands, moreover. "

"I wanted to bathe ..." I answered evasively, completely evading the end of the question and pushing me slightly back into the water, finding myself now beyond the immediate reach of the man, apart from if he suddenly decided to jump into the lake.

"In the middle of April? He asked surprised before suddenly approaching a worried face. "Ho, you must be cold, right? "

Yes, terribly.

" Not really." I lied before continuing hastily when I saw him open his mouth again. "But I have to go if I do not want to be late at home." There, I insinuated that I was awaited and that he should not attempt anything… weird. Although I felt strangely comfortable, in fact, especially because I felt strangely at home with this man, it was better to take the necessary precautions.

"Oh, yes, I would not want to hold you back. He said with an apologetic smile before getting up and dusting his clothes. "I am delighted to have met you, I will continue my walk there to leave you at your ease." He said, glancing at the fields from which he came when I blushed with shame.

With one last salute, he retrieved a cane and a top hat from the ground that I had not even seen before and he went where he came from without looking back.

... what had happened?

With the oddest feeling of having misunderstood something important, I was crossing the lake again in a daze state before glancing behind my shoulder.

Nobody.

Sighing with relief, I climbed out of the lake with a groan from the cold grimacing my shirt sticky, and I rushed shaking to my towel to take refuge. Looking enviously at the sun-drenched shores of the lake, I forced myself to look away and tore off my clothes from the tree before sinking barefoot into the forest. Arrived at the top of the hillock, I noticed some bushy bushes before engulfing and dressing in speed, the body still trembling with cold.

Starting at a brisk pace, it only took me twenty minutes to reach the mansion. Mentally, I tell myself that my speed was due to the cold ... deep inside, I had trouble admitting that it could have been due to something else.

Anyway, arriving at the back of the mansion, I wondered where I had to go. At this time, there should not be many people in the kitchen, but you could never be sure. As it was the hottest room in the manor, it was not uncommon to find employees during their rest. Myself, the first week, I had not really left the place ... And then, it hurt me to say it, but I almost preferred to cross a Noah and face a clumsy conversation than to meet some employees ...

Very few took my promotion well after all ...

But hey, I could understand ... A girl, not even major was hired as good and bim! A week later as a company lady? While some girls were working here since the marriage of the house owners? Sure it did not look very clear ... Maybe I was not better paid, but my schedules were much more comfortable and I had free time. Even if in my defense, I did not have any day off or holiday so far unlike the other servants.

But even if I had, I had no one to see sooo ...

Deciding finally to avoid the kitchen, I took the small path leading to the inner garden without crossing many people. Taking one of the servants' paths (a cramped passage leading from the first to the second floor to avoid taking the main staircase in case of guests), I finally arrived safely in my room and I could finally breathe contentment in front of the fire . Before I could doze, however, I forced myself to get up to heat water and take a quick "shower". Dressed in my usual purple dress, and a headache pointing it nose, I decided to take a nap as I had a few hours left before waking Tricia.

* * *

"Eveeeee!" A voice I knew only too well catapulting the door into the wall. Jumping, I sat down in bed, my eyes wide, ready to bolt at the slightest danger.

"What are you doing in bed, you feel sick?" Say the voice I finally recognized as Road's as the girl approached my bed, suddenly looking worried.

"No, no, all is well, I was only a little tired ..." I replied rubbing my eyes before putting my feet on the ground to get up. " What time is it ?" I was suddenly worried that I had forgotten to wake up Tricia.

"A little under 5 pm" Road answered with an unreadable look before suddenly giving me a sheepish smile. "I wish we played a little, but we do not have time anymore, are you coming? Let's go wake up mother." She said, handing me a hand that I took mechanically.

Not even bothering to go back down the hall, Road pulled me to the little door of my room leading directly to the master's. Opening the door without even knocking, but with much more care than she had done with me, we entered to see Tricia already awake and sitting by the fire, a book on her knees.

" Mother !" Road shouted, letting go of my hand and running towards her, leaning on the armrests of the armchair to peck a kiss on Tricia's pale cheeks. "You slept I hope!" The girl said, a strangely authoritarian look on her face as I came up to them.

Tricia gave me a welcome smile before focusing on her daughter again and stroking her hair. "Yes, do not worry, I just woke up. "

"Where would you like to have tea today?" I asked the two nobles by thinkingfully grabbing Road when she leaned too far over the chair and risked falling on Tricia's lap.

"The little salon should be nice now, I asked Mary to light the fire when i returned earlier." Road told me as her mother got up under my watchful eye. But no dizziness came to alter his movement so I focused my attention on Road.

"Yes, it's a good idea." I replied after Tricia approved, tweeting proudly on her far-sighted and already grown-up baby girl.

I had to bite my lip so as not to laugh at those words.

"We should go and deliver the twins by the way, I'm sure they can not get any more" I added, a smile still present curving my lips as I opened the door for Road and Tricia.

"Ho, you're exaggerating!" Tricia answered laughing before knocking on the door of the twins. And, yes, for once, Tricia was right. As promised, shortly after our conversation with the twins, I had gone to death, to see Sheryl to ask him to change preceptor. The conversation had been long and trying, but finally, with an annoyed sigh, Sheryl said he would think about it and talk with the twins. One thing that could certainly be said about Sheryl was that it was effective: two days later, the twins had a preceptor to their liking.

The man in question had already be gone for two hours, but he had left a pile of homework large enough for the twins to be forced to stay in their rooms until now. Anyway, Devit seemed terribly happy to see us, bolting to us as soon as the door opened, leaving his homework without remorse. There was no mention of Jasdero, who, although he seemed more appreciative of the study than his brother, had reached us well before him, seemingly determined to tell Tricia and me all he had learned today. .

In detail, of course.

In less time than one would have thought, the three of us had arrived in the parlor and the late afternoon passed without any worries and in a comforting good mood.

"They're late ..." Tricia said, looking worried, her neglected embroidery looking at the big clock in the living room. She was right. It was almost 7 pm and neither Sheryl nor Tyki had come back. It was rare that they were late. In fact, since I knew him, Sheryl had never been late after making a commitment with his wife, especially in the evening when a good meal and a promise of a family moment awaited him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. The meeting had to go on, they will not be late. I answered from my place on the carpet, a doll in one hand, a dozen cards in the other. Fortunately I could be multitasking, because compromises was far from being the strong point of the young Noahs ...

"Yes, mother. Certainly Dad had to want to talk to Lord Delrich after the meeting and it went on forever." Road leaned towards me, turning to me again with her own doll when Tricia gave us a grateful smile. " Where were we ? "

"It seems to me that Mademoiselle Mary was coming into town and meeting Princess Prunelle without knowing it." I answered impassively, putting the doll on my lap for a second to throw a pair of cards on the pile, causing Devit's loud moan before I took her in my arms. Honestly, I did not think that porcelain dolls were so heavy, but it was also perhaps due to the huge frilly dress she wore ...

" Oh yes ! And then Miss Mary asks Princess Prunelle if the ... "Road continued, waving his doll before suddenly being cut by two knocks on the door. Effectively drawing attention to the whole room, the door opened to let in Sheryl who wore a happy smile even though tired and ... worried? I was not too sure ... Entering the room quickly, he kissed Tricia and took Road in his arms, carrying her on his hip with a happy laugh. Beside me, the twins scowled a little. They had been more supportive of Sheryl since he had found them a new and more pleasant tutor, but that was still not the big love.

"A guest comes to have dinner at home tonight, I expect you to be on your best behavior." He declared after the greetings of use, triggering a series of inquisitive inquiries from Road. It could be understood, it was extremely rare to receive a guest like that, without reservation in advance. "Oh no, he's someone you know very well. Assured Sheryl before laying down Road on the floor to open the door. The girl spun in the corridor without asking for her rest and in the distance, we heard shouts of joy. Hearing the hustle and bustle, Sheryl suddenly looked worried and ran with dignity after her daughter in the corridor, quickly followed by the twins who seemed particularly curious about the thing.

Posing our dolls on the couch and storing our poor abandoned cards, I join Tricia who took care to finish her point before putting her work on the small piece of furniture and I accompanied her in the hall where all the action seemed to unfold.

"Duc! What a pleasure to see you." Tricia suddenly exclaimed when we arrived in the hall, a smile in her voice as a man in his thirties turned to her to greet her, Road clinging to his waist and the twins not far from him, talking animatedly.

And there I could do nothing but freeze, open my eyes and restart my brain.

Because this man, not only had I met him this afternoon, but if Tricia called him Duc, it could only be ...

"Ho, Eve! " Said the hostess, all of a sudden, putting her arm under mine to pull me elegantly toward the gathering of Noahs in front of us. "I present you the Duke Campbell! "

... the Millennium Earl in his human form.

Ahaha, I met the Millenniuml Earl, the destroyer of humanity, the maker of Akuma, the worst nightmare of exorcists ... while I was swimming in a fucking lake in the middle of a forest!

At least, I was thinking with a smug smile as I tried to recover the shreds of my sanity, I was pretty sure that my meeting with him was ... unique.

Which means he could remember it.

Oh, damn, kill me.

"Miss Campbell, I presume?" The Count said with a keen eye and evaluator but, I did not see any reconience to my great relief. "My family seems to have only good things to say about you. "

"It's too much honor." I said with a smile that was undoubtedly tense before I bowed slightly to him and then repeated the operation to Tricia. "The meal will be served soon, do you still need me?" I asked, trying to calm my voice. Normally, I should have waited for Tricia to dismiss me of herself, but I still felt the eyes of the Earl and certainly the other Noahs on me and I had only one desire: to run in my room.

Fortunately, my service stopped before the evening meal when the family was receiving guests so I only had a few seconds to endure this strange situation.

Or not.

Because indeed, instead of sending me back with a smile as Tricia would usually have done, instead, she sent a hesitant look at the Count then at Tyki and finally at her husband before fixing his gaze on me again . "Why do not you eat with us for once?" She finally said, her gaze literally daring someone to contradict her.

Fortunately for me, if Sheryl understood the memo, he decided not to take it into account and approached hurriedly, completing our little loose circle slipping between the Count and Tricia, directly in front of me before turning to his wife . "Tricia dear, we have a guest and Miss Campbell is not ..." He started to say before he seemed to hesitate about the word to use at the end.

Jumping at the opportunity to try to get me out of this awful rope that was tightening around my neck, I hastened to complete his words before Tricia could chained. "My Lord is right, it is certainly not my rank, and I would be remiss if I did interfere with your family reunion. "

"Ho, do not worry about that, you're already practically part of the family, Eve." Road answered, catching everyone's eye. When she was totally in the center of attention, she glanced at Tyki, with what I would call a sadistic smile, leading her to make a beautiful impression of a deer in front of light and tear off a groan of Sheryl worthy of the sayong dying deer. While the master of the house engaged in a serious discussion with an excited Tricia, a playing Road and a defending Tyki, I took a few steps back, thinking of my retirement. The Earl was certainly close to me, but he seemed to have his hands full with the twins. But of course it was at that moment that my body suddenly seemed to remember my travel at the lake this afternoon and I was sneezing lightly in my handkerchief cutting the conversation.

Shitty Karma ...

" ...God bless you. Said suddenly a voice on my right and reflexively, my head hastily rose to see who had spoken.

It was the Earl. And where before was a polite, evaluative look, but still a bit bored, now, we could see the realization grow there. I forced myself not to moan aloud. Seriously? I made myself known because of a sneeze? It was terribly embarrassing ...

"Did you catch cold, Eve? Jasdero asked shyly, barely scowling when all eyes turned to him. A nice evolution, that's on.

"I don't think so, it was particularly sweet today." The Earl told him calmly before I could even open my mouth.

"It's nothing Jasdero (" Jasper, "Sheryl grumbled in the background)" I just have to be a bit confused because of the change in the weather, precisely." I replied with a smile, being careful not to meet the Count's gaze.

"Time can do that?" Asked Devit, skeptical.

"Oh yes, if the body alternates between a hot, then cold, etc., it can even be sick." The Earl answered without looking in my direction, but I just knew he was handing me a pole. "But the difference in temperature was not so important, it's not like she jumped into an icy lake, she'll be fine, no worries. "

Wait…

Did he just make fun of me ...?

Mocked by the Millennium Earl ... what has become my life, seriously ...

"Yes, of course ..." I replied with a smile that may have been a little too fixed as I felt the Earl's amused look on me. Then, I realized that I could totally use that to make a strategic retreat. "But, all the same, it's true that I feel a little tired ..." I let the sentence hang.

As I hoped, Sheryl jumped on the occasion gracefully bringing an annoyed grunt from Road. "You should go to rest, your work is done anyway," he said, glancing at Tricia, who bit her lip in conflict. But I knew it was quite bullshit, because Sheryl was always happy to throw the kids on me in the afternoon when I was not supposed to work either.

"Yes, Eve, Sheryl right, go get some rest." Tricia finally sighed, giving Tyki a disappointed glance.

Oh. Really ? She was still trying? Anyway ... YES!

Feeling to much joy, I still had to restrain myself and thank Tricia with a slight hello before walking up the stairs, passing Tyki on the way.

" Well done". He whispered with an amused tone but still terribly relieved. He, too, must not have wanted to juggle Tricia's insinuations all night long.

" Always." I replied in the same tone, a satisfied smile blossoming on my face now that no one could see it.

Anyway, I kept the jumps of joy until I was locked in my room because I still felt the glance assessment of Millenium Earl embedded on my shoulders.

And to my great despair, I could not help thinking that it would certainly not be the last time ...

* * *

Pfiou ... it was not a piece of cake ... I was really not happy with the first version but I mysteriously had a inspiration and I made this version which I am still much happier than the first one. Even if I would like to go back and change all that in a few months when I forgot all that ^^ ' (What i didn't do, obviously…)

So, what do you think of the meeting of the Millennium Earl and Eve? I would be interested to know in Review!

Also, it's sad, but **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story** for now. I can't make it each month too (and i'm not this good in english anyway) so **did** **someone want to be a béta for this?** Otherwise, i fear the story won't be a monthly update things anymore :/

I wish everyone a great 2019 and see you as usually on 25 for the next chapter :3


	16. A visit to Paris

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 25 january 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: Me too… **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story. So if someone want to try beta it would be wonderful.**

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was the maid of the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that her life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little hope for her future especially when arrives Road, the twins, Allen, Tyki ...and the Earl.

French version: 28 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation,and AzXi too. Anyone for beta ?

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic_ : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

huuuum... home sweet home?

Hope you'll have a good time reading this chapter :)

 _remember the end_

errr... yeah, just... good reading...

* * *

 _Friday, May 8, 1885_

" Excuse me ?!" I squeaked in a voice much more acute than normal, my book abandoned in favor of fixing my companion with big, incredulous eyes.

"Duke Campbell come to visit us this week?" Tyki repeated but this time as a question following my previous reaction.

"But ..." I almost moaned, my eyes falling on my lap with a lost look. "He has not been here for at least the four months I have been here, and suddenly he comes twice in two weeks apart?"

Tyki gave me a strange look at that. "I do not understand why you want to run away from him that much… Usually, people like him, hell, they would be able to entrust their deaths!" He said with a chuckle to his own private joke that, for once, I understood too. Not that i was going to say him, though...

"It makes me uncomfortable." I answered by putting my head in one hand and staring at the fire blankly. The euphemism of the century, seriously ... Tyki hummed in response before returning to his own book with frowning, reflecting as much as me.

Suddenly, with a BAM! As usual, knocking down the door in passing, a little fury sprinted through the room, zigzagging between the shelves before throwing himself on the back of Tyki's chair, hitting his head as he passed. "I'm home!" Sing Road as her uncle whistled insults as he rubbed his skull with pain. Planting a soft kiss in contrast to her previous greeting, in Tyki's curly hair, she dropped from the back to come hopping over to me and greet me with a quick hug. " Welcome home." I replied with a smile as I hugged her.

"Hey! Why am I not allowed a nice hug like Eve?" Tyki asked suddenly with a slightly envious but mostly amused tone.

"But I gave you a hug! Replied the girl with a face far too innocent to be truthful. "Do you want another one? She asked, slowly getting closer to her uncle with a psychotic smile that did not sound too good.

"Um, no, no way." Tyki replied nervously, somewhat tense in her chair and ready to get up at the slightest threat. Pouting his answer, Road groaned and crossed his arms before falling to the floor on the fluffy carpet between our two armchairs and in front of the fireplace. Trying to defuse the situation, I suggested she play something and she immediately jumped to her feet with a big smile before zooming out of the room, shouting to wait where I was.

"I have the impression that I just was totally manipulate." I blinked as Tyki gave me a disillusioned look. "Well, it's not all that, but I have paperwork to finish, I'd better go. He said suddenly before closing his book and getting up to get out of the library quickly.

"Oh no, you do not leave me alone with your niece!" I answered quickly while getting up even if in all logic, everything was against me, my rank, his position in the room or his physical aptitudes.

"Ho, come on, this is not the little beast that's going to eat the big one." He smile, glancing quickly at the door.

" That is exactly the problem." I replied as I approached the door, and therefore, of him. "I'm absolutely sure I'm not the big beast in this scheme. "

Before he could reply, however, Road came back into the room, a pile of dolls and cuddly toys hugging him. Passing her uncle, she threw one at him and sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, staring at us, waiting for us to join her. Sighing, Tyki put down his book and sat down beside her with the most bored look in the world and I was not slow to join them with a chuckle.

The evening then passed quite calmly. Tyki and I were playing with Road a good hour before Tricia needed to wake up for tea and I let them have dinner with my family as I went back to my drawing room. In fact, it was so quiet that the whole story of Duke Campbell's visit came out of my head completely, at least until the next day.

That afternoon, Sheryl was as usual wandering around to negotiate with a particular noble. In doing so, I ate with the whole family except him when Tricia told us, all merry, that the Duke would come and have tea this week. "I hope I can present you properly this time, Eve, the Duke is very kind and does not attach much importance to rank, I'm sure you would get along very well. "The housewife added, delicately carving the piece of beef on her plate and, okay, maybe I was extrapolating too much, but it almost seemed like a threat to me!

Putting my cutlery gently to give me time to think of an intelligent answer, my mind found nothing concrete. Unfortunately, I had to speak quickly and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Oh, Tricia, I forgot to talk to you about it! I thought I'd make a little trip very soon, as you seemed to be doing well lately and that Lord Kamelott had touched me two words earlier ... "I say evasively. For once, it was true. Last week, Sheryl called me in his office for a kind of debriefing and told me that I could take days off as I did not go away on holiday or at Passover unlike other servants . Of course, at this time I wasn't really interested in the offer, it's not like I had anywhere else to be and I did not need days of rest either with my good schedule.

Now, however, this proposal resembled a lifeboat, especially since I knew that Sheryl would definitely support my proposal. Would it be only to get me away from his wife a little and less sly tendencies these days to want to fit me with his brother.

" Oh really ? She said with a disappointed look before adopting a more contemplative one. "It's true that you have not taken a single day since you came to the mansion! You work even on Sunday, yes it would do you good. Where do you plan to go? She asked curiously.

Feeling my smile freeze, I had to restrain myself from not looking at Tyki when he coughed in his towel to hide a laugh. "Ah, I was thinking of going to France ..." I say vaguely, praying for her to let go of the piece. Unfortunately, his smile was still focused on me and, waiting for the continuation, I glanced around to find an idea.

Then, miraculously, my eyes fell on the newspaper crumpled on the chair next to me, surely a remnant of the breakfast inadvertently forgotten. Anyway, the date was tilting in my mind and I turned back quickly to Tricia trying to minimize my satisfied look.

"In fact, I wanted to see Paris a little and maybe even meet Victor Hugo. I have heard that he was not doing very well these days and I would be remiss if I missed my chance, as slim as it is. "

"Oh yes, what a good idea! Tricia exclaimed before adopting a happy face that immediately made me squint, suspicious. "Paris, the city of lovers ..." she murmured, and if I did not pay attention to her, I'm pretty sure I would not have heard her. But precisely, I was careful and I had to restrain myself from moaning loudly at his words. Certainly she was going to try to push Tyki and me together again. Since the idea had come to her mind the day we had received Allen's letter, she just kept referring to it.

All. The. Days.

So much so that it had become a game with Tyki who could change the subject as quickly and without her noticing it. Unfortunately, Road was on top of being on the other team and was leading us hard ... I did not even know why they were trying so hard, it's not like it's socially possible anyway.

"Oh, but Eve, I'm worried, it's not safe for a girl to travel alone ... As an employer, I definitely can not let you go!" Tricia added with a dramatic pause, staring at us, waiting for me to bite the hook.

With difficulty holding my eyes to reach the sky, I gave her a dry smile, begging her to let me go.

Unfortunately, she was perfectly entitled to refuse me the trip. On the one hand, because it was she who took care of giving me my holidays, but mainly because at the time, women were a miner all their lives. Even me, an orphan without any family or friend, I did not have the right to make my own decisions, they came back to my boss, even if it was a complete stranger. And it was not because I was a minor. Admittedly, that did not help my case, but even with being 21 years old, I would have been subject to Sheryl's decisions. Luckily, then, that we did not understand each other so badly, and that he was respectful enough or rather disdainful of the human race, to ask me nothing ... unpleasant.

"But I guess I'd be pretty reassured if someone came with you ..." Tricia continued with an innocent look before turning to Tyki as if she had just miraculously got the idea. "Oh, but I think about it, you have nothing planned for next week, is it, Tyki? Why do not you accompany Eve to France? It would be an opportunity to see this beautiful country! "

"I'm not sure ..." Tyki began to reply with a contrite expression, trying to clear the trip under my half-encouraging, half-amused look. However, he could not even make a complete sentence that Road cut him off immediately. As usual, the twins suddenly became uncomfortable when the subject had arrived on the table and Road had assessed the situation, waiting for the best time to participate.

"I think it's a great idea on the contrary." She said delicately with a smile that was too big. "Yes, it's perfect, Dad complained that you were not leaving the mansion, and what better place than Paris to socialize? Especially in pleasant company." She said to me glancing as if we did not understand the subject of this wonderful conversation.

Exchanging a look with Tyki, I felt like all this shit was slipping through my fingers. Quite frankly, this whole story of Victor Hugo was pure and simple pipo. Ho, of course, he was a great man and if I was not an unconditional fan of all his stories, I certainly did not hate them. In any case in my other life of high school student of the XXIeme century. Now, stuck in a pseudo nineteenth century, without the least fantastic story of the second millennium to put in my mouth, his stories were really nice, a good alternative to drawing when I had too much pain in the hand to do so.

But hey, I was a lazy at heart, it was not for little craze that I went through the Manche, especially in the nineteenth century and its trains not very comfortable and hellishly long.

No, I had just planned to travel to the neighboring village and lock myself in an inn room with a sketchbook for the week.

But if Tricia pushed Tyki on me, this plan was certainly no longer viable ... Hell, now I was not even sure I could leave because Sheryl will never want me to take his brother for a week! Even with Tricia's tortures, I was not sure that would happen ... and I was not sure I wanted it either.

The gloomy look, I wondered if it was just not easier to give up the trip and just get "sick" when the duke would return to the mansion ...

Unfortunately, it was no longer a question.

The case was taken from my hands, Tricia began to organize everything, even skipping her nap afternoon and by 5am, when Sheryl came home, she was waiting for him, a file compiled in her hands and Tyki and I two steps behind her, exhausted from our afternoon running after her.

Lots of discussions later, involving me and Tyki curled up on a couch while Sheryl and Tricia fought each other's eyes standing in front of us, Sheryl admitted his defeat, but still tearing some conditions.

Some were really nice, for example the fact that I had absolutely no need to prepare my trip, which would have been deeply laborious knowing that I did not know how to manage without internet ... Another is that I I was currently in a first class car, barely the day after the conflict and so I missed Mass again with happiness. Unfortunately, other conditions were ... disturbing. Already, Tyki was good with me, and even if finally, I was quite happy not to have to cross two countries all alone, especially since there was no stronger bodyguard ... well if it does not did not even want to kill you, of course I was less happy with our third wheel.

Saying we needed a chaperone.

Well it is true that at the time, we did not leave two young people of good families alone together, until the wedding night anyway. And that would not have really bothered me if this third wheel in question had not been ... Elliot, you know, that robotic butler, without emotions, that I thought was a level 1 akuma.

This guy never blinked, ate and barely drank, and kept his gaze on me as soon as we were in the same room!

So, in the little car certainly, much more comfortable, first class, I could not help but squirm uncomfortably, my instincts screaming to jump out the window despite that the train is running. For once, I could not blame my mind ... hell, it looked like the beginning of a macabre joke: So, it's a human, a Noah and an Akuma in a train wagon ...

Anyway, a carriage, a train, a boat, another train and a second carriage later, we were finally in Paris! It was that it took us two days anyway ... we were far from the two hours of my 21st century ... Anyway, arrived Monday afternoon, for my part completely exhausted, we had to take rooms in an hotel and I crashed into a bed until morning. Luckily, we had separate rooms, so Tyki was free to go out and play in the notorious corners of Paris while I was happily snoozing. For our part, our ... chaperone had come down to a lower-end inn a few blocks behind and I was only relieved to no longer have his creepy look fixed on me.

Nevertheless, when I think about it, it would be funny but also awfully awkward if it turned out that it was, in fact, not an Akuma ...

The next morning, I woke up with difficulty due to excessive light. I had been too tired the day before to close the shutters properly and my mistake returned to me in the face. Moaning, I turned on my back to look at the ceiling with a gloomy eye before sighing and turning again ... to violently meet the ground with my face.

Grunting, I pushed without motivation my hands below me to push me on all fours. The eyes still half closed and legs still painful from the trip, I crawled practically over half a meter before groping to find the top of the bed and push me up. Passing my hand over my face mumbling insults in a good old French slang of my time, I dragged my feet up to the pitcher and poured the water into the basin before taking without care water in my hands and throw it on my face.

Groping my eyes narrowed to find the napkin to be placed near the bowl, it was soon pressed in my hand with a "Here you go" and it was at that time that I realized with horror that Tyki had been in the room all the time.

The white face, I took the towel with a thank and I wiped my face cleanly, taking advantage of this moment to refocus myself. Sitting the towel with a sigh when I exceeded the time legally allowed for such action, I turned to my traveling companion.

"I did not hear you come in ..." I told him, jumping out of hello all the way. In my defense, it's pretty scary to say that a Noah could potentially watch you sleep without you knowing anything ... and then my wake dynamics had not been more graceful either ...

"But I hit, and as I heard your voice, I deduced that I could enter." He answered with a winning smile before turning to the small table in a corner of the room where there was a meal tray for two people and an open newspaper. One of the plates was already half-consumed and I asked him how long he had been there. When he answered me "about fifteen minutes" I sighed again before following him and sitting in the second chair to eat.

Once again, I had been too tired the day before to do anything other than collapse on the bed, so I was still in my old outfit, which was still less embarrassing for both of us, even if suddenly I was not very cool.

Eating quickly, I grabbed one of the outfits that Tricia had forced into my suitcase ("Paris is the city of good taste, Eve, you can not go that way!") And I changed into the bathroom in one record time. Going out again in the room, brushing my hair into a simple braid, I sat down again at the table.

"So ..." I started by hanging a colored ribbon at the end of my braid before throwing it behind my shoulder. "Why are you here already? "

"Elliot did not come for us yet so I thought we could leave now. He answered quietly.

"Are we eclipsing?" I asked with a sly smile. "Are you already fed up with chaperoning?" I teased, resuming my place at the table.

"Oh, come on, you've been terribly silent during the whole trip, admit, you're afraid of him. "

"Fear is not the word, but he makes me uncomfortable ... a bit like the duke, in fact, I do not have a good feeling in their presence. "

"It's strange ..." he murmured, his gaze fixed on me. "Anyway, you will agree that he is not really good company, and whatever my brother says, I certainly do not intend to stay with him for our entire visit to Paris." He said with a bored look before a teasing smile stretched his lips. "Oh sure, if you're afraid to be alone with me ..."

"No it's good! Let's do it like that." I say quickly, terribly alleviate no longer suffering from Elliot's company "We are here for four days." I continued as I got up to observe the magnificent tapestry depicting Paris hung next to the bathroom.

"A specific place in mind? Where do you want to go ?" I asked curiously, turning to him. I knew the Haussmannian Paris of the 2000s quite well, but even if the structure should not have changed too much, I was not too sure about the activities. I was quite certain that the Eiffel Tower was still under construction but I had no idea if the Tuileries Park had been created or even if the Louvre was already a museum.

"We can just walk for today, I think." He said, seeming as motivated as me, that is, not really much. "After, if you really want to do something, I heard there was a pretty popular show about the colonies at the bar last night. "

I hummed in response, trying to find where we were on the map. "Do you know where it is? I asked, placing my finger where our hotel was supposed to be and trying to locate the nearest monuments.

" I can find." He answered quietly before looking unhappily at the unfolded newspaper at his side. "Do you think it would be possible to obtain something legible? "

I gave him a strange look before understanding his dilemma. "Oh, you do not speak French at all?" I asked as I approached the table to catch the newspaper. I let out a smile to the old words on the page.

"Well, Sheryl made me take classes, but I'm not very good at it." Admit Tyki with a grimace.

"I especially think that you did not want, that's all." I replied with a smile before releasing the newspaper. "Well! We should quickly leave before he picks us up." I told him before proposing a travel in Paris. We discussed a little more but everything finally settled amicably and I quickly guided Tyki in the city after that.

Honestly, everything went very well. It was even amazing, me who had worried me to be alone with him for so long. But finally, we got along as well as usual and the ride was nice. Even if it's true that I would have done without his mockery. I knew how to find me in the Paris of the 21st century, yes, but especially because it was lined with maps and subways! Otherwise, I did not go that often, so I had no way of finding myself just with the name of the streets. Hell, the subway did not even exist yet, and what my legs suffered at this discovery ... Fortunately, thanks to the pedigree of Tyki, we could take a cab as we see it, a very useful transport, especially with the much smaller number of vehicles at the time.

So, as I said, everything went very well until the sudden visit of the exhibition on the colonies.

It was happening in a park, open air and even if it was a little cold, it was not unpleasant. Leaving the line like everyone else, we needed a little time to enter the compound. And the further we went, the more I had a bad feeling that was wringing my stomach.

Frowning, I listened, worried, the excited conversations of our compatriots visitors, but everything was mingled in an indistinct confusion and I could not get anything out of it. Finally entering the park, I finally understood my bad feeling when I reached the first attraction. "

It was a cage.

A cage filled with black children with dirty hair and unhappy looks.

Stepping back, my eyes widening and my mouth migrating in an incredulous grimace, I remained, forbidden, feet frozen in front of the cage surrounded by terrified cries but also amused by other visitors.

"Eve, are you all right?" Tyki suddenly asked me, a hand on my shoulder effectively taking me out of my stupor. Trembling, I turned fiercely towards him, meeting his curious eyes with my own shocked eyes. "Are you afraid of them? Do they disgust you?" He asked me, letting go of my shoulder, his eyes becoming unreadable.

" No !" I almost shouted, briefly flipping people closer to us. "No ..." I say more softly, looking at the cage again. "Why are they in there ..." I murmured under my breath. It was not really a question, of course I knew why they were there. They were an "attraction", fair beasts intended to amuse other animals. But Tiky answered my question anyway.

"Human are cruel," he said calmly but with such conviction that I had to restrain myself from acquiescing. Sliding his arm around my waist, he pulled me out of the crowd, moving away from the cage toward a rather isolated bench. "If something is different from him, if he is afraid of it, he rejects it and humbles it. Tyki continued, his lips twitching. "I thought you knew it. It's in its nature. "

My head full of phylo's lessons, I clenched my teeth, raising my head to meet his eyes. "No, everyone is not like that." I say, thinking back to all those wonderful people of my 21st century. "I do not want to be like that." I continued, my voice trembling with all the conflicting emotions in my brain.

Stopping, Tyki plunged his gaze into mine, searching it as if to find something. Finally, his lips narrowed in a smile a bit too wide, and for the first time since we met, I was really scared.

Because I finally saw his black part.

"Perhaps, in this case, should you give up your humanity?" He said, his tone awfully soft. Stepping back quickly, I was restrained in my efforts by his hand, still behind my back.

"Let me go Tyki." I asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Are you afraid of me, Eve? He asked quietly, his arm still locked around my waist. Nibbling my lower lip, I stared at his eyes before nodding slowly, not giving him a look. "But ..." I continued slowly, my eyes still riveted in his. "That's not why I would reject you. "

He smiled a little more humanly, finally letting me go. "You're really strange, Eve." He said before taking my arm and walking quietly towards the exit, exhorting me to follow him because of his gesture.

Letting me guide, I cast an unreadable glance behind my shoulder, crossing the eyes of one of the children locked up. He could not be older than six. How could these people pass in front of this child without reacting other than laughter? Just because of the color of his skin? I was disgusted, completely disgusted.

Even more, when I realized that without my education of the 21st century, I would have reacted like them.

Turning my gaze in front of me, I held my arm around Tyki's without even realizing it. Even in the 21st century, these problems still persisted. Worse, even if the conditions had improved for the blacks in my day, the problem had only migrated, penalizing the Arabs because of the latest attacks or the migrants because of the crisis.

Maybe ... was Tyki right? Perhaps it was in the nature of human to be cruel? I did not want to believe in my life before, I was too safe in my loving family and my little village but ... and if he was really right?

It was in a mutism filled with dark thoughts and doubts that I continued my visit of Paris, hands clasped to that of a devil that seemed in my eyes both much whiter but also much darker than a few hours ago.

* * *

I remember that I was absolutely disgusted when we learned how were managed the colonies in history in high school and the film did not help much either ... I was looking for what Eve and Tyki could do in Paris in the nineteenth century and it came like this. I hope that everything is consistent and especially that I managed to get my idea through. Like i said, i know my life is really safe and so as i don't see those trouble otherwise that on TV, i'm maybe a bit optimistic. It's not my intention to hurt someone feeling with this chapter and i apologies if this happened.

Also, it's sad, but **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story** for now. I can't make it each month too so **did** **someone want to be a béta for this?** Otherwise, i fear the story won't be a monthly update things anymore :/


	17. Victor Hugo

Story: A touch of color in Grey

Book 1 : Shade the Black.

Date: 26 February 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta girl: Me too… **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story. So if someone want to try beta it would be wonderful.**

Fandom: D Gray Man

Avertissement: I don't own D Gray Man and I don't make money with this story.

Résumé : Having lands in the XIXth century, Ennael quickly realizes that she was made committed by the Kamelott family, fundamentally, the bad guys of DGM. Taking Eve's name, she became the company's lady of Tricia Kamelott and help her with everyday's tasks life. Now that his life is a little less chaotic, Eve thinks about her arrived in this world and make the decision to made her own opinion on the charact... people of this New World in spite of its knowledge of the manga. However, she quickly becomes aware of the social difference of women at this time and starts to have little for her future especially when arrives Road, the twins and Tyki ...

French version: 28 chapters long :)

English version: Lyra can't continue to do the translation, however, AzXi accept to do it :) She try'll to translate one chapter a month, please, if you love this fic, thanked her :3

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

Heeey… wonder who t _otally_ forgot about this chapter ? It was done for one month but i return to my family and i kind of… let my mind going way much in vacation mode it should do.

Guys, I almost wrote 6500 words for this chapter. It's almost 2000 more than usual ... Hell, it's the double of the first chapter!

What's happened?!

Well, anyway, just a little warning: we continue on the depression of the last chapter and even if it seems to go a little better in the middle, it only gets worse in the end. Also, we are witnessing death (whether because I completely missed his characterization and also because I really kill him in the story) of an important person, you are warned.

But I guess ... Have a good reading?

* * *

Shade the black Chapter 17: Victor Hugo

Two days after the exhibition, the atmosphere was still so heavy.

I tried to regain my merry look and easy teasing with Tyki, everything sound wrong and I ended up falling into a dark silence.

For his part, Tyki tried his best, but I wasn't too receptive, completely lost in my thoughts.

I ended up accepting, with a bad taste in the mouth that, yes, if I was really born in 1867 in an average family in Europe, I would have acted in exactly the same way as all these people at the exhibition .

Of course, this acceptance had brought me a host of other existential questions.

If with another education I would have acted differently and that would have seemed normal to me, how could I know if the principles to which I clung now and which depended on my education were right?

I knew, of course, that the world was not black and white, that there were not the "good guys" and the "bad guys" but all the same ... How could I judge others on their principles, if I could not even logically explain mine? It just seemed ... arbitrary, even racist.

So, turning and furiously re-turning the thing over in my mind, I tried to unravel the subject, wishing eagerly to find a solid ledge while I mentally lost my feet.

Meanwhile, I followed Tyki and Eliott in their visit to Paris as in an opaque mist, the joy of the first day long extinct. I was not even sure what we had done during these two days, they could have left me at the hotel that it would have been the same thing at the level of memories.

And then ... the evening of the fourth day arrived.

That day, we had returned to the hotel quite early, Eliott leaving us in front of ours with a frown, as if to warn us to wait for him the next day. So, going back to my room with not focused-eyes, Tyki had gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner a little away where we could enjoy a relative intimacy.

" What is happening ?" He asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Looking up, I had looked into his eyes for the first time in two days. Seeming to find what I thought was a real worry, my eyes fell back to the ground, my shoulders hunching and a sigh swelling my chest.

"It's nothing, it does not concern you, I ... just, I'm questioning all my beliefs and ... well, it's not easy, I just need a little bit of time." I answered, but I honestly did not know if I said that to reassure him, or myself.

"Your beliefs?" Tyki repeated, letting go of my wrist, a thin smile playing on her lips. "So what, do you believe in God, now? Tricia will be happy! "He calmly declared not to attract the attention of other hotel guests, but still loud enough to show teasing.

Evaluating his words as a new pole, I forced a smile on my lips, figuratively catching him by the hand. "What am I hearing, Lord Mikk? Would you doubt my dedication to the Almighty?" And then, a little weaker, my heavy way with laughter that threatened to escape from my throat, the morale much better than a few minutes ago. "Shut up, we are going to be called heretics and brought to the log! "

"No, of course not, I would not dare!" Tyki answered, his hand on his heart and his face falsely outraged. Quickly slapping one of my hands on my lips to keep me from laughing too hard, it took me a few minutes to calm down, the fact that Tyki continued to make weird expressions with his eyebrows not helping the thing ...

Wiping away tears in the corner of my eyes, my smile still on my lips, I looked up at Tyki. " Thank you." I simply say, trying to instil all my gratitude.

" With pleasure." He replied tacitly, forcing a new smile on my lips. At that point, I was pretty sure he used that expression just because he knew it made me laugh. No, really, in two months, its use since our meeting had increased tenfold and yet, I could never stop smiling. "In fact ..." he then resumed quickly before stopping slightly, as if thinking about a plan of action. "Would you like to come to the bar with me tonight?" He finally asked with a careful but understanding look.

In another life (read: before arriving in 1884) I would surely have smiled and made a lame excuse before going to my room to read.

Now, however, I did not really have anything else to do and ... and then I wanted company, even if it had to be non-human.

However ... "Tricia did not really let me bring anything suitable." I pointed at him, biting my bottom lip. "And I do not think it's a good idea to go that way." I say pulling a little on the petticoats of my too beautiful dress. After all, the kind of places where Tyki was hanging out were particularly bad, and even though I had a great bodyguard, it still had to be really dedicated to his work. And, as sad as it could be, I was not sure Tyki cared enough about me, a human he had known for less than three months, to actively protect me in case of a problem.

"I can lend you clothes," God "knows I've won enough these last two nights. I'm sure something should fit into the pile. And, promised, they are clean, I had them cleaned by the people of the hotel, I was going to drop them at an orphanage before returning to London. "

"Yeah, it's a good idea, no doubt that if Sheryl saw you coming back with it, he would have a heart attack." I laugh softly as I followed him into the hall to his room.

He was right, in just a few days he had accumulated a real stack of workmen's clothes. Obviously, there was nothing to my size, but it was not worse. Shapeless pants, a loose shirt, a holey coat and a cap later and I looked like any street rat. Tyki dressed the same way and we descended by sneaking through the kitchen, no need to be noticed after all.

Paris at night in 1885 had a strange atmosphere.

On the one hand, a gentle wind blew and waved the branches in pleasant whispers, on the other hand, the oil lamps diffused a pale and flickering glow that seemed to animate each shadow into a terrifying monster. I admit that barely a few minutes later, I had hooked my fingers to the arm of Tyki, not very reassured by the dark alleys that were wriggling around us.

Fortunately, in a few more minutes, we arrived in the less privileged neighborhoods and it did not take us much longer to find a promising bar.

" Do you want something to drink ?" I asked Tyki as we entered.

"Yes, let's go sit at the counter." He replied as we tried to make our way through the cluttered party tables. "Are not you going to play?" I asked, curious.

"Not for now, or at least not with them. He said pulling a stool to get in before raising his hand to get the bartender's attention. "But we can play cards? No bet of course. "

A little skeptical but ready to test, I smiled at him and let him order our drinks while I was distributing the cards. Quickly, our consumption arrived and I was a little less staring when I saw my pint of beer, but telling me that it was not a pint that was going to do something I did not really care and we continued the game while drinking.

After a while, probably seeing my empty glass and my gloom coming back, Tyki interrupted our card game to order again. "Here, swallow it. He said, pushing me a small glass in his hands. Glancing at him suspiciously, he rolled his eyes but raised his own glass in my direction with a small nod before swallowing it dry.

Seeing no sign of embarrassment, I shrugged and did the same before bursting into a furious fit of coughing.

"C'est quoi cette merde?!" I swore in French, the cheeks red and the voice a little too serious because of the cough.

"It's absinthe," Tyki said, unknowingly answering the question I'd just asked. "I like it, it warms from the inside." He said, raising his hand to the bartender to grab a drink.

"Warm up? It burns !" I mumbled in choppy English, my head spinning and my guts tangled. "Urgh, j'ai envie de vomiiiir." I moaned as I put my head on the table as Noah's bastard laughed softly at my misery as he sipped his second drink.

Surprisingly, I was not long in joining him in his joy, the alcohol surely helping on that side. In fact, I was so lost that it was a good hour later, when I started my second pint under Tyki's encouragement that I started to feel really weird.

Anyway, becoming a little happier than I should be, I asked Tyki to return to the hotel, claiming fatigue. Agreed, he finished his pint and mine and took me out of the bar filling the silence of the dark alleys with some funny stories.

"... and I think that's why Sheryl should not let Road play with candles." He finished his anecdote as I laughed a little too hard not to come from a completely drunk person. " And you ? Tricia told me that you had brothers and sisters? In fact, I do not even know where you come from in France." He continued quietly, giving me an innocent look.

Wait ... Did Tyki make me drink to ask about my private life?

...

Naaaaaaaaan

I'm sure it's a very random question.

Anyway, I knew somewhere buried in the mists of my brain that I really should not talk about it, my mouth did not seem to have understood the message and deblatted a flood of answers happily. Fortunately for me, it was just a bunch of random information jumping from my family to my friends through my favorite foods and impossible desires. Nothing about the possible journey between space-time or the extremely long and detailed dream that brought me here.

"Tykiiiii" I finally moan just after completing a discourse on baobab and traveling on the moon. I said i need a hug, stumbling over him when I wanted to grab his arm. It was strange how I seemed to be mentally aware of everything but ... unable to physically do anything about it.

Tapping me by the arm to prevent me from falling, he ran a hand behind my shoulders to support me. "Well, I did not think I would see you like that one day." He said with an amused smile. "I did well to take you to the bar, you seem much happier than this morning. And it's a lot more fun than your last days' gloom. "

Saying a dumb expression i once heard, blessed are poor in spirit, i laughed before suddenly stopping, forcing Tyki to do the same. Then I asked him for a hug, again, with frowning eyebrows, forcing my gaze to cross that of Tyki this time.

"I'm sorry, Eve, I do not have a clue of what you're saying." Tyki apologized and I finally realized that I had just spent the last half hour chatting in French. No longer having any filter between my thoughts and actions, I quickly began to convulse with laughter, clinging to Tyki's shoulder, his hand still wrapped around my waist to keep me from crashing into the ground . At least, even if I had said something inadvertently, Tyki did not understand anything anyway ...

"I'm tired ..." I mumbled finally, my crisis stopped.

"I know, I know, we're almost here," Tyki kindly assured me, pulling my body suddenly heavy with sleep. "And to say that a few minutes ago I had to stop you from running everywhere." Tyki sighed.

Mumbling an umpteenth stupidity, I leaned a little more on him and ...

... and it's about that time that my memories stop.

Pulling the blanket a little more firmly, I tried to prevent any light from attacking my eyes while digging my memories for something else to put in my mouth. It was not nice to know that something was being forgotten. Of course, I've been paying for it in the last few months, still not remembering how or when I arrived in 1884, but it took a lot more importance when the lapse of memory in question certainly contained the Noah of pleasure. Even while concentrating carefully, everything else was just flashes of color or sensations with no recognizable connection between them.

At least, I thought with relief, the only things I missed from my outfit yesterday were my cap and my boots and I had no pain anywhere except to the head, but that was easily explained by the alcohol. So, that should not be too serious, would it?

Clinging to this thought, my fists were still tight around my sheets, the breath a little fast and eyelids firmly closed. Taking a deep breath, I forced my fingers to let go and then gently push the thick blanket over my head. In spite of my closed eyes the brightness of the morning was too strong and I groaned with tingling pain under my eyelids. Suffering while waiting to get use to it, I sat slowly in my bed to try to limit my headache. Finally opening my eyes, I was happy to discover that not only was I in my own hotel room, but that Tyki was nowhere to be seen, unlike the first day.

Trailing myself hard on the edge of the big bed, I poured myself a glass of water, vaguely remembering having read somewhere that water help in a hangover. Not having the energy to think of a scientifically plausible explanation, I took my memories for a fact and drank two more drinks. Unable to swallow any more for the moment, I stumbled to the bathroom to wash myself, even if I wanted only one thing: to go back to bed and sleep through the whole ordeal.

A good half hour later, this time clean, but still with the head in the ass, I was thinking of doing exactly that when someone knocked on the door. It was Tyki, of course, I realized trying to relax my suddenly stiff muscles, and he brought with him breakfast. "You look horrible." He said, putting the tray on the table and sitting in the chair opposite the one where I was already slumped.

"Do not speak too loudly ..." I whispered, my head in my hands and my elbows on the table. For once, I thought it was no problem: I did not have to do a very nice show.

"First hangover?" He asked a little less loudly with a tone that, if I had been in a better mood, I could have evaluated him as compassionate. Now, however, with a headache the size of Big Ben, I had trouble being objective, especially since my condition was at least 50 percent his fault. Then, for answer only, I let out a pitiful whine a little chuckle not too long to follow.

"Come on." He said, getting up to put our utensils back on the shelf after I managed to swallow something. "Sheryl gave me some chores to do this morning, you might as well enjoy sleeping here. You have to be in shape for our last afternoon. "

" Something special ?" I asked curiously, assessing his secret tone of voice.

"Maybe ..." he almost sing with a sly smile before leaving the room.

Intrigued now, but terribly tired, I shrugged and dragged my feet to my bed before settling down with a happy sigh. I had slept late enough and vomited the contents of my stomach when I got up, I still felt bad and a good nap did not seem too much.

Never again.

It was way too early, in my humble opinion, that we knocked on the door again. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and it had been well past an hour since I had woken up to eat. Fortunately, I felt better, but that did not mean that I breathed life. My headache was now much more bearable, but my belly was still weird and I felt so lethargic that I did not even bother to extend my arm to catch the book on the bedside table.

But obviously, life did not wait and with a big sigh, I got up to answer the door.

It was Eliott, and I hardly restraint a grimace to distort my lips. Fortunately, he did not linger. He had just come to tell me that Tyki had returned and that I had to join him in the parlor in a few minutes, the time he changed.

"So ..." I started when I saw him enter the living room some time later. Indeed, he was not wearing the same clothes as this morning, and I wondered vaguely why he had bothered to change them. " Where are we going ? I asked, joining him.

"Well, Tricia would probably want it to be a surprise until the very end ..." he said quietly as we left the hotel to call a cab. "But I know it was more of an excuse than a real goal." Seeing my expectant look, he laughed softly before finally telling me what we were going to do. "Tricia organized a meeting with Victor Hugo. "

Uh ... what?

Eyes round, I stared at Tyki with incomprehension. Because yes, we were in the nineteenth century and I discovered that Victor Hugo existed in this dimension too. And then, yes, I used it as an excuse to avoid seeing the Earl. But ... even at that time, Victor Hugo was already a kind of national idol, no? Did Sheryl really have as much power as he could (under Tricia's command) to organize a meeting for a "friend" with a high political and cultural figure from another country?

Swallowing hard, I realized that my plan to flee-as-a-hell-in-case-of-trouble might not be as effective as expected ... Even counting the akumas, I had painfully subdued felt their passive strength.

So, still stuck in a reflexive state, it took me a few seconds to get out of it when the cab stopped in front of a typical Haussmann apartment. At the door, a stern old woman soon came to open us and let us in after telling her that we had come from Marquis Kamelott.

She made us wait in a small living room and a few minutes later, an old man entered the room. He was standing upright with black clothes of good quality. However, the weight of the years was clearly visible, especially on his face where countless wrinkles piled up around a tired look, the rest of his face being eaten by a well-cut white beard.

"You must be Lord Tyki Mikk and Lady Eve Campbell, I presume?" He asked in slightly accentuated English as we got up to greet him. Nodding, even if i wasn't really a Lady, I let Tyki make the greetings of uses and all the political stuff as I sat nervously on the couch. Hey, it was Victor Hugo ! One of the greatest French writers I personally respected for his work on the death penalty, orphans and women. Of course, I did not agree with everything, but overall, this guy was a visionary ahead of his time and had my utmost respect. Hell, some of the French teachers I had were real fan boy / girl and I could not hold back a smile enough imagining their face if they knew that I had met him in real life. Or at least in an other dimension/ weird dream.

"The Marquis Kamelott was not very clear about the reason for your visit. "The writer later said, once everyone was sitting around a cup of tea and Tyki and he had traded banalities.

"Eve is a great admirer of your work and my sister-in-law, the Marquise Kamelott thought that meeting you would be a good birthday present." Tyki simply replied as I gave him a surprised look. It was a gift from Tricia? Waw, I did not expect it at all ... It's true that the financial issue had not even been addressed, but I just thought the cost would be withheld from my future salary. Even if it took several months. We had not traveled a lot, after all, was not it a little disproportionate as a gift for an employee? I knew that Tricia saw me as a friend and I felt the same way, but despite all her handling abilities, Tricia could not get all that stuff out of Sheryl ... right?

"In any case, I would not want you to speak in English during this whole meeting." Tyki said finely as I glared at him, feeling where he was going with those words. "I'll let you discuss, during that time, would it bother you if I look at your library?" He asked, getting up when the writer agreed.

Tyki now at the other end of the room, Hugo turned to me and I grabbed my cup of tea, uncomfortable, to occupy my hands. "So you speak French?" He asked, his piercing eyes seemed to pass through me as in an open book.

" _Yes, I am French by origin_." I answered him in my native language.

" _Ah yes ? where are you from ? I can not place your accent_." The old man asked me switching in french too.

" _From the Parisian suburbs_." I answered slightly, trying to limit the details. He seemed a little skeptical but did not push and I was very grateful. It was not time for him that I wanted to hide this information but Tyki. Although he said he did not understand French, I did not want to take any chances.

After that, a somewhat awkward silence started. I finally came to realize that, yes, I was taking tea in the nineteenth century with the great writer Victor Hugo and even if outside I tried not to show anything, inside I shouted completely panicked.

What was I supposed to say to him ?!

Fortunately, the old man was quick to start the conversation by asking me what I thought of his novels and, without realizing it, in a few minutes, I spoke as vividly as in our debates with Tyki. Even maybe more because I could really use all my vocabulary if not all my knowledge.

I had no idea how much time passed, but I know that Tyki left somewhere in the middle and I took advantage of it to be even more free in my remarks. Whatever Victor Hugo thinks of me, I have nothing to do with it. On the one hand, because I probably would never see him again and he would not have the opportunity to talk about our meeting with my family and especially because he had to meet hundreds of fans every month, what were the chances that he remembered me in particular?

Whatever the reason, I spoke like I had not done for months, arguing, sighing, laughing, gesturing and even shouting. Before I did, I did not realize how much I was unconsciously limiting myself, preventing me from being too "weird" for the people of the manor. With a weight removed from my shoulders, I poured all my heart into this conversation.

So much so that we came to talk about a much deeper subject.

Topics that touched each of us intimately. It was dreams, desires, regrets ... full of mixed feelings and ... I told him about my family. These people who were worth everything to me and I probably would never see again.

And in return, he told me about Leopoldine.

It's strange how I knew so little and at the same time so much about this man. Since the beginning of my schooling, I had studied his texts. First with poems to learn by heart in elementary school, then news to read in middle school and novels to dissect in high school. And with these works, we had learned his life, analyzed the great events that had forged what he had become. But in spite of all these facts and dates that turned me in the head, seeing his eyes, I felt that I knew nothing more.

So yes, I knew the story of Leopoldine, I knew the impact that had the death of his daughter on the great writer, the beautiful poems that this drama had created.

But I did not know the life of Leopoldine, I did not know what his death had done to his father, I did not understand the poems that had resulted.

And…

" _Hypothetically, if something had come to you by offering to bring back one of your dear ones to life ... Would you have said yes?_ "

Such an innocent question posed by a philosopher already having time once theorized about death. But for me, who had little knowledge of the world, this question made me shout. Looking forward, I looked up, plunging my eyes into his, trying to find something, a je ne-sais-quoi that would have assured me that this man had not taken the offer, that I did not speak to a tormented machine.

" _Hypothetically_..." I started slowly, biting my lip as I regrouped, my mind panicked and my instinct telling me to run, run, run. "I would not have taken the offer." I replied, my body tense and my eyes fixed. I was ready to jump out of the couch any time even though I knew there was little chance of me escaping. But, if that's the case, I'd put my head up? He was a great man, an intelligent man, he would not have taken the Earl's offer?

...right ?

But deep down, I knew what human can do for beloved one. There was no logic and right thinking when the emotion intervened.

" _Why_?" He asked simply and it took me a few moments to understand what he was asking me. The problem ... was that the question asked for an answer that I could not tell him. Because, if I did not know what was going to happen, if I had been so desperate and alone as this time in the library, would I really have refused the Earl's offer?

I could have answered something like "it would have been too good to be true" or "the dead should stay dead" but seeing the look in the poet's eyes, I could not bring myself to feed him good thoughts pre- made.

And too bad if I spoke to an Akuma.  
 _  
"Because I know the consequences._ " I answered softly and I saw his eyes open a little more as under the stroke of realization.

" _Did you meet him_?" He whispered and it was so weak that I was not sure he wanted to say it out loud.

Well, technically ... " _Yes. Did you see him too_? "

He looked at me a little more, shut up then, turning his gaze to the window, he let out a tired sigh. " _I said no._ "

These simple words relaxed me instantly. Logically, I knew it could be a lie but instinctively, I thought it was not. But even before I could let out a fragile smile, he turned to me and his eyes were so sad that they stopped me from breathing

"... _and that's my biggest regret._ " He said, his voice lifeless. _"My Adele took the offer the following night. "  
_  
Holding a gasp, I clenched my fists in my skirts with wide, wide-eyed eyes. Adele, the second daughter of Victor Hugo, terribly traumatized by the death of her older sister but who, despite her mental problems, was the only one of the five children to survive her father.

" _I .. what ... how ...?_ " I stammered, not even knowing what I really wanted to ask.

" _I did not even notice it. I was too much in my own pain to see that my second daughter had been taken too. An exorcist shot her three months later, but this thing already had time to kill my wife and my newborn son. "_

I let out a trembling sigh, my eyes burning. Clenching my teeth, I swallowed a sob and forced me not to cry. I was not allowed, was not my story and I did not want to comfort myself when it should be me. Unfortunately ... I had never been good to comfort him, I had already said. This Time _"That's when you started writing Les Misérables, did not you?"_ I murmured suddenly, myself not knowing why I said that.

Fortunately, to my great relief even if to my total misunderstanding, it seems to be somewhat of his condition and he gives me a smile gently. _"I thought it suited my condition. The Book wasn't as it is now. He was already focused on the story of Jean Valjean and Cosette, but the Earl was at the center of the story. I would like to warn the populace, even if it have to be as a fairy tale than anybody think would be true. "_

" _What happened_? "I ask. 'Cause I had re-read Les Misérables with my arrival here and even with some differences from the one of my world, it was far from being a novel about the Earl.

" _The church has censored it._ " He answered simply. " _I do not know how they knew, I had the manuscript read only to a few close friend, but they come at the door and made me understand that I should not publish anything._ " He said, leaning slightly forward, his eyes losing their fatigue for the first time in our conversation and taking a furious glow. " _If you had to retain a single thing from this conversation, Miss Campbell, then it would be to pay attention with who your talking about this matter. When something as strong at the Church, try to close your lips, it does not bode well._ " He said before leaning a little closer to me, murmuring this time: _"It's been forty years since I begin to look into this and nothing good has ever come out of it. There is nothing white in this story, it is only an infamous boil. I advise you not to get involved more than you already are. "_

Thinking about Sheryl working in his office, playing cards with Allen, twins annoying Road to Tricia in the process of talking with Duke Campbell and ... " _I do not make a promise_ " and if my voice was a little stronger than normal, it would only be an auditory effect.

"Eve?" Tyki suddenly asked, knocking on the office door. Jumping, the mystical atmosphere totally broken, I exchanged a complicit glance with the old writer. "Have you finished soon? Opening the front door when he asked what he wanted.

"Ah, yes, I think." I speak, my mouth having a bit of difficulties to return to english. I turned to look at Hugo and got up to greet him. "Thank you very much for this discussion, it was very ... informative." I said, my head turning under the implications of what he had taught me.

"With pleasure, I enjoyed it a lot too." He said in a neutral voice, following me with the english, also getting up before turning to his library and catching a big book. He then went to his office and, dipping his pen in ink, signed the book before handing it to me. "To remind you of what we have escaped in the dark days. "

Catching the book, thanking him gently, I bowed my head to read the title and smirked at seeing the beautiful curly letters _Les Miserables_ spread across the cover. "I'll remember it." I answered by plunging my eyes into his before hesitating a few moments "Thank you for everything and ... please pay attention, an illness is so quickly arrived." He nodded with a curious look and escorted me to the front door.

Five days later, comfortably seated in the little manor lounge with Tricia, I dropped my cup of tea when she told me with a sad expression that the great writer Victor Hugo had died of illness last night and what luck I had to meet him before!

It was three days earlier than in my old world.

With trembling hands, I had gone through the paper, letting out a relieved sigh when I read that he had suffered very little, even with a smile on his deathbed. He had not fought against his illness, according to the doctors, he had just said that his time had come, settled his affairs and then lay on his bed never to wake up again. A death much more peaceful than the one I had known and I could not help wondering if it was my fault.

I spent the next few days in a mist of daze, unable to stop thinking about what had happened. One morning, six days after the announcement of the death of Victor Hugo, I received a package from France sent a week earlier containing several books of research on the holy war. A manuscript telling the story of a man waking the dead was also involved. A note was attached to it, begging me in a beautiful cursive calligraphy not to put me in danger.

Nibbling at my lip, I wondered for a second if I would be able to follow the last wish of the poet.

Fate really did not need to send me a whining Road at that moment for me to know it was a never-going-to-happen dream.

* * *

Elogane (a friend who i talk about my fiction) does not stop saying that I'm setting up a ship between Tyki and Eve, she calls it the TykEve XD I swear, I'm just trying to make them good friends, or friends with benefits, but surely not a couple ... at least for the moment, I do not promise anything for the future of this story... But if I ever have to make a ship, I renounce this name! Someone have a better idea? : 3

In any case ... Phew ... well it was a sacred piece ... Almost 7000 words of thought on the human condition and death with a characterization of Victor Hugo, I ask grace. I really thought I would not get to the end and I practically tore my hair off 'cause of this damn conversation. Now that I'm reread it one year later, though, I'm much happier than at the beginning. Given my motivation and my block of author of that time, it could have been much worse. There at least I could spend all my clues for the rest of the story and Victor Hugo does not look too weird ... well I think? Give me your thoughts with a little review! :3

Also, it's sad, but **AxZi have personal matters and can't continue to translate this story** for now. I can't make it each month too so **did** **someone want to be a béta for this?** Otherwise, i fear the story won't be a monthly update things anymore :/


	18. The Ball

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: March 20, 2019

Translate and Beta: Koneko has tentatively taken over!

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after.

French version: 30 chapters long :)

English version: (KnK: Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic_ : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

We have a new Béta! Yeaaah :D Say welcome to KnK !

Anyway, I know it is a thougfull month for some people, I hope that reading Eve's woes will be a balm to your heart :)

Good reading!

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 18:

Saturday, June 6, 1885

"... 22, 23, 24, 25 ..."

... and, when reflecting on it, the trip to Paris hadn't gone so badly. Well, of course, I had an emotional breakdown and a real unpleasant revelation, and Tyki also terrified me by showing me his Noah side and I had my first hangover... But I met Victor Hugo! ...who died earlier than in my original world, most likely because of what I told him.

"... 32, 33, 34, 35 ..."

Okay, well, I would not keep our trip to Paris as a very good memory... Nevertheless, it had brought me a number of useful information and a certain maturity of mind. Or at least I hoped in both cases.

"... 39, 40, 41 ..." But it's true, I admit, I was a bit panicked when I received the poet's package. No, because what was I supposed to do, as an ignorant pseudo civilian, with a lot of information about the holy war in the Noah's mansion? The drawings I had done before were certainly not as sensitive as that, and if Road came upon it accidentally (um, um) I could always explain it... but a bunch of leaflets detailing about akuma, the structure of power of the Black Order, their experiences and history and theories about the Millennial Count?

Yeah, no, impossible to explain. "... 48, 49, 50, 51 ..."

And at the same time, I could not just destroy them, right? So, taking a page in cliché́ hiding places, I left my bed in the middle of the night to study each wooden floor, hoping to see one of them take off. Indeed, near the fireplace, one of them was a little damaged and with a little tugging, it finally gave way, allowing me to slide several large sheets and a manuscript underneath before relocating the board and pushing the basket of firewood on top.

But still, that experience would have been beautiful... uh, wait a minute, it was until 30 that I had to count, right? "... 63, 64, 65 ... uhm... 30! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I called in a loud voice, but without shouting so as not to wake up Tricia who was sleeping upstairs.

Folding my braid behind my shoulder, I began to walk towards the kitchen, turning randomly in the corridors with no specific purpose in mind. Opening door after door, I was careful this time not to approach the office of Sheryl, too bad if one of the children were hidden there.

Continuing to the rooms more suited to the reception, I stopped near a small lounge when I heard voices coming out. Reflecting quickly, I knocked on the door. Sheryl was in his office, Tricia was sleeping, so at worst I would only bother the servants. Hearing a distinctly masculine 'enter', I pushed open the door, taking note that the voices were silent.

There was only one person in the room visually... and it was the Duke. Holding back from moaning loudly, I flattened a neutral face, bowing slightly. Quiet and forgettable: I'm not worth killing or caring. I was internally chanting, shaping my mask to match my new course of action. "Hello Duke, I did not know you were at the mansion today?" I say quietly even if I wanted to immediately flee out of the room. Do not draw attention to yourself, I was repeating to myself, start a bland and boring conversation so he will reject you.

"Hello Miss Campbell, I have just arrived. I was in town and told myself that I could come and have tea with Tricia as she had so kindly offered me last week," he explained as I closed the door sadly behind me. Politeness obliges me to approach slightly.

Ah yes, I almost groaned, another reason to hate the trip to Paris is that he had absolutely not served his goal first. Not. At. All. The Duke kept coming to the manor once or twice a week at random times, so of course, I can't go pale-faced at every visit, that would be ridiculous. In fact, Tyki had been terribly helpful with that, effectively diverting the count's attention to himself or one of the other family members when Tricia forced me to stay with them. Not that I was the obligatory center of attention, huh, but the Duke seemed to take pleasure in relaunching the conversation to be about me after Tricia had finished telling us all the latest gossip about high society. On the bright side, I now have a completely established a particularly morbid life story.

Anyway, unfortunately for me, Tyki was not there, and that meant I had to fend for myself.

"Ha, yes, that's a good idea, the kids will be happy about your visit." I answered in the flattest voice possible. "Besides, I was looking for them, have you seen them by chance?" I went on without missing a beat, proud of my transition.

"Ah, well..." the Duke began, but he was quickly cut off by a howl from the back of the couch to my right. Less than two seconds later, a weight fell down my back and it was only thanks to a great habit that I did not fall on the floor like an idiot.

"You found me!" twittered Road as she slid her head under my arm.

"I'd rather say you found me but oh, well." I answered calmly, trying to remove her hands from my waist. Quiet and forgettable, I was repeating to myself by pulling on another of her fingers. Quiet and forgettable.

Trying is the key word.

"It's my turn to count now!" Road happily exclaimed, finally removing her hands from my waist.

"But I haven't found the twins yet." I said confusedly as she began to push me to a comfortable couch.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go get them! You just have to stay here, okay?" She said quickly with a falsely innocent smile before disappearing through the door before I could even open my mouth to reply.

Reminding myself that I had been insulting him, even mentally, I turned my gaze to the Duke, who sipped his tea quietly without seeming to take care of our little tragedy. "Tea?" He asked and I nodded, thanking him gently, not sure what to do in this situation. I had never been alone with him since our first meeting, how was I supposed to act?

"Um ..." I started awkwardly when the silence grew a bit too much for my taste. Unfortunately, I had no idea what to say. Or in any case, nothing that wouldn't place us on slippery ground. Like Akuma. Or exorcists. Or the holy war as a whole.

"It's sunny today, the weather is warming up." He suddenly said, leading me to take a surprised look at the window.

"Of course..." I answered, dubiously, watching the massive layer of gray clouds that covered the sky. Adding to the fact it had already rained twice since I got up this morning, I was not sure of the statement.

The silence starting to settle again, I played nervously with the spoon of my cup of tea, making no doubt a frightful amount of noise.

As I began to seriously consider telling my whole life story, just to fill the heavy silence, someone knocked on the door. Here, my knight in shining armor... I thought sarcastically when I saw Tyki poke his head inside the doorframe. Seeing me on the armchair, he sent me an amused smile to which I almost stuck out my tongue, narrowly holding in the impulse when I saw the Duke move in the corner of my vision.

"Ah, Adam." Tyki called, staring at the Duke, opening the door a little further to slip into the room. "I met Road a second ago, and she was talking about a dance...?" He explained, settling in the chair directly in front of the door, between the Duke and me when the man signaled him to make himself comfortable.

"Oh, yes, it's been a long time since I last had one. It's not the right season, but a summer ball is always appreciated. I thought I would do it on the solstice, what do you think?" The Duke explained, taking a sip of his tea.

Feeling that I did not want to be present for this conversation, I let my eyes go from Tyki to the Duke. Normally, I should not interrupt them and wait for them to send me away, but in a normal case, they would have already done so... What was I supposed to do? Uncertain, I bit my lip unconsciously and wriggled slightly on the couch, hesitating to get up or not.

"Ho, I do not think the date matters..." Tyki answered with a dark look, seeming to hesitate to ask something. "Should I be present?" He finally asked with some hope in his eyes.

"Of course, Tyki," the man answered quickly, breaking the hopes of the young Noah. "You are in the prime of life, you cannot afford to miss a ball, in case a pretty young woman finally draws your favors." Said the Duke, taking a new sip of tea. I could just feel the teasing ooze from him despite his perfectly calm tone.

"Ah..." Tyki sighed with a sore look before regaining a bit of composure. "Of course..." he mumbled.

Biting my lips so as not to laugh at his misfortune (hey, don't judge me, he spends practically all his time doing the same thing, I have the right to some harmless revenge!) I accidentally kicked the feet of the coffee table, rattling the porcelain above loudly.

Oops. As if remembering of my existence at this sound, Tyki turned his head towards me, a disturbing glow taking possession of his look. "Actually..." he began, seeming to gather his thoughts. "I was asking for this because having not participated at all in the last prom season, I fear the excessive... reactions that some of my potential dance partners might have." He said. "And I wondered, if, perhaps, I could go to the ball accompanied for once. "

"I have no objections... did you think of anyone in particular?" The Duke asked as I finally understood with horror where Tyki was going. Absolutely not. I refuse to be involved in such a disaster!

Getting up at once before Tyki could open his mouth again, I quickly stammered something about not wanting to disturb and I walked briskly to the door, throwing politeness out the window.

Unfortunately, I did not take three steps that a strong hand grabbed my left arm, preventing me from going further. Turning back quickly with an annoyed look, I saw unsurprisingly Tyki standing behind me. "Yes, Eve would be ideal to accompany me. She's certainly not from a good family, but that's an asset here." He started and I could just hear his brain set up his whole story. "If we do not say anything, they will simply believe that she belongs to the bourgeois or the nobility of another country but as it has no links with the high society of England, it will not thwart a future possibility of marriage, either."

"Yes, I can see the benefits..." The Duke nodded before glancing at me. "But Miss Campbell does not look very excited about the prospect."

It was an understatement. Despite all my efforts, I could not help but pull a mouth three feet long. "Listen." Tyki whispered, standing in front of me to block both our faces from the Duke. "You owe me this for all the times I helped you!" He said, glancing at the Duke, making me understand what he was talking about. "And it's nothing, really, you just have to smile a lot, pretend to have fun, compliment the other nobles and dance! We will not even have to deal with political discussions this time, there is really nothing difficult."

Biting my lip, I gave him a conflicting look before sighing slightly and nodding slowly. Advancing a step to get back to Tyki's level, I spoke to the Duke. "Oh no, it does not bother me to help as much as possible... but..." and then, as if I suddenly realized what I had just said, I hastened to return to my words. I was not going to throw my anonymity out of the window just for the beautiful eyes of Tyki, alright! "...but still, I'm not sure that's a very good idea..." I answered with a falsely sorry look, holding a grimace when Tyki's hand tightened a bit too hard. "I do not know the good manners of the nobility; I would only ridicule you."

"Nonsense, if Sheryl and I were able to teach Tyki to behave in good company, I'm sure you will not be a problem." The Duke answered as I looked at Tyki's winning smile, giving way to a pale face and haunted eyes.

"Actually, I think Eve is right, this is a bad idea, I'm just going to—" he started before the duke cut him off.

"Yes, it's perfect, I'll talk to Sheryl, we have to organize all this." He said, heading for the door and in less than a second, he was gone.

"Well..." Tyki said solemnly as I turned to look at him in horror. "Good luck." He said and his voice was so full of excuses that I was suddenly very scared for my future mental health.

* * *

The next few weeks were just... horrible. I now understood how bad it would have been if I had been placed into high society. Luckily the Noah (if we did not count Sheryl) were not very good-mannered and Tricia was just too nice to bother with that.

Well, that was before.

Tricia had been totally ecstatic about the Duke's decision and after making sure I agreed (as if I could really say no to the Duke... that's all...) she had tried to teach me every morning the good manners that befitted a woman of high society. She took great pains to instill in me table manners, fan usage, and the way to walk with big books balanced on your head (I had taken pleasure in choosing Pierre and Jean and smiled every time it was crushed on the floor). And yes, it was totally cliché́, I was actually pretty stupefied when she presented the exercise.

Every afternoon, as soon as Tricia went to bed, I ended up dragging my feet into the ballroom to join the Duke who was teaching me to dance. Fortunately, I was not alone with him, since Tyki was forced to be there as a partner. I liked to dance mostly rock and waltz with my brother or father at weddings but what they were teaching me here was... the quadrille.

At the end of the third afternoon repeating the same slow and repetitive steps, I began to feel a deep hatred for this dance, and Tyki did not look any better. More boring stuff, I'm dying inside. It was necessary to repeat the same ten seconds of step throughout the song and it was simply a little more rhythmic walking, no use of music, nothing but a monotonous step. In itself, I loved the principle of exchanging partners and forming figures, but it would not hurt to have a little more excitement... Unfortunately for me, my ordeal was far from over.

Do you remember our visit to the tailor a few weeks ago? We also went to the hatter's and shoemaker's to finally get a pair in my size. Yet, despite the Road crisis, I absolutely refused to take home heeled shoes. Already I could not follow Road and the twins in their games, but putting heels was simply asking for a disaster. And yet, it was with a sour smile that I had to thank Road and Tricia when they had given me a beautiful pair of light blue heels that morning. "Adam told us that you were dancing pretty well now, you can try with heels now!" Tricia had told me, as I walked clumsily into the room, the new shoes on my feet.

And so of course, my "teachers" being smart enough to confer, I had to put on the torture gear for the dance lessons.

Breathing deeply, I got up from the chair and took a few steep steps towards Tyki. Putting my hand on his shoulder, he also set in position and we looked towards the Duke for the start. Carefully, I repeated the steps. One on the right, one behind, half a left turn and ... Tyki grimaced when I stumbled because of the heels and crushed his left foot.

Oh Merlin, it was enjoyable.

"I am terribly sorry!" I said quickly that the Duke and Tyki assured me that it was not serious.

Resuming the dance, I continued to look at the steps until Tyki was back to the duke and when he gave us a second look, I took the opportunity to crush, this time deliberately, his right foot.

"Oh, really sorry, I did not do it on purpose. I whispered to my partner with a smile that could not be more ironic. And then, a few minutes later, my voice oozing with sarcasm, "Ho, damn, how clumsy I am, I'm sorry, really..."

As I was "accidentally" crushing his foot for the fourth time, Tyki sighed and in the next series of steps, he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry Eve, I did not think not that they would make you do all this, but, please, please, could you stop this revenge?"

Throwing a sharp glance, I finished sighing, morose, but still stopped my childish attacks. "I swear Tyki, you'll owe me so many favors when we're done with all this idiocy." I whispered to him a few steps later when we were close enough to talk again without the Count hearing us.

He gave me an amused look before grabbing my hand to spin me. The steps having become automatic in recent days and the conversation turning away from my fear of falling because of heels, we finally danced not too bad. "Were you not doing that just to clear your debts?"

"Oh, please!" I replied annoyed, placing my hand on his shoulder to let me guide the next few steps. "Nothing in the first rehearsal with your brother was worth all the little services you had done before." I murmured with a false look of terror, tearing a laugh from my partner triumphantly.

And indeed, in spite of Tricia's courtesy lessons and the Duke's dance lessons, nothing could be compared to Sheryl's atrocious interrogations.

Fortunately for me, that particular activity did not happen every day, Sheryl being too busy to pardon himself and be there. But that also meant that they were randomly arranged. At least five months without worrying about school had done some real carnage upon my memory and I was now spending every moment I had off reviewing what I had learned about propriety with feverish fervor.

If Sheryl made me feel uncomfortable before, I could easily say that he terrified me now.

Okay, that was a bit strong of a term, but still I dreaded each session with more stress than any of my past exams.

Generally, the case was this: if the householder had proof that only my hands were involved, he would spend the next half hour minimum spitting at me and frowning with clenched teeth.

This was another way of saying that Sheryl had misunderstood the Duke's announcement that I would accompany Tyki to the next ball.

I had never felt so hated by anyone, a particularly bad feeling, especially when our previous relationship, even though far from being rosy, was not particularly negative either.

In any case, I knew that Sheryl did not particularly hate me. In fact, I think he was jealous. With all his work growing up in society, Sheryl was seeing less and less of his wife, brother, and daughter, and it did not help that when he cleared out a little time for them, he could not have them for him alone, for I was almost certainly in their presence. Of course, it was him who had hired me to do exactly that: that is, to keep his wife company, but I think it troubled him that I had become so well integrated into his family.

And so, all the relational progress that we had made before Tyki's arrival was literally collapsed like a house of cards. Now, I was just trying to limit the damage by making myself as unobtrusive as possible, scraping by and almost hiding when I crossed his path. No reason to provoke him unnecessarily after all. And overall, it has worked quite well in recent weeks. Leaving him time to think, the marquis had finally calmed down. But of course, things just could not be simple, and he had taken the idea that if he could not stop Tyki from "relating" to me, I had to be damn perfect at the very least. To honor the family.

Hence the impromptu examinations.

For example, today, where despite all my efforts, the master of house had managed to amuse himself with me while I avoided it actively. I very much suspected that Road had betrayed me. Anyway, it had been ten minutes since we had entered the small lounge near his office for tea. Despite my nervousness and his eyes piercing me, I did not think I made a mistake this time, but I must admit that the length of silence did not put me particularly in confidence...

"The five rules of behavior." Sheryl suddenly made me jump. Resting my cup on its saucer, I took a few moments to gather my spirits and uttered them distinctly with an apparent calmness that I did not really possess.

"A lady never makes a scene in public" I started slowly, trying to use a higher level of language than usual. "A lady does not read the newspaper and never speaks of politics" I continued, restraining myself from sniffing in disapproval: underhanded tactics, limiting the source of information and preventing reflection on the ruling hands... "A lady never smokes and does not gamble any money," I added, trying to limit the grimace that was already darkening my features. Personally, none of these things appealed to me, but it was important to know that these were the main sources of amusement for 'gentlemen' at the time, prohibiting women from them was yet another way to belittle them. "A lady should never be alone with a gentleman for more than five minutes" I had to restrain myself from laughing at this one. I did not think that rule was often respected, or at least I had not followed it during all those long afternoons when I read with Tyki in the library or even this time for tea with Sheryl. After all, it is true that I was not considered a 'lady' so maybe it was acceptable? "And... uh..." I stammered, furiously searching through my spotty memory for the last rule.

Oops. Pummeling myself internally as I finally remembered, I slowly tried to uncross my legs while holding Sheryl's gaze. "Uh , a lady never crosses her knees but keeps them side by side."

He raised a disapproving eyebrow and I lowered my eyes, restraining myself from grinning. Well... I was doing good for a brand-new lecture on manners...

* * *

 _Sunday, June 21, 1885_

The following days followed in an indefinable blur and the "big day" arrived.

At this point, more than two weeks had passed since the beginning of my apprenticeship, and I had only one desire: that it all ends. In a foul mood, I had not spoken for days for fear of insulting one of my Noah employers and thus precipitating my death.

The morning passed relatively easily but the afternoon dragged in length leading me to devour my nails without tomorrow. Tricia had got up for just a few hours in the morning to eat something and then immediately went back to bed to be in good shape for the evening. Around 3 o'clock, she had got up again and had dragged me into a veritable frenzy of preparation that was, well, much worse than what we had done for the first mass. In fact, it was the only good thing about the preparations, that the ball gave us an excuse not to go to Mass, I mean. After the moult bath, care, hairstyle, makeup... it had finally been time to don the heavy ball gowns above the stuffy petticoats but especially... the corset.

This thing was the invention of the devil.

It had taken two maids to close it while I almost kissed Tricia's bed post to keep me up. And when that was finally over... I realized that the ordeal was really just beginning. The filthy thing served its primary purpose, that is, to make me thinner, but for that it compressed every ounce of soft body against my bones making every breath painful and difficult. I felt like I was drowning out of water and it took all my cool not to start convulsing on the ground foaming at the mouth.

And then, the moment came.

Fortunately, as the host, we did not need to announce our presence at the staircase. Sitting in a small lounge adjoining the ballroom, we had just waited until enough people arrived to slip us discreetly into the crowd. On the other hand, if you wanted to know what Tyki and I were discussing at the time, I would simply be unable to answer you. The music we heard through the walls did not help to calm my nerves and although I had gotten used to it, I still had trouble breathing. Although I was pretty sure that Tyki had complimented himself on being the good gentleman that he forced himself to be.

To which I may have answered with a threat of vivisection.

Um, anyway, we were not even in the ballroom for five minutes when the Duke managed to cut us off to the sideboard. After complimenting us, he told us not so subtly about hurrying to warm up the dance floor. Then with the cold feeling of death in my soul and the pinching of nerves in my belly, I grabbed Tyki's reluctant hand and we headed like warriors to the middle of the room, ready to practice our innumerable tortu—... dance.

Surprisingly, everything went very well.

No falling or crushing of feet untimely, no interruption by some nobles eager to make the conversation, nothing, nada. In retrospect, I should have known that the boredom would soon be lost...

But at that moment, I was still innocently innocent, and it was after two passes of quadrille and a waltz that Tyki and I walked together across the dance floor in the direction of the buffet. We had reached our promised minimum quota and even though the Duke looked annoyed, he rolled his eyes, let out a painful sigh and turned the other way, which we decided was an authorization to do what we wanted for the rest of the night. Or it could have been an active request to go back to dance but, frankly, we wouldn't know, so it was an honest mistake... Or at least that's what we decided to tell him if he came to ask us for our account the next morning.

In our defense, we tried (although with very little good will) to continue dancing but I felt worse and Tyki was suspicious of my pallor. So, taking refuge near the long table near a door leading to a small private room (in case a strategic retreat would be required), we undertook the difficult task of playing hide and seek in plain sight. Quite frankly, I think we were doing pretty well... we moved at the mercy of the crowds, slipping behind another guest as soon as a family member was in sight, taking care not to be noticed or to look far too busy robbing the buffet if we fail.

Unfortunately, despite all our hard work, it was not enough. While I was suspiciously testing a kind of greenish scone, Tyki suddenly grabbed my arm, a strangely panicked look on his face. Following his gaze, I came across a crowd of naughty looking girls ranging from the age of twins to that of Tyki with pink cheeks and annoying chuckles. All in all, the typical girl of a high ranked family. Raising a disillusioned eyebrow at Tyki, Tyki raised his hands in front of his chest as if to defend himself from his fear. "I'll get you to say that these girls are absolutely terrifying." He whispered in a voice that left no negotiation.

"Ho, I don't doubt it." I replied amusedly as I watched one of the girls turn red as a tomato under the chuckles of the others when a young man invited her to dance. Suddenly, perhaps feeling our gaze on them, one of the girls in the group let her eyes wander, which naturally fell on us. Or rather on Tyki. Nervously elbowing her neighbor without looking at the Noah, the group was soon fully aware of Tyki's presence and, feverishly, they began to come towards us, their former cheeky air suddenly migrating into hungry looks.

Huh.

Ok, I take that back, I had forgotten the trick of "do not judge based on appearance. "

Exchanging a troubled look with Tyki, I was too busy trying to restart my poor brain deprived of oxygen because of this damn corset to think of an escape plan. I may have been angry with Tyki for taking me to this ball, but I was not going to abandon him to this hungry hyena pack! Whatever...

Unfortunately, my brain does not seem to have any priority at all, so it chooses this moment to bring back to the front of my mind all the horror stories I've heard in my life about the corsets that would be so tight on the body that a rib had pierced a lung. And though, internally, I knew it was wrong (...it was wrong, wasn't it?) My body did not seem to receive the memo and I began to hyperventilate and have a panic attack. Of course, that certainly didn't work out and in less than two seconds, I did not have enough oxygen in my body, my throat tightening and refusing to swallow more, black dots already playing in the corner my vision.

Of course, Tyki was too caught up in his own drama to notice what was happening to me. Anyway, all that to say that when he finally turned to me to whisper a: "We need a distraction!" I barely had time to mumble a "no need." Before fainting in his arms.

And the rest... well, as we say, it's history.

* * *

 **Knk** : I really enjoyed the story so far, so I hope I am doing it justice! Let me know what you think about this translation! I hope I got all the characters across okay

 **Ennael** It's not my favorite chapter but i kind of like it because even if it end up reeeeaaaallllyyyy different from what i had in mind, it's funny too :D (at least, i think so) I hope you enjoyed our pitfull guys X) I'm so happy to not being in Eve's place...  
Think about review !


	19. The Piano

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: 25 April 2019

Translate and Beta: Koneko has tentatively taken over!

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after.

French version: 31 chapters long :)

English version: (KnK: Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic: french, important thought (or both)

* * *

I remember i was a bit Meh with this chapter... Well, anyway, have a troll earl, Tricia being too nice for this world, Tyki having a hard life and Eve screaming in her head.

Good reading!

* * *

Nuance the Black Chapter 19:

 _Tuesday, July 14, 1885_

Letting out an exhausted sigh, I glanced around to find any possible observers and, seeing no one, I flapped the chest of my dress a few times, trying to get some fresh air into the fuzzy coffin. Summer this year was, according to the few servants who would still talk to me, especially frightful. I had always heard jokes at the expense of England, like how it has "360 days of rain" a year, or natives saying, "You can wear shorts if it's 15 degrees (T/N: around 59°F)." I had to disagree about the extremity, since it was just as horrible in South France.

Well, alright, maybe I exaggerated that a bit, but I do want to say that winter in this country house is so harsh without modern heating techniques that the sudden arrival of the summer heat a week ago left me feeling like I had whiplash.

My body wasn't yet used to the sudden overall temperature, everything was too hot and stifling and no proper cooling or showers was not helping.

I only had a basin of water and a washcloth, so I constantly felt like I was soaking in my own sweat and it was the most unpleasant thing ever. Even more so when I was continually interacting with the Noah.

Maybe their genes improved their bodies somehow, because none of them seemed to notice the heat or be in any pain. Road and the twins were running around like usual, Tyki was still reading in the corner by the fireplace, and Sheryl still wore his jacket. Just seeing them like that made me want to faint.

Speaking of fainting, Tricia had fainted twice already since the summer ball, and… Ugh. The Prom.

Just thinking back on that incident made me want to sigh. Even three weeks afterwards, Sheryl kept glaring at me when I passed him in the corridors. During the ball, I managed to break one of the important rules that he had carefully tried to integrate into my brain, i.e. rule number one: "A lady never makes a scene in public." He seemed convinced that me fainting counted against me. Fortunately for me, Tyki's fangirls were close enough when I staggered and had surrounded us when I finally fainted. In the short term, that meant Tyki could escape by saying he was bringing me to rest, but also in the long term it would minimalize the harassment from these girls towards the pitiful (Feel my sarcasm) Noah of Pleasure. Yes, of course, the girls had been so unseemly that I fainted (even though it wasn't really their fault) and so they received some harsh reprimands from their parents who were terrified of retribution. After all this, I was released as the poor innocent victim in this situation as opposed to becoming a source of some pretty unpleasant rumors. I don't want to think about what could've happened if I fainted even a few seconds earlier.

Suffice to say, I'm doing better now that it's been a while.

Anyway, all this commotion about me fainting at least lead to one good thing: Tricia was trying her hardest not to impose things on me anymore. I felt a bit guilty since she blamed herself for forcing me to participate in the party when I obviously hadn't wanted to, but now I didn't have to spend my Sunday mornings at church… well, it's a small enough sacrifice, right?

Unfortunately, it was hard to enjoy my days off when Road was literally sneaking up and down the mansion. Tyki explained that usually this time of year is when the whole family would go on holiday in a random country. However, since Tricia's health had further deteriorated because of the heat, and Sheryl was currently in the middle of an electoral campaign to become the Prime Minister of Portugal next year… well, basically everyone was stuck here.

During her sneaking, Road would sulk terribly to the point that I was hesitating to approach her. How was I so afraid of an eight-year-old girl? Hey, don't judge me! She was a little girl, yes, but a little Noah! Destroyer of humanity, sadistic, enjoys breaking the spirits of people for her own pleasure, etc., etc.

And for that reason, I turned right back around when I saw the girl in question furiously stomp towards the pair of twins to scream at them. I wanted to help them, but… well, I'm more at risk of dying than they are.

May their souls rest in peace.

As I dragged myself down a random hallway instead, I heard some harmonious sounds escape from a door further down the hall. Literally following the music, I quickly came upon the piano room where I had my existential crisis two months earlier. Normally, this room was completely soundproof, but the door seemed to be ajar this time. Curiously, I peeked around the door to see Tyki and the Duke sitting with their backs towards me on the piano bench. The Noah of Pleasure seemed to be playing, with the man next to him instructing him.

At this point, I probably should have turned right back around and pretended I didn't see anything. That would have saved me a lot of future trouble. And when I say a lot, I really mean a lot. Not in small amounts either. But, well, I couldn't possibly have imagined that this simple observation would lead to certain future catastrophes… and it had been months since I had last heard any music, so even this simple piano piece attracted me with no hope of escape.

So of course, biting my lip and mentally grumbling that I was an idiot, I carefully pushed the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible so I could hear the music a bit better. Yet, despite my precautions, I was noticed by the Duke when he turned to face me and, with a smile and a nod, he gave me permission to enter.

Hesitating for a moment, I finally slipped into the room. It wasn't like it would be worth it to turn back now anyways. At least, not socially speaking. In case of emergency, however, I left the door open enough that I could quickly escape. You never know. I sat cautiously down on one of the waiting chairs by the wall and let out a silent sigh as I relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

Merlin, I had missed music.

Leaning my head against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes, forgetting for a moment that I was alone in a room with two Noah. Little by little, my muscles seemed to relax unassisted, and I finally realized exactly how tense I had been growing in recent months. Although I had accepted my situation in early April, everything hadn't magically fixed itself. Accepted, yes, but improved? Definitely not. The pain was still alive and thriving, and it wouldn't disappear. But perhaps... if I just gave it a little time… I could come out of this morose mist that seemed overcome me every time I found myself alone.

"Eve?"

I slowly opened my eyes as if coming out of a dream, leaning my head towards Tyki who had turned to face me, having already finished his piece. "Was my interpretation really so boring it put you to sleep?" He teased, but I could see the spark of disappointment in his eyes.

"On the contrary," I replied as I sat up with a smile. Sheryl would have eviscerated me if he has seen me just now. "It's been a long time since I've been so relaxed. It was beautiful, really." These words put a smile on his face as he stood up from the bench to come a bit closer. However, with wonderful timing, the Duke chose that moment to remind us of his presence.

"It was indeed, Tyki. There are a few things you could still improve, of course, but overall you have made some good progress." He said with a serious look, and I spied Tyki's grimace that quickly smoothed over as he turned towards the Duke.

"Thank you… Adam." He said simply, pausing a bit before the name to take a look at me.

"Of course." Murmured the Duke. "You can leave, Tyki. And do not forget, see you tomorrow morning." He called as I also got up to leave the room. There was no reason for me to stay if there was no more music, after all. Especially not alone with the Duke. Fortunately, the man didn't hold me back and I was able to exit with Tyki smoothly. As I closed the door, I could faintly hear familiar music seeping out of the room.

It was the Fourteenth's song… but much slower and melancholic than usual.

Gently closing the door, I joined Tyki who had stopped to wait for me a little further down the hall. "Library?" He asked casually, and I nodded with a smile. "I didn't know you played the piano." I commented a bit further away from the room we came from. "It's been months since I've been here, and I've never seen you play!"

"That doesn't surprise me." Tyki answered, shrugging slightly. "I did not decide to play again until the Duke started coming regularly, and we usually practice in the morning when you're with Tricia." He explained, hesitating a second before adding a bit subdued, "I don't really like playing the piano, but the Duke insists. This is the only thing he's really imposed on me other than social opportunities, so I do it anyways, since I owe him that much."

"I understand…" I uttered softly in response, thinking. I know Tyki was already practically a copy of Neah... Could it be that the Earl was conforming the Noah of Pleasure to be like his brother? It wouldn't surprise me, but it was rather sad...

"Eve!" Jasdero suddenly yelled, running towards us and stomping to a stop in front of me. "Road and Devit are fighting in the garden." He let out after some effort, but with much less shyness than a few months earlier. Jasdero would surely never be a man of many words, but that wasn't a problem, I was already happy that he put in so much effort.

Sighing, I put my hand on his shoulder, already leading him back to the nearest exit.

"What happened this time?" Tyki asked curiously as he followed suit. It was sad, but it was definitely not the first time Jasdero had retrieved me in order to stop a fight between his twin and his sister Noah. And each time, the same incredulous laughter threatened to escape from my chest. Me? Eve Campbell? A human, with no power whatsoever and a weak physical condition, was expected to stop a dispute between two superhuman children Noah? Right, that's it… And yet, like all the other times, I just amused the two little monsters with a soft voice and promises of food. Words really were the most powerful weapon. But hey, I still need a long time before I can say I have mastered using them. In the meantime, I was just happy that the two kids loved me enough to really listen to me when I literally had no power over them.

"What if we went to the lake? We had a good time last time, didn't we?" I asked the children when I felt a new fight about to break out. Fortunately, the idea seemed to be a hit, and I spent the afternoon with them in the place where I had met the Earl a few weeks ago.

The rest of the day went well. I abandoned the rest of the family to their own devices once we came back and then rushed Tricia to the dining room so that I could study the books Victor Hugo sent me.

I had quickly learned it was better not to attempt to read them during the day or in the evening, as the children tended to waltz into my room at any time without bothering to knock. Even after I tried to get them to respect my private life by telling them they could see me naked, Road didn't seem to care and the twins, even though horrified, seemed to completely forget on each new occasion. In short, the only real time I had to study these books safely was after midnight or during supper. And since I really needed my restorative sleep with everything the children put me through, it didn't leave me with much choice.

Anyway, the books were terribly interesting. Although it had already been weeks since I had started, studying them for an hour each night, I was still very far from completing them. It wasn't due to the fact that there were a lot of them even if, obviously, that played in, but mainly because in addition to the archaic language, the reports contained a lot of new expressions that were difficult to guess the meaning of and in addition to that, layers and layers of false pretenses. I had to study each sentence with a magnifying glass dissect each word, stretch each syllable just to hope to understand even half of the implications. And I'm pretty sure I was missing details, despite my passion for mysteries and my experience with hundreds of episodes of Sherlock and Conan.

Still, I thought while rereading the same sentence for the third time and trying to understand why my instinct shouted at me that there was something real fishy about it, I wondered how Hugo had managed to get even a quarter of these documents. I can understand akuma sighting testimonies and ability lists and how they work, even if it was dangerous it was still possible to discuss, analyze and logically gain that information… but reports of missions from the Black Order? Curiosity was killing me, and I was so sorry I couldn't talk to the writer about it, if only to enjoy some of his wisdom on the issues. It's obvious that he would be better at this in my position and managing the situation. But at the same time, I just couldn't wish he was still here. Our meeting may have been brief, but it was obvious that Hugo was tired of living. He has accepted death with open arms, and he deserved his rest.

Sighing and feeling it would be better to stop for tonight, I carefully hid away the documents again before collapsing on the bed. Pushing my head into the pillow, I pushed away any other contemplative thoughts about life and closed my eyes. Cradled by the flickering flame of the candles on my bedside table, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next day, as I followed Tricia towards the gardens after breakfast, we passed by Tyki and the Duke walking towards us. After a little empty conversation between the two adults as Tyki and I stood clumsily back, waiting for them to finish, the two groups parted again, and Tricia and I continued on our way as the two men entered the music room.

How did I not notice that? Of course, I had seen that the Duke was coming more and more regularly to the manor and, obviously, I focused my time on escaping more than anything else, but still, I didn't notice his regular disappearance with Tyki…

Be that as it may, the end of the halfhearted exchange passed without problem. I was still not a fan of walks, especially when at this point I could navigate through the gardens blindfolded, but Tricia was so happy with them that I couldn't find the strength to even put on the usual pouting façade I do in such situations (my father would be jealous… he used to pull me from my office to drag me on a ride…). At noon, I deposited Tricia in the dining room before moving quickly. Sheryl was eating with them this time, so I did not have my usual place at the table, and since the Count was also present, I would prefer not to tempt the devil (literally). After all, he seemed to enjoy taking part in things with Tricia lately, and since she wished I could eat with them… well, it would be better to avoid any obvious sources of conflict.

Aware of the growing grudge some of the maids had against me, I ate as quickly as I could in the kitchen before heading to my room. However, as I passed by the music room, I hesitated. It was perfectly soundproofed, wasn't it? And Tricia had repeatedly told me I was welcome to the relaxation rooms as I pleased (although at the time, she was mostly thinking of the library). So…

Glancing around me quickly, I made sure there were no witnesses, before I quickly entered the music room and softly closed the door behind me.

I went around, feeling the various instruments with the tips of my fingers, before walking with envy towards a violin that was proudly placed on display. I had always wanted to learn the violin, but… let's just say I never had the opportunity. Unhooking it from the wall, I sat in a chair with an uncomfortably straight back and began to pinch the strings.

Once, my former babysitter had brought his violin for my birthday and he had taught me "A la claire Fontaine" but that had been years ago, so it was impossible to remember the specific notes. So, humming the music, I tried to recreate the song by ear. Surprisingly, by the time I placed the violin back in its stand some time later, an unlucky passerby could have recognized the song if they ignored a few false high notes. I was pretty proud of myself about that.

Stretching, I let my eyes waltz around the room. So many possibilities for entertainment! Casting a contemplative glance at the trumpet, I finally chose to sit at the grand piano. At least, with the piano, I could actually play something, even if it was only one-handed.

Fiddling with the keys, I contemplated which song I should play from the three that I knew when I heard a noise behind me. Turning back, I saw the Duke in the doorway, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, I am sorry!" I said hurriedly as I got up from the bench at full speed. "I'll leave you."

"No! No, don't bother, I just came looking for my jacket." Replied the Duke, stopping my movement. Looking around for it, I saw the jacket on one of the chairs behind the piano. If I had seen it sooner, no doubt I wouldn't have lingered in the room… I thought, a sort of gloom starting to show around my face. "Do you play the piano? I am sad to have bothered you, I like to listen to musicians." He finally said when the silence thickened a little too much.

"Oh no, not at all! I don't know how to play." I denied straight away, trying not to theorize too much about that statement.

"Would you like to learn?" He suddenly asked, his piercing gaze seeming to sink straight into me. Surprised, I watched him, speechless. Finally, glancing, at the piano before returning my gaze to the Duke and sighing mentally.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to disturb you…" I whispered, doing my best not to offend him in any way.

"Don't worry! I like to play teacher." He said, abruptly jovial, before leading me to settle in front of the piano. "Come, come join me!" A little bewildered, I did exactly what he wanted and timidly sat down on the bench.

"Do you play any other instrument? Do you know about music theory?" He asked me excitedly and it suddenly felt like I was talking to a teenager around my age. It was an entirely different image from the wise but amused old man I was used to seeing, but it wasn't the first time I had witnessed him like this. Indeed, there had been a few memorable moments like this in the past. It wasn't only his attitude, but all of his body language that changed, and it was more terrifying because unlike my classmates during my drama classes, he did not play a role: this was also him.

"I think I played the flute when I was younger, but only for fun, never any formal classes." I say, haltingly, thinking about the ocarina. That could be considered a flute, right?

"We'll disregard music theory for the moment, then. You can learn it later if you'd like to." The Duke said with a smile as he ran his hands over the cold keys of the piano. "I think I'll show you how to play something simple, that's more fun anyway." He mentions thoughtfully before turning to me to quickly but effectively explain the ranges of the instrument and some other useful things. Then, when I repeated this information without a gap of silence, he nodded, satisfied, and quickly played a small sequence of six notes before doing it again slower, and then asked me to do it. And that set the tone for the rest of the session.

Like I was learning poetry, he showed me some notes, repeated them, then showed me another group of notes, and once I knew them perfectly, asked me to string them together. Although the exercise was not very difficult and I didn't really have a problem doing what he asked, I could see that he seemed to have infinite patience, at least as far as the piano, and his happy but calm attitude could not have been more pleasant.

It was strange to say, but the Millennium Earl was a very good teacher.

"Well!" He exclaimed happily when I finished the last string of notes with my right hand. We hadn't yet used both hands at the same time and I was relieved because it was something I had rarely done in my life from before. In my defense, I had access to a piano all of five minutes twice a year when I went to a friend's house who had one, so it was not scandalous that I hadn't learned the coordination usually needed between two hands on a piano. I had never worried about it, especially since I usually taught myself. But now, in front of the possible destroyer of humanity, it was difficult not to do my absolute best and pray for excellence. The man next to me changed his mood like shirts, and I prefer to make as few mistakes as possible.

So, when he says to me, "Well, what would you say if I told you to chain everything together now?" While any other person would have recognized the joke in his voice, at that moment I only heard : Play. Without fail. Or you will suffer. As I swallowed nervously, I shook my head vaguely before putting my hands on the piano. It was no problem to remember the tune itself, the piece was simple but lively and happy and it stuck well in my mind.

The correct keys, however…

Inhaling a long breath of air, I pressed what I thought was the first note. It was. Taking a little more confidence, I brushed the second, then the third, then the fourth... and suddenly, under my extremely confused eyes, my hands continued to chain the notes together without any mistakes. Arriving at the end, I looked at my hands without understanding before looking up at the Earl who seemed just as perplexed as me.

"I thought you didn't know how to play the piano..." he said weakly, his eyes fixed on my hands.

"I thought so too." I squeaked. This was not normal, I hadn't ever had a gift for music, I shouldn't have been able to play the piano like that, I... no... it couldn't be...?

"Well, that was very impressive! You must have a natural gift, Miss Campbell, it would be a shame to waste it. We should continue these classes!" He exclaimed suddenly, his face breaking in a strange smile before he took on a thoughtful look. "I cannot certify an exact schedule, so let's do it like Tyki, I'll give you homework when I cannot be there. What do you think?"

"Huh… I… hum." I stammered, completely uncomfortable. The was going way too fast! What on earth is happening?

"Fantastic!" He said, getting up without waiting for me to say something intelligible. "I'll see you tomorrow, good afternoon, Miss Campbell." And then he grabbed his jacked, walked to the door, opened it, and disappeared through it all before I could form a coherent thought.

"…Huh?" I choked out a few seconds later, stumbling off the bench. Had I just "won" piano lessons with the Millennium Earl? Yes, I realized with a heartbreaking moan, yes, because I was playing music for the first time like a cretin.

Could it be that I'm…?

Biting into my lip and tasting blood, I prevented my brain from finishing that thought. I walked like a zombie over to the door before taking a glance back to the piano behind me. Nothing. No inexplicable urge to approach the instrument. Thinking back to the strange expression of the Earl when I met his eyes at the end of that song, I let out another sigh impressively close to sounding like a dying animal before closing the music room door behind myself.

Goodbye peaceful days…

* * *

Ennael: Be careful ~ the truth is not as obvious as it seems to be : 3 But i doubt you'll think about it since i din't wrote even 1/10 of my back storie yet... well it'll come.  
Hoping some good reviews to put my moral up in this period of intense work ... Have a nice day!

KnK: Trucking along! Let me know if there are mistakes! Poor Eve… Enjoy!


	20. The Strike

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: May 25, 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta: Koneko has taken over!

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after.

As a result, Eve was dragged to a ball by Tyki, because he does not want to suffer alone, the sneaky guy, and Eve faints spectacularly because of her too tight corset. Don't ask how, but then she discovers a strange talent for musical instruments and wonders with horror if she could be the 14th. It does not help that the Duke has discovered her talents as well and seems to be more interested in her.

French version: 32 chapters long :)

English version: KnK: Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic: french, important thought (or both)

( _ **KnK** :_ On a side note, I thought it might be important to point out that Eve only ever calls the Duke 'Earl' or 'Millennium Earl' in her head, since his human form is Duke Campbell. If it were me, I would accidentally slip up for sure…

 ** _Nël_** : well, she slip up, but this will be in a few chapters for you ^^')

* * *

Fortunately there is the date of the day on the computer or you would never have the chapters ... I'm so up in the air, I never remember dates...

Anyway, good reading: 3

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 20:

 _August 1885_

Following what I mentally refer to as "the second day when my world turned upside down," (the first time being, of course, my arrival in this world and my subsequent engagement with the Kamelott's,) otherwise known as the piano incident, I practiced the instrument every day with or without the Millennium Earl.

Surprisingly, the Earl had been strangely understanding with me. When he was at the mansion, Tyki and I knew we couldn't skip our piano lessons. Tyki, because the Earl would run to retrieve him, and me, because a servant came to find me (and this time I was 100% sure it was an akuma!) and teach me in the Earl's place. In fact, over the past month, I had only had two more face to face lessons with him, and each time it was more just to check my progress than anything else. He seemed to finally understand the tension I felt around him, and he left me some more space. As a result, since I was no longer preparing for surprise ambushes, I was much more relaxed when I did speak to him and we managed to actually have a couple of interesting discussions. They were definitely clumsy, but they were about some cool topics in literature so, he, i'll count this as a victory.

Unfortunately, whether the Earl was there or not, I had classes with the new teacher every day, and Tyki ended up being enlisted as well.

And said Noah started to shun me because of that! As he had pointed out before, he wasn't watched by the Earl most of the time, and no matter how much he wanted to please him with his practice, he would still take shorter days or decide to take a break occasionally. Now that was completely impossible.

Well, it is true that I could have shut down the idea of a second teacher when the Earl brought it up in the first place … but he said it with such a hopeful, joyful expression. It was so mesmerizing that all I could do was nod my head. Later, when I stumbled out of the room with a look of utter confusion, Road passed me and took one look at my face before grasping my hand with a sympathetic and understanding look. "That's the Duke's greatest power, it's impossible to tell him no," she commiserated, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream, it'll change your outlook." She tacked on quickly when I stayed stationary, tugging me up the stairs.

I wondered if this was the reason why there were so many akuma. No one should normally accept shady propositions from a two-foot elf with a creepy smile.

On another subject, my miraculous piano skills had not suddenly disappeared after the first time. On the contrary, it was as if I was training a rusty muscle, as long as I didn't think too much about it, I kept playing better and better on more and more difficult songs.

Though I should add that the growth curve of my abilities seemed intimately connected with the height of my stress. The more I see satisfaction in the count's eyes, the more I feel utterly terrified that this assumption is correct. This fear was so strong that even Tricia was worried about my consistently pale, tired demeanor. I didn't quite know what to do, it felt as if there was a Sword of Damocles hanging above my head and it would only take a single Tease landing upon it to bring it crashing down with all the weight of fate.

Yet, no matter how much I self-analyze my thoughts and actions, crushing my brain for a clue, nothing seemed to add up. Of course, I don't really know anything about transitioning into being a No— … erm...the awakening, but at the same time I didn't have any particular drive to kill or torture people (except of course, the one employee who had taken to ruining my life whenever possible, but that was normal enough) or even playing the piano nonstop all day and night. In addition, my forehead looked fine every morning, no sign of gray or budding stigmata adorned my features. Of course, it could be just that it isn't time yet … but all the same! It's still a glimmer of hope…

Anyways, all that to say that after a month of these lessons, I wanted to strangle someone. Preferably the piano teacher himself. These classes, rigidly scheduled and filled with nothing but cold counselling and rules kicking my fingers upon even the slightest false note had gotten the better of my nerves as well as any love I had felt towards the instrument. I had tried to say, just the day before, when the Earl had come to get the twins and take them to town, that it would be nice if I could, oh, I don't know, no longer have a piano teacher? But he had acted as if he couldn't hear me, sweeping my shy request away with a laugh before spinning an unimportant anecdote.

Very well! If direct confrontation somehow didn't work, I would have to resort to boycotting the lessons instead. I was French after all, a little patriotic pride doesn't hurt, does it?

And so, having left Tricia sleeping, instead of dragging my feet towards the music room, I resolutely turned myself towards the exit instead, entering the forest with a dark face. I knew it was the akuma's turn to teach us today, I had seen him (it ?) arrive by the window earlier. Call me spoiled, but I just couldn't stand these classes anymore, and it's not like I didn't know the Earl either… it's just one of his employees… who shares his eyes… and ears… ugh, I only hope this doesn't bring me too much trouble.

Ten minutes away from the mansion, I glanced back. I could still make it to lessons, I would just be a little late… it would only cost me some lecturing…

But no! If I didn't show my discontent somehow, nothing would change! And Tyki won't help me on this one. Although he hates the teacher as much as i does, he's still to grateful to the Earl to go against his will in any way.

Sighing, I pushed a few more branches out of the way before looking out upon the clearing appearing before me with nostalgia. Eight months already … more than half a year … walking slowly to a golden tree warmed by the sun, I swept some leaves away before leaning against it. It was strange how much the seasons could evolve a place.

I had only been here once before, and only for a brief moment when I met Tricia for the first time, but this little clearing really stuck out in my memory. And in case Tyki came to pick me up at the akuma's request, I thought it would be good to go the opposite direction from the back garden where the lake was. Be that as it may, without all the snow and frost, this place seemed much less isolated than the first time. Now, with the sun making its way through the leafy branches, splashing the ground with colorful stains and the birds that seemed to sing to their heart's content, I received more the impression of finding myself in the beautiful Sleeping Beauty'wood that the one of Narnia.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, I raised my legs to my chest before pulling out the book I had dragged with me. I had about two hours to waste before being sure he was gone after all…

Engulfing myself in the novel, I quickly lost track of time. It was a horror novel, a genre I did not particularly like, and I still don't like very much. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying too much attention when I nabbed a book from the library, and in the end, even if I didn't like it, it was well written, and it didn't stop me from getting caught up in it. I was so immersed in the story that when a hand came down on my shoulder, I cried out in surprise before throwing the book in my hands towards the general direction of what had touched me while I stumbled around.

"I am so sorry!" I shouted immediately, turning to whoever was behind me. "It's a horror book and I tend to get a little too involved and I was at the moment when the murderer was attacking the hero and I… you scared me!"

"Everything is fine, I should have been paying more attention." Sheryl replied as he bent down to pick up the book. "I am surprised to see you out here though; didn't the Duke organize piano lessons for you and my brother?" He inquired, handing over my book before taking out his pocket watch and glancing at it. "Or perhaps you're already finished?"

"I think Tyki is practicing right now…" I answered evasively, cheeks red, carefully avoiding his eyes. Of course, I wasn't suicidal, so I didn't skip the lesson with no warning. Well, of course I didn't warn the akuma in charge of lessons, but I was careful to inform Tyki, Road and the twins. I don't want to be stalked by anyone after all, and I knew Road would try to strangle me if I left without warning. But I hadn't thought about informing Sheryl at all. He was absent so often lately; I had only seen him twice at the mansion in the past month. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it… "Weren't you supposed to come back the day after tomorrow?" I asked curiously as I quickly changed the subject.

"The negotiations went better than expected so I chose to come back to the mansion and spend time here instead, even if I will have to go back to Portugal soon." He explained.

"Tricia and Road will be happy about seeing you again, they missed you a lot." I replied with a smile, a little relieved despite myself. Road had been… difficult to handle in recent weeks, and I could only be happy that her attention would be on her father. Even the twins who had been going through a lot of stress recently just preferred to run away from her now. At least with all of their arguments it was easier to see the arrogant and sure children from in the manga rather than the terrified street rats they were only a few months earlier, even though they still have a long way to grow.

"I missed them too…" He whispered with a small smile and it looked like he had already forgotten that I was there. "These meetings are important, but I would like to have more time for my family." He sighed before turning to me with an evaluative look. "By the way, you've been at the manor for a few months now, is everything going well?"

Feeling my eyebrow flinch, I smiled a little before answering with "Wonderfully! All is great." If someone told me a few months ago that within a mansion of Noah, it would be the human servants causing me the most trouble, I wouldn't have believed it… And yet! The great agreement from the first week of my being here had quickly given way to a few jealousies that popped up within the first months of my hiring by Tricia. But still, everything was going pretty well… and then the chief butler, Eglantine's brother, who had gotten me the maid job in the first place, retired.

I had never realized exactly how much this man assured the good functioning of the manor… However, the mood changed completely after his departure. As if freed from chains, the jealous eyes of some chambermaids had turned into feverish hostilities and the low shots were quick to begin. They wouldn't wake me in the morning, or let me in to some rooms based on stupid arguments, or spill salt in my meals… It was small things, but as repeated as they were, it was quickly becoming annoying and I had literally nowhere else to go, which is quite regrettable.

"Oh, really?" Sheryl replied, giving me a flat look.

"Oh yes, nothing worth mentioning." I answered with a slightly more accentuated smile. Anyway, even if I wanted to talk about my problems, it definitely wouldn't be with Sheryl. Of all the Noahs that I had met so far, other than the Earl, he was the one I had heard from the least. I didn't know how to dance around him, and his thoughts on me were… impenetrable. Not that I was good at knowing whether someone likes me or not, but I hope I'd be able to tell if someone hated me.

In fact, now that I thought about it, I got on well with the Noahs. Tyki was clearly the one with whom I got along the best, it certainly helped that we had things in common like reading, appreciation of the bourgeois way of life but also of the simple workers, ridiculous challenges and complaining about his family being too extreme in general. So yes, I would say that we began to maintain a strong friendship... as solid as it can be with the friendship of a human and a superhuman whose mission is to destroy humanity... you know, nothing is perfect.

I also got along pretty well with Road all in all. I think at first, she saw me especially as a new toy she had to strive not to break for the sake of Tricia but... the episode of the balcony, (oh, damn, I do not want to remember that...) the many games, help with homework, the long evenings by the fireside and small conversations without treating her as a stupid child (children had to be seen but not heard at this time. It was, of course, much less that case in the mansion but Tricia sometimes fell back into that classic pattern, and then school and the servants, of course, did not help that side) had, I think, significantly improved our relationship. If not the role of friend or confidante, I was at least pretty sure I had gotten the one of loved distraction. It may not have been the ideal, but it was a good time for me not to be physically or mentally tormented ... moreover, despite everything, I liked this little psychopath.

What's that? Me? Masochist? Noooo…

The twins were... a special case. I had clearly gained points with the episode of the soup (do not think of the balcony, do not think of the balcony...) and by teaching them all these games (and who would have thought that I knew so many?) it had clearly paid off to get them out of their shells. Devit was always abrasive, certainly, but at least now he was talking to everyone without seeming to want to tear into their throats with his teeth. Except Sheryl. But hey, even I sometimes wanted to slap him, it does not matter... Jasdero went from completely silent to shy but can be seen playing, quite a feat if you wanted my opinion. On the other hand, lately I detected a tendency to simply support his brother's word, which was a little worrying for his social progress. However, I just didn't know if it was because they had the same opinion or if Jasdero simply followed what his brother was saying. Anyway, I felt my weak control over them (I mean that they previously had enough respect for me to stop in their escapades when I told them) gradually fade away. At the same time, I was happy because it proved their evolution, on the other hand... I was not looking forward to the day when they will be confident enough to take me as a joke target because I knew that I would not have no chance against them.

And then, there was the Earl. Having spent most of my time fleeing him like the plague in recent months, it was quite difficult to form an opinion of our relationship, if we could even say that there was one. I would say, in retrospect, that at the beginning I did not interest him out of the masses in spite of our strange first meeting (I have to stop finding myself in these impossible situations ...) but my reactions amused him enough so that he continues to bother me from time to time. It certainly also helped that usually he was rather... nice to everyone. It's strange to think that of the big bad guy, isn't it? And yet... I remember once, when he had accompanied us to Mass, and this time everyone was out. And when I want to say everyone, it was really the whole clique, that is, a luminous Tricia and a loving Sheryl, an excited Road, uncomfortable twins, an annoyed Tyki and: the Duke. I tried to sketch, of course, pretending it was a family outing that I dared not disturb, and it almost worked! Sheryl was on my side, of course, and Tricia even if she wanted to include me was a little uncomfortable compared to the Duke but of course, Tyki decided it was necessary to come back with his charming smile (whispering a "If I have to suffer, you do too") and it had revived his habit of fucking us together, destroying all hope for me to let us go back to the mansion.

Why am I talking about this? Oh yes! All of this to say that before, during or after mass (in the same church that's governed by the Black Order that we went to the first time. With the Millennium Earl. Oh the irony…) the Earl decided to stop and walk around, chatting with everyone, helping a child that had fallen, buying flowers from a little shop assistant, exchanging smiles… hell, I was practically sure he let himself be robbed by a street kid on purpose!

At the time, I spent the afternoon deeply thinking about the bad aspects of our relationship…

So, yes, he wasn't ignoring me like you might expect from a nobleman towards his employee at this time, but since he wasn't treating anyone else that way either, that didn't mean much… After the piano incident, it felt like there was a real change. Instead of ambushing me like he did before, he just stopped bothering me, instead waiting for me to come and see him myself. Well, it's true that I gave the impression of being a wild animal to be tamed, but, oh, well… In any case, talking to him became less and less terrifying and I began appreciating our little piano lessons, casually.

Oh Merlin, how the hell did I get to this point?!

No, Eve, this is not the time for an existential crisis… I shook my head slightly to evacuate the dark thoughts that threatened to pile up, I raised my head to realize with surprise that we were already very close to the manor. Sheryl had been there the whole time, and we had just walked in comfortable silence… or at least, I hoped so. It would be particularly embarrassing if I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice he had been talking to me…

But, well, we didn't look angry, so I guess everything is fine.

"Daddy!" Suddenly a voice shouted from up above. Raising his head at the same time, we both saw Road leaning dangerously through a window on the first floor screaming in our direction. "You came home early!" She exclaimed happily as I watched, fascinated, the transformation of serious Sheryl into a luminous goo ball. It was crazy that the mere presence of Road changed this man completely, it impressed me every time.

"Please miss, do not lean out of the window!" Came a groan from behind Road, and I stiffened a little at Marie's voice. This maid was one of the staff that was… annoyed with my promotion. As if suddenly acknowledging my presence, the woman gave a quick grin just for me before glancing to Sheryl and back to my eyes. Having been the butt of many jokes in the past weeks, her meaning couldn't be more obvious. Giving her a smile with too many teeth, I continued inside, shoulders high and staring straight. After all, in this kind of environment, if you show any weakness… you're screwed.

Going up the grand staircase with as much dignity as possible, I walked upstairs, offering a smile to Road who crossed my path to greet her father. I gave only a simple nod to Marie, and received only a frown before she continued to follow Road, her chin raised and her lips narrowed. Sighing at that reaction, I continued on my way, taking care to make a great detour through the left wing to as best as possible avoid the music room.

Arriving at a large wooden door, I knocked twice before pushing open the door without further ado. It was the library after all, and I had enough status now to get in as I wanted, but it did not hurt to warn whoever was inside just in case. Fortunately for me, no one but Tyki was present and I slipped I with a sigh of relief. I really did not want to be alone in my room this afternoon.

"You came back much earlier than I thought." Commented the Noah, having raised his head out of his book at my entrance. Bumbling a bit, I put away the book I took with me to the forest before heading over to him.

"I met with Sher...err, Marquis Kamelott in the forest." I replied with a sigh as I collapsed (gracefully, I didn't want any more good manners classes from Tricia and Sheryl, thank you very much) on the chair in front of Tyki that I had started to think of as mine from all the time I spent sprawled on it.

"He's already home?!" Tyki grimaced before casting a sad look at his book. "I should go to greet him, shouldn't I?" He asked me with a pained look.

"Well, normally, but you're not supposed to know he's here yet…" I replied with an amused smile as Tyki's face lit up with relief.

"I know it's only postponing, but I'm not in the mood to be choked by my place in society right now…" he told me as he closed his book. "The Duke's servant is furious, by the way, but I don't think he'll talk to him about it, so you can continue not going to class without fear."

"You make me sound like a disobedient child…" I moaned before moving quickly upon seeing him open his mouth. "…which I am, but in my defense, Duke Campbell is not even my employer, and in any case, what employer pays for a lady to learn the piano in her spare time? It's just strange."

"What do you want? My family does not like to follow trends, and you're not a typical employee either." Replied the Noah, shrugging his shoulders.

"Our meeting was a lucky turn then." I laughed before taking on the serious tome of an old fortuneteller we had met together on one of our trips the the less well-known parts of London. "It was destiny…"

"Ha, look, you made me remember…" he said after laughing as he slid his hand into his jacket pocket. "I noticed this earlier in the hands of someone who shouldn't have had it." He informed me as he pulled out a thick letter addressed to my name.

"Allen?!" I smiled briefly, leaning forward to pick it up, but Tyki grabbed my hand in its place and prevented me from reaching the envelope.

"I thought it was strange that I had not heard from him last month." Tyki replied, his smile vanishing. Feeling the mood become a little darker, I slowly retreated back into my chair. "I knew that the employees were not the most tender with you… but for them to steal your mail… which is also mine if it comes from Allen. And I'm pretty annoyed that they stole my things, I admit." He told me calmly, patting the envelope distractedly.

Suddenly worried, I looked at him with wide eyes. "Maybe she just didn't have time to give me the envelop this morning, I left pretty quickly after all…" I tried but winced when I saw his skeptical look. "It wasn't bad, she… she would have returned it to me later."

"Of course." He replied; his voice heavy with sarcasm. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, destroying his carefully place hair to Sheryl's future desperation. "My brother is going to be horribly happy: he's finally managed to rub off on me a little. I would never have looked at an employee's work before… Know that I fired them, we do not employ thieves here."

Eyes wide, I looked at him in horror, Allen's letter totally forgotten. My treatment had been tolerable so far… but one of the employers had sent someone back for… me? It was going to be hell.

And I could not be more right.

* * *

 **KnK** : Gasp! Will the drama truly begin in earnest? Find out next time…! XD

 **Nël** : don't be to exited, If they're drama it will only be for one chapter X) Anyway, bim bada boum, everything is ready for Eve to throw a tantrum in the next chapter! Someone wants to bet on a possible knight in armor? : 3 I'm almost done with my hell exam month (or two month, really) and i think this goes pretty well... I wish you heartily that your exams go well on your side too!

Also, HeavenSealer was worried i'll let fall this story because they're not much reviews, don't worry, i didn't write this fic for reviews, (if that was my goal then i'll wrote drarry XD: DGM/OC/French fanfic is one of the worst combo for view, you know ?) even if i have none i'll still continue it ^^ But it is always cool to see other like what i write and so reviews are a great rewards. The only way this story could stop right away is because Koneko stop the translation, so it's more her you should pray and thank :p

Soooo, see you later and think about reviews : 3 !


	21. Happy Harassment

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: June 25, 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta: Koneko has taken over!

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after. As a result, Eve was dragged to a ball by Tyki, because he does not want to suffer alone, the sneaky guy, and Eve faints spectacularly because of her too tight corset. Don't ask how, but then she discovers a strange talent for musical instruments and wonders with horror if she could be the 14th. It does not help that the Duke has discovered her talents and seems to be more interested in her. And then of course, Tyki discovers how the other maids have been treating her…

French version: 33 chapters long :)

English version: KnK: Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic_ : french, important thought (or both)

* * *

I passed my exams : 3 I am now in vacan ...!

BOUM

* summer homework in the face*

Well ... well, it's gone, listen, we'll sleep later. And you, how are you? :) If not well, we have an almost murder in this chapter! Almost 6,000 words to evacuate some frustrations before going back to it. X)

Good reading!

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 21

 _September 1885_

Three weeks.

Three fucking weeks.

Letting out a shaky breath, I clenched my fists, squeezing my fingers firmly and pushing my nails into my palms. Pushing as much air as I could out of my lungs, I stayed like that for a few moments, until an unpleasant burn developed in my chest, pushing at me until I relented and I opened my lips to greedily suck in air until I couldn't take any more.

Repeating that process a few times, I let my shoulders relax, leaning over gently to crack my neck. Feeling calm enough, I opened my eyes and stared at them.

Nope, still no change.

"It doesn't matter, everything's fine, everything's fine… What's a little dung on your sheets, nothing at all." I murmured into the empty room. Taking another deep breath, I frowned at the smell and headed for my closet, hope squeezing my chest.

Hope that died very quickly when I saw that my clothes had suffered the same fate as my sheets.

So, I'm usually not very materialistic, but… I liked this orange dress! Tricia had chosen it specially for me and Road had told me that it emphasized my hair very well. Hell, even Jasdero had stuttered a compliment! Luckily I was wearing my favorite purple dress today… It would have been sad if it had been damaged with the others. Looking sadly at the clothes to see if I could save anything, I pulled out some underwear, a skirt, and two of the old Eglantine shirts miraculously spared from the carnage of the pile before resolutely closing the cupboard and opening a big window. Luckily, I had hidden my male clothing (that I used when I snuck into the city with Tyki) outside of my room a while ago to avoid being discovered by Road, so they avoided the same fate.

Throwing one last sorry look at my bed, I didn't dare to even look at the small table in the room before turning resolutely to the corridor. Slowly closing the door of my room, I crossed the corridor with nervous strides before planting myself in front of the twin's room. Taking another breath, I pasted a happy smile on my face before knocking on the door.

Waiting patiently, the door soon went ajar, letting me see a dark eye framed by ruffled black locks. "Eve? What's the matter?" Jasdero asked, opening the door wide when he recognized it was me on the landing.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if I could hide this…" I said, lifting the clothes in my arms, "in your room? Road doesn't like my old clothes and wants to get rid of them, but I'm rather attached to them…" I answered with a simple smile.

"Yeah, come in." He replied with a shy smile before stepping aside to let me in. I thanked him with a cheerful smile, moving to stuff my clothes into one of the dressers near the entrance before going to tease Devit who seemed stressed enough to tear his hair out because of his grammar assignment. Grimacing when I saw the subject, I still ended up staying and trying to help the two of them until dinner before picking Tricia up and bringing the whole gang up to the dining room before taking my leave.

With a tired sigh, I climbed the stairs to the family rooms and pushed up my sleeves with a determined look, covering up my nose before opening the door of my room.

I would like to have cleaned it immediately! With a little luck and the windows wide open, I could have slept there tonight, but of course that wasn't an option. The mansion was constantly swarming with servants, making the act of sneaking terribly difficult. There were fewer of them in the afternoon, as they tried to be scarce when the householders were walking, and I could have tried then, but… what if I had come upon Road? Or Tyki or Sheryl?

My only options I had learned in recent weeks, was to clean up the mess at dinner. Not only were the Noahs of course all seated, but the servants were equally busy, with one third doing the service, another third panicking in the kitchens and the last third assigned to some rooms to clean them from top to bottom to work ahead for their chores the next day. So, I had a good hour of free time to clean the last attempt from some of the servants trying to make me leave this place.

With a bucket in one hand and a shovel in the other, I first tried to remove the bulk of the manure. Fortunately, my torturer of the day hadn't been very diligent and hadn't even taken care to spread it around.

I didn't complain.

Catching the corners of my sheets with deep disgust on my face, I pulled it up in one heap before knotting it and dropping it with a viscous noise in the center of my room. Pulling out the sheet underneath, which unfortunately had suffered just as much, I slipped it into the closet and used the same technique on the clothes, tying them inside.

My stomach turning at the smell, I grabbed the two bags of dirty laundry in one hand, the bucket in the other and I headed for the stables, taking great care to make a wide detour away from the kitchen.

Throwing the contents of the bucket on a stack of his fellows, from which he had surely been taken this morning in order to graciously spread stuff on my bed, I entered the stables. Stopping to caress some stallions, I approached the back where a large basin and washboard were found. It was usually there that the stable boys cleaned the old horse blankets and I could not have been happier to have thought of the place. It was the first time I had dealt with something as extreme as horse poop on my bedding, but the servants had a fabulous imagination and it must have been at least the fifth or sixth time in those three cursed weeks that I found myself having to clean my clothes from disaster.

With a disgusted face, I dropped the first sheet into the basin and grabbed a brush, promising myself I would clean my hands several times after I've finished.

Unfortunately, I have absolutely no ability to remove stains. The pure white sheets would certainly turn a disturbing yellow by the time I'm done with them, but it's not like I could ask for extra sheets, and it's already September… I will have a blanket covering them up for a good while, so I had to get by.

It's interesting to note that this whole situation has created a deep division between the employees. On one side, there were the stalkers, mostly jealous chambermaids who had been there longer than me and who were particularly outraged by all of the benefits I had gained in recent months. Among their ranks, there were also some butlers who, even if less zealous, supported their female counterparts, whether with genuine conviction, a small attempt to be better seen, or just to follow suit. Fortunately, only three of them were really virulent, the other few just follow orders without any real heat. Then there were the indifferent servants, of whom I could only identify five.

And then there were those that openly supported me, like the groom and his apprentice, the coachman with whom I often went to London, and the chief cook (luckily, because otherwise there would have been the very disturbing possibility that my food would have been poisoned too…). The factions were therefore almost equal, and the tension permeated the whole household. The mansion was heavy with it, and I was pretty sure that even the twins who don't like to leave their rooms had noticed it.

Tricia had definitely noticed, and now I had to take into account diverting her questions about the other employees. But how was I supposed to answer? Oh noooo, everything is fine, I'm just afraid to walk alone through the mansion now! After all, an accident had already happened… and it's just tragically convenient that I'm one of the employees that's without company most of the day, isn't it?

Urgh, please stop me now, I'm starting to joke about my own death…

Honestly, I don't really know what's holding me back from having a fit and complaining to Tricia.

This kind of thing never happened to me in my old life… Maybe a little bit in primary school, but I honestly had no more experience to draw from since my memories from before I was 14 are almost non-existent. I had always been in favor of discussion before violence, but I have to confess that my meager social abilities have had very little effect and I'm barely restraining myself now from slamming my most adamant torturers into a wall…

Things hadn't been the most fabulous before Tyki sent this girl back, but it had been okay. I could deal with petty remarks and little pranks without much malice behind them… but now? I was just damn impressed to have dealt with three weeks. Of course, things weren't immediately serious, they had gradually worsened, but still! I was a little proud of dealing with all of this, I had to admit. I don't know if it was because of the dimension jump or all the madness here so far, but I definitely wouldn't have made it two weeks in my old life. I think I would have cracked last Friday, in fact, the day they filled my room with a bunch of round creatures that had beady eyes and way too many legs. And frankly, where did they find the time to catch so many?

Anyway, I opened my door this Friday afternoon to find my bed full of bedbugs, slugs, fleas and whatnot. I had been on a quest to slouch for a minute in bed, and it was only a clumsy movement that led to me crashing onto the floor rather than on top of what was trapped under the sheets. I'm pretty sure the sound I let out at that moment was more like a dog being strangled to death than a human, but… removing spiders and slugs was not exactly a pleasure activity and I was close to a nerve crisis. I admit without shame that I burst into tears in the middle of my cleaning. Now, fleas on the other hand… Well, let's just say I haven't slept in my bed since that day.

The sofas in the library were much more comfortable anyways.

Optimism, Eve, optimism…

All that is to say that I really, really, really want to go to Tricia, damn my morals. It's really hard to care about someone's future when they are actively trying to make your life as difficult as possible… and I am far from a saint. I know that if I continue like this, it's only a matter of time before things go far enough to hurt someone. Most likely me. And when that happens, either things will be discovered, or my torturers will be scared enough to stop. (I choose not to consider the other option.) The obvious choice would be to go directly to a concerned authority, right? Since it would eventually end up with it coming out one of these days, so I could save myself some pain…

But I won't do it.

Because despite all my best efforts, I could not consider the responses of these people without my knowledge of the manga. Of course, I had what seems to be a good relationship with them, but… weren't the Noah meant to desire the destruction of humanity? And, well, I'm human, so…

Yeah. You see the problem. I tried to tell myself that, at this moment, I've been hanging out with them for more than a year daily, they can't have been pretending to appreciate me for this long… right? And at that, the word "NOAH" starts looping in my head…

So, yes, I could have complained to Tricia, but what then? It's not like she wants or could get rid of half of the mansion employees… We appreciate each other, of course, but she also gets on well with the other staff. Hell, our very first conversation had involved how Tricia's employees were "nice"! Of course, there were some who only acted nice to get a better paycheck, but for the most part, I am convinced that they just love their mistress. It's hard not to love Tricia after all.

But, let's say Tricia decides to report my problem to Sheryl… so what? Sheryl remains the master of the house and he would be smart to get rid of the root of the problem, namely me, as opposed to the half dozen people who created it. Especially since we don't really have positive feelings between us. There was a chance that we could have gotten along better in the beginning, when I was just there for his wife and daughter and I managed to take care of the twins which took care of a huge thorn in his side… but it all sort of went to hell at the arrival of Tyki and the insinuations of Road. We often discussed his daughter-complex, but he certainly shouldn't underestimate his brother-complex, it's quite something…

Anyway, in either case, leaving because of the employees or being dismissed by Sheryl, the problem remained the same: the fear of the unknown.

I've said it before, but I was incredibly lucky to have been hired by the Kamelott's. What would I have done if it had just been me, poor girl of the 20th century in the bottom of London? I didn't know anything about life there back then, apart from the romanticized counts, it would be laughable to think I would have made it out smoothly.

So, with all the trips I've taken with Tyki and the stories that Allen sent me, I was much more likely to get out of homelessness now… but still!

I preferred to endure a bit more harassment rather than throwing myself towards the streets of London with only the clothes on my back. Well, that's what I told myself at the beginning of last week.

Now, however, I'm not so sure… every day without a reaction on my part, the "jokes" have become more and more violent. So much so that I don't dare to stay alone for too long. At least Road and the twins were happy about the attention. I had even returned to my dreaded piano lessons almost daily! And Merlin knows I hate the professor… Tyki looked at me strangely for days after I returned after only a few days of boycotting. He told me he was confident that I was going to ignore the teacher continuously unless there was a big change. At the same time, I was definitely going to, but the twins had their classes in the afternoon, as well as Road, and Tyki had to be out of town sometimes for Sheryl, so I had to find a bodyguard on those days! And because the piano teacher shows up in the room whether I'm there or not… Well, I guess he gets the joy of my presence a few afternoons a week.

And wow, were my hands suffering…

I'm already against physical punishment in education, but who thought it was a good idea to hurt the hands of a piano player? Is that not, I don't know… totally counterproductive?! Meh. I guess I just don't have the same logic…

I want a bath…

With grim eyes, I cast a desperate look at the stack of clothes I still had to "clean" before I could hope to return to the mansion. I really wish I could use magic right now, immediately. Heck, this was taking way longer than I thought, I was a little too optimistic… Dinner would be over soon, and even if I didn't worry about seeing someone bad here (the healers were absolutely unaffected by the whole story, I could say they're probably a bit on my side, since they let me use their facilities and sometimes bring food without a word) I will need to be absolutely careful and quiet when I'm returning after.

Ruminating on my dark thoughts, I still end up slaughtering the load of laundry and I get up to crack my lower back. Merlin I was tired. I haven't slept very well lately… The library is definitely comfortable, but I'm always afraid I'll be found by someone or that I won't wake up in time the next day. Then I kind of fall into an unpleasant half-sleep where even the slightest noise awakens me with a start. In fact, I think the rate of my napping has exploded in the last two weeks… I must be at least a little suspicious, but it's hard to resist dozing when I'm sitting comfortably in the library, an old English book in my lap and Tyki who, by his mere presence stood guard unconsciously against my torturers. So many times this has happened, that it's not uncommon for me to find myself waking up drooling and in an awkward position, or, on one memorable occasion, my head on Tyki's shoulder and Road's head on my lap. It took all of my composure not to jump and wake Road (who almost certainly was fully aware already, since, you know, Noah).

It was already dark by the time I pushed on the door of the stable, a basket of clothes that were more or less clean in my hands. They were still soaked, of course. I did my best for the wrinkles, but it was much more difficult alone and I would have to lay them out between two chairs in my room before being able to get to the library to sleep.

The exterior doors were closed at this time, but luckily it was easy enough to slip inside by the large window of one of the small living rooms. Ironically, it was the one where I brought the twins for our first prank on Road. Many others had followed since, but now I was careful not to interfere. Closing the window carefully, I picked up my heavy basket before slipping into the dark hallways towards the grand staircase.

Dinner was over by now, the Noahs were most likely in one of the upstairs family lounges or, occasionally, in their bedrooms, and the servants were avoiding the main halls as much as possible, so the logical choice was to use those. What's more, it would bring me upstairs faster, the place where I would really need to pay attention.

This logic was still valid… but you must know that logic isn't my thing, because who else is at the top of the stairs but my chief torturer. I froze at the sight of them in the process of placing a new candle in a candlestick for the corridor.

Before I could even sketch a gesture, she spotted me, and her face wrinkled in deep disgust.

"What have we here..." she sneered as she walked toward me, a grin on her face and anger in her eyes. "Should you not be in your room Miss Campbell? It's not very appropriate to walk alone so late..." she added with a condescending tone, stopping a few steps away from me.

"Exactly, I was just coming back, if you would excuse me..." I replied with a tight smile, before rushing a few steps in her direction, all too aware of the stairs at my back. Nobody had attempted a murder so far, but there was no reason to try the devil...

"Oh, don't take another step." She said immediately, stepping aside to directly block my path, forcing me to stop to not hit her. Curses, these corridors are too small… there was no way to get around her easily, and my hands were already occupied with the basket, which didn't give me reassurance. "You're so arrogant! Rejecting me like I'm junk when I'm simply making conversation. So consumed by your rank that you treat even fellow servants like dirt under your shoes! And Jean doesn't see why I don't trust you! Just admit it, you've charmed them, haven't you? You witch, you whore, ugh, you disgust me!" She hissed suddenly, letting out all of the rage she had accumulated against me.

Hate was not beautiful to see.

"I have no problem with the servants, rank does not matter to me." I snapped just as fast even though I knew unfortunately that nothing would convince this woman. "You're only jealous because I got the job you wanted for years in a week. I do not know you and what I've seen in recent weeks, I do not want to know you, but you seem to be a very bitter woman, one of those human beings who dishonors all others." I spoke distinctly with an acidic voice, fists clenched around my basket so that the joints were white. Maybe a week ago I would have tried to be the best version of myself and talk to her, tried to understand her problem and help her but now? Now, I was just tired, and I wanted this bullshit to end. Too bad for understanding Eve, I was far from being a saint and my patience had reached its limit. "It's not even that you disgust me, it would be useless to evoke feelings so strong for someone as pathetic as you, no... you make me pity." I finished in a loud voice with a crooked smile, head up and laughing eyes before forcing my way in front of her.

With outstretched arms and trembling legs, I forced myself not to turn back to her, well aware that turning my back was not the best of ideas, but what else was I supposed to do? What's more, it's not as if the woman was armed and it would be terribly stupid of her to try a hand -to- hand attack when we were barely a few feet away from the family rooms.

I guess I had too much faith.

I hadn't even taken two steps before a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me back, making me let go of my basket with a low cry of surprise. "Shut up!" The woman hissed, immediately pushing me to the ground, face pressed into my wet laundry basket. My mouth and nose clogged by the sheets, I soon gained my composure following my surprise and began struggling violently, tapping the basket to the side and using the new space to kick at her knees. Shouting in pain, she stumbled back, and I watched her fall towards the stairs in horror. "Watch out!" I screamed, pushing myself up, my hand outstretched to catch her.

And I almost did it. Almost. Right as my hand grazed her dress, two little arms wrapped around my waist, nailing me to my spot with a force that their small size should not contain. "Leave her." Coldly ordered a voice behind my shoulder, but it's not like I could have done anything else anyway: she was too strong for me.

And of course, eyes wide open in horror, I saw my torturer fall down the stairs with a terrified gasp, her shoulders hitting the stairs with a sickening crunch before rolling to the ground floor and stopping at the bottom of the steps, motionless.

Panting, I could barely feel the hands pull away from me as I ran down the stairs, almost stumbling in my eagerness to go to the woman. Letting myself fall onto my knees by her side, I tried, panicked, to remember my first aid classes, my eyes burning with tears. Steadfastly avoiding looking at her left arm, which lay by her side in an improbable position, I wrapped my fingers around her wrist with one hand and lifted her eyelid with the other, bodily sagging in relief when I felt a pulse. "She's alive." I was relieved to say as I racked my brains to find out what the hell I was supposed to do next.

"Sadly." A desolate voice sounded from behind me and I jumped a bit to see Road calmly walking down the last steps towards my location.

"Road?" I whispered with a trembling voice as the girl came up to me before leaning over the woman's body with a deep disgust on her face.

"You're right you know," she said instead of answering me. "She's really not a good example of the human species…" she remarked, squatting with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "It was fun to see her poor attempts to improve her status in recent years. You're far from the first person she's bothered you know, but it's not because of that, I just don't like when others touch my things." She added, turning her piercing gaze on me instead. "Aaaah… I'm disappointed, Eve. I wish you would have told me about yourself sooner… I waited weeks, you know, this whole story could have ended much earlier."

My brain wading in semolina, I looked at the girl in confusion. It was… Road, right? This little girl that I had come to know in recent months? The one with whom I made snowmen and helped with homework and played… dolls.

Dolls.

I had already thought about this, hadn't I? I had always told myself that I was just a doll to Road, a new favored toy that she was taking care of, trying not to break it. I had told myself that and yet… yet, I had hoped that it was more than that, that I had thawed the heard of the Noah a bit… but it was just an illusion, huh? I shouldn't have deceived myself, honestly, what could little Ennael do, the weird girl that was completely disconnected from her feelings? Empathy? Ah! I had lied to myself, I had always been terribly bad at comforting other people and this was all for nothing! I can't recognize feelings if they hit me in the face. I could imitate them, yes, I could pretend, yes, my many years in theatre could guarantee that at least, but I couldn't tell if the feelings were real or not.

Eyes wide, I opened my mouth without even knowing what I was going to say, but I closed it quickly when I heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs. Getting up all of a sudden, Road's expression changed dramatically, and she began to scream, crying "Help us! There was an accident, someone fell, we need help!" Soon, the steps approached revealing Eliott at the top of the stairs. Still with his usual empty aura, he glanced at Road, nodded, and then turned and disappeared down the corridor before my stunned eyes.

Uhhh… what?

Finally feeling the blood seep into my skirt, I hastened to remove my jacket to press against the head of the woman, not knowing what else to do. Road still did not seem determined to help me, in fact, she was looking at the whole procedure with a deep boredom. "I don't understand why you'd help her, she deserved it... Fortunately we don't have carpet in the hall, all this blood would have been impossible to remove!" She moaned, returning to the little girl I knew better, even though she was complaining about the death of a human instead of a doll.

Well, then again, it was pretty much the same for her ...

Luckily, just seconds later, we heard traces of racing feet again and Sheryl appeared at the top of the stairs flanked by Tyki and Tricia. "My God!" Tricia gasped, wide-eyed, covering her mouth with her hands, her husband and brother already descending the stairs.

"What happened?" Sheryl asked as Road rushed into his arms.

"Oh it was horrible, I saw everything!" Road began to recount with excessive drama. "The maid was naughty with Eve and tried to push her down the stairs, but luckily I caught her! The maid, on the other hand, was dragged into her swing and fell in her place." Cried Road, and now that I thought about it, it was noticeably true. I did notice the fact that she had completely avoided the fact that she had prevented me from catching the matron-in-chief though…

"Eve?" Tricia whispered from right next to me. Surprised, I jumped and snapped my head in her direction. I was still kneeling in a pool of blood near the woman, trembling hands pressed against her head and hazy eyes: I didn't paint a pretty picture. "Come with me, darling." She said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But… I… She needs help…" I stuttered barely understandably. Warm hands suddenly overlaid mine and I turned my head to see Tyki kneeling in turn to the woman, his eyes fixed on Tricia. "I'll take care of it, take Eve and Road, Tricia." He said before turning to Sheryl "Brother, call the doctor."

Sheryl nodded and gently pushed Road towards Tricia and me before rushing back down the stairs, Eliott already kneeling beside Tyki to help him.

"Let's go to the master bedroom, I do not think you should be alone tonight..." Tricia murmured, her hands wrapped protectively around our shoulders and I was just amazed that she took care of me the same as she did her daughter.

As we climbed the stairs, Tricia letting us go for a second to whisper a quick order to one of the maids who had just arrived because of the hustle, I turned my head to watch the scene continuing behind us.

With my hands still shaking, I watched more and more servants hurry up with medical supplies or simply to observe everything with morbid curiosity. Admittedly, seeing her falling down the stairs and crashing to the ground had been terrifying but...

A small hand slid around my bloody fingers, forcing me to turn my head to plunge my eyes into the unusually gilded Road's. A smile of contentment was on her lips, far from the weeping girl she had played just moments ago, and she pulled me gently towards Tricia without ever taking her eyes off of mine.

...But what scared me the most was that I finally realized the full meaning of the word "Noah". Mentally, I had known what they were, I even had a brief glimpse of Tyki's in Paris, but now it was obvious that I did not integrate the meaning well. Because it could very well have been me as the person bathing in their own blood at the bottom of the staircase.

Shivering, I instinctively tightened my hand around Road's little fingers as I followed her down the halls. Although I knew about all the horrible things I had just missed in the nineteenth century, I must have been taking things too lightly.

This whole story about maybe jumping dimensions is suddenly taking on a much more sinister look…

* * *

 **KnK** : Pretenses are slowly being stripped away…

 **Nël:** Is not it a little pathetic that I do not remember the last time I wrote an action scene? X) in fact, I do not even know if we can call it an action scene, there are literally only two sentences that describe the fall of a character whose name we do not even know ...

By the way, i made a chapter Bonus for 100000 words and 100 reviews of NlN! So when we reach 100 reviews here too, if Koneko can do it, you'll have the bonus chapter too :) It's 12,000 word of other characters explaining their point of you of STB from 1 to chapter 27.

Anyway! I hope once again that everything is going well for you :) and I see you next month! Tell yourself that if it's not the case, the next time you read Eve's woes, all your exams will be finished!


	22. Family trouble

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: July 25, 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta: Koneko has taken over!

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after. As a result, Eve was dragged to a ball by Tyki, because he does not want to suffer alone, the sneaky guy, and Eve faints spectacularly because of her too tight corset. Don't ask how, but then she discovers a strange talent for musical instruments and wonders with horror if she could be the 14th. It does not help that the Duke has discovered her talents and seems to be more interested in her. And then of course, Tyki discovers that one of the maids had been stealing Allen's letters, sending her away and making Eve's life hell.

French version: 34 chapters long :)

English version: KnK: Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.)

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

Italic: french, important thought (or both)

* * *

A chapter a little peaceful but hey! last one was too lifely for this fic, hu, we have to balance it well X)

Good reading!

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 22

The maid wasn't dead.

And honestly, I didn't feel anything.

I guess… well, my feelings vanished? I was relieved that she was alive but she had ruined my life so much in these past weeks that I was just happy to not have to deal with her… one way or another.

Yes, even though she was still breathing, her left arm was badly broken and even with time and care it will be difficult to move it. The maid had been "subtly" dismissed after she awoke from the operation by a furious Tricia: road had happily fed her the information on all the mishaps I had taken care to hide from them in recent weeks.

Suffice to say I hadn't escaped a sad reprimand either. All three of us nested under the covers of the big bed in the master bedroom, and a weeping Tricia had hugged Road and I, making us swear to tell her if anything happened to us again.

I crossed my fingers while swearing.

Surprisingly, I had a very nice night after that. Tucked below the heavy blankets beside my boss and a Noah who had nearly killed another employee in front of me, not to mention all of this in the nineteenth century of a parallel world, one would have thought that I would spend the night checking anxiously. However, as soon as Tricia made us "promise", I let myself be rocked with her anxious whispering and fell asleep without further ado. I really had missed receiving hugs, I didn't have many opportunities to get them in the past eight months…

The next morning was quite strange. I don't know whether Sheryl had come in the night or not but if he did, he had to slip away when he saw his bed invaded by women because he was nowhere to be seen in the morning. I spent a long time in bed enjoying the moment. With Sheryl not being there and me not making any noise, Tricia and Road were still sleeping peacefully despite the late hour. But finally, I ended up getting out of bed and heading to my room to change clothes… before I remembered that I had to hide my last bit of clothes with the twins. Still in the nightgown that Tricia gave me to replace my blood-soaked clothes from yesterday, I headed back to the master bedroom, not sure what else to do. I must have been making too much noise because Tricia was awake.

The rest of the day was a little hazy for me. Like my first period experiences with her in this world, Tricia took care of everything while I just sat on the bed with only Road to testify to her whirlwind of efficiency. The other servants who had actively participated in my hazing had been sent to clean my room from top to bottom under the scrutiny of a neutral butler (akuma, I tell you) then Tricia had happily ordered some new dresses (the bright side of this, according to her) then named the only senier maid who had not actively participated in my setbacks as chief of the employees (instead of the one fallen down the stairs) etc., etc.…

A week later, things were noticeably back to normal. Only, I was even more ostracized by the employees now. Virtually all of them avoided me like the plague. It was a little sad, but having experienced the alternative… anyway, I didn't really have time to feel alone. Road was even more clingy than usual, the school not standing in her way, and the twins weren't left out either, coming to play as soon as their private lessons ended.

It was quite disconcerting being in the center of attention like this, and I didn't like it that much. Fortunately for me, we soon arrived in September and the date alone brought a lot of problems along with it, making me quickly forget my woes.

On one hand, there was Tricia's birthday on September 3rd. This already brought about a big disagreement between the family. Road wanted a big ball, as is what she likes, but Tricia, not knowing ahead of time how she would be feeling, didn't want to organize a huge affair that could so easily become a political disaster. What's more, with Sheryl's political campaign coupled with my "accident" only two weeks away from her birthday, it appeared difficult to organize.

In another noble home of this time, the question wouldn't even have been debated. For one, a child wouldn't have had a voice and most likely would have been reprimanded for insisting on one option or another; every opportunity was good to hold a ball. This was political, understand.

Thus, it was the true freedom (in this time, again) the Sheryl offered to the women in his life that was problematic. Road was a real child-queen, so even Tricia, who had been so adamant that just her family celebrate her birthday, began to hesitate when Road made her preference known. Sheryl, on the other hand, wanted to please Road, but at the same time worried about his wife. But in the end, the conflict was dangerously leaning towards a ball when Tyki added his grain of salt.

Or rather removed it.

I confess, it was maybe a little bit my fault on that one…

Obviously, from the star, Tyki was firmly on the side of Tricia. "She feels so good right now, the stress of a ball is not a good idea…" He offered in a sorry tone. Hah, as if! He just didn't want to go. In other words, I was going to tease him pitilessly about this. Originally, I was more shy with my concern, for fear of being shipped to the ball again, but Sheryl quickly assured my fears within the second hour of the debate that it was out of the question that I accompany Tyki this time. Fortunately for me, the reasons were numerous and so convincing that even Tricia and Road agreed without reservation.

Ugh… It always came back to politics…

Well, anyways I had given in to what my heart wanted to do! Since there was no way I'd be forced to attend another ball, I'd taunted Tyki until he pulled out his hair. And then, laughing, I told him that at worst, he could always run away.

And then he went and did it, the bastard.

With only a not vaguely mentioning something to do, he was gone. Of course, Sheryl quickly chased him, shutting himself in his office all day and screaming into his desk phone, the ball relegated to the back of his mind. On my side, I was not proud. Making myself as small as possible, I tried not to get noticed, but Road had obviously noticed me choke when I heard about Tyki's disappearance and… well, Road is terrifying. So I told her that I knew where he would be. But only after three days of harassment… uh, what? Road is really terrifying! I'm proud of myself for even holding out that much…

And that's why we found ourselves, Road, the twins and I, without any adult (and yes, at that time I did not count) in London. This is going to end very badly…

"Are you sure Uncle Tyki is here?" Road asked suspiciously, frowning at a smelly alley.

"No." I almost groaned. "I told you, I don't know, I just know the place he was hanging out a few months ago…"

"A few months! What are we doing here? Even he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in one place for so long…" Devit moaned, kicking at a stray pebble.

"Especially since the Marquis is looking for him everywhere…" Jasdero nodded nervously, looking all around him. The boys didn't go out often, maybe he was a little uncomfortable seeing so many people? It's true that the streets were pretty crowded…

"I know all this! Then let's go back to the mansion, Road, there's no chance he'll be… Tyki!?" I choked, my eyes falling on the man in front of me. I took good care to keep in the upper parts of town, far from the bar, so why the hell was he here!?

"Uncle Tyki!" Road shouted with delight as she flung herself on the pale-faced man, frozen in front of us. The Noah of pleasure seemed tempted to step away to avoid her but seemed to decide not to try the devil and stayed put, opening his arms to catch her with a sigh. "What made you want to leave like this? Couldn't you have waited a few more days?" Road complained before letting go of her uncle and suddenly throwing a slug towards his stomach that made him fall to his knees grimacing.

The little girl then turned away sulking, grabbed the twins by the arm and trampled over to the candy store just around the corner without even a look to see if we were following.

Looking up, I reached out to Tyki to help him up. Stumbling before standing, Tyki continued to massage his belly with one hand while turning to me, slightly irritated. "I thought you didn't want to have a ball, why did you help them find me?"

At his words, I snorted out a sarcastic laugh. "As if I could resist Road." I grimaced and he nodded in commiseration. "And, I'm flattered that you think I can track you down in a city as large as London without even a hint more than "I have urgent business to deal with, I don't know when I'll be back" but I really did find you by pure chance. I'd even taken care to avoid our bar… by the way, what are you doing in London's up-and-coming lanes?" I asked curiously as I looked at his middle-class clothes. They weren't as exquisite as usual, but it was definitely not the rags he wore when he went out with Allen.

Tyki ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. He sighs a lot. "The first place Sheryl would look for me outside the house are the badly-known alleyways… I thought I could play him with his own mind-games, but it looks like I got myself…"

"Well, it's not like Road is paying attention, you can always try running again..." I suggested then as we watched Road and the twins through the shop window.

"No, it's fine, it's just over a week before Tricia's birthday, it would be politically incorrect to invite on such short notice, Sheryl would never do that." Tyki shrugged as we entered the shop.

"So why did not you come home earlier?" I asked curiously, grinning at the price of a bag of caramel.

"Sheryl's going to be awful whether I'm gone an hour or a month, so I might as well enjoy it…" He explained. "But now that Road has found me, I'm certainly not going to make her wait any longer, otherwise she'll make me regret it."

"That, I believe you…" I murmured, watching the poor salesman get destroyed by the little Noah verbally.

In the end, all five of us went home with our pockets full of sweets, nearly a third of the amount donated by the store, courtesy of Road's terrifying smile. Tyki was trailing at the back of the group but was emboldened when Sheryl didn't greet us at the entrance of the manor: He was still looking for his brother in town. We, on the other hand, were being thoroughly scolded. I had never seen Tricia so upset. Road had dragged me after lunch and the twins had duped their teacher with a rabbit to follow us. So, of course, I didn't have time to warn her. We had taken a coachman from the manor to get us to London, but Road had ordered him to wait in the main square, so he had not been able to chaperone us or tell Tricia.

We were all awkwardly standing in front of Tricia, sheepish, even Road. It was undoubtedly hard to take her disapproving look, and we were all terribly relieved when she sighed tiredly and began to kiss the children each in turn.

"Thanks a lot, Eve, I was a little relieved to know you were with them," she smiled, hugging me softly. I had to restrain myself from not telling her that I had not really acted the most adult-like this time, on the contrary, I had followed Road like a duckling.

"And you, young man!" She said suddenly, planting herself in front of Tyki, her arms crossed. "We were terribly worried! Disappearing without saying anything... Sheryl looked for you everywhere!"

"I left a note?" Tyki tried to defend himself but the justification sounded a little lame. "I just had some things that I had to deal with..." he said again but hastened to elaborate at Tricia's exasperated look. "A friend got sick, he needed help," he said vaguely in an obvious lie.

Well, not to Tricia, it would seem, because she gasped as she pressed her fingers to her lips "Nothing serious, I hope?" She said, worried, and I felt Tyki slump in on himself as he raised his hands to quickly reassure her.

"No, he is already recovering very well!" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, that's very good, I'm relieved," she said before smirking and clapping her hands to catch the attention of the children who had already started squabbling again. "Let's go to the parlor for tea, I'm sure Sheryl will be joining us soon."

And indeed, barely an hour later, the door to the small living room flew towards the wall as Sheryl crashed into the room and rushed Tyki to kiss his cheeks fiercely. Then came a few annoying minutes when Sheryl alternated between loud nagging and exaggerated affection on a Tyki who seemed to be in terrible pain. Finally, Sheryl calmed down a bit and they started talking about the ball again. As Tyki had predicted, Sheryl sighed about how it was too late to send the invitations, causing Road to sulk somewhat, which prompted Sheryl to promise her a new dress which she accepted all too quickly. It seemed there wouldn't be a ball this time. The last reinforcements in favor of the defeated ball were quickly cast aside without a bother and the subject was happily abandoned in favor of a small family party for Tricia's birthday.

The hostess absolutely wanted to see an opera currently being played in London that the noble ladies had recommended to her on Road's birthday. She offered, of course, for everyone to go but the twins pitted a crisis, Tyki quickly refused and Road had already seen it with the Duke and did not want to see it again. Despite Tricia's pout, Sheryl categorically refused to go alone with just me and not wanting to go myself, I was eager to sell her the idea of a night out with her husband, as they had not had one since... well at least since I arrived.

Tricia then lit up, obviously delighted with the idea and Sheryl seemed a little ashamed not to have spent more time with her in recent months. Finally, it was decided that we would have lunch together (yes, even me, I would have to see my good friends: table manners...) then Tricia would rest until tea time and go alone with Sheryl to eat in a large restaurant before the show. The result was a little more trouble... Tricia would probably be too tired after the show and Sheryl was thinking of sleeping in their house in London to avoid the long journey in the middle of the night to the mansion. However, Tricia was worried about leaving Road (so young!) And the twins (See, Sheryl, they are not yet used to the mansion) all alone for the first time at the mansion but Road noted, with a voice too innocent to be true, that Tyki and me and a plethora of servants were there if we had a problem and "she would not really want to spoil your day, mother!" Obviously, in front of such deathly adorableness, Tricia immediately melted and accepted with a bright thank you to Tyki and me. Exchanging a skeptical look with my friend in misfortune, I saw that I was far from being the only one to feel the fishiness... I was not looking forward to it...

Yet it was not just this first problem that exploded in our faces. September did not just mean "Tricia's birthday" after all. In fact, for me and for surely many other people, September was synonymous with back to school. In this case, Road begged, sulked, and screamed but for once, Sheryl stayed firm and she was registered for a new year. Obviously, before that, she had taken care to let out all the unimaginable arguments against her return to school (As Tyki had told me she was doing every holiday return) but for once, it didn't fly. She had indeed complained, that she greatly preferred having guardians at home like twins did rather than joining other girls of good families.

The twins, who seemed delighted to be able to get away from Sheryl for several months at a time, (and was it normal that I felt so upset that they preferred to leave the house to avoid Sheryl when they barely see him? rather than staying with Road, Tricia and me?) were very quickly disillusioned when Road gleefully chirped that the workload was much bigger there, that they had chores and even disciplinary punishments.

Tricia was also against their departure, she said, again, that it was only a few months since the boys had arrived at the manor and they had barely had time to acclimatize. With all due respect for this woman, I still thought that the main reason Tricia did not want the twins to leave was because she did not want to be alone again. Once again, Road was at school most of the time when visiting the Duke's, Tyki was spending his time on a date or escaping to town to play poker and Sheryl was fully engaged in his ministerial campaign. So, really, the twins and I were the only ones that were available more often. On the one hand, I was in any case, at her service, but also the twins were only too happy to leave their preceptor (even if they liked him more lately) rather than help Tricia.

What's more, the twins, despite being almost 14 years old, could not act more childish and were arguing constantly (well, mainly Devit) on the same level as Road (which was pretty new). So, of course, Tricia, who was the most maternal woman I knew at the time, could not help treating them like infants and caring for them. Quite frankly, I think a human baby would do her a lot of good...

Anyway, all that to say that Tricia strongly opposed the departure of the twins but that may not be for all the right reasons. Sheryl, on the other hand, did not take the well-being of the twins into account either. Once again, all that mattered to him here was appearances. The twins being (apparently) of a noble house, they should have started higher education at thirteen. As it was quite out of the question to release them into the high society right after their awakening (or in any case I assumed they had awakened as Noah) they had stayed at the mansion for an emergency refit of their social skills. However, now that their skills were about satisfactory (again, it's they deigned to make an effort ...) Sheryl was quick to send them to school. They could still be considered 13-year-olds (after all, we were not even sure of their age) and it was better to enter at the same ages as other noble children to better acquire connections.

The fact that they would not be in his hands for several months at a time also had to be a sizeable factor for Sheryl.

And this was all just the first debate. Tyki didn't care about this a bit, Road just took pleasure in adding oil to the fire, and despite my privileged position among the servants, I was frankly not allowed to open my mouth about these kinds of questions even if their treatment annoyed me endlessly. Maybe, before all these other problems, I could slip in a remark, but Sheryl was particularly short-tempered recently, so I preferred not to try the devil and kept my mouth shut. It already seemed like it was too much for him that I was allowed in the room during their family discussions in the first place, since his brows start furrowing. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. It's true that between all the problems with the ball, the servants, Tyki and the children it was starting to do a lot to a man who didn't have a minute to himself with all the politics involved in the election, plus all these things could be attributed to me in one way or another… well… myself, I would have preferred to stay quietly in my room rather than endure the real cold war between the couple but Tricia treated me as welcome moral support and prevented me form leaving with a smile and a hand on my arm.

That's why I just stood back, a dull smile on my face while trying to prevent my eyebrows from getting into an annoyed grimace. I hate these situations where no one speaks to each other which causes a lot of misunderstandings and often ends in tragedy. Unfortunately, the discussion was a mode of action particularly underused in the nineteenth century. The whole society was based on a higher / lower system even more accentuated than in the 21st century and even if the Noahs were surprisingly tolerant on that side (Hell, they adopted street children and left a girl without memory to integrate into their family life) they were also damn stubborn.

As a result, while Sheryl remained in his position, Tricia did not even want to hear about it anymore and the mood at the mansion became particularly icy.

Sheryl, who had been trying to spend time with his family lately, became scarce again and Tricia, probably due to the misunderstanding that prevailed, had fallen into a kind of perpetual cold and never left the bed. In fact, I even thought they were in separate rooms, or something, either that or Sheryl got up early because I did not even see him in the mornings when I came to find Tricia.

All that to say that I was particularly happy to see the Duke arrive after three whole days of general uneasiness. I was so relieved that I even met with him for once. I would have preferred that the spouses settle their differences themselves but only a miracle seemed to be able to do the trick now and not being a believer... At least the Duke could solve the issue once and for all. From what I understood, he was the real guardian of the twins even though they lived at Sheryl's house, so even Tricia could not oppose the decision if he wanted them to go.

With a hopeful smile, I guided him to Sheryl's office. Normally, he should have gone first to greet the hostess, in other words, Tricia, but as she was bedridden, she could not decently receive him. Well, for once it suited me. Indeed, it was not difficult to steer him to the right topic of conversation by commenting that the absence of Tricia was due to a difference in opinion about the schooling of the twins and, ho, maybe you could talk about it with them? They seem particularly worried about the twins leaving the mansion and with how much they appreciate you... manipulative? Obviously. But at some point, you don't want to push your luck too far...

Despite having far exceeded my rank (halala, the nineteenth century, a true era of social fullness ...) the Duke, as usual, it seemed, let it fly and focused instead on my words.

Maybe a little too much elsewhere.

I was playing cards with Devit and Tyki, Jasdero and Road hugging a doll next to us when someone knocked on the library door. Looking curiously at the door, I got up immediately when I saw the Earl to greet him quickly and be able to get out of the way. Pressed against a well-stocked bookshelf, I watched as the duke headed for the youngest Noahs, an unhappy Sheryl on his heels. It's funny how one person could make you change your behavior completely. See Jasdevit, for example, as soon as the Earl was in sight, the boys had risen from their previous position with a luminous glance.

"Duuuuke," Road shouted, jumping over his armchair, running with her arms outstretched and crashing into the Duke.

"Whew!" Adam sighed heavily with a laugh before lifting Road and carrying her to the small seating area where the other three young Noahs had stood up to greet him in turn, with Sheryl dragging his feet behind him.

With a smile that could be a bit too big, I left them to their business and with all the slyness I could, I went to the door of the room, now free as I slipped outside. Slowly closing the door, I let out a tired sigh before walking down the hall towards the bedrooms. I was really hoping they would solve the problem correctly this time... in the meantime, I was getting too involved with what was not my business lately and I preferred not to put myself on the wrong side of Sheryl if I wasn't already, it wouldn't do me good in the long run...

I don't hear the end of this story that night. Tricia was still bedridden, and I ate with her early enough in her room before letting her sleep and returning to mine. The next day I had breakfast with Tricia and Road and she told me that the twins would go to boarding school.

"They made a compromise." Tricia explained to me. She still looked a little sad but far from being as annoyed and worried as the last days. "They try school for a year and if they really do not like it, they will have guardians at home."

"The Duke has also proposed a school closer and father arranged with the faculty so that they will be able to return home on the weekends." Explained Road, swaying back and forth.

"It sounds good to me..." I replied a little surprised. "I have not seen the twins yet this morning, are they happy with the result?"

"They would have preferred not to have any more court responsibilities, but they are doing better than expected, so I suppose..." Road answered, shrugging her shoulders, causing Tricia to scold her lightly on her decorum and me to quickly bring my cup to my lips to hide a laugh: I was pretty sure Road had caught that from me.

Well, the mansion was going to be quite empty with the twins in boarding school... With Tricia resting, Road at school, Sheryl at work, Tyki out and about and servants who avoid me... well, I was going to have to find something to do quickly... well, it shouldn't be difficult. I had a whole new century to experiment with after all.

* * *

 **KnK** : Eve would make a good philosopher with all the introspection she does, lol.

 **Nël** : Don't laugh, KnK, she WAS based on me after all X) And i would like to thing that but Philosophie is the only class i failed on the end study exam sooo... Hum... Anyway, keep in mind that when you'll reached 100 reviews you will have a bonus chapter. Also, talking about bonus, there is "Nuancer les sentiments" A fic parallel to this one that wrote Elogane :) until proof of the contrary, I consider it as canon. Also, I was thinking of doing something similar to what we did last year in October, that is to say, making drawings and others on one of my fics, you would like to do it again?

Here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and think about the reviews (for the bonus chapter :3)


	23. Babysitting

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: August 25, 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta: Koneko! -w-

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after. As a result, Eve was dragged to a ball by Tyki, because he does not want to suffer alone, the sneaky guy, and Eve faints spectacularly because of her too tight corset. Don't ask how, but then she discovers a strange talent for musical instruments and wonders with horror if she could be the 14th. It does not help that the Duke has discovered her talents and seems to be more interested in her. And then of course, Tyki discovers that one of the maids had been stealing Allen's letters, sending her away and making Eve's life hell.

French version: 35 chapters long :)

English version: **KnK:** Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic:_ french, important thought (or both)

* * *

I thook about this chapter all day "i musn't forget, i musn't forget..." And so, of course, the first think i did when i go home was to call a friend and eat... I just remembered, thank Merlin.

Good reading!

* * *

Shade the Black Chapter 23

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Tricia asked for the hundred and fiftieth time (and I'm barely exaggerating) her hands nervously readjusting the hair of… Devit? Judging from the sullen look, I assumed anyway…

Indeed, with freshly washed and cut hair and their crisp uniforms, it was difficult to differentiate the twins at a glance now. They looked exactly like each other with their short black hair properly arranged by Tricia. At least their characters were not confusing, while Jasdero seemed worried, Devit was positively murderous and it was nothing short of a miracle that he was being quiet under Tricia's affections.

Devit grunted something that probably passed as an answer to Tricia's ears as she began to list out the things they absolutely had to have with them. Heck, I have a rotten memory and I already know it by heart!

Fortunately, it was that moment that Sheryl chose to push open the front door. Taking in the view with one eyebrow raised, he glanced back at his pocket watch and then behind him towards the carriage and again to his wife.

"Tricia, honey, the carriage is loaded, it's waiting for us..." he said tapping his watch again to make us understand that it would be nice if we hurried a little.

My boss immediately looked sad and turned to the twins to pull them into her arms again. "Remember, there's a phone at school, if you ever need to talk to us for any reason, don't hesitate!" She said before kissing each of the twins then getting up to join Sheryl who was still holding the door open, muttering in a whisper about the price of a phone call.

And, yes, the phone did exist at least 20 years too early in this world. In fact, it had been five years since the thing was commercialized in high society. We were not yet at the point of phone booths in the streets, but even the middle class had access now and the bosses of public places like hostels or theater would certainly not take longer to make the change. The phone was an important selling point after all... fortunately I'd never been very dependent on mine or it would have been a viciously painful reminder.

Giving me a meaningful glance, and patting his watch again, Sheryl closed the door behind them.

I could've been annoyed that Sheryl was closing the door on me, but for once, he hadn't done it against me but rather _for_ me. In fact, outside, near the carriage, there were not only bored employees waiting for their master to leave, plus Road and Tyki forced to comfort Tricia, but eof course the Earl and especially representatives of the school's twins. For Sheryl, it was absolutely unthinkable that I was as affectionate as usual with twins in front of strangers. Already it was very generous to accept my "quirks" as a family for Tricia's sake, so it wasn't a good idea to show the world how much an employee was so integrated into the family dynamic here. On my end, I didn't care when he ordered me to say goodbye inside instead of outside. In fact, I was rather happy to spread my feelings with a small audience so I don't waste any more time grabbing them in a hug as soon as the door was closed.

They had grown up, I thought distractedly. Not only physically, as they were now reaching my shoulders, a size that the malnourished little boys certainly didn't have on arrival but also mentally because they immediately squeezed me back without an ounce of tension in their bodies.

"Ugh, enough!" Immediately Devit resists, pushing me away after a few seconds. "Tricia has already crushed us for hours, not you too!"

"I can't help it if you're the perfect size for cuddling." I tugged on Devit's hair with a vicious smile, no doubt Tricia was going to set upon them immediately outside. "I'm sure the next time I see you, you'll be too big, so obviously I'm taking advantage of it." I laugh while squeezing a little stronger around Jasdero who unlike his brother had not cared enough to move away from me. "You can send me letters if you want, I will valiantly support your complaints." Suddenly I placed a kiss on Jasdero's hair before moving away from him so that I could look both boys in their eyes. "And, promise, if it's too difficult and you need to get out of there, let me know and I'll find a way." At their skeptical looks, I stayed mysterious. "I'm sure Road can get Sheryl to do just about anything, including permission to leave, and at worst, we'll help you escape with Tyki."

Jasdero laughed and even Devit smiled a little before tacking on his usual grumpy face.

"I think it'll be ok, Eve, the Duke has promised to take us back to tutors if this doesn't suit us, no need to put you in any more trouble with Sheryl." said Jasdero quietly, and it must have been the longest sentence from him I've heard since their arrival.

"Promise, I'll be careful, don't start too much nonsense on your side too, or at least don't get caught!" I answered before glancing at the door, easily imagining an impatient Sheryl behind it. "Come on, you'd better go." I say softly. Without further hesitation, Devit nodded in my direction and walked to the door. Jasdero pretended to follow him, but at the last moment he slid his hands around my waist for one last furtive hug before running after his brother.

Wow. I blinked. It was the first time that Jasdero had initiated contact, even more a hug. He who hated being touched on arrival... Smiling softly, happy to have finally managed to cross that bridge, I approached one of the large windows to observe what was happening below. Indeed, a row of maids stood obediently in front of the stairs, facing the coach, the family and representatives of the school talking near the carriage, waiting for the twins who ran down the stairs. And indeed, immediately upon touching down, Devit was caught by Tricia who hastened to put his hair back in place before taking him back into her arms to the great displeasure of the latter.

Devit, however, hugged her back and I suspected he was more affected than he wanted to believe. It was around then that Jasdero was kissed again, and then Road approached to cuddle them too. Then, Sheryl approached to shake their hands and I had to restrain myself from laughing about the look of total disgust on Devit's face. Finally, the twins greeted Tyki and the school representatives before they boarded, immediately followed by the Duke.

It was with a certain melancholy that I watched the carriage leave, wondering what I would do without those two little devils to distract me.

I confess that, secretly, I hoped that they would not like high school and that they would come back to the mansion. Although I did not have a problem with loneliness in my past life, it was hard to be satisfied now that there was not much left to occupy my time.

Books were good, but after nine months of daily reading, I had more or less skimmed the books that interested me somewhat. Also, the art was great, but I had to censor myself in case someone found my notebooks, as well as with writing. There were no video games, and no internet here, I was not allowed to touch the kitchen, and I didn't know how to play a musical instrument, so my creative outputs were limited. Self-learning without youtube was way more difficult too.

In short, being a person who thrived in productivity, this lack of action would surely grate on my nerves before long. I had an interest in finding myself a counter measure quickly.

In the meantime, I opened my arms wide to receive a bereft Tricia in tears and patted her shoulder compassionately while the rest of the family was flowing through the front door.

"They grow up so fast." Tricia moaned, tapping her eyes with the handkerchief I had handed her. "In a short time, it will be Road that'll leave the house to get married!" She said and I had to restrain myself from laughing at the alarmed look of Sheryl and the disgust of Road.

"Let's see Tricia, honey, we have plenty of time to deal with these things." Murmured the Noah of Desire in straight denial.

Immediately, Tricia got up with a tearful smile. "Oh yes, you're right. Anyway, long before that happens, there will be Eve first!" She said, tears disappearing suspiciously from her eyes.

No. Chance. In. Hell.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm made for marriage..." I answered evasively, hoping at the same time that she ignores it and gets distracted. It was not the first time I'd made an innuendo about my lack of marital purpose, but they had been totally ignored before, so I was trying this time with more frontal attack. At the same time, I really did not want to talk about it here in the lobby with three Noahs as witnesses.

"But Eve, you don't want to finish as an old girl !" Tricia said in such a way that one would have thought it was the worst insult in the world.

"And why not?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Really, I loved Tricia, but from time to time, our differences in beliefs were hard to ignore.

"But..." Tricia said looking lost as she looked around for help from the other three Noahs. It didn't work very well... Tyki was observing suspiciously the carpet, Sheryl seemed to want to be anywhere except here, and Road smirked which said nothing good to me. "Do you not want a husband to take care of you, with a nice house and children?" Tyki coughed. He's laughing, that idiot, I'm sure he was laughing!

"It could change in the future..." I say to make a compromise at seeing her become frenetic. "But for the moment it does not interest me."

"But... but... you love children!" Suddenly Tricia said triumphantly, putting a hand on Road's shoulder as if that one sentence was going to give me the sudden urge to fall under the thumb of an authoritarian husband.

Well, she was not wrong, I liked to take care of children (even if I didn't count Road, I liked the babysitting in my other life... it was a good way to play with things that were judged childish by my colleagues without any gross remarks about my mental age, no, but explain to me why on earth should cops and robbers* or marbles be limited in age...?) But I was not too happy on the delivery part. Already my periods were quite painful (though, thank you Merlin, usually less horrible than my firsts in this world) so childbirth, where it was said that the pain of menstruation was only a fraction of the pain that you felt giving life... well, yeah, maybe not. In my time, with a good doctor, a hospital and the glorious epidural, I could have tried it... but here? In this pseudo nineteenth century?

Ahahahahahah.

No way.

Anyway, if I ever really needed to fulfill my maternal instincts full time one day, there were always other options... "Exactly, I thought, maybe I could work in an orphanage then. There are, after all, a lot of orphans, so I don't really need to have children anyway." I replied to Tricia, who minutely dropped her shoulders as she detaches from Road...

Shit.

Tricia wants children.

But can't have one.

Merlin, Enna-... uh... Eve, tact!

Scanning her anxiously under my lashes, I sighed with relief when she did not seem any more depressed than that. In fact, she seemed pensive, if a little sad.

"It's obvious that adoption is still..." she began to say slowly, since she did not want to admit anything, but, just then, Road disengaged from her hand to come catch her wrists.

"Do you want to leave the mansion?" She asked with big eyes and maybe it was just my overflowing imagination, but I felt her nails sink into my skin and her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Oh, no, nothing's planned for now, but maybe later, I'm not going to stay here all my life..." I answered evasively, my eyebrow twitching as I saw my blood bead on the carpet. I'm not the one who's cleaning that up.

"Why not?" Road asked, finally releasing my wrists to cross her arms.

"Come on, Road Honey, the employees also have a life, you know they never stay more than a few years before they start a family." Said Sheryl softly, getting closer to his daughter.

"The employees aren't all leaving! Our butler was very old! And the cook's been here for a while too." She replied, lying to her father with a big smile. "Eve could stay longer. She said, anyway, that she didn't plan to start a family, so she's got no reason to leave then!"

Uh huh, reasons, I could find tons of those like, oh, I don't know. The fact that my employers are all Noahs for example? Well, I'd better not to add oil to the fire and since Sheryl and Tricia seem to look lost for words (and Tyki was watching intensily his nails, the bastard) I slipped back into the conversation.

"Anyway, don't worry about it for now, we don't know what the future holds." I answered, drawing Road's attention back to me. Sheryl seemed relieved. And then, carefully taking a look at the big grandfather clock in the lobby, "Oh, look, it's tea time."

Fortunately for me, Tricia departed with a quarter turn without even giving Road enough time to give me a bland look. "Already? We'd better go to the parlor, we wouldn't want it to get cold!" She said, sliding her arm around Sheryl's as he was about to open his mouth, most likely to announce his intention to go to work. Tricia raised an eyebrow and Sheryl closed his mouth before kissing Tricia and leading her to the sitting room, Road on their heels.

"Oh no..." Tyki whispered, lazily following the other three by my side. "What a pity that would be."

Holding back a laugh, I hit him lightly on the forearm while rolling his eyes. In return, he pretended to hold his arm like he was grievously injured, causing me to put a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

"Tyki, Eve?" Tricia asked from the living room, prompting us to smooth our faces in an expression far too innocent to be true. "Is something wrong?" Her voice carried down the hall. "It's all right, Tricia," Tyki called as we pressed for the living room. "Eve only stumbled," he added with a smirk.

"Oh, that's mean," I moaned softly to Tyki. "She's not going to leave me alone now. I swear, if she sends me back to equilibrium lessons, I'll tell on you to Sheryl!" I mumbled as we saw Tricia turn back with a worried look.

"Wouldn't you prefer a favor?" Tyki grimaced and it was a good statement of his morality that he didn't even ask what I could denounce to Sheryl.

"Deal," I answered immediately with a smile of contentment. I already knew when I was going to use it...

* * *

"...could be worried that we are not there so she can get past her bedtime a bit." Tricia explained in the lobby as Sheryl grew impatient by the door. "Don't play games too exciting and no candy anymore! God knows the last time l..." she continued, worried, the encouraging smile having been frozen on my face for a long time. She had already spent a lot of time giving me her orders. It wasn't like it was my first time babysitting... well, certainly not a Noah, but at 9 (or 42, we still don't know...) this child already knew how to get by very well alone.

Seriously, what could go wrong?

Oops.

Famous last words ...

"Tricia, darling, we'll be late..." Sheryl cut her off. It was not the first time he was trying to end this conversation, but this time we couldn't wait for another round of advice.

"Don't worry Tricia, everything will be fine with Road, won't it?" I glanced at the little girl next to me who exuded innocence. Ahah, I don't know what this little devil has prepared, but I needed her to give me a lift...

"Of course, Eve," she said with a big smile before approaching her mother to give her a hug. "Don't worry, Mother, enjoy your evening and have a happy birthday."

"Thanks honey," Tricia smiled as she stood up. "And if something does happen, Tyki can call the Opera."

"Of course, Tricia, have fun." Tyki lazily added from the other side of Road.

"Tricia, honey..." Sheryl said, almost moaning.

"Yes, excuse me, let's go." She said and kissed us all once more before giving her arm to Sheryl with an adoring look so that they could walk down the entrance to the coach. With the coachman and the resplendent carriage, Tricia's big pale pink dress and Sheryl's tailcoat suit, Disney wishes it could reach this level.

I smiled anyways, she was radiant. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy. She'd been a little gloomy these past three days after the departure of the twins, but she had not stopped smiling all day, repeated cuddles and small attentions with such an aura of happiness that she lit up the whole house and its inhabitants. At least until tonight when she started worrying, she didn't seem to want to leave us alone.

I couldn't really blame her for this whole ceremonial outing. Apart from the days when she felt good enough to go to Mass, Road's birthday ball and our tailor's visit, she didn't go out of the house or see company for the almost nine months I had been here.

"Well, well, all this is fine, but I'll leave you there, ladies." Tyki said turning to Road and me in a parody of reverence.

"Oh no, you stay with us tonight." I answered immediately by crossing my arms, ready to fight (linguistically speaking, eh, melee with a Noah has very little chance of me surviving).

"Why?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You promised it to Tricia." I answered with the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I didn't promise Tricia that I would be here tonight." he remarked with a smirk.

"You promised that you would call the Opera if there were any problems, how could you do that if you're not here?" I pointed out, triumphantly, with a matching smile.

"I would find a way." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Seeing the situation growing dire, I sighed and played my last card. "It will be my favor then, stay here tonight and help me."

"A favor?" asked Road's little voice next to me. Ahah, I completely forgot that she was there...

"We said a favor of the same value!" Tyki almost moans.

"Well what, I'm just asking you to do what you'd do most other nights, I don't see the problem." I answered immediately with a look that couldn't be more innocent and Tyki rolls his eyes.

"The problem is that Tricia and Sheryl aren't here." he remarked patiently, as if explaining to a child 2 + 2 = 4. Or rather how to read. Tyki really wasn't good at math.

"Again, I don't see the problem." I smirked, looking at my nails, (wow, how did they grown that much?!) waiting for him to vocalize the problem himself. He was stuck, he could either admit he didn't want to be there because Road scared him, or he had to stay with us.

"Oh, really, why do you absolutely need me to be here tonight?" he replied, and I almost swore. Damn, he was good.

"I would miss your company too much..." I started evasively.

"Obviously," Tyki said with amusement as Road let out an "Awwww," that we both took care to ignore.

"...and it's not fun to play with only two, isn't it?" I continued, sending a radiant smile to the little girl still hanging on my arm.

"Of course, it's funnier with all three of us, come on Uncle Tyki!" She said, reaching out at the speed of light to catch Tyki's arm.

"...the employees can replace me," he said sadly, trying to pull his arm from the Noah of Dream's iron grip. I could see that he felt he wouldn't get away this time.

"Oh noooo, they're not funny at all, I want you to play with us!" Road practically shouted, pulling on our two arms and practically bringing us down to her level if we did not want to have our limbs pulled off.

"The princess has spoken," I vocalized seriously and Tyki only sighed, bringing a shout of joy from Road who immediately launched into the arms of his uncle.

The glare Tyki gave me from behind the shoulder of Road made me almost regret having pushed him so much. Almost. But really I was just too happy to not be the only responsible for the little monster.

After all the fuss, it was already almost seven o'clock and we were quite late for dinner. Fortunately, none of the three of us really cared about propriety, so we simply sat down and ate quickly for once.

Immediately afterwards, I pushed Tyki and Road into one of the small lounges with a warm fireplace. It had started to rain during dinner and the storm was getting worse by the hour, so the fire was not too much. I was worried about Tricia (and Sheryl to a much lesser extent), I was hoping they could get to the Opera without much trouble.

The evening then passed quite quietly. Road seemed determined to prove to me that she could be wise even to Tricia's standards and was happily happy to play dolls with us (though Tyki did not make much effort to bring Teddy the teddy bear to life. he was just shaking it and lazily mumbling a few sentences of answers when he had to). I could not have been more relieved that she did not seem to want to cause trouble. I, who had heard horror stories of other employees who had to take care of her... I was convinced that the smile of earlier was a warning but now that everything was happening calmly I almost regretted having used my favor with Tyki. Well, almost. I only had to pull out the Sheryl card to get another.

However, it took a while for me to excuse myself from the room to go to the corner. Walking through the dark corridors took me much longer than usual. After eight months of crossing them daily, I usually knew my way well, but in the dark of night, with only a few lights to show me the way, the candles being inexplicably extinguished, it took me a while to stumble over to the toilet and even more time to find the small lounge.

In doing so, my toilet break took a hell of a moment and I could only hope that nothing had happened in my absence... Meh. As if.

As soon as I reentered the living room, I knew something was wrong. At the same time, it was not very difficult to see that with the fact that, y'know, there was nobody.

No Tyki bored, no Road playing, nada, no one.

Nobody... well, yes, I keep repeating myself a little, but I was so sure that they were going to prank me that I almost cursed myself for having answered the call of nature. Surely it was going to turn into a manhunt in the mansion or some shit like that and I just did not have faith.

So, yes, nobody.

Moaning at the top of my lungs, my nervous cry stopped when I saw something twinkle behind me. I didn't realize it because of the lack of light in the hallway, but now, with the open door of the living room and the flickering fire, you could clearly see wet footprints on the expensive carpet in the corridor.

My nervousness receding, I slowly approached the tracks before kneeling. With all the mud, it was hard to see where the tracks were coming from, but what was sure was that they stopped before entering the living room. Frowning, I got up and sat down without thinking in one of the armchairs that allowed me to watch the door. Maybe, someone came looking for Tyki and Road? What for?

Distinctly uncomfortable now, I got up, unable to sit. It was stupid, wasn't it? There was no trace of a struggle and Tyki and Road were Noahs, surely the most dangerous thing in this world (and don't think about the fact that I live with them daily by choice or I was going to fall into an existential crisis again...) nothing could hurt them, certainly not a burglar!

A new stroke of light tore through the sky, making me jump. This one was much closer and stronger than those before and it couldn't help but accentuate my nervous steps, running up and down the room, not knowing what to do. Should I wait for them there? Should I go looking for them? Merlin, this seemed like a B-rate horror movie.

Pushing my fingers through my hair and detaching the clips (Road thought it was fun to style it a while ago), I pulled at the strands somewhat as if to put my thoughts into place. Time was playing against me here. If it was not dark, with a storm outside, suspicious footprints, and the owners of houses absent, certainly, I would have made out the absence of Tyki and Road to be like misplacing a sock... However, it was night, with a storm outside, suspicious footprints, and the housekeepers absent so, obviously, my brain was starting to enter a total panic.

Making my decision when a new flash of light illuminated the room, I hurried out of the parlor... before returning quickly to retrieve a candle. I, who was afraid of fire, would have to put up with it, because there was no way I could walk in this haunted mansion.

Shivering legs, hands clutching the candle, I walked in the corridors without much purpose other than to meet a human soul. Or Noah. Even an Akuma would do the trick. Without becoming their meal obviously.

Merlin everything was gloomy! The shadows danced on the walls and formed grotesque images, each seeming to take the form of a monster that I couldn't take my eyes off of. Raising the candle very high, I tried to erase them with the light, but the flickering flame only seemed to provoke them even more. And then again, after entire minutes of sounds echoing through the creaking floors, not a soul seemed to be present. Yet I should have crossed at least one servant! The lights in the corridor were still out, which was unthinkable ordinarily, so why was no one here to light them?

My heart pounding, I stopped for a second when a window slammed open to my left. Jumping at the sudden onslaught of rain, I hurried to run to the handles and close the window securely. Unfortunately, within a few seconds I was already soaked and the candle was extinguished. I found myself shivering, not only fear, in a dark corridor with no people around.

I was really getting scared now.

Fingers still tight around the now extinguished candle, I extended the other hand towards the wall to guide me to the kitchens. If there was anyone left in this damn mansion, they would definitely be in the common area. Or at least I hoped.

Stumbling down the main stairs, I was about to hyperventilate when my hand finally found the familiar handle of the big kitchen. I had never been so scared of the darkness or a storm before, but I must believe that the manor effect increased my reaction... I had only one desire, to roll under the duvet with loud music and a reassuring presence by my side.

Inspiring myself to take a trembling breath, my brain alternating between treating me like an idiot and crying hysterically, I pushed the door open and walked down the narrow stairs to the kitchen.

Nobody. Shit.

Now I was really worried. There was always, always someone in the kitchen at night! This was also why I had such difficulties feeding myself during my weeks of hazing.

Clenching my teeth together tightly, I strode briskly across the room, pushing a pot onto the floor near the window when I heard dripping coming through before heading back to the cupboard to look for a match. I didn't want to continue my journey in the dark, understand.

Opening the door firmly, I couldn't even take a step since I was already frozen to the spot, eyes round.

A thunderclap sounded behind me, illuminating in all the bad angles the creature that rose before my eyes. Screaming when the shapeless thing moved, I stumbled backwards without the slightest grace and ran in the other direction like a madman.

Climb the stairs, left, right, right, left, straightaheadstraightaheadstraightstraightWALLLLL!

Stumbling on my own feet to avoid banging into the wall again (one day, I'll tell you the story behind the scar on the forehead...) I leaned back, eyes closed and hands outstretched, ready to take the shock while grimacing.

But... "Ooof—"

A big iron bar grips my body, preventing my hands from moving further. Frozen in fear, I stifled a half-disgusted moan, half-terrified when I felt the water seep into my clothes and something viscous rubbing against my arm. Mind panicking, I automatically threw one foot back with all my strength and stumbled forward, after the assault I was released.

"...Tyki?" I asked hesitantly when the voice rang a bell in my mind.

"Well, who else?" Grunted Noah of Pleasure rubbing his thigh, where my low-heeled shoe had crashed. "This'll teach me to help you," he grumbled, straightening up, pain seemingly forgotten. "Why the hell were you running towards a wall?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Cheeks flushed, I sat up, rubbing my clothes, struggling to meet his eyes. "I saw something terrifying in the kitchen and... I didn't think too much about it."

"What? Road eating candy?" Tyki snorted, blatant amusement in his voice.

"Go on, make fun of me, as if you can..." I began rolling my eyes before stopping in the middle.

Now that he said it... the monster was damn small.

And was in the storage area of the sweets.

And was pink.

Uh.

"Je suis stupiiiiiide." I groan in french as I fall to the floor, rolling into a fetal position and then rocking on my toes.

"No, seriously, did you really run away from Road?" Tyki asked, crouching to my height. One thing I liked about the Noahs was that they reacted to all of my quirks easily. "What are you gonna do when she's really scary..." he chuckled as I miserably raised my head.

"I don't intend to be here when that happens." I grimaced as I rose laboriously, all the adrenaline escaping me at this revelation. "And I swear it was really scary! It was so dark and with the lightning... I thought I saw a corpse."

"Do not tell her that, she'll take it badly," he teased as we headed for the kitchen.

"Yes, let's change the subject." I winced, rubbing off of my arm the bit of mud that Tyki had put there earlier. "How come you're so wet, why did you go outside?" I asked curiously, watching his wet form and the traces of mud staining the carpet behind us.

"Horses were frightened by the storm and ran around, a bit like you." He said with an amused smile as I rolled my eyes in supplication. No doubt I wouldn't hear the end of this story for a while... "the coachman came to pick me up and I took all the men outside to help, the remaining maids had to put the wood away from the storm because the stores began to take in water." He shrugged, not looking too annoyed by his condition. At the same time, surely he had been through worse during his outings as a beggar. Maybe he used his power to help a little ?

"Which explains why I couldn't find anyone," I sighed, mentally treating myself as an idiot. Me and my way to jump to the worst conclusions... in my defense, a haunted mansion really did not help logical reasoning.

"Aside from Road," nodded Tyki as we turned around.

"Called me?" Suddenly asked a little voice right behind me and my heart missed a beat as I hunched forward.

"Road," I almost moaned as I turned to look at the little girl who was carrying a big basket of treats. "Please, stop doing that, I'll end up having a heart attack!"

"You are too young for that." Answered the little girl, handing us both a lollipop. And wasn't it _geat_ a little girl know this ? Ah, the beautiful picture we had to make with a man soaked and muddy, a disheveled and dirty woman and a little girl, cheeks sticky with sugar.

"...Just... let's go to bed." I finally sighed as I headed towards the corridors leading to the rooms without even another look at the Noahs to see if they followed. They could go dancing the polka in the village for all I cared, personally I was too tired for this shit.

And it was with ring-lined eyes and a tense smile that I listened to Tricia raving about her party the next morning. "And you, have you had fun?" she asked with a friendly smile and I mentally checked the babysitting rules she had given me which I had not managed to follow.

Don't play overly exciting games? Nope.

Do not give her candy? Ahahahahaha.

Send Road to bed on time? ...I was screaming in the kitchen when it was time for her to go to bed sooo...

Yep. I had managed to screw up everything. But good news, the servants had never been there, Tyki was under oath of favor and it was certainly not Road who would throw herself under the bus so...

"Oh yes!" I smile even harder. "Everything went wonderfully well." I said and I mentally patted my shoulder for a job well done when Tricia beamed at me in response.

At least, I was consoling myself, if there was really a hell and a paradise in the afterlife, I did not have to ask myself where I would go: it would be in hell for lying to an angel.

* * *

 **KnK:** TN notes: *cops and robbers – originally 'poule-renard-vipere', or fox-hen-viper, a slightly more complicated French equivalent with three teams in a cycle of prey and predator. The aim is to strategically eat your prey while not decimating them so they can get rid of you predators for you. (Nel: best memories of sport class. With Teck, a simpler Basball)

 **Nël:** ouaiiiis, I know, I spoil you, 7000 words, it does a lot... do not get used to it, huh! Well, i say that but one year after, i can say we reached it some times. You even had a little "action" this time! wouhou X)

Good otherwise, I thought remake something like what we did last year in October, that is to say, your drawings and others on one of my fics, you would like to do it again? Well if yes, send me something from here october and i would post the drawing / links on my tumblr for easy access by all the other readers :)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and think about the reviews to have the translation of the **bonus chapter** of the 100th review!


	24. Depressives changes

History: A touch of color in the Gray

Book 1: Shade the black.

Date: September 25, 2019

Author: Me -_-'

Translate and Beta: Me for this chap, Koneko had too much work, sorry for the grammar and all : /

Fandom: D Gray Man

Warning: No, I do not own D Gray Man and I do not make any profit with this story.

Summary: After landing in the nineteenth century, Ennaèl discovers that she started working with the Kamelott family, essentially, the villains of DGM. Taking the name of Eve, she became Tricia Kamelott's handmaid, helping her with her daily tasks. Now that life is a little less chaotic, Eve reflects on her arrival in this world and makes the decision to make her own opinion on the characters— ...people of this new world despite her knowledge of the manga. She gradually becomes aware of the social differences towards women at this time and becomes afraid for the future especially when she is saddled with Road and the twins ... Deciding to visit London, Eve encounters, as if by chance, Allen, then Tyki and they become friends. A few days later, the three go their own ways. However, it was not a long parting between Eve and Tyki. After having a rather awkward first meeting with the Duke, Eve decides to flee like the plague, her attempts to escape leading her to make a trip to Paris with Tyki, where she meets Victor Hugo who entrusts her with a bunch of information about the holy war before dying a few days after. As a result, Eve was dragged to a ball by Tyki, because he does not want to suffer alone, the sneaky guy, and Eve faints spectacularly because of her too tight corset. Don't ask how, but then she discovers a strange talent for musical instruments and wonders with horror if she could be the 14th. It does not help that the Duke has discovered her talents and seems to be more interested in her. And then of course, Tyki discovers that one of the maids had been stealing Allen's letters, sending her away and making Eve's life hell.

French version: 36 chapters long :)

English version: **KnK:** Koneko here! I am currently in college, so I may give up a chapter or two occasionally in favor of schoolwork. I will do my best to keep with the once a month schedule.

Fanart: You can see a draw of Eve and some fanart made by Kazemarune and Arya39 on my Tumblr (Ennael too). Also, Elogane made a canon side-fic but in french, It's "Nuancer les sentiments"

 _Italic:_ french, important thought (or both)

* * *

Koneko had too much work and couldn't make the chapter. I was able to do it this time but work will soon add up for me too so if someone want to help use translate/betaing this fic, this would be great !

Anyway, good reading :D

* * *

With my head leaning against the window, I watched the world go by.

Merlin I was bored ...

These last days had been ... horribly ... terribly ... slow.

The departure of the twins had already been a blow to the mood of the manor. Sometimes I would say to myself, when they made too much noise at a ackward hour of the night or when they insisted on drag me out of my drawings during my breaks, that I would like to see them disappear, but Nevertheless, when it really happened ... well, it was not so good actually.

The twins had been wonderful to fill my mind but even if they left, the other inhabitants of the manor would not have any problems to change my mind. Road and Tricia had taken good care of that my first few months at the mansion after all.

But noooo, Tricia had fallen ill just a week after her birthday. It was not a big deal, thankfully, but it was the kind of vicious and long illness that took you to the guts and prevented you from moving too long from bed. All the time tired, it was even difficult for us to take the rides she loved. In fact, the doctor had even proscribed them unless the hostess was suffocated under twelve tons of clothing. Which, of course, fatigued her even more and therefore nailed her to bed faster than one could say "sickness." "

And so, for more than two weeks now, Tricia had entered the same rhythm that she had briefly adopted last February, that is: to sleep, nap, eat and sleep again.

But that was okay, was not it? I still had Road and Tyki and even Sheryl.

Yes except no.

Road, about the same time as the twins, had returned to school (or what was nearing school for girls from good families ...) and so was home only a few hours the evening. Sheryl, had plunged body and soul into his political campaign and if I saw him once every three days, it was already impressive.

And Tyki?

Tyki was a traitor.

Well, I say that, but if I had the opportunity, I would have done the same soooo... I was just bored because I had no one else and I could not tolerate the loneliness in the long run . (Yes, because it's not even worth talking about the employees ...) Tyki, when he felt that Sheryl was quite busy with his campaign, had taken off towards the setting sun so quickly, that we had not noticed it until evening came. Well, Sheryl did not notice. The noah of pleasure had been kind enough to warn me of his departure and that's why I had not thrown him under the bus (named Sheryl) when his brother was unleashed in noticing his disappearance.

Fortunately, however, the house master's crisis did not last so long. The Earl came to breakfast the next day, and I do not know what he said to him, but Sheryl had calmed down considerably in the evening and did not talk about Tyki any more than to reassure his wife that he had left see Duke's contacts to consider starting a business.

Yah, as if.

I knew from fair intelligences that the man had gone off to Ireland in his shabby overalls and the hideous glasses I had given him.

So, yeah, in short: I found myself alone.

At first, I had perfectly enjoyed my days off. I spent just an hour in the morning with Tricia then two other hours in the late afternoon with her and Road and all the rest of the time was mine! I had spent the first few days devouring Hugo's notes left unresolved after too many times when a resident of the mansion (Road, the twins or more recently, the employees of the mansion and merlin I was happy they did not find the notes ...) waltzed in my room without any bother. But after three days doing only that of my days, that is to say, decipher this damn cursive writing (it was pretty, huh, but Merlin that it was illegible) I was paying myself a hell of a headache and a profound demotivation. So, I had limited my search to what was left of my morning (since I was eating with Tricia at 11am, because she did not even last until lunch) and spent the afternoon drawing and my evening reading.

But…

The more these days off progressed, the more I began to draw things from my old life without paying attention. Do not get me wrong, I always did. I took an object, for example, and made it into a sort of research sheet. Like for example a phone. I drew the version that we had at the manor and I explored the future design that I remembered or imagined with annotations on its social and technological qualities and flaws. Maybe it made you raise an eyebrow, but we must not forget that I had not had new artistic stimulations that it is by the manga, movies, museums ... since months. The only things I had were novels, classics of course, but mostly novels that, in general, did not support my convictions at all about women or about society in general. So, of course, after Conan Case Closed's 27th drawing, which was itself following an impressive series on all the pop culture that I remembered, I had to look for something else to do with my pencils: hence the studies of objects.

Waw, I digressed a lot.

Anyway, all that to say that my "drawings of the future" took, over the days, forms more and more disturbing. Here, my old treasure box, there a father's doodle on the living room couch, there, my mother's balcony's shaky chair, and then, the paper deer head of my brother and sister (don't ask)... in the lot, one could even see the small misshapen sculpture that I made to Azy and Kira's necklace.

To try to stop the process, taking my savings, I had even made a trip to London to buy some stuff for myself (something I had not done since the boys' clothes to explore London without ... fear) I had bought a beautiful watercolor painting case, a thing with a certain cachet that far outclassed the plastic boxes of the 21st century.

But unfortunately, I had only spent two days testing the paint mixes and techniques I remembered before I caught myself scribbling Fred (our big potted tree at my mom's house)

All this was not only due to the trops full of free time on my hands but also surely because my birthday was approaching dangerously.

My real birthday, not that bullshit of April 1st in which Road had taken me. No, the true days of my birth in the good old 21st century.

It's strange all the same. And a little fun too. In the 21st century, my birthday, when I was younger, was only one way to have an object that I wanted all year. And then, around college, it was just a step from which I had to remember to answer something different to the question "what old are you?" And then a good time with the family too. I stopped asking for something in particular. If I liked the gift, better time, otherwise it was just as good, it joined my gift bag and it would be nice (or not) to someone else one day.

What's more, I was not particularly attached to my age. I had never wanted to grow faster as it always seemed to be the case for teenagers in movies and I did not want to go back too (younger, I'm not saying, I was a little nostalgic of my primary years) nothing but the idea of having to remake all my college with the memories of now ... brrr, the return of the evil dictates and courses of demonic geometry.

So, yes, the date did not matter too much for me.

But now ... all of a sudden, it was taking on a special meaning.

Now, every day before my birthday brought with him one more ball in my stomach. I felt so heavy and tired not only because of memories that assailed me at every step. Here, the smell of raspberry sauce reminds me of my sister. And then, the paper pencil would evoke my friends. An empty candy pack of Road? My brother. A stroll through the fields would shout my father and then a nap in the sun remind me of my mother. Here, this or that cousin, over there the old quarter of my city and then, the library where I had spent hours of my teenage years so much that the librarians knew my name for years afterwards.

It was stupid, little things that were barely noticed in everyday life and suddenly took on significant importance.

I must believe that my wishes were heard.

The following weekend, the twins return to the mansion for the first time since they left for school. The transformation was ... far from what I had expected despite myself. I admit, I imagined that the twins would come back as we saw them in the manga. With Jasdero in blond and Devit make up. But no. Not at all. At worst, they both had longer hair, but that was all.

One more thing I was terribly mistaken about was that I thought they would not appreciate their experience at the academy. All too full of rules and duties ... and yet! Terribly excited, they returned to the mansion with a lot of stories more or less extravagant. They had made a selection, see you. At Tricia, they had talked about their class, their friends (their friends, I was so proud: ') ...) of the functioning of the academy, the teachers and some anecdotes without consequences ...

To Road and me, though, it was another story. Curled up on the bed of Road (it was the biggest) lit by a solitary candle, a few minutes after Tricia fell asleep, they had whispered to us with sly smiles their various exploits. If everything they said was really true, I was impressed by the way they had been involved in school life like fish in the water. They were certainly not the best students, but they seemed to enjoy pretending to follow the rules before finding a way to destroy them in the back. They had taken a little too much to heart the lesson on pranks ...

It is there, really, that I realized the influence that I had here. Of course, there was still time before the gun took place, but for you, were the twins sneaky in the manga? We were still talking about guys who were being dragged by Cross! Well, of course, Cross was not the easiest of the opponents, and they had their moment with the trick of the keys and the mask for example, but still ... they had always seemed to me ... idiots in the manga but now that I knew them in real life ... it was totally wrong. They may not have been the best for academic things, but one should not underestimate their understanding of human mechanics.

They had lived in the street for years after all, it should have been obvious to me that they were not as stupid as they seem to be.

That night, I come back to my room with a smile on my face before going to bed. And then ... a deep melancholy slowly settled in my bones and I just lay on the mattress, staring blankly and shaking hands.

I hated being that way. This kind of state between two others, on the edge of a precipice to which you cling while looking down. I knew that if I let myself go for a second, I would fall into that emotional void that left me indifferent to everything. Virtually mute, my face was turning into a neutral thing and I did not seem to be able to have an emotion whether it was negative or positive.

But the alternative was to hang on top, falsifying a smile as my heart screamed inside me. Panicked, it was then the opposite, I felt too much, much too much and above all a worry that did not seem to make sense but that gnawed my bowels without I can discover the source. It was like swaying at the edge and knowing that you could fall at any moment. Surely, it would not kill, but it was going to hurt a lot, for a long time, maybe even for life.

So, this intimate moment with the twins and Road, filled with laughter and smiles so similar to what I had with my siblings or my friends, it was the push needed for my fall.

* * *

The next day, I worked automatically.

Repeating gestures a thousand times done with a lifeless and neutral face, I could not even be able to tell you what I had accomplished that day. You could as well have said me that I had slept all day or dance lyndi hop on the table in the dining room with the Earl that I could not have contradicted you (even if it still seemed highly doubtfull, quadrille would have had the benefit of the doubt but the Lyndy has not even been invented yet ... Hmm. Brief) I was such a zombie that I was almost surprised when I picked up some spirits in the room and discovered that I still had all my limbs . It was not due to chance, however. It must have been two hours since I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling while mourning when a particularly violent light broke the sky. Jumping, I blinked and sat down hurriedly. Waw, I was still able to put on a nightgown in my brain dead state, I was impressed.

Stumbling on my feet, I clumsily walked to the window, startling when a new light tore the sky. Watching for a second the real deluge outside, I shuddered when I noticed how cold it was inside. No wonder, the fireplace was not lit. Grimacing slightly, I looked at the hearth with sad eyes: impossible that I turn it on myself. Not only did I not have the tools but even with it, I'm not sure that I would have succeeded with my fear of fire. I was ready to run under the covers and return to my existential crisis, but someone knocked softly at the door. With a glance at the little mechanical clock on the desk Tricia lent me when I was late once, I discovered that it was too late for a visitor. Frowning, thoughts vaguely occupied by the employees of the manor, I cautiously approached the door to ask who it was.

"Road" promptly whispered back my interlocutor and I immediately opened the door a look puzzled on the face. The girl had never bothered me at such an late hour in the last few months ... I was a little worried.

I really did not need it. With the door open, I could watch Young Noah with surprise, with a pillow in her arms before she suddenly passed under my arm to enter my room.

"Road" I whispered annoyed as I turned toward her as she closed the door. I doubted that I was going to get the little monster out so soon and even if I got there, there was no need to wake up all the inhabitants of the mansion. Luckily I did not have enough personal belongings to be able to make a mess in my room, I thought for at least the fiftieth time, Merlin knew that the children of the manor had no awareness of personal boundaries.

"There is a storm." She said while just letting herself fall on my bed as if that explained everything. Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, she looked innocent before explaining herself. "And you're afraid of storms, so I thought I could come sleep with you! We're less afraid when we're together." She says.

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms" I say while rolling my eyes but I received in response only a flat look and I blush a little. It was not really thunderstorms I was afraid of, but it was a bit difficult to tell her that it was her. Without expecting reprisals of course.

Dragging my feet, I dropped on the bed and stared at her flatly, waiting for her to speak and decide what to do. For my part, I was too mentally tired to do anything but follow.

"Sooooo," she hummed, shaking her feet back and forth. "I thought maybe we could play a game like a hide and seek, there's too much noise to sleep in and we had a good time last time." She asks with a small smile.

Reminding me the last time in question, I dug my brain to think of something else to do urgently. "I'm a little too tired for a hide and seek, Road, and we would not want to wake up your parents." I said with an apologetic smile as I desperately searched for something else to offer her.

Road pouted and squeezed her pillow a little more against her, looking disappointed. "Oh, I have an idea." I let out suddenly, drawing her attention. "What if we made a Pillow Fort?" I proposed with a big smile.

"A pillow fort? It's a game?" Road asked, intrigued, leaning towards me.

"We can say that" I answered while thinking. "I read that in a book. During a thunderstorm the children of the story built a secret hiding place filled with cushions and blankets taken all over the house and told stories until dawn." I explained. "I always wanted to try, but I never had anyone with whom to do it and it was not really funny alone" I confessed timidly rubbing my wrist, cheeks red genes. It's strange, I had already done much more shameful in front of her, but confessing a childhood dream seemed suddenly more personal and I could not help but squirm under her gaze.

"I like stories, but I do not see why we just can not tell them in the bed ... well why not, it's been a long time since I built a secret hiding place." Mouse Road and she jumped out of bed and walked to the door.

"What do you do?" I asked curiously while getting up too.

"Well, you said the kids took all the blankets in the house, did not they?" Road asked with a big smile.

"Yes, but we do not need it, we are not as much as they are and it's not a house, it's a mansion." I pointed out, practically rolling my eyes. Did not she just say she was not very motivated?

"Let's bring back at least your blankets and cushions to my room, then." Pouted Road dragging my feet to the bed to start tearing my sheets. I was not looking forward to delivering them tomorrow morning.

"And why would we do it in your room?" I asked, amused by helping her pull the sheets.

"Your room is very small and the fire is not even lit, it's cold, and you're right next to the parents, and if we have to spend our night talking, it's not funny to do it while whispering. My room is between Tyki and twins one, there will be no problem with the noise. " She explains logically before adding the cushion she had brought to her stack of cloth and shut up to be able to enter the hall discreetly. She was not wrong on this one, the rooms were pretty well soundproof usually except at the doors. Unfortunately, I had a connecting door in the master bedroom, so they could hear me if I spoke a little too loud but it also meant that I heard them when they had ... couples activities. Did I tell you that I spent a lot of time in the library? It's a beautiful room, really, it would be a shame not to enjoy it a lot ... especially around 8 p.m., it's a perfect time to read novels quietly while Tricia goes to sleep with Sheryl. And it was less embarrassing that way in the morning.

I would have never guessed Sheryl regularly wanted to... erhm.

Catching my comforter, before i could get image, I calmly followed Road down the hall, taking care to close the door behind me. I'm not sure it was very ok for an employee to stay overnight in a master room but well, I was not a very typical employee and we could not really say that Kamelott were typical employers either sooo...

"Can you open the door?" Whispered Road looking at me, hands full of both pillow and blanket.

"Wait a second ..." I murmured, pushing the blanket under my arm so I could press the handle. Unfortunately, I did not notice that because of its size, its new placement had dragged the cover on the floor and when I approached the door I stumbled in and took the door in the face with a thud .

Obviously, Road began to laugh before realizing the noise it made and tried to stifle its slippery cushions. Meanwhile, rubbing my chin while swearing in my imaginary beard, I jerked back when "What are you doing?" Sounds suddenly to our left. Suddenly returning with concern, I sighed with relief as I recognized Jasdero's head protruding from his room with Devit.

"We will make a Pillow fort!" Tweet Road before realizing that she was still speaking too loud and grimacing.

"What is it ? a game?" Jasdero whispered as he left the security of his room to approach us.

"Almost" answered Road echoing our conversation barely two minutes earlier. "We're building a secret hiding place with blankets and pillows, and then we're telling stories. Eve said some kids do that during storms when they're scared, and she's scared, so we thought .."

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms!" I whispered annoyed but none seemed to notice as soon after, Jasdero turned to me with a shy face.

"I did not know you were afraid of thunderstorms, Eve." He murmured and before I could answer him again, that no, really, i wasn't ! He chained directly. "Do not tell him I told you that, but Devit is afraid of thunderstorms too ... maybe you could help each other!" Said he with so much hope in his voice that I can do nothing but look at him and sigh mentally. Worse, I would be known as the girl who is afraid of thunderstorms here. Maybe it will allow me to catch some hugs and more? It was so hard to have at that time in England ...

"If you want, you can join us!" Suddenly suggested Road smiling. It's true that they got along a lot better now, but Road was still not one to invite twins into her games herself. She usually let me extend the invitation. "You have to bring your blankets and cushions back and then Eve said she was going to tell us a story!"

"Hey, do not misrepresent me, I said we usually told stories, not that it would be me who ..." I whispered in response feeling that I was being dragged against my will.

"Great, I'm going to get Devit!" Jasder exclaimed calmly before spinning, exciting, in his room.

"Roaaaaaad" I moan receiving in response only a small innocent smile. Damnit. I had already read stories to children ... but now, I had read them, not invented at a moment's notice. We had done that in drama class sometimes and let me tell you that it was alone or in a group it was terribly hard to do something fluid.

Grumbling, I followed the girl into her room, putting the sheets on the bed of Road before leaving this story ... er ... history aside to focus on the creation of the cabin. In the Bodelaire children, they created it near a fire to be able to make shadows. Shadow was nice, right ? It still pleased the kids that ... letting my gaze sweep the room, I would look at two massive looking chairs near the fireplace and a simpler chair at the desk near the window. If we wanted to make a cabin big enough for four, better was more furniture to keep it and the chairs were the most convenient.

"Go get a chair in the twin room, Road, I'll get one in my room too." I said to the young Noah who nodded before rushing back to the hallway. Wow, I gave her an order and she listened to it without questions ... if it was not amazing...

Ten minutes later, we were four in Road's Room looking for how to hold the sheets properly. We had the sheets attached to the top of the fireplace at first, and it worked very well, but I was afraid they would catch fire. Devit rolled his eyes all the way and Road was not very nice, but they finally agreed to move the cabin a little further and we set the chairs in a loose circle glued to one of the cabinets. Thanks to the handles of the cabinet, our cabin was still quite high ceiling and not too far from the fire to enjoy the heat.

Finally, after pouring the multitude of pillows on the ground and covered all with fluffy down, we settled all four quietly in the nest of blankets.

"It's weird ..." muttered Devit before hanging on to a particularly noisy light.

"It's not very comfortable, move your elbow, Jasdero." Marmonna Road rolling slightly over me instead.

"And it's a bit scary ..." I murmured, staring at the dancing shadows of the flames.

" I like" Jasdero's mouse leading the other three to turn their heads towards him in awkward angles to look at him strangely.

"I guess ..." murmured dubitative Road before suddenly sitting up startling me. "Good! The story now!"

"What if we tell each other a little story, like an anecdote or a mysterious rumor." I offered them, sitting in my turn, leaning against the cupboard to see the three Noahs.

"No." Muttered immediately Devit. " I don't want to talk."

"I do not really know what to say either ... but you could do it, Eve, you read a lot, I'm sure you know some good ones!" Jasdero said shyly while Road was just staring at me, having already given me her point of view earlier.

"Well ..." I sighed pulling a blanket in my back to be more comfortable. Seeing how it was gone, it was better to be comfortable ...

"A theme idea?"

"Knight and princess!" Cried Road at once. Luckily we did not have neighbors and the thunder rumbled, otherwise she would have woken the whole mansion.

"What ? no!" Moaned Devit as soon as he got up on one elbow. "I don't want a love story, it sucks" Jasdero seemed torn between them, not seeming to know what to say.

"I did not say that I necessarily wanted a love story, it's you jumping to conclusions!" Pouted Road. Feeling the headache starting, I hastened to intervene.

"Okay, I remember one that might fit in. We have princesses, a kind of knight, and there's not really a love affair, does that suit everyone?" I calmly asked, receiving in return an excited jerk from Jasdero and sullen responses from the other two who were still looking at each other.

"Well then ... A long time ago, in the kingdom of Arendel, lived a king, a queen and their two daughters, the eldest daughter had a special gift, see, she could create ice ..." I started slowly.

At first, exercise was difficult. The children seemed apathetic and I was looking for my words all the sentences. But finally, they got into the game and me too. They asked questions, spoke instead of the characters and reversed the story, forcing me to find new ways to reach the true end.

But ... it was very amusing and soon, one story becomes two, then three, and it was only in the fourth, in the middle of the early morning that we all succumbed to sleep, exhausted.

The next day, when I woke up half crushed by Jasdero, Devit clinging to my arm and Road to the other side, I stay for a moment, staring at the pink cloth over our heads. I had thought, after all that had happened in April, that I had managed to accept my situation but ... maybe I had internalized it, but it had taken a sting. With the harassment of the last few months and the "abandonment" of the last few weeks coupled with the strict rules of society, the flagrant lack of hugging, the bottling of all my emotions and secrets and the memorable date ... maybe that was it been too much for me.

Anyway, bathed in the children's attention, I let my mind go away to my ... old world. And I could say it now: old, ancient, ex ... had a new world, a new life, a new place ... and, maybe ... a day, I could just rethink my old memories with a happy nostalgia. That was not the case yet, but I was in good spirits and ... my new life was not so bad, was it?

* * *

I'm sorry for the bad english, i did my best but i'm alredy not that good with french, english is a bit too much for me X) And that was the psycho chapter one too... i hope you understand the whole things X) If you want to help for other chapters, don't hesit to PM me !

So, I thought re-do something like what we did last year in October, that is to say, your drawings and others on one of my fics, you would like to do it again? Well if yes, send me something during october and i would post the drawing / links on my tumblr for easy access by all the other readers :)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and think about the reviews! See ya~~


End file.
